The Truth You Hide
by f4life
Summary: Fay Uley is invited to stay with her cousin Sam and wife Emily. She accepts their invitation and La Push seems like a pretty good place until Paul enters her life. Will she be able to cope with his aggresiveness and if not will Paul let her go?
1. La Push Hates Me

**A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at a Paul story. I had the idea in my head and decided that I'd type it down and post it on here.**

**I hope you like it and please leave me a review. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and characters. I'm just adding a few of my own characters and creating a fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: La Push Hates Me**

Here I stood outside Sam and Emily Uleys front door. Why was I standing here? Let me explain.

A couple of weeks ago I had been curled up on my sofa watching TV when my father walked into the living room with a wedding invitation in hand. He told me that it was my cousin Sam Uleys wedding and I had no clue who the hell that was so my dad explained to me that Sam and I were cousins but since we had always lived in New Jersey and he was all the way over in Washington in some place named La Push, that we had never met but somehow Sam had gotten our address.

Both me and my father were surprised he had sent us an invitation and so were my mom and brother when we told them.

We decided we wouldn't attend the wedding, simply because we didn't know Sam personally but were thankful for his invitation.

After a couple of weeks I remembered Sam had left his phone number on the wedding invitation in case we needed more information on the wedding so I decided I'd call and thank both him and Emily for the invitation, after all he _was_ family.

Emily was ever so nice to me on the phone that I didn't feel as nervous as I was when I had dialed their number.

She explained that Sam's mother had a bunch of Sam's family addresses and sent every one of his family members an invite.

I asked her what La Push was like and it sounded like a pretty nice place and that's when she invited me to stay over with her and Sam in La Push for a couple of weeks and it would help me get to know my cousin a bit better.

Of course I was very nervous about it and told her I'd call her back and let her know my answer.

I thought about it for three days and discussed it with my parents. They liked the idea but wanted to know whether Sam was willing to have me stay over so I called Emily and told her I would only go if Sam agreed. She told me that she had already spoken to him about it and I was more than welcome.

So that brings me where I am today, standing outside the Uleys front door and finally knocking on it.

I'm feeling really nervous at this point and it doesn't take long for the door to swing open, revealing a beautiful woman with scars running down half of her face which causes me to gulp but I smile quickly afterward, hoping she won't notice. I assumed this was Emily.

"Oh Fay, your finally here, nice to meet you," she says to me brightly and gives me a welcoming hug.

"Nice to meet you too," I reply as I'm released from her embrace.

"Well come on in," she says and I step in as she closes the door behind me, "Sam's… busy but I'm sure he'll be back soon, here let me take your bags and show you to your room," she offers.

"Thanks," I say quietly, I usually get really shy when I meet people for the first time.

I follow her upstairs, down the left hand side of the hall to the last room there where she places my bags.

She smiles at me, "I hope this room is okay for you, I cleaned it up yesterday and put white bed dressing on your bed, hope that's alright,".

I look over at the bed, nodding, "Yes Emily, that's great thanks," then turn to face her, "Thanks for having me, it means a lot,".

She smiles once again, I had a feeling she did that a lot, "Don't mention it Fay, your Sam's cousin after all, now let me leave you to your unpacking, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen,".

"Yeah sure, I'll be down after a while," and with that she leaves me to my unpacking, closing the door quietly behind her, she seemed really nice.

It took me about an hour to get most of my unpacking done and I was exhausted from all the flying.

I sit down on the bed and let out a deep breath. I was finally here and everything seemed to be going pretty well, the only thing I had to be nervous about was meeting Sam.

You see that's my problem, I'm too shy and I tend to make people think I don't like them sometimes when I chicken out. I sit around strangers and just smile politely at them, too shy to start a conversation but everything is different if they start the conversation, then I'm doing all the talking and laughing. I'm very friendly but I'm also very shy which Is a problem.

I finally get up and head downstairs, getting a whiff of a cake baking in the kitchen.

"Hi Emily," I say as I take a seat at the table.

"Oh hey Fay, done unpacking?," she asks as she stirs something in the cooking pot, with her back to me.

"No," I laugh, "Well I suppose kind of but there's still a few things I need to unpack,".

She chuckles, "Yeah well if you want ill help,".

"No no, I'm fine Emily thanks," I insist as she takes the seat across from me.

She nods, "Okay, so how do you like La Push… I mean the look of it," she asks.

"It's pretty nice… lots of trees, yes lots of trees,"

She laughs, "Yes lots of trees but the weather is miserable,"

"You got that right but I suppose it's what makes it La Push," I grin.

"Yeah suppose, would you like some tea? Coffee?," she asks, lifting herself off of the chair.

"Tea," I tell her, "So Emily I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding,".

She waves her hand dismissively, "Oh please, its fine Fay, I'm glad you came over though, that makes up for it,".

I laugh, "Thanks me too, so-,"

"Emily!," I hear a deep voice call, heavy footsteps making their way to the kitchen and that's when I get all nervous again.

A huge man walks in to the kitchen and I mean HUGE! He must have been about 6'6 and was strongly built. Definitely NOT what I was expecting Sam to look like.

He walks over to Emily as she's pouring me some tea and stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering something into her ear, resulting in a giggle from her.

I kind of felt like I was intruding their privacy since Sam mustn't have noticed I was here. You see that's where shyness gets you, its gets you 'unnoticed'.

I clear my throat hoping he'll get the hint and notice I'm in here which he does, pulling away from Emily instantly and turning around facing me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you were here," he says nervously and walks over to me, extending a big hand out for me to shake which I do and realize its burning but don't say anything, "Nice to meet you… Fay right?,"

I nod and smile weakly, "Nice to meet you too Sam, thanks for having me,".

He smiles, "Don't mention it, you're my long lost cousin after all,".

I laugh, "Yes your long lost cousin,".

After that things seemed to go smoothly. Sam, Emily and I chatted at the kitchen table for a while and they seemed really nice and I was definitely feeling more at home with each minute that passed by with them.

It was only when Sam said he was going to have a shower that I noticed he was only in cut off jeans, It's not even warm around here, weird.

"Well Emily I think I'll just unpack the rest of my stuff and come back down here in a while," I say getting up off the seat.

"Sure, I'll call you when the cake is ready, you do like cake right?," she asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I love cake, thanks Emily," and with that I walk off up to my room.

It took me around another hour to finally have everything unpacked and away and that's when Emily called me down for some cake.

I wasn't really hungry to be honest but what the hell? I can't just say no the day I arrive, she might be offended and I had to ask about La Push High, oh I forgot I was going there tomorrow! Ugh I hate school.

You see I decided that I'd come over to La Push when school started to see what it was really like, maybe make some friends but right now I just wanted to lock myself in my room and never leave, I hated first days and being the 'new girl'.

"Wow smells good E-," I stopped myself from saying the rest the minute I entered the kitchen.

There was about six huge guys, just like Sam, sitting at the kitchen table stuffing their faces with chocolate cake.

If I had known that they were all going to be sitting there, I seriously would have locked myself in that room and pretended I was asleep.

This was so awkward and embarrassing! How was I going to just grab a slice of cake and sit down? I wasn't, I had to be polite and introduce myself to these huge guys and I felt my face heating up.

Emily was standing at the kitchen counter but noticed my face instantly.

"Oh Fay, come here I want to introduce you to the boys, they… work for Sam," she said sheepishly and they all nodded knowingly, much to my confusion.

I walked over to her slowly and she started pointing out the guys and telling me their names.

They were Embry, Quil, Jacob, Brady, Jared and Collin.

"Guys this is Sam's cousin Fay," she told them, smiling.

A look of shock crossed their faces but they all shook it off.

"Hey Fay," they all said, then continued eating like… animals. Yes I know its rude saying that but it was true.

Emily hands me a plate with cake on it and takes me into the living room since all the seats are occupied in the kitchen.

"So they work for Sam?," I asked Emily as we both make ourselves comfy on the couch.

"Yes," she swallows some cake, "They come here for dinner and all, they're really close to Sam, like family, since La Push is so tiny," she grins.

I just nod and start eating all the while thinking that's really odd. I don't ever remember any of my father's co-workers coming over to our house for dinner.

Suddenly a big bang sounded from the kitchen making both me and Emily jump. It sounded like something banging into the wall which separated the kitchen and living room.

"I'll be back in just a second," Emily said and trudged off to the kitchen.

I sat there confused, what the hell was that? But decided that id just sit here and watch the TV.

I grabbed the remote which was on the arm of the sofa and flicked through the stations until I settled on Grays Anatomy.

Emily suddenly appears at the door, "Fay I'm just going to clean up, I'll be back after I'm done," she tells me and walks off.

I rarely watch Grays Anatomy and I was starting to get really into it but was suddenly pulled out of it when a very angry looking guy storms into the living room but stops in his tracks when he notices me.

He's standing close to the TV and is watching me with this funny expression on his face, like he was in a trance and I found myself not being able to look away from his soldering eyes. He was very handsome with beautiful deep brown eyes and shortly cropped black hair. He was as big as all the guys in the kitchen but I don't remember seeing him there. He doesn't seem to look very angry anymore and his eyes seem to soften and soften until it turns bitter again and he storms over to the arm chair to the left of me.

I sneak a glance over at him and find him glaring at me. What did I do?

I figure its best I ignore him and continue watching the TV which isn't easy when you feel someone's eyes on you.

Without me knowing, the station is changed and ESPN is turned on with the usual sports.

That guy must have taken the remote which was placed back on the arm of the couch without me knowing, how damn rude?

I look over at him and he has a frown on his face as he watches the TV.

Ok now is not the time to be shy, "Excuse me, I was watching that show,".

His eyes roll from the TV to me and he shrugs, "Well you're not anymore," and continues watching the TV.

My jaw drops, how rude can you get?

"What! You have no right to just change the station like that,"

He glares at me now, "Since when? Since you came around?," he sniggers, "I do what I want when I want so shut up,".

"Shut up? You don't even know me and yet you have the nerve to say that? That's just low,"

I freeze when he jumps up from the armchair he was sitting in and starts shaking violently, glaring down at me, "You think I have to fucking know you?," he hisses, "You think I'm fucking low, do you? I-,"

"PAUL! Get out, Paul come on," the guy that goes by the name Jared says as he shoves Paul out of the room, Paul still shaking violently.

I sat there frozen, just staring at the door Paul was shoved out of.

What was that? Is he crazy or something because that was not normal. He was rude and aggressive and right now he disgusts me and scares me a little.

I suddenly feel sick and cannot finish my slice of cake. I get up and bring the plate into the kitchen and Emily watches me nervously.

"Emily I'm not feeling too good, I'm going to bed, sorry about not finishing the cake," I say apologetically.

"No its okay Fay, sorry about Paul, he's a little… out of control," she says and gives me a hug, "Jacob said he'd take you to school tomorrow and show you around, goodnight,".

"Thanks, goodnight," I say and trudge off up the stairs just as Sam is coming down, looking like he just got out of bed. Come to think of it I hadn't seen him since earlier.

"Goodnight Fay," he says lazily.

"Night," I say and walk off into my bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me.

I tell myself I'm okay, that today was fine and the incident with Paul was nothing but once I'm dressed in my pajamas and crawl into bed, I realize I'm not.

I let the tears fall silently down my cheeks and hold in the sobs that force to escape.

I wish that Paul hadn't upset me like this, everything seemed to be going just fine until he arrived. I bet he was the one that had made that loud noise in the kitchen and that's why he stormed into the living room.

I know that I shouldn't let people like Paul bother me that much but when you're away from home, you feel lonely and home sick and even though earlier on I wasn't even thinking of home, right now it was all I could think about and I wanted to be there with my family and friends, safe.

Just the thought of my family and friends soothed me until I fell asleep.

When my alarm went off in the morning I had no idea why until school came rushing into my mind and then the realization that I was in the Uley household just made me want to pack my things and leave.

No I don't have anything against Sam and Emily but I'm feeling homesick right now.

I quickly clean myself up in the bathroom and get dressed.

I hear the honk of a horn outside and assume its Jacob.

I grab the lunch Emily made for me left on the kitchen counter and run out to Jacob.

"Hi," I say as I climb into the passenger seat and shut the door.

He smiles brightly, "Hey, Fay right?,".

"Yeah Fay Uley," I answer as he starts down the road.

He grins, "Well Fay are you ready to start at the luxurious La Push High?," he jokes.

I laugh, "Yeah, do we eat with golden knives and forks in the cafeteria?,".

He chuckles, "Why of course,".

Me and Jake mess around for a while until I ask him a question I shouldn't have.

"So are any of the guys in my classes?,"

He nods, "Yep, Jared and Paul,".

The smile I had when I was laughing with Jake disappeared and I suddenly didn't feel like going to school that day.

Paul as a classmate? No I couldn't do it, I couldn't face him again but I had a funny feeling I had to since Jacob pulled up outside this building that I assumed was La Push High.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Well how was it? I hope you liked it and please review to let me know.**


	2. Never Ending Hell

**A/N: Hi! Ok sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was kind of busy. Anyway thanks to the people that reviewed, it meant a lot and thanks to the people that added this to their favorites and alerts but I'd like to hear from you guys in my reviews, It's my first attempt at a Paul story and I'd like to know what you guys think. :) **

**Chapter 2: Never Ending Hell**

Jacob shows me around the school since we arrive a little earlier than everyone else. It wasn't exactly what you would call 'big' but I suppose it was quite small because the La Push population wasn't a lot.

As he continues to show me around, I can see his lips moving but I cannot hear any words. It's like I'm blocking out everything and all I can think about is my classes with Paul.

It's not like Paul will remember me, he might not even notice me in class but I can't help imagining that he will recognize me and pick on me.

No, I don't know Paul personally or anything but I hate getting into arguments and people being angry with me. I suppose that's because I'm shy and of course that's my weak side.

I feel warm hands on my shoulders shaking me lightly and realize that Jacob is the one doing it, looking at me warily.

"Fay? Fay? Hello?,"

I shake my head, "Yeah sorry, I was thinking about something," I mutter.

He lets go of my shoulders and nods, "So you know where your English class is?,"

I frown and quickly nod, "Yeah sure, thanks Jake,".

Of course I don't know where my English class is and I'm one hundred percent positive that Jacob had shown me it a while ago when I was in a world of my own but I didn't have the guts to tell him I wasn't paying attention, what if he got mad at me? I wasn't up for two people mad at me today.

Oh and did I call him Jake? I don't know where that came from…

"Okay well I've got to go now but I'll catch you later," Jacob tells me, running a hand through his long dark hair.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later then, thanks for the tour," I smile.

He nods, smiling back at me, "No problem, see ya," and jogs off to his first class.

Ok now I'm not smiling. I have no idea where my English class is and I'm feeling like my usual shy self now. There are lots of eyes on me since I'm the new girl in this small school and I can't pluck up the courage to ask someone where my English class is.

I let my eyes drop to the floor and start walking to god knows where, just to get away from the stares of everyone.

When I'm finally out of everyone's view, I look up to find that I'm standing near all the lockers where there aren't many people hanging around.

I notice this one guy standing by his locker with his two friends and he notices me too.

His hair is black, grown long and falls to his shoulders. He has the beautiful russet skin like most people from La Push and dark brown eyes. His lips aren't what you would call big but they were full. He had high cheekbones and a dazzling smile.

I guessed he was around 6'0 and his body was muscular but of course he wasn't even close to Sam's group of guys. I mean they were like 6'7 and HUGE. Jacob must have looked like a giant standing next to me, I barely reached 5'2.

He smiles at me and pushes himself off of the locker he was leaning against and walks over to me, his two friends walk off in the opposite direction.

I blush and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear in nervousness.

"Hi, you must be the new girl," he says as he approaches me, smiling.

"Yeah… I am," I smile shyly and feel my cheeks burning even stronger than before.

He chuckles, "So did you just move here?,"

I look up into his eyes and find myself being lost in them, "Yes… I mean yeah I'm staying with my cousin Sam,".

He frowns, "You mean Sam Uley?,".

I nod quickly, "Yeah that's him,".

A look of confusion crosses his face but he quickly shakes it off, "Oh… well I didn't know Sam had such a pretty cousin," he grins.

Ok I'm sure I'm the color of a tomato now.

He chuckles once again, "So what class have you got now?,"

Oh thank goodness he asked, maybe he knows where my English class is.

"English… would you mind showing me where it is?," I ask shyly.

He smiles, "Sure, hey maybe we'll even have a class together,".

"Thanks, yeah maybe we will," I reply.

We both start walking towards my English class and this guy seems really nice.

"So what's your name Uley?," he asks grinning.

I giggle, "Fay Uley, you?,".

"Nice name, mines Chris Wood,".

"Well nice to meet you Chris,".

He laughs, "You too Fay,".

We continue to ask each other questions until we reach my English class. I find out that I've got Math with Chris which is next lesson.

"Ok well I'll come take you to Math after this lesson,".

"That would be great, thanks, oh and thanks for showing me to class,".

He reaches out and tucks some stray hairs behind my ear, "Don't ment-,".

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Paul, yes Paul barges between us into the classroom which leads to Chris hurting his elbow off of the door frame. Not to mention Paul gave Chris a filthy look right before he caused the damage.

"Oh my god Chris are you okay?," I ask and reach out for his arm, examining his elbow which has formed a purple bruise and a small cut.

He quickly composes himself and gulps, "Yeah I'm fine," and pulls his arm out of my hands.

I nod, "Okay, sorry about that,".

He shakes his head and glances into the class room behind me, I guess he's glancing at Paul, "Don't be, it's not your fault," then he looks back down at me, "I'll see you after class," and smiles weakly before leaving.

I sigh and enter the classroom.

I spot Paul sitting down the back glaring at me and I quickly turn my gaze to the teacher. I hand her the slip me and Jacob had gotten earlier and she shows me to my seat which is on the right hand side of Paul, Wow!

As the minutes go by and I pay attention to my teacher, I can feel Paul's eyes on me every now and then.

It was becoming quite irritating because I could just imagine the filthy look he has on his face as he watches me.

Finally the bell rings and I jump up from my seat which causes my seat to topple over and make a loud BANG.

People glance over at me and I'm blushing like crazy. So typical of me.

I bend down to pick it up but someone reaches it before me and picks it up as though it was as light as a feather.

I look up to see who it is and to my surprise it's Paul.

"Don't be so clumsy next time," he tells me through gritted teeth and walks off to his next class.

I hold in the tears which threaten to spill over because I feel like a complete idiot.

I'm so clumsy that I have to make a show of myself in front of everyone including that maniac Paul and allow him to insult me like that.

I grab my backpack and walk out of the classroom.

Chris is leaning against the wall facing the classroom door and is surrounded by three smitten girls. I can't help but feel like a fool because a girl like me expects a gorgeous guy like him to show me to my next class? When he's got three pretty girls all over him?

I walk off and decide that if I can't find the classroom then I've just got to ask someone, regardless of whether I'm shy or not.

"Fay wait up!," I hear Chris call from behind me and I stop.

Wow he must really be a genuinely nice guy if he's bothered to show me to class.

Not saying I'm ugly but compared to those girls I look plain.

I've got shoulder length wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. My lips are medium sized and I've got tanned skin.

I never do myself up like those girls though so that's why I feel plain compared to them.

They have lots of make up on and all the latest fashion, while I just dress casually and apply a little amount of eyeliner.

Chris is standing in front of me now and tilts my chin up with his large hand.

"Why didn't you wait for me?,".

"Well you seemed… busy,".

He sighs, "No Fay, those girls are always like that, don't mind them,".

I roll my eyes, "Right,".

He moves his hand from under my chin to cup my cheek, "Their nothing compared to you,".

My jaw drops and I laugh, "Oh please Chris, you barely know me,".

He bites his lips with a suggestive look on his face, "You'd be surprised, come on,".

He takes my hand and I don't object, it feels… nice, as we make our way to Math.

So the school day pretty much goes like that. Me and Chris getting to know each other and Jacob offering me a place with him, Quil and Embry at the cafeteria but I object because Chris wanted me to sit with him.

Oh and Paul glaring at me and Chris whenever he saw us together.

When school finally ended, Chris offered me a ride home.

"Well I think Jacob is taking me home today, but thanks,"

He shoves his hands into his pockets, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Fay,".

I smile, "You too, thanks for everything,".

He chuckles, "Don't mention it,".

I say goodbye and jog over to Jacobs Rabbit where Quil and Embry are also seated in.

Apparently Embry is mad at Quil because he wanted to sit in the passenger's seat but Quil beat him to it and I had to listen to their little argument all the way back to Sam and Emily's. I could barely hear Jacob when he asked me about my first day. It was funny listening to them though, they were like two four year olds.

**Later That Day**

"So Fay, how was school?," Sam asked me as I seated myself at the table across from him as he wolfed down lasagna.

"Good, Jake showed me around,". I replied, sipping on my coffee,

He cocked an eyebrow, "So I assume you and Jacob have become close,".

I frowned, "Why?,".

He grinned, "You called him Jake,".

I bit my lip and blushed but thankfully Embry, Quil and Jake… Jacob walked into the kitchen and our conversation was soon forgotten about.

They helped themselves to lasagna and wolfed it down like Sam. Maybe they ate like that because they were huge…

Not long after Jared and Paul walked in and they were both half naked, only dressed in jean cut offs. I couldn't help but notice how low they hung on Paul's hips but quickly diverted my gaze to the wall.

They also found spots at the table and I felt Paul's eyes on me again.

"So Jacob, I hear you showed Fay around school this morning," Sam remarked.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah I did, the school is so big she would have gotten lost," he joked.

I laughed, "Yeah, SO big,".

"So did you find your English class?," Jacob asked me.

I grinned, "Yeah eventually,".

He nodded, "Thought so, so you and Chris eh?,".

My eyes were wide now and I noticed Paul shaking like yesterday, Jared put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"No, no way! He was just really friendly and polite to me,".

He grinned, "Right…,".

Quil huffed, "I am SO much hotter than Chris, even Fay can't resist me".

At that I had to laugh, Quil was so funny at times but I don't think Paul thought it was funny because he jumped up off of his seat and threw his plate into the sink, holding onto the kitchen counters for support. His shaking was out of control.

Jacob jumped up from his seat and whispered something to Paul.

As they were making their way out of the kitchen, I wanted to thank Jacob for today.

"Jake thanks for showing me around today," I called after him and Paul turned around to glare at Jake before Jake could even reply to me.

They were both glaring at each other now.

"No problem," Jake said through gritted teeth and Paul growled.

They both left the kitchen quicker than I thought possible and I assumed they were out the back.

I glanced over at Quil, Sam and Embry and they just shook their heads.

"Paul's got anger issues," Sam told me as he got up and washed his plate.

I winced at the thought of Paul hurting Jake because Sam was right, Paul did have anger issues.

**2 Hours later**

I was sitting outside on the porch, watching the stars and the moon shine bright in the sky when I heard footsteps.

It was Jake making his way over to Sam's house but I couldn't see his face clearly in the dark.

"Hey Jake," I said brightly as he approached me and that's when I saw the fresh cuts on his face.

"Oh my god Jake!," I jumped up and stared at him.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," he told me with a miserable expression on his face.

"No Jake it's not! Did Paul do this?,".

"Forget about it,".

"No, now tell me did he do this?,".

He nodded.

I nodded in understanding, "Okay I'm going to find him, I'm sick of this anger madness!,".

Jake grabbed my arm, "No Fay, you could get lost or hurt,".

I pulled my arm back, "Jake I'm going to Paul whether you like it or not," and pushed by him.

"You don't know where he lives Fay," Jake called after me.

"Its nine o'clock in La Push Jake, I'll ask around if you don't want to tell me," I call back to him from the other side of the road.

He shook his head, "Its down your left, keep going until you find the small diner and take another left, it's the last house down that street,".

I nodded, "Okay thanks," and started towards Paul's house.

Maybe this was crazy but hurting two of the nicest people I've met in La Push in one day is inacceptable and I wanted to confront him about it.

**A/N: Okay guys how was it? Drop me a review**


	3. Love You Not

**A/N: Ok I'm really sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I've been busy updating my other two fanfics so I kept putting this one off, so I apologize for the wait.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and reviews make my day so don't hesitate to drop me one :)**

**Chapter 3: Love You Not**

I stood right outside his hall door now, hesitating to knock. What would I say to him? He wouldn't listen to me anyway. He would probably threaten me and I'd run back to the Uley's, my new home now. But you never know until you try, right? Besides I'm sick of him hurting people, really nice people for absolutely no reason. I need to stand up for them as a friend.

I ring the door bell and wait nervously for it to be answered. It doesn't take long but it wasn't answered by Paul himself but by a middle aged woman, probably his mother.

"Hello, you must be Paul's mother, I'm Fay, is Paul home?,".

She smiles friendlily, much to my surprise, "Yes I am, you must be Sam Uley's cousin?,".

"Yeah,".

She extends her right hand out and I shake it, "Nice to meet you Fay, yes Paul is right inside watching TV, come on in,".

A rush of nervousness fills me as I step into the hall. I was here to confront Paul and here was his mother being really friendly to me. Just hope I get through this, he'll probably kick me out the instant he sees me.

His mother gestures to a room on the right hand side of the hall so I guess that's the living room.

I take in a deep breath and walk into the living room.

The sight before my eyes surprises me. Paul is asleep in a sitting position on the couch. He looks so peaceful, so carefree, so young, he even looks beautiful. I couldn't see him very clearly though, since the light was off. He must have fallen asleep watching TV since it was still turned on and the lights from it flashed across the room.

I need to talk to him though. I know it's nine at night but I came here for a reason. I just needed to wake him up which I'm sure wasn't going to be the best experience.

I take a seat next to him on the couch, "Paul, Paul wake up,".

No response.

"Paul, wake up!," I hissed.

No response.

I sigh and reach out, placing my hand on his warm shoulder, shaking it, "Paul wake up,".

No response.

"Damn," I mutter under my breath. How am I going to wake him?

I started poking him in the sides, harder and harder each time until he started moving. His eyelids fluttered open, he took in his surroundings, glanced over at me then took another glance and jumped up from the couch glaring at me, "What are you doing here!," he growls.

I knew he would react like this so I wasn't surprised, "I wanted to talk,".

He gives me the 'are you crazy' look, "About what?," he hisses.

"About you,".

He snickers, "Me? Get out!,".

"Get out? So that's the way you treat people who want to talk to you?,". He starts shaking and I know that's not a god sign, "Paul calm down,".

"Fay get out," he tells me, his voice strained.

"No," I stand up in front of him, "No Paul you have to control yourself,".

He starts shaking violently now, "Fay get out, I'm serious!,".

I've seen this happen twice before and he was always escorted outside the house by someone. Last time Jacob got hurt but I wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't a child, he could control himself, I knew he could. He obviously didn't like it when people answered him back.

I placed my hand on his bare chest. Yes maybe I should have placed it on his arm but that's all I could see in front of me since he was so tall.

"Paul control yourself," I whispered, my cold hand still placed on his warm chest.

His shaking slowly but gradually stopped and he took a few breaths before placing his hand over mine which remained on his chest. He let his linger on mine for a few seconds before grabbing my hand in his and dropping it to my side, "Don't touch me," he told me disgusted.

My blood starts boiling now, I just helped him regain composure and he treats me like that? I realize that coming here was a foolish idea, he won't listen to me, he never will. I'll leave, just as he wanted me to.

"Fine I'll go," I mutter and push past him but before I reach the living room door he grabs my arm, "Let me go Paul,".

He continues to hold my arm and turns me around, "Look… I… just talk,".

"You know I forget why I even came here Paul, you said you wanted me to leave so I will," I told him jerking my arm away from his grasp but failing.

"No… I don't want you to go, I just… look Fay just talk,".

I sigh, "Only if you listen Paul,".

He nods, "Alright,".

He lets go of my arm and I take a seat on the couch once again as he shuts the door of the living room. He then walks back over to me and sits next to me, eyeing me expectantly, "Go ahead,".

"Okay, well I came here for one reason and one reason only, I want-,".

Just then the door cracks open and his mother pops her head in, smiling, "Hey, I got you guys some drinks," she says and pushes the door open, walking in with a tray and setting it down on the coffee table in front of us, "Hope you like Orange juice Fay," she says still smiling at me.

I nod, "Thanks very much,".

She smiles once more before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Your mom seems nice," I say, looking at Paul once again.

I look of fondness crosses his face, "Yeah she is,".

"Anyway as I was saying," I lock my eyes on his and the look in his eyes at that moment startles me, there was so much emotion in them. They looked dazed as they bore into mine, full of love, care and longing, it reminded me of the first time I saw him. I'm not going to flatter myself though, he obviously hates me by the way he talks to me, maybe he's thinking of his girlfriend if he has one.

His eyes soon lose the emotion and they look serious again, better not get him angry, "So what do you want?," he asks, obviously irritated by my presence.

"I want you to quit hurting my friends,".

His jaw drops, his eyes grow wide, "Hurting your friends? What friends?," he spat.

"Today in school you hurt Chris," he growled at the name Chris ,"And tonight you hurt Jacob,".

His breathing got heavy, his jaw was clenched, "Did Jacob tell you?,".

"No, I asked him and he didn't lie, besides I knew it was you, who else could it be?,".

Maybe I was angering him but he needed to hear the truth.

"Fay," he glared at me, "What I do and why I do it is none of your business,".

I shook my head, "No Paul, it is, if it involves them it involves me,".

He ran a hand through his cropped hair, taking deep breaths. He reached over for his drink and gulped down the orange juice before setting the glass back down. He was obviously trying to control his anger.

He avoided eye contact with me, just staring at the TV, "I know Jacob longer than you do Fay, so don't get yourself involved because it's none of your concern," he tells me, his voice strained.

"What about Chris?,".

Okay now he was shaking, eyes on mine now, "Chris isn't your friend Fay, he's just after you because you're the new girl, he wants her first, you don't know what he's like,".

Okay maybe that was true but I have no one else. I've got no friends and I'm new here, who am I going to hang out with?

I placed my hand on his arm now, helping him to stop shaking, "Maybe your right but I've got no one, I've got no friends, I'm new here,".

He swallows, his shaking stopping, my hand remains on his arm but he doesn't jerk it away, "Then hang out with us, you practically live with us now,".

Was Paul being nice? Oh my god.

"Really?," I smile, letting my hand slide down his muscular arm until it dropped back onto my knee.

He smiles back at me, displaying a set of perfect white teeth, "Yeah," he said breathlessly.

Paul smiled! Oh my god this is huge news. An angry dude just started being nice.

"Wow thanks Paul… but I can't just drop Chris, he _was_ really nice to me,".

He jumps up from the couch after I say that, taking more deep breaths, "It's late Fay, you better leave," he growls.

Well he was nice for a minute at least but I've got to say I was hurt. I really thought he was going to be nice .

I get up, "Okay, fine, I'll leave," I mutter.

I walked towards the door, opening it and entering the hall. I was so hurt, he was so rude to me. Why was he like that? Why couldn't he be nice?

I left the house, shutting the door behind me before realizing how dark and cold it is outside. Oh well, maybe Jacob was right, It is late.

I start walking down the road, past all the houses and the empty stores. I can hear footsteps behind me and my heart starts beating faster. What if it's someone following me? I didn't dare look back.

Before I turn the corner, I felt a scorching hot hand grab mine and I gasp. I look up to see that it's Paul, still shirtless, his jeans hanging low on his hips.

I try pulling my hand away from his grasp but he won't let it go, "Fay stop, wait I want to talk to you,".

So here I am, standing at a corner, in the cold, darkness surrounding me, with Paul facing me.

"W-what P-Paul?," I stuttered, shivering.

"I… I just… wanted to tell you…," he trailed off, pursing his lips.

"W-what Paul, I-I'm f-freezing,".

Then he did something I didn't expect him to ever do. He pulled me to him, crushing our bodies together and wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face in the crook of my neck, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I wasn't cold anymore, I was warm. His body pressed against mine felt good, safe, warm. I was in complete shock right now that I couldn't answer him. He hugged me and apologized? I just can't believe it.

The only thing I could do was wrap my arms around his waist and press my cheek to his bare warm chest, it felt so good, so right…

We we're standing there for a while until I decided to speak, "I forgive you," I murmured against his chest.

"Why?," he asked, his face still buried in my neck. I knew he meant it as in to say how could you forgive me for being so rude but I had my answers.

"Because I know that deep down you don't mean any of the things you say," I answered.

He pulled me even closer to him if that we're possible, "That means so much Fay," he whispered.

We stood there for another few minutes before he pulled away smiling at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him, keeping me warm as we started walking towards the Uley's.

He walks me to the front door, "Thanks Paul," I smile.

He nods, "Yeah… okay, bye," and leaves.

I shake my head, he's probably going to act like an ass tomorrow and enter the house. It's silent except for the faint snores coming from upstairs. Sam. I laugh quietly to myself before making my way upstairs to my room. I need a good night's sleep, that's for sure.

* * *

The next day at school was uneventful. Paul acted like his normal self as though we had never hugged or talked yesterday but what was I expecting? I knew he'd be like this. It is Paul after all. He wasn't exactly mean to me but more dismissive. He just nodded in my direction when I entered the class we shared and when he saw me with Chris, Jared took him outside to god knows where.

Chris was very nice, I don't know what Paul's problem with him is. He's so friendly and welcoming, I even sat with him and his friends at lunch today.

Jacob smiled at me every time I met him. I wonder why he never asked me how it went with Paul last night… who cares anyway, It's not like Paul does.

The week pretty much went by like that. The guys would drop by Sam's place and eat there. I'd sit with them and laugh along to their silly jokes. Paul's eyes never left my face every time we we're near. I have no idea why but I could feel them on me, I even caught him once or twice.

Paul hasn't spoken to me since that night and I guessed he never would, it was too good to be true.

**Paul P.O.V**

What did I think of imprinting? I thought it was a load of crap. It was forced and unreal. I mean have you seen Sam + Emily or Jared + Kim? They just disgust me… well they used to. I hated how they looked at each other as though they we're the only person they could see. Eyes full of adoration and love. It was so irritating. They would even ignore you just to listen to their imprints blabber about something stupid. I promised myself that I would never imprint, no matter what and things seemed to be going in my favor. I would date girls from school and dump them when I pleased. They thought of me as macho and they looked up to me. It was good for my self esteem, it felt great having all that power over girls.

But it wasn't until that night when I walked into Sam Uley's living room when my world turned around.

There she was. Sitting down on the sofa watching TV. She looked up at me as I walked into the living room and stared, never taking her eyes off of mine, just like I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. She was so beautiful, her flowing brown hair cascaded over shoulders, her brown eyes big and innocent, her lips so pink and soft looking. I had an urge to reach out and touch her, hold her close to me. It was like she was all that mattered to me now. The feelings I had for my family and friends felt completely different from this. It was as though she was more important, I needed to care for her, watch out for her, love her and then it dawned on me. I imprinted.

I was angry with myself for imprinting. I thought I promised myself I wouldn't and besides I didn't want to be attached to some girl. I needed to be myself, I needed to fight the imprint.

So I did what I thought would help. I was rude and mean to her, even though I ended up hurting myself the instant I did so because her pain was my pain. I knew she didn't like me and when I saw her with that jerk Chris, I could have exploded right there and then. He doesn't deserve to be near her. I don't want him touching her, looking her in that way that only I should. I found myself becoming possessive of her, yes I was trying to fight the imprint but got jealous when the imprint liked someone more than me. How could she like me? I was so mean to her.

Another reason why I wanted to fight the imprint was because I didn't want the guys making fun of me but they already knew and instead of making fun of me, they we're disgusted with me for trying to fight it.

That night when she confronted me about Chris and Jake, I felt so hurt when she told me that she knew it was me, it was like I was evil in her eyes and it set me off but when she placed her cool, small hand on my skin, it felt so good that it was indescribable. I wanted it to stay there but of course I wanted to fight the imprint so I took it off of me but the second time she did it, I didn't and man it felt great when she let it slide down my arm…

Of course I was a jerk again and told her to leave when I really didn't want her to. So I followed her. It was dangerous for her out there and it was cold, I needed to protect her. When I reached her and took her hand in mine, it was so cold and she was afraid, I could tell. She thought I was someone else, a stranger until she looked up at me. I started to speak, to try and apologize but I couldn't, she was shivering. So I pulled her to me, into a hug, it felt incredible. I apologized, burying my face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She accepted my apology but curiosity got the better of me so I asked her why. What she said made me so happy, it meant that she didn't think I was really that bad. I loved her, as much as I hate to admit it to myself but I do.

I walked her back to the Uley's and said goodbye. I had gone too far, I had made her think that I liked her, which I did but it was too fast, I wasn't prepared to be hers yet. I couldn't commit yet, I wasn't ready so I avoided speaking to her in hopes that she might forget about that night but I caught her looking at me disappointedly and it hurt, it hurt to think that she was disappointed with me, it hurt not to be close to her and it hurt to see her happy with her new friend Chris.

Maybe I should change my attitude, maybe I _should_ let her be mine. I just needed to control my anger, I didn't want any Sam Emily incidents between us. I'd never forgive myself.

**Fay P.O.V**

It was exactly a month since Paul had spoken to me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt because I was. After the past few weeks, I had grown used to everyone. Sam and Emily we're great, they seemed so… wise and everyone had respect for them. The guys Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Brady and Collin we're cool but Leah wasn't, she was constantly rude but however I didn't bother thinking about her because she wasn't important. But it was Paul who bothered me, I wanted him to talk to me. I don't know why but I did, I wanted him to hug me like that night, I wanted him to hold my hand like that night, I wanted him to sit with me like that night but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to talk to me again, he doesn't like me.

So today Chris had asked me out on a date, at first I thought of what Paul had said to me about him wanting to go out with the new girl but I decided to say yes, Paul was never going to talk to me again so why should I care about his opinion?

It was now seven o'clock and Chris was taking me out to dinner at some Italian restaurant in Port Angeles at Eight. I was so nervous.

I had on a red dress, it was knee length and had two little straps. I decided to wear my red stilettos and black handbag. I already applied my makeup and jewelry so all I needed to do was straighten my hair and I was ready to go.

By the time I made it downstairs it was ten to eight. The house was empty since Sam and Emily headed down First Beach to a bonfire being held there for some reason.

I headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I stood at the sink, I heard the back door opening. It was probably Sam.

"Fay," a voice that hadn't spoken to me in a month said breathlessly, as though he ran all the way here.

"Paul?," I asked shocked, turning around to face him.

His eyes grew wide as he took me in. Okay this was embarrassing. His eyes scanned me from head to toe and then made their way back up to meet my eyes, longing evident in them.

I shifted around nervously, "What do you want Paul?,".

He came over to me in just a few strides, standing directly in front of me, he brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek, gazing down at me, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Fay," he said huskily.

My breath caught in my throat. Did Paul just call me beautiful? Is he looking at me with that dazed look in his eyes? Oh my…

I swallowed, "T-thanks,".

He then took my face in his hands and stared intently at me, "Fay… I came here because I need to tell you something, I can't hide it anymore,".

I gazed up into his eyes, "Then tell me," I whispered.

He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the door bell ringing cut him short. I screamed internally. Why the hell did Chris have to be on time?

I sighed, "Paul excuse me, I…,".

He remained in front of me and held my arm, "Where are you going?,".

"I… I've got a date with Chris tonight, sorry," I said weakly and pushed past him down into the hall.

Before I opened the hall door I heard smashing in the kitchen.

This is bad. This is real bad.

**A/N: Review? Let me know what you think** **and if you want me to continue. I'd like to hear from you all. **


	4. Fall For You

**A/N: Hi! Well thank you all for your reviews, they really make my day! So I hope you all enjoy this and thanks again for reviewing, adding to favorites and story alerts, you guys rock!!!**

**Chapter 4: Fall For You**

"Fay, you look I-I… you look _amazing_," Chris stuttered as I shut the door behind me, sighing.

He stood in front of me dressed up in a navy shirt and dark jeans along with black leather shoes. His hair was trimmed but still long, reaching just above his shoulders and shiny. Any other girl would have thought him breathtaking but I on the other hand was spacing out with other things on my mind that all centered around Paul. He called me beautiful then he was going to tell me something that seemed important to him, to us and then Chris interrupted. The sound of something smashing in the kitchen just as I opened the door was still fresh in my mind and I felt confused, frustrated but I had to act normal, Chris got all dressed up for me so I couldn't let him down.

I smiled as he placed his hand on my lower back, walking me to his car, "Thanks Chris, you don't look bad yourself," I told him just as he opened the passenger side door for me. I hopped in and he thanked me before closing the door and hopping into the driver's side and pulling out onto the road, heading out to Port Angeles.

There was an awkward silence between us but then Chris finally broke it, "So… what movie should we see?,".

Good question. I wasn't in the mood of a romance movie so I decided horror would be best. I know Chris and I already had this discussion at school since he was a good friend of mine but since this was a 'date' maybe he thought I'd want something romantic.

"Any horror movie that's out will do me,".

I saw him nod from the corner of my eye and reach out to turn on the radio. He left it on a station that played all types of genres and I found myself tapping my foot to a beat. He chuckled and joined in, singing in an extremely high voice.

"Wow Chris, what a beautiful voice you have," I joked.

He laughed, "I know, I was thinking of taking a trip to a record company since I'm so good,".

Our laughing died down and we we're once again in an awkward silence. This night didn't look like it was going to be good since it was already awkward. I watched out the window as we drove by the forests of Forks and La Push. I shivered as I watched them, I'd never even dream of stepping into those, way too dangerous for my liking.

Just as I was going to turn up the music to avoid the awkwardness between us, Chris placed his hand over mine which was rested on my lap. My breath caught in my throat and I glanced at him once. He seemed perfectly fine with it, singing along to the music on the radio quietly and keeping his eyes on the road. To me it was uncomfortable because… I didn't really know why, I mean we knew each other a month now but for some reason I didn't like it, however I didn't do anything about it, I let him to avoid hurting his feelings.

After what seemed like forever we finally reached Port Angeles and found a parking spot across the road from the cinema. We hopped out and Chris once again slipped his hand in mine as we walked into the building. There wasn't a lot of people there which made me feel nervous but Chris didn't seem to notice and we headed towards the counters for our tickets.

Chris insisted on paying for our tickets _and_ our popcorn and drinks so I let him. It was a date after all.

When we made it into the screening room and sat down on our seats, the movie hadn't started so Chris spoke first, once again, "Eh Fay, I… I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way I was ju-," I cut him off.

"No Chris, it's me, not you, something happened before I left the house and I'm still confused about it, that's all," I told him honestly, sipping on my soda.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, 'Why what happened?,".

"Eh well," the lights in the room dimmed, movie must be starting, "It was, P-Pa-," he cut _me_ off now.

"Paul," his nose wrinkled up in disgust, "I freaking hate that ass, why doesn't he leave you alone? Why does he always speak about you, about us?,".

I rose my eyebrows up at him, "When does he speak about me, us?,". Yes I know he gave us looks, he usually glared at Chris but I never actually heard him say anything.

Chris sighed, running a hand through his long hair, "I heard your name being mentioned at his table a couple of times and I heard he doesn't want me around you,".

I rolled my eyes at him, "Chris, Paul hates me, he couldn't care less if I jumped off a cliff right now,". I heard someone shush us from behind, oh right the movie started.

Chris stared deep into my eyes as he spoke, "Have you seen the way he looks at me Fay? He practically hates me," he hissed, "And if you haven't noticed, I see the way he looks at you. He watches you as though he owned you, a look of possessiveness in his eyes. He wants you Fay, he wants you bad,".

My eyes we're wide with shock, my jaw hitting the ground. Was Chris serious? He couldn't be. Paul did call me beautiful tonight but Paul was smart, he knew how to make your knees weak before asking for a favor, he probably wanted something from me…

"Chris I…-,".

"No Fay, just forget about it and watch the movie okay, it's just us tonight, no one else," he whispered before diverting his attention to the screen, popping some popcorn into his mouth.

Throughout the first half of the movie we didn't say another word to each other. We just sat there watching the screen, eating our popcorn and sipping our sodas. Just as I was done with my popcorn, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and he pull me a little closer to him. Awkward, yes. But I didn't have the heart to pull away besides Chris was gorgeous, I've always thought of him as gorgeous but tonight after the Paul incident I just didn't feel right. He was messing up my brain.

I felt Chris's breath on my ear, "Did I tell you how pretty you look tonight Fay?," he whispered seductively. Ok this was definitely working, I could feel my heart rate speed up and my breathing become hitched.

I nodded nervously, "Y-yes,".

I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him that I felt his lips touch my ear, "You know I've liked you ever since your first day," he whispered once again. His hand finding mine which was once again placed on my lap, entwining our fingers together.

"Really?," I asked, blushing. I may have sounded foolish but I had no idea what to say my brain had turned to mush.

"Yeah," he breathed, his hot breath tingling my ear, "You like me too right?,".

Oh my god. How am I supposed to answer that question? Yes I do like him a lot. I like him as a friend and I find him very attractive but somehow this, us, just didn't feel right. Maybe I was just imagining things, that Paul guy… I'll just tell him I like him too, I've got nothing to lose but I'm too shy, I can't. Ok deep breaths, alright I'll tell him.

"Yeah, I do…," I whispered, trying to focus on the screen in front of me but finding it hard with him still lingering by my ear.

Then it all happened so suddenly. Chris removed his hand from mine and cupped my cheek, turning my face to meet his gaze before crushing his lips against mine. At first I didn't know how to react, I just sat there frozen as his lips moved against mine but then I quickly recovered and realized it actually felt nice to be kissed. I leaned in closer to him, moving my lips against his in sync. My arms automatically found their way around his neck as he pulled me closer to him, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders and his hand still cupping my cheek. Then I remembered that there we're people around us, watching the movie and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

I broke our kiss by pulling away, smiling shyly at a dazed Chris, "Chris I eh… there's just so many p-people around…," I trailed off, embarrassed.

He chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, yeah sure but that was amazing Fay," he leaned in to whisper, "You're a great kisser,".

I bit my lip. I'm sure my face was the color of a tomato now and diverted my gaze to the screen, unwrapping my arms from around his neck. He smirked and kept his arm around my shoulders as we resumed watching the movie but had no idea what was happening.

Finally the movie ended and we we're up out of our seats in no time. I started feeling nervous again when his hand slipped into mine as we made our way out of the cinema.

"So did you enjoy the movie?," he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was okay,".

"Oh please, we had no idea what was going on with all the kissing we we're doing," he grinned.

A blush crept into my cheeks again, oh great. I didn't answer him or I might make a fool out of myself. No one has ever kissed me like that in a long time so I guess I was still a little dazed. I hopped into the car as Chris held the door open for me. I felt my nerves at me a whole lot more now since we we're alone in his car. My heart sped up when he hopped in and started the engine, pulling out onto the road.

"Do you want the radio on?," he asked, glancing at me.

"Eh I don't mind," I said quietly.

"Hmm okay well we'll leave it off I guess, I'm getting kind of tired," he smiled at me before diverting his gaze back to the road.

I swallowed nervously as I watched the houses fly past us as we drove at a particular high speed. Hope the police don't pull us over, Chris was known for his high speed.

I felt his hand on mine again, entwining our fingers together. We're we an item now? Ugh I don't want to get stared at in school. I mean of course Jared, Paul and the rest of the 'big' guys we're considered the hotties of the school but Chris was second best. The only thing that didn't make him as hot as the others to most of the girls at school was that he wasn't 6'8 and very muscular. He was 6'0 which was tall and muscular, just not like Jared and co.

The drive home was silent and awkward. It was like we didn't know what to say to each other after the kiss and I was feeling pretty nervous. I remember when I was fourteen I dated this guy named Jose, he was very handsome and of Spanish decent but we we're only kids so of course we dated for two months before he found the new girl at school more attractive than me so he dumped me. Nice eh? So that's the reason I'm feeling nervous right now, it's because I haven't had an actual boyfriend since then.

When we finally pulled up outside the Uley's, Chris held the door open for me as I stepped out. He kept his hand on my lower back as he walked me to the front door. Ok now what happens?

I turned to face him, smiling shyly, "Well that was nice, thanks Chris,". I had no idea what else to say. I'm such an idiot.

He grinned, "Hey don't thank me Fay, it was good," he winked at me, "For both of us," he said slyly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips, "Sweet dreams Fay," he whispered before pulling away and walking to his car, head held high.

Is it just me or does Chris think he's great now? I'll think about that later… oh crap, Paul! What on earth did he smash in the kitchen? Emily! She might blame it on me. Ok deep breaths Fay, deep breaths.

I opened the door slowly, trying my hardest not to make noise. It was 10pm and sometimes Emily goes to bed at this time. I shut the door quietly behind me and stood in the hall for a second to make sure they we're in bed. No sound, okay let me check out the kitchen.

I slipped off my stilettos, placing them on the floor so I could tip toe to the kitchen. To my surprise there was nothing there, no smashed plates or anything. The kitchen was sparkly clean. I bet Emily had to clean it all up, poor Emily she does enough in this house with making the boys dinner and cleaning up after them. What if she asks me about it in the morning? Should I tell her about Paul? Of course I should, he would never cover up for me. With that thought aside, I gulped down a glass of water and headed to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Fay or should I say good afternoon," Emily giggled as she sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee.

I chuckled, rubbing my eyes, "I have no idea why I slept in so late, I got back at around 10pm last night," I told her, sitting down across from her, "I smell blueberry muffins…,".

She nodded, "Yeah you know how the boys are here in La Push, always hungry,". Something about the way she said that was off. It was like she was hiding something… ugh never mind, I'm probably just sleepy is all.

I stared down at my hands on my lap nervously, waiting for Emily to bring up the subject of whatever was smashed in her kitchen but she didn't.

"Fay are you alright?," I heard her ask me. My head shot up and I sighed, not knowing what to do or say.

"Emily did you find anything smashed in here last night?,".

She frowned, "No, when Sam and I got back the kitchen was as clean as it was this morning,".

What the? I wasn't imagining things, I seriously heard Paul smash something last night. He was angry that I was leaving because he wanted to tell me something. Maybe I should ask him…

"Why Fay?," Emily asked, concern written on her face.

I shook my head, "You know Emily maybe I dreamt about something smashing in here and I thought it was real, it's happened before," I lied.

She smiled, "Yeah maybe, I think you should eat something, here let me make you breakfast," she said getting up out of her seat.

"No," I stood up, "No Emily I can do it, it's fine,".

She shook her head, "No Fay just sit down and let me do it,".

"But-,".

"No, just let me do it, you can thank me later,".

* * *

I was biting my nails nervously as I sat on the sand watching the waves crash against the rocks at La Push beach. It was sunset, one of my favorite times of the day and I needed some time alone to think about everything.

Chris texted me earlier saying that he'd take me out tomorrow which I agreed to but I couldn't stop thinking about Paul. He did smash something last night but how come it wasn't there when Emily got back? I can't imagine Paul cleaning up.

Just then I turned my head to the left to see Paul walking down the beach with some girl. She was giggling at something he said as he walked beside her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was shirtless as usual and his jeans hung low on his hips. The girl was pretty tall, about 5'10 and very pretty, wearing an orange summer dress with a yellow cardigan over it. She held her shoes in one of her hands and her laugh was very high pitched. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched her with Paul but I had no idea why. I like Paul, he's so handsome, even better than Chris and he's a nice person underneath his angry mask but I also dislike him because he's an ass most of the time. Anyway maybe I should ask him about last night…

As they got closer, I saw that Paul noticed me and his body stiffened. His eyes would dart over at me every now and again and I needed to ask him about last night, I needed to make sure I wasn't crazy. Or was I?

I lifted myself up off the sand and made my way over to Paul and the girl.

"Hi," I said nervously as I approached them. The girl just smiled at me but I knew it was fake and Paul just looked me up and down before staring deep into my eyes. "Eh Paul can I talk to you for a second?,".

"About what?," he spat. Great he's in a mood today, as usual. How come he's friendly to the girl he's with, making her giggle but he's unfriendly to me? Oh right, Paul hates me.

"About yesterday," I said honestly. I wasn't going to say last night or the girl might get the wrong idea.

"Hey aren't you dating Chris Wood?," the girl interrupted.

I blushed, looking down at my feet before looking back up at her again, "Yeah,". I glanced over at Paul and saw him shaking. His expression hard and angry. Oh no don't lose yourself out here Paul, please, I begged in my head. I wasn't going to touch him again to calm him down. He's not a fool, he knows how to control himself.

"Oh cool, he's like really cute," the girl grinned, glancing at an angry Paul. What was she up to?

Suddenly Paul grabbed my arm, glancing over at the girl, "Go back to the bonfire, I won't be long," he hissed. The girl nodded and turned around, heading back.

"Paul let go of my arm, you're hurting me," I whined. His face went from angry to shocked and he released my arm immediately.

What the hell was his problem? I started rubbing my arm with my hand trying to take the burning sensation away.

"Let me see it," he said, eyeing my arm. He looked worried?

"No, forget it about it, who cares," I muttered, still rubbing it.

"I do, let me see it Fay," he insisted. I sighed before holding it up to him, it was red in the shape of his fingers.

He held my arm in one hand, and started touching the sore part delicately with his other, "I'm sorry," he whispered. His fingers trailed up and down over my sore arm as though he was in a trance. It felt nice… no it felt incredible. His touch made my arm tingle and I heard myself sigh before blushing, embarrassed he could hear it.

He dropped it then, his expression angry once again, "So what do you want?,".

I swallowed nervously, "It's about last night Paul, I-," he cut me off.

"Look Fay, forget about last night, I don't even remember what I was going to tell you," he hissed.

"It's not about that Paul!," I hissed back, "It's about you, you smashed something in the kitchen last night,".

He pursed his lips, "I didn't smash anything last night,". I knew he was lying, he had to be.

"No, no Paul you did, I heard it," I said, starting to worry that I imagined it all.

"Fay I didn't," he hissed at me once again, his eyes locked on mine.

"But… but I heard it Paul, you did!," I insisted, shaking my head in frustration I wasn't crazy, I did hear it. I know it's not a big deal but I needed to know I was right and who cleaned it up?

"I didn't smash anything," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head, "No, no I'm not crazy! I heard it Paul, I heard it!," I shouted, "Are you saying I imagined things, that I imagined you last night?,". I started to shiver from the cold breeze the blew in from the sea since I was only wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, my hair blowing all over the place.

Paul remained silent, diverting his gaze to the sea. This made me angry, I knew he was lying.

"Paul!," I shouted once again, "Look at me!,".

And he did, his eyes gazing deep into mine like he could see through me, see deep into my soul. It was the kind of gaze only people in love would exchange but no, he was probably trying to manipulate me now. I wasn't falling for it.

"Paul please," I begged, "Please tell me the truth, tell me I'm not crazy, I promise I won't tell anyone, I promise you Paul,".

He uncrossed his arms from over his chest and dropped them to his sides. His gaze turned into pity and I could feel tears building up in my eyes, because I'm always getting hurt. People lie to me all the time and I don't know why.

"I smashed a glass, the one you we're drinking from and when you left I cleaned it up before Emily and Sam saw it," he confessed.

I sighed in relief and looked up at Paul, "Then why did you lie to me?," I asked, still hurt.

He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away a tear that had fallen onto my cheek with his thumb, "'Because you hurt me Fay," he whispered before backing away from me, turning around and heading back.

I stood there speechless. I hurt Paul? What did I do to him? And the way he said it was so honest, he wasn't lying I could tell, he was serious.

"Hey Fay," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Kim and Jared holding hands, smiling at me.

"Oh hey, Kim, Jared," I nodded at them, smiling weakly.

"What are you doing out here on your own?," Jared asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well I _was_ having some alone time but then Paul appeared," I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself. Should have my brought my hoodie with me.

Jared and Kim exchanged looks but I couldn't make out what it meant, "Well uh, you wanna come with us to the bonfire?,".

Paul will be there and that girl will be there. There was something off about her, something odd… but it is really boring back at the house and I don't want to sit around thinking about what Paul had told me so I agreed and walked alongside the lovers, Kim & Jared to the bonfire.

"HEY FAY!," I heard Seth call from somewhere around the bonfire as we approached it. My eyes scanned around until I found him waving at me. I smiled, Seth was really nice, hard to believe he's only fifteen.

"Hey Seth," I smiled as I approached him then noticed he was sitting with the other guys, "Hey Jacob, Embry, Quil," they all said hi and I sat down on the log next to Seth.

He turned to me, smiling, "So did Kim ask you to come?,".

I nodded, "Yeah her and Jared asked me,".

"Uh huh, so… ever been to one of these before?,".

I chuckled, "No and don't laugh at me Seth, I'm not from La Push,".

He laughed mockingly, "You seriously need to get out more, we have one like every week,".

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I know but well… I get shy," I said, diverting my gaze to the fire.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, giving me a quick squeeze, "Hey Fay there's nothing to be shy about, everyone likes you," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah sure, _everyone_ likes me," I muttered.

"Seriously they do, hell even Chris Wood likes you and well he's considered like 'hot' in the chicks at school's opinion," he laughed.

I giggled, punching his arm playfully, "So Seth, have you got a girlfriend?,".

He bit his lip, dropping his arm from my shoulders, "Maybe…,".

"Oh please, come on Seth spill,".

"Well she goes to our school, her names Melissa and well I eh… like her… a lot," he said shyly. Do I see Seth blushing?

"Aw Seth's got a crush on Melissa, so why don't you ask her out Seth?,".

He shrugged, looking up at me, "Well she's a year older than me and um she likes… Chris,".

"Oh," I started, not knowing what to say, "Eh well if it makes you feel better, Chris and I started dating,".

"REALLY?," he asked, his face lighting up, "So like Melissa hasn't got a chance?,".

"Well I hope not or I'll make Chris pay," I joked.

"Thanks Fay, I'll ask her out on Monday," he said, pulling me into a hug.

Seth was really sweet and cute. He looked way older than fifteen so I wish him the best with Melissa, whoever she is. Seth and I chatted for another two hours, laughing and joking. It was really dark now, just the light from the bonfire lit up the beach, even the moon wasn't out tonight.

I totally forgot about Paul the minute I spoke to Seth but the instant I gazed across the fire, I met his eyes. He was sitting right across from me, shadows from the flames of the fire dancing across his skin, his eyes glowing. His gaze was so intense that I couldn't look away and his full lips we're slightly parted, it was like he was the only one I could see. He was so beautiful, if he was as nice as some of the other guys I'd probably fall in love with him in an instant. I saw him lift himself up off of the sand, never breaking our gaze. Standing at 6'5 he looked like a Greek god. His muscular body perfectly toned and the way his jeans hung so low on his hips just had me breathless.

He stood there gazing down at me until I noticed that girl stand beside him, slipping her hand into his. I broke our gaze and gulped looking away, back into the fire. I could feel tears sting my eyes but I quickly blinked them away, careful not to make a fool out of myself. I watched them walk away from the fire out of the corner of my eye and I felt a loss from deep within me. It was strange, I had never felt this emotion before and then I questioned myself. Am I falling for Paul? The Paul that ruined my first day here? The Paul that seemed so nice to me last month? The Paul that called me beautiful? And the Paul that hurts me and tells me that I hurt him but I can't understand why?

Yes, I think I am falling for him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review? :)**


	5. I Cry For You

**A/N: Hello all! So… okay… OMG YOUR REVIEWS WE'RE AMAZING!!!!!!!!! I WAS SOOOOOO HAPPY WHEN I READ THEM! You guys rock! I couldn't believe you all started reading the fanfic since I normally only get like two or three reviews but wow. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter =D**

**Chapter 5: I Cry For You**

It was Sunday evening at 5pm and I was checking myself out in the mirror. Chris was taking me down First Beach for a picnic so I had to make sure that I looked good, knowing Chris always made sure he was nice for me… and every chick around.

I was dressed casually in a yellow shirt and jeans along with my white converse. My hair was tied up in a pony and I wasn't sure whether it looked better up or down so I decided to ask Emily for her opinion.

"Hey Em-," I cut myself off the instant I entered the kitchen. Sam had Emily pressed up against the kitchen counters, his hands rubbing up and down her sides, her hands in his hair as they kissed each other senseless. They didn't seem to notice I was in the room and so I took that as my chance to sprint off into the living room. Talk about awkward, I was blushing but it was so romantic, they seemed so in love, I wish I found a Sam.

I sat there on the couch staring at a blank TV screen waiting for Chris to turn up. He said he'd be here around five but still no sign of him at 5:10pm. Huh he's running late today but was right on time when Paul- I stopped there. There was no need in thinking of Paul right now, yes he was gorgeous and could be so nice to me but once he went into mean mood it turned me off him. Oh who am I kidding? I'm falling for him and he clearly hates me. He's probably making out with that girl he was with last night, heard her name was Vicky.

I waited around for another ten minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. Finally, I muttered to myself before heading down the hall to open the door. Chris was standing there looking oh so model like in his white shirt and new jeans, hands behind his back.

"Well hello there, you ready?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled back.

"Oh not so fast," he said, putting his hand out to stop me from leaving the house, he withdrew his hands from behind his back and handed me a bouquet of white roses, "I got these for you,".

"Wow thanks Chris they're beautiful," I giggled, bringing them up to my nose, "They smell good too, give me a sec to put them in a vase," I said before running off into the kitchen. I completely forgot about Sam and Emily but thankfully Emily was washing the dishes as he read the newspaper.

"Hey guys," I said breathlessly, popping the flowers into the empty vase next to the sink, "Bye guys," I smiled at them as they watched me confusedly before running back into the hall, out to Chris.

The drive to First Beach took around a minute, we should have walked but I suppose Chris wanted to show off his new car since that's all he talked about during the ride there after I complimented it. He was rambling on but I just smiled, nodding my head, not listening to a word he was saying.

We hopped out of the car and I helped Chris unload the picnic basket and blanket from the trunk. He insisted on carrying them so I let him as we walked down the beach finding an empty spot to have our picnic at.

When we finally found the perfect spot and set the blanket and basket down, we both sat down on it sighing. Chris laughed, "I should have found a spot before I went to get you,".

I waved him off, "Who cares, it's fine here,". We we're having our picnic under a tree really close to the forest which was right behind us and the sea was in front of us, shimmering under the sun. it was a nice day out today for a change.

Chris scooted closer to me, grinning as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders but for some reason I just didn't feel comfortable with him. It was as though he wanted to be close to me all the time but I didn't, I preferred being his friend and _not_ his girlfriend. Oh well, maybe I'm just a little nervous…

"You look really pretty today," he said, gazing down at me, his long hair falling into his eyes. He was really handsome, just not as handsome- Fay stop!

"Thanks," I said softly, blushing.

He brought his hand up to my face and started stroking my cheek, "You don't have to be shy you know, we've known each other a while now, you we're my best friend," he whispered.

I nodded, "I know, I'm just naturally shy, I can't do anything about it Chris,". Truth be told, I just felt really awkward with him and yes I did blush but I always blush because I am shy.

He chuckled, "Well don't," he pecked me on the lips, "Be shy around me, I'm your friend as well as your boyfriend,".

Boyfriend? It's not that I didn't like him saying that, it's just I was surprised he used that term with me…

After that he unwrapped his arm from around my shoulders and started unloading food from the basket. We ate and drank and I was starting to feel a little more comfortable as he sat crossed legged in front of me and spoke about things we'd normally speak about when we we're just friends.

I found myself constantly looking down the beach silently hoping that Paul would suddenly appear. How lame? And I noticed Chris eyeing me warily, he even asked me what was wrong but I just shrugged and told him I thought I heard someone. I think he bought my lie.

It was starting to get late, the sun was setting and the moon was starting to show itself but it didn't look like Chris and I we're leaving anytime soon since he crawled back over to me, kneeling beside me and holding my face in his hands as he stared intently into my eyes. I was confused as to what he was going to say to me so I just waited for him to speak.

"Fay," he started, "I really really like you, I've liked you since the day you started at La Push High and asked me to show you to your English class, you we're so nice inside and out and I just really wanted you to know that," he said before his lips landed on mine.

I smiled into the kiss. A guy has never said that to me and It felt really good to be liked. I never thought a handsome, popular guy like Chris would like a normal girl like me but I was proved wrong and although I preferred Chris and I to be friends, it put me on a high to be liked in that way.

I pulled away from his lips, smiling, "That meant a lot Chris, no one has ever… said anything like that to me,".

He smiled, brushing his thumb over my cheek, "It's true Fay, I'm so happy you decided to stay with your cousin Sam, or otherwise, I would have never met you," he said before kissing me again. The kisses we're soft, sweet kisses and I liked them.

We stayed there kissing and chatting until it was pitch dark. He drove me back home, holding my hand all the way back and pecking me on the cheek before I waved goodnight, telling him I'd see him tomorrow at school before heading back inside the house. It was 9pm so Sam and Emily we're probably still up.

"Hi Emily," I smiled as I walked into the living room, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

She smiled at me, looking up from the TV screen as she sat on the end of the sofa, "Hey Fay, where we're you? You seem happy and I _love_ the roses,".

I blushed, "Yeah I eh… I was out with C-Chris, my boyfriend,".

Her face fell for some unknown reason, "Oh, I never knew you had a boyfriend,".

Oh maybe she's mad I never told her!

I chuckled, "Yeah me neither till tonight,".

She nodded, seemingly thinking something through, "Did you have a good time?,".

"Yeah, it was… nice," I said. It was starting to feel awkward in here which was unusual with Emily so I decided to go to bed, "Well uh," I started, standing up, "I'm going to head to bed, school in the morning, night Emily,".

She nodded slowly, "Night Fay," I heard her say as I exited the room and ran up the stairs. Talk about awkward, what was up with her? It was as though she didn't like the thought of me having a boyfriend.

I shrugged it off and headed to bed. What a night, I thought before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I took the bus to school now since I didn't always want to depend on Jacob on taking me to school. It took a lot of arguing with him to get him to stop coming but I finally got him not to. I know he was just trying to be friendly which he really was but what if Jacob wanted a day off? I wouldn't want to be the one that made him get up out of bed. It was better not to rely on others, that's what my parents taught me.

I entered my boring English class which Paul also had. I found it very awkward sitting next to him because I could always feel his eyes on me even though they probably weren't but it didn't stop the fact that I got butterflies every time I'd see him sitting there, looking either bored or angry. Paul was different…

I quickly took my usual seat next to him and waited for the lesson to start. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of white Nike's which had mud splattered on them. I took that all in the instant I walked in but had no idea whether he knew I scanned him up and down because I avoided eye contact with him in case he gave me a dirty look.

Then unexpectedly, Chris walked into the class, head held high as his long black hair bobbed up and down as he made his way over towards my desk, grinning at me. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed of the muscles he worked hard for and dark jeans. Does Chris ever dress casually?

Before I knew it he was right beside me, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me full on the mouth. It hadn't even registered that he kissed me until he pulled away, winking at me, "See you after class babe," he said, eyeing someone beside me before he walked back out of the room, a lot of the girls smiling at him.

Ok now my face must be the color of a tomato, that was so embarrassing! I wasn't ready to kiss Chris like that in school, never mind in public and there he goes, kissing me like that as though he did it every day and calling me _babe_. Is he showing off? And why did he give Paul a look, a sly look? Is he trying to make Paul jealous?

I turned my head slightly to the left, taking a glimpse of Paul to see him taking deep breaths, his fists clenched on the table and his whole body shaking in his seat. Oh don't tell me he's going to rip someone's head off now, he's probably pissed Chris had the cheek to give him a look.

Should I say something to him? Maybe he'll calm down? But he hates my guts. Oh well you never know till you try.

"Paul," I turned my head to look at him, "Paul calm down!," I hissed.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes burned into mine but he was still shaking. Maybe Vicky could get him to calm down. Oh she's so lucky to- stop it already Fay!

I stood up from my seat slowly, making sure no one was watching me before standing beside Paul and placing my hand over his shoulder, "Paul stop," I said softly, careful not to anger him.

His shaking slowly but gradually stopped as his eyes grew softer as they stared into mine. I wasn't sure whether to remove my hand from his shoulder or keep it there. I didn't want to remove it, I liked touching him. It was Paul for crying out loud, the guy I'm after falling hard for.

We just stayed like that staring at each other for what seemed like hours until someone cleared their throats behind us, "Paul, Fay is there something wrong?,".

I withdrew my hand from his shoulder instantly and Paul's face grew hard and angry again. I quickly turned around, sitting back in my seat as our teacher eyed us suspiciously before walking back up to the front of the class as he started the lesson.

I can't believe I just stood there like an idiot, staring at him. He probably despises me now, no wonder his expression turned angry right now. He's probably just realizing how god damn stupid I am. Ugh, I wish the floor would just open up and suck me in.

After class Paul jumped up out of his seat, nearly knocking down his chair in the process as he stormed out of the room, obviously very angry. With me or Chris, I don't know.

Chris was waiting outside with his friends as I exited the classroom before making his way over to me, giving me a big long kiss on the cheek and throwing his arm around my shoulders as he walked me to my next class, smiling smugly along the way. He did this after every class and It was very irritating because I knew it was all for show and yet I didn't have it in me to tell him I didn't like it.

At lunch I sat next to him as he pulled my seat closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist, whispering things like, 'I missed you', 'I'm so happy we're together', 'you look pretty as always' and all that cheesy stuff which to be honest, disgusted me because I knew it was all lies.

I glanced over at Paul's table but he wasn't there, though everyone else was. Seth and Jacob waved over at me smiling and Quil wriggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed, they we're really nice guys. But I didn't get the chance to wave back because Chris crushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back unwillingly and I felt as though he was forcing all of this on me.

* * *

By the time I got home, I felt exhausted. I put it all down to Chris, dragging me around with him, showing off to everyone and I was already starting to think Paul was right. Maybe Chris was a player and not my friend at all but the thing is, it's only our third day together as a couple, maybe I'm imagining things.

I took a nice relaxing bath when I got inside and I started to think about what Paul had meant the other day by, "Because you hurt me Fay". What was that supposed to mean? Did I hurt him physically? No I don't think so but I don't ever recall hurting him emotionally, how could I when he hates me? Why does he mean so much to me anyway, I shouldn't waste my time thinking of him. He's probably cursing me now.

Emily called up to tell me lunch was ready so I quickly dried off and got dressed heading downstairs to all the boys except Paul. It was disappointing not to see him there because even when he hates me, I always get this nice feeling from him, not to mention butterflies but this feeling, it was indescribable and thinking of it now, it felt wrong for me to be with Chris because I didn't have these feelings for him. It was like I was betraying him somehow.

The next week at school was just like Monday, Chris showing me off to everyone and sometimes forcing me to kiss him when I didn't want to. Paul never came back and I wondered where he was. No one at home mentioned his whereabouts and Chris would sometimes say, 'is that jackass Paul at yours?,' I don't know why but I felt like slapping Chris across the face when he said that because he, yes Chris Wood was more of a jackass to me then Paul ever was with all the showing off he did with me. I was so tired of it.

* * *

It was Friday night now and Chris was out the in back garden, sitting on a wooden bench as I prepared us some drinks. Emily and Sam had gone out to visit her family and would be back by eleven, it was only eight now so I had the house to myself for the next three hours.

"Thanks, you're the best," Chris smiled as I handed him a glass of coke, sitting next to him on the bench.

He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a baby blue shirt, the top buttons open to reveal his muscular chest. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and he smelt like he used too much perfume.

"No problem," I said back sipping my drink.

"So," he started, placing his glass on the ground and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me to him, "What time did you say the Uley's are getting back?,".

I frowned, "Eleven tonight, why?," I looked up at him, my head resting against his shoulder.

He grinned down at me, "Because," he started, kissing the top of my head, "It means we've got the house to ourselves for three hours Fay, _three_ _hours_,".

Was there something I was missing there? What was he implying? I decided against asking in case I heard what I'm hoping he didn't mean.

I didn't answer him, just started to look down but he grabbed my chin and his lips came down on mine. He was kissing me with so much force that I was finding it hard to kiss him back even though I didn't want to. I was so sick of him forcing me to kiss him that I pulled back this time, jumping up off of the bench and stood in front of him.

"Why do you do that Chris?," I asked, upset.

"Do what?," he asked, confused by my question.

"That Chris, forcing me to kiss you when I don't want to!," I spat, anger building up inside of me.

He chuckled, "Oh please, Fay you always kiss me back,".

I huffed, "I only kiss you back because I haven't got the heart to tell you to stop in front of everyone,".

He scratched the back of his head as he eyed me warily, "What are you implying Fay?,".

"What the hell where you implying when you said we had the house to ourselves for three hours?," I asked back, angry with him.

He rolled his eyes, lifting himself up off the bench to stand in front of me, "What do you think I meant when I said that, huh?,".

"You tell me,".

He grinned, "Fine, I'll put it simply, we could have gone back up to your room and had-,".

"Stop! Stop, Chris stop!," I shouted at him, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

He bit his lip, "Why Fay? You like me too, you want me too, I can tell and right now when you're all angry," he leaned in, his lips hovering over my ear, "You're so damn sexy, you're turning me on," he whispered huskily.

I flinched away from him, taking deep breaths, "Chris stop, get a hold of yourself,".

He laughed, "Oh come on, get real Fay, you want me,".

I shook my head, "No, I don't want you,".

"Yes you do,".

"No I don't,".

"Then what do you want?," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I blinked back tears, be strong Fay, be strong, "I want you Chris," I took a deep breath, "To leave,".

"What? Fay you've got to be kidding me, I only got here," he asked incredulously.

"I'm serious Chris, leave!,".

"Look I'm sorry okay, I just… I thought you we're expecting me to say that, you looked like you wanted me,".

My jaw dropped, you have got to be kidding me. Paul was damn right, he is a player, all he ever wanted from our relationship is sex. I can't take this anymore.

"Chris you disgust me, you treated me like I was your new toy at school, showing me off to your friends and once you did that, you wanted sex but no I'm not going to give it to you, you don't deserve me, I'm sick of you Chris, we're done, leave!,".

He stood there, his hands hung at his sides and his eyes wide with shock, "W-what! We're done? Just because I… I… you turn me on? You gotta be kidding me!,".

I rolled my eyes at his lame 'you turn me on' lie, "Leave Chris,".

"No Fay, I really like you, we've just started a relationship-,".

"That only lasted a week because you're a jackass, now leave," I spat.

"But Fay-,".

"LEAVE!," I shouted for the last time.

He shook his head in shock as he stormed off in through the back door, down the hall, out the hall door and slamming it behind him. I heard his engine roar to life as he sped off to god knows where.

I ran into the kitchen, dropping down into a seat at the table, propping my elbows up on the table and throwing my face into my hands, crying.

I thought about what just happened and I was proud of myself for standing up to him but I was so upset that Chris really was a jackass. I remember him on my first day at school here and him being so nice to me, he was always nice to me up until now. He used me, he wanted to show the school that he was with the 'new girl' and for all I know, everyone probably thinks we had it. I felt so ashamed of myself for falling for his lies. I want someone to love and care about me, not someone to treat me like a toy. Am I that unattractive both inside and out that no guy would ever fall in love with me and be kind? I guess so.

I heard the back door slam shut but I couldn't care less who it was. I was crying so hard now that it didn't matter.

The footsteps came down the hall but stopped when they reached the kitchen. Oh great, now the whole town is going to know about me, it was probably Leah.

"Fay?," the low, husky, manly voice asked and my head instantly shot up. Paul? He stood there at the doorway into the kitchen staring curiously at me. He was dressed in his usual jean cut offs that hung low on his hips and shirtless with those white Nike's he wore to school on Monday. I bit my lip before throwing my face into my hands crying again, I couldn't hold the tears and sobs back.

I heard the scraping of a chair across from me and Paul sit down on it before he spoke again in an unusually caring voice, "Fay, what happened?,". I couldn't find my voice yet to even speak so I just shook my head in my hands as I continued to sob. "Fay," he said, I felt his hand on my arm, "Tell me what's wrong,".

Somehow his touch made me feel better so I looked up at him as he withdrew his hand from my arm, "Me, there's something wrong with me," I told him, tears streaming down my face.

He frowned, "How? Why would you think that?,".

I sat back in my seat, drying my tears with the ends of my sleeves, "Because I attract the wrong type of guy. You we're surprisingly right Paul, Chris _is_ a player and I fell for his lies like the idiot I am… I… I'm such a fool!,".

His eyes grew wide with anger and he started shaking once again in his seat, "What did he do to you?," he growled.

I shook my head, "Forget it Paul,".

His hand latched onto mine which was rested on the table and he stroked his thumb over it, his hand shaking, "Fay tell me,".

"Why does it matter to you," I sniffled, blinking back the tears that threatened to escape again.

"It just does Fay! Now tell me," he ordered, his face angry.

"He didn't do anything Paul, he just said some things I didn't like," I told him honestly.

"Tell me what he said," he hissed.

"No, forget it, it's gone," I whispered looking away from him.

He let my hand go and jumped up out of his seat, the chair crashing down onto the floor. I jumped with fright as he walked over to me, grabbing my face in his hands and staring deep into my eyes, "Fay, I know you may not like me but I need to know Fay, I _need_ to know what he said to you," he told me, his voice deep.

There was something about his eyes that stopped me from lying so I told him, all the while staring deep into his eyes, "He wanted to take advantage of the three hours I had alone here tonight, he wanted to have… have…,".

"Tell me," Paul whispered, his face only inches from mine, his breath making me dizzy.

"Sex with me Paul, you we're right, I should have listened to you," I whispered back. Feeling guilty that I hadn't listened to him in the first place.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before he growled. His face still so close to mine and his hands still holding onto my face, "I told you," he whispered, "I told you not to be with him Fay, he's bad news," he finished, his eyes opening up to stare into mine.

"I know," I breathed.

"Then why? Why _didn't_ you listen to me, I never lie to you Fay," he asked angrily, shaking slightly.

I frowned, "Because I'm young Paul and," I pulled away from his hold and stood up in front of him, looking up into his now angry eyes, "I'm looking for love and I can't find it and I wasn't going to give my virginity away to someone who doesn't love me, who doesn't deserve me and I know," I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks again, "I know that you're angry with me now because naturally you hate me but you need to know that I'm not perfect, no one is!," I finished before running away from him crying, out of the kitchen and up to my room.

There was no one who could make me feel better now. No one. Why can't Paul just… just… just love me back? Yes, I said it.

I'm in love with him, I'm in love with Paul.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review? =D **


	6. And Then We Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing, you guys seriously rock! I would reply to your reviews but I'm having internet problems, sorry. They mean a lot to me. And I'd also like to thank those of you who have added this to their favorites and alerts.**

**So here it is, hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: And Then We Kiss**

Last night I ran up to my room, curled myself up in a ball on the bed and cried myself to sleep. Yesterday was by far the worst day of my stay here. I was so hurt and depressed over Chris. As much as I expected him to be a complete jerk, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and fell for him. I became his friend and his lover and yet that just wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, he wanted my body and not my soul. He couldn't care less whether I never spoke to him, as long as he was 'getting some' he would be happy but I wouldn't put myself down like that. He didn't deserve me and he didn't love me, he just wanted to use me.

I made the effort to be his friend, to listen to his stories and comment on them. I was there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on or needed a laugh, I was there but no, none of it mattered. All he wanted was to satisfy his pleasures and tell the whole of La Push that he did me like the arrogant little jerk he is. I just thanked god that I hadn't fallen in love with him.

I made a promise to myself last night, that I would never ever fall for a guy that I knew deep down wasn't right. Always go with your gut feeling was dead right, I ignored my gut feeling and made a complete idiot out of myself. I let myself down.

When I woke up this morning, I was very uncomfortable with the fact that I told Paul I was a virgin last night. It just came out when I was upset and I didn't even notice I had said it until I woke up. Paul never followed me up last night, he let me wallow in my misery like the man he is. Not that I didn't appreciate it but there was just something about Paul, that I wanted him around me. As crazy as it sounds, it's true. Yes, I promised myself I would never let myself fall for a guy that wasn't right but I am already in love with Paul and I've got no reason to.

Paul was arrogant, proud, blunt and angry. They were the negative sides to his personality but he also had good points, he was also strong, caring, honest and loving. The reason I know he is loving is how he speaks of his mother. If any of the pack spoke of her, he would smile and all traces of anger would disappear. Apparently Paul isn't exactly dating a particular girl but dating many. He was considered as one of the best looking guys in school. All the girls would whisper as he passed them by or bat their eyelids at him if he happened to look their way. He was called the bad boy but somehow in my opinion it just didn't seem to fit him because I knew he wasn't all bad.

Lately though there's been a lot of talk about Paul. Rumor has it that he must be in love with someone because he hasn't gone on a date for weeks now, he hasn't even flirted with anyone which must be very odd for Paul. However if the rumors are true, I envy that girl he's in love with as much as he pisses me off, makes me upset or get's me angry. I'm in love with him and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Hey Fay," Seth's voice booms into the living room interrupting me from my thoughts. I quickly shift myself on the sofa and smile up at him as he makes his way over to the sofa and sits beside me.

"Hi Seth, what's up?," I ask, switching off the TV and giving Seth my full attention. He rubs the back of his neck nervously then looks me in the eye.

"I asked Melissa out," he said, diverting his attention to the arm of the sofa. He looked really awkward and I sensed this Melissa girl didn't take it too well.

"And? What did she say?," I ask him, lowering my voice so any of the other guys wouldn't hear.

He chuckled, looking back up at me, "You don't have to lower your voice Fay,".

I shrugged, "Well I was just giving you some privacy,".

He rolled his eyes, "Privacy," he muttered then saw the look on my face and quickly said sorry.

"So? Come on Seth, what did she say?," I asked him eagerly, desperate to find out what she said.

He swallowed and started playing with his fingers on his lap, "Well remember I told you at the bonfire that I would ask her out on Monday?," he asked, glancing up at me. I nodded, "Well I waited until today to ask her out because well I know where she usually hangs out at on a Saturday. Anyway I approached her at the juice bar with her friend and asked if I could talk to her privately so she gave me a funny look but agreed. I took her outside and Fay you should have seen my face, I was so happy to actually be next to her but when I asked her if she wanted to come with me to the bonfire tonight she said and I quote, 'Yeah right, in your dreams' and walked off, laughing at me, so yeah, that's pretty much how it went,".

My jaw was hanging open as he finished. How could such a nice guy like Seth, not to mention he was really handsome be rejected by a girl? I mean I know that Melissa is like two years older than him but geez, he looks about eighteen. Poor Seth, I better say something before he feels bad.

"Aw Seth," I said, placing my hand over his, "That's… unbelievable, I thought that she would seriously say yes, considering you're such a nice guy, a great guy actually and you look older than her, never mind the guys in her grade," I shook my head, "Seth she doesn't deserve you, you deserve better than that and I'm sure there's this girl out there for you, just waiting for you to notice her and you'll find her, I promise," I finished with a weak smile.

He nodded, looking up at me, "Yeah, your right Fay…," he trailed off but started again, squeezing my hand in his, "Fay there's something I left out, I just didn't want to upset you,".

I frowned, "Why Seth, what is it? Tell me,".

He sighed, "Okay promise you won't hate me after this because I hate to hurt you Fay but I just think you have the right to know,". I nodded for him to continue, "Well once Melissa headed back inside to her friend, I was still standing right where she left me, hurt. Anyway um, well I heard her say to this to her friend, don't ask me how I heard it but it's true, she's going on a date tonight to the movies with," he stared at me, "Chris Wood,".

The minute I heard his name I gulped and felt Seth tighten is hand around mine. I looked away from him and stared ahead of me, at the wall. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt because it did a little. I expected him not to care anymore but just hours after I break up with him, he asks another girl out? Is that how much he cared for me? I must say I feel very glum right now.

I felt Seth wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me to him as I rest my cheek against his surprisingly covered chest. I hadn't noticed until now that Seth was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans but that was pointless right now. I wouldn't cry for Chris though, he didn't deserve it, so I just let Seth hold me until I fully recovered and sat up, looking Seth in the eye, he looked worried, "Seth, I'm not… I'm not one bit mad at you, I'm actually thankful you told me because I'd hate to find out any other way. Last night, Chris and I broke up because I found out that he didn't want me as a person but wanted my body and Seth I wasn't going to put up with that so I broke up with him,".

"Fay I'm so sorry, I thought you guys were like best friends but I guess not… after what I heard and what you told me," he said, smiling at me pitifully, "But as you said Fay, there's someone for everyone and I know, believe me I know there's someone for you, just be patient and he'll show himself,".

I laughed, surprising both myself and Seth, "Yeah, I wish but I was serious about you Seth,".

Seth laughed along with me but his face grew serious again, "No really Fay, there is, just wait for him and he'll come, I promise,".

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'll wait, thanks Seth, you're a great guy,".

He smiled, "That's what friends are for eh? So you want to be my date to the bonfire tonight, by all means friendly,".

I laughed, "Sure just let me take a shower and I'll be ready,".

He chuckled, "Alright, maybe I should take a nap, you can wake me up when you're done,".

"Seth!," I giggled, smacking him on the arm playfully, "I'm not one of those girls that takes forever to get dressed unless it's a date," I told him before heading off to the bathroom.

I decided to wear my new white summer dress with a cream cardigan over it, in case it was cold. I'd also leave my hair down tonight, it looks nicer that way.

* * *

When Seth and I made it to the bonfire it was already dark, having made it out of the house at 9:12pm because I fell out of the bath and had to clean up my knee. Seth thought I should have gone to the hospital for stitches but I assured him I'd be alright and just put a bandage on it.

The fire looked amazing tonight, it was unusually bigger and brighter than before and there seemed to be a lot of people sitting around it. Seth and I waved over to Jacob, Quil and Embry and took places beside them on the log.

"Geez what happened to your leg Fay?," Jacob asked, wincing at the look of it.

I laughed, "Yeah it does look bad but it's seriously alright,". It had a white bandage on it and the blood was soaking through it. Yucky, yes but I seriously didn't want to take a trip down to Forks hospital, I'll be fine.

Seth snorted, "Yeah right, Fay look at it, it's like oozing blood, yuck!,".

I rolled my eyes, "Look I promise I'll go to the hospital but only if it doesn't stop,".

Embry chuckled, "Fay it doesn't look like it's going to stop, hell I can't even see the color of your bandage now, it's completely blood stained,".

I shook my head and sighed. I'm not going to the hospital, I'm fine. This has happened to me so many times when I was younger and I'm sure it'll heal soon enough.

My eyes scanned the group of people around the bonfire and practically everyone was there except Jared and Paul. Kim looked impatient as she sat next to the love birds Sam and Emily, obviously missing Jared. Well lucky her was all I could think, at least she had someone who loved her and I'm quite positive he'll be here any minute. I mean have you seen how they look at each other? Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim were like the only couples I've ever seen in my entire life that looked so madly in love. It was so intense and beautiful, I wished I had it.

I started imagining myself in Kim's place and Paul in Jared's place. I imagined myself sitting on a log, alone watching the fire and Paul suddenly appearing next to me, pulling me into his lap and kissing me on the cheek, whispering loving words into my ear as I blushed and giggled against him. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, though I wish it would but it wouldn't. Paul clearly showed no interest in me and believe me he lets me know.

I screeched as someone poked in me in the side and I turned my head to the left to see Seth staring at me, my leg then back at me again, "Fay, I'm serious about your leg, it's been half an hour and look," he pointed at it. The blood was running down my leg now, "The bleeding hasn't stopped,".

I nodded, staring at it, "I know, I know I'll just wait-," I was cut off by someone pulling me up to my feet by my arms and I turned around to see Paul.

"Come on we're going to the hospital," he said, finality in his voice. Although he had butterflies starting in my stomach and my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest, he seriously hadn't got the right to make decisions for me.

"You can't make me Paul," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked, gazing down at me before coming to stand impossibly close to me, bending slightly so that his face was level with mine, only inches away now that I could see every detail of his eyes and feel his breath on my face, "Fay," my name rolled off his tongue, "We're going to the hospital," he said, his voice low and husky. I found myself nodding at him. Agreeing that we should go and he grinned, "Come with me,".

So I did. I followed him all the way down the beach to the parking lot close by, where he got into a car and waited for me. I quickly got into the passenger side and shut the door before the engine roared to life and we sped off, towards Forks. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. He was so beautiful, his masculinity was intriguing and I felt as though I was in some kind of trance. I noticed everything about his face in one moment. His nose was perfectly shaped, his lips were full but not in a vulgar way, his eyes were nicely shaped and medium sized, his cheekbones were high and perfect, his jaw line was perfect and so was his chin, his black hair was a little messy but it wasn't that noticeable since it was short.

My eyes then traveled down to his neck, it was strong and his Adam's apple was prominent. He was once again half naked, only dressed in a pair of dark jeans and white Nike's but I liked it, I liked looking at his body, it was so strong and muscular, so manly.

I noticed him glance at me with a knowing look in his eyes and I quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"How did you hurt your leg?," he asked. His eyes focusing on the road ahead of us.

"Oh," I blushed, "Yeah I eh, well I fell when I was getting out of the shower,". I was blushing for two reasons. 1. Because he had caught me ogling him and 2. Because I'm such an idiot for falling out of the shower.

"Does it hurt?,".

"Not really, it stings a little," I admitted. Rubbing the skin around it, careful not to touch the cut.

His hand latched onto mine, stopping me from rubbing it, "You'll make it worse," he said, his fingers skimming my leg since they were so long before placing it back on the steering wheel.

Goosebumps formed on my skin and my breath caught in my throat at the contact. He was so unusually warm and his fingers were surprisingly soft. I think I'm falling more in love with him with every second.

We didn't speak to each other again and finally we pulled up outside Forks Hospital. We both unbuckled ourselves and steeped out of the car. Oddly enough, Paul placed his hand on my lower back as we started towards the building. When we entered Paul asked for a doctor to stitch me up and soon enough a very pale man emerged from the hall.

"Hello," he nodded in both Paul and I's direction. I felt Paul's hand shake slightly against my back and I noticed the doctor give him a look that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Not to mention this doctor, I glanced at his name tag, Cullen it read, was very unusual looking. He was so pale with a beautiful face but a beautiful I wouldn't fall for, I preferred Paul. Anyway, I have never in my life seen anyone like him. Wonder where he's from?

I smiled at the doctor as he took us to stitch me up. We entered the usual white room and I sat up on the bed as Dr. Cullen asked me to. Paul was acting strangely weird as he stood next to me, his jaw clenched and still shaking slightly. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he watched Dr. Cullen take out his instruments. Dr. Cullen gave me a local anesthetic in my knee and told me to relax. I did as he told since he seemed so nice. I relaxed immediately and looked up at Paul.

Just as I did the doctor spoke, "Sir you may leave the room if you please," he told Paul but Paul gave him a dirty look.

"I'd rather not," he said through clenched teeth and grabbed my hand in his, wrapping his long fingers around it.

Dr. Cullen didn't reply and I continued to stare up at Paul. The minute his eyes met mine, they softened. I smiled weakly at him and I saw the corner of his lips twitch but then he looked away, watching the doctor as he stitched me up.

It didn't take too long and I was soon up off the bed, ready to leave.

"Thank you," I said to Dr. Cullen as Paul and I started out the door, Paul's hand on my lower back again sending waves of electricity through me.

Dr. Cullen smiled, "Don't mention it, that's what doctors are for,".

Paul was walking at a very fast pace which caused me to jog since his hand pressed on my lower back. We made it outside and into his car in record time and Paul was pulling out instantly.

"Paul," I started, looking over at him as he sped down the roads of Forks.

"Yeah,".

"What's the matter, why are you in such a rush?," I asked. Completely confused as to why he was rushing to get back and why he was so hostile with the very friendly Dr. Cullen.

"No reason," he said. Eyes on the road.

"Paul, you were acting really hostile towards Dr. Cullen," I pointed out. Eyeing him warily.

Suddenly we came to a red light and he hit the brakes causing me to jolt forward, lucky I had my seatbelt on, "Stop asking me questions!," he growled, glaring at me.

I didn't bother answering him this time. He was so weird sometimes, he was either mean or nice and he had Katy Perry's song Hot N' Cold playing in my head now. Not to mention I was hurt, I seriously thought he was going to be nice today but no, as always he's mean. Why doesn't he just go ahead and say it? Why doesn't he just tell me he hates me!

He started the car again as we headed into La Push in silence. I scooted as close as I could get to the door, away from him and stared out the window with blurry eyes. Oh great, tears. He pulled up outside the Uley household and I jumped out, running over to the door, letting myself in and slamming it shut.

The house was dark inside since it was around 11pm and everyone was at the bonfire. I fumbled around until I found the switch and turned the lights on in the hall. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks as I ran upstairs. Why did he hate me so much? Maybe he was in a rush to meet up with his girlfriend. Yeah that makes me feel so much better, I thought sarcastically to myself.

Then I heard the back door slam shut downstairs and heavy footsteps run down the hall. I froze in the middle of the hall wondering who it was. Maybe it was Sam? But I was proved wrong when I heard the voice of the person as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Fay," the husky voice breathed.

I turned around and stared at him as he slowly walked over to me. His jeans hanging low on his hips, his stomach rising and falling. "What do you want Paul? What do you want?," I asked angrily. He froze at the sound of my voice and was now standing a few centimeters away from me in the dark hall, "Do you want to call me names and tell me to mind my own business? Tell me that I'm a fool and that I should go home? Admit it Paul, you hate me! Just say it to my face and get it over with, I'll never ever bother you again Paul, I-,".

But before I could finish what I was saying. Paul ran over to me, grabbed my face in his large hands and placed his mouth on mine.

Silencing me.


	7. The Truth You Hide

**A/N: Sorry this took long guys. I have another 3 fan fictions I'm trying to update too so that's the reason. Anyway WOW I got like 11 reviews for the last chapter and that was way more than any of the other chapters in this story so thank you all so much. You all rock!**

**Anyway here's Chapter 7, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7: The Truth You Hide**

I blocked out all sounds and thoughts once his lips touched mine and focused only on his touch. At first I was shocked. Paul, the Paul that I fell in love with and the Paul that apparently hates me was kissing me? But then I decided to block that thought from my mind too, just so I could enjoy this wonderful moment.

The first kiss was soft and lingering as his hands held on to both sides of my face. I leaned into him and he kissed me again only this one was a little more urgent. I liked it. It was so Paul, he's always so angry and I could feel that side of him in the second kiss. When I kissed him back, that's where our kisses grew hungry. His mouth devoured mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him closer to me. I felt his tongue skim my bottom lip asking for an entrance I was more than willing to give. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned at the contact. My moan seemed to trigger something inside of him because the next thing in knew, his hands weren't on my face but on the backs of my thighs, lifting me up so that I was eyelevel with him and I was pushed up against a wall.

His mouth crashed on mine again in an open mouthed kiss as he growled into my mouth. I clutched at his bare back for support and he grabbed my both my legs, wrapping them around his waist. His hands then held onto my waist as we kissed each other senseless. I was breathless but I couldn't pull away, it was just such a good moment. His hands gripping onto my waist stung a little but I didn't care, I loved him.

Just as I was really getting into it he pulled away, staring into my eyes with a look I can only describe as, confusion. I couldn't even ask him what the matter was because I was gasping for air. His hands slid down my waist to the sides of my thighs as he backed away setting me on the ground. He blinked a couple of times as he stared into my eyes before backing away further, turning on his heel and running down the stairs.

I just stood there staring after him, my fingertips on my lips, cherishing the moment. Was I angry that he just left? No. I was just so unbelievably shocked and happy that I could scream out the windows that Paul kissed me. I thought that it was a good thing that he kissed me because it gave me hope that maybe, just maybe he likes me too. Although he did run off but that's Paul.

After about ten minutes I went into the bathroom and stared at my face in the mirror. My lips were swollen and my face was red, probably because I was just kissed by the love of my life. My hair was a little tangled and my dress was creased. I didn't want Sam or Emily to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to know that Paul kissed me. Not yet because how am I (here comes the doubt) supposed to know he likes me? Maybe he just wanted to shut me up? Oh well tomorrows another day.

With that I took a quick shower, put on my pajamas and went to bed. Dreaming of the one and only Paul Scott.

* * *

The next morning was as usual, cold and rainy. I was in no mood of getting up for breakfast for two reasons. One because I was cold and two because I was afraid Paul would be downstairs. Now I know instead of feeling 'afraid' that Paul might be downstairs I should feel 'delighted' but no, I don't. I did some thinking this morning and I put everything down to Paul shutting me up and just enjoying the fact that he knew I liked him because I kissed him back so he played along until he got bored. Come to think of it now, Paul knows that I like him! Oh my god now I definitely cannot go down. What if he's there and everyone starts sniggering at me. Hell, maybe even Sam and Emily will laugh. I can't go down, no way.

After about ten minutes I finally just got up out of bed and went down for breakfast. I'll look like a coward if I stay up here like a fool. It's better to face it now than later.

"Good morning Fay," Emily said brightly as she fried some eggs on a pan. Smiling over her shoulder at me as I slumped down at the table.

"Morning," I replied. I often wonder why Emily is always smiling since there really isn't anything to be smiling about… okay she's got Sam. I've got no one so yeah, maybe it's just me. Emily placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of me, "Thanks Emily,".

"Oh don't mention it," she smiled as she sat down in front of me, sipping her coffee.

We sat there in silence as I ate my breakfast. I'd often look up at Emily and find her smiling at me and it was really starting to confuse me because Emily's smile was different to her others and she wouldn't usually smile at me constantly like she was right now. It was as if she knew something about me…

No, she couldn't! Nobody saw us last night, I'm sure of it. The house was empty and the only sounds I could hear were the sounds of mine and Paul's lips touching. I smiled just thinking of last night. It was really special to me.

"So are you liking La Push a lot more now?," Emily asked. Interrupting me from my thoughts.

I blushed, "Yeah, I really love it,". I was embarrassed Emily caught me in a daze but I was honest, I really love it. There's just something that reminds me of home here.

She giggled, "You know there's so much here for you Fay, so much. And La Push is just full of surprises. Don't let the weather put you down,".

I didn't really understand what she meant by that but I nodded anyway, "Yeah, I woke up this morning and heard the rain but for once, I didn't let it bother me,".

She laughed, "That's the only way you're going to get through living here,".

Living here? I never told Emily or Sam I was going to live here. Is Emily acting weird or is it just me?

"Oh hey Fay," Sam smiled as he entered the kitchen shirtless… isn't it a little cold for that? Wait did Sam just smile?

"Hi Sam," I replied, smiling weakly at him as I got up to wash my plate.

"What happened to your waist?," Sam asked concerned.

I nearly let the plate fall into the sink when he asked. Why didn't I wear a longer shirt? How am I going to lie about what Paul had done to me last night. I must warn you, I'm a terrible liar.

"Oh um well I-," Sam cut me off.

"So you enjoying the weather?," he asked as he poked his head into the fridge. Obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah love it," I said sarcastically earning a few laughs from Emily and Sam as I turned around, resting my back against the sink. Thankful that he changed the subject or else it would have just been awkward.

"Well," Sam started, walking over to peck Emily on the lips, "That's what us men are here for, to keep our women warm,".

Emily and Sam shared a laugh and I honestly didn't get the joke. I mean it obviously didn't apply to me because I haven't got a man and I was starting to feel really uncomfortable so I excused myself and took a refreshing shower.

Maybe I'm the weird one today.

* * *

It was around 6pm , I was sitting in the living room watching TV when Emily asked him if I would go shopping for her. Emily and Sam were going up to her parents house and wouldn't be back until around 10pm so she suggested I go shopping since she wouldn't be able to.

I told her I didn't mind since I was ready. Dressed in my light blue jeans and white shirt. I needed to get out anyway, I was sitting around too much and feeling very nervous if there was a knock on the door. Afraid it was Paul.

When I reached the hall door, it swung open to reveal Jacob, dressed in a brown t-shirt and jeans for a change. He stepped inside and smiled brightly at me, wrapping me up in a bear hug, "Hey Fay, what's up? Where you off to?,".

I was finding it hard to breathe, "The… g-grocery… store," I choked out.

"Oh sorry," he chuckled. Letting me go instantly, "So you doing okay? Liking La push?,".

I looked up at him, frowning, "Yeah…,". What the hell was up with everyone today? Liking La Push? It was as if something wonderful happened and it had a brilliant effect on my life in La Push.

"Great," he smiled, "Well see you around Fay," he said before walking by me. I shook my head, weird.

The walk to the store was short since La Push was pretty small but nice all the same. A lot of people hate the rainy weather but I've got to admit, It doesn't bother me. I'm used to the rain, it's just something I got used to. Of course I had to wear my red rain coat with my hood up which I wasn't a big fan of but who cares?

I entered the small store and smiled at the cashier before heading towards the aisle with all different kinds of pasta. As I was searching for the particular kind Emily wanted my mind drifted off to Paul.

That kiss last night was incredible. I've dreamt of kissing Paul many times but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Paul always looked so angry and strong but yet when we kissed, his lips were so soft, his hands so gentle. His angry side did take over though. His kisses grew more demanding but I liked it because it was Paul. It was his true self and there's nothing he can change about it.

But what if he hates me now. And I'm starting to feel like he does because I haven't seen him all day which for him, was quite unusual. He was usually always with Jared, they're best friends but not today. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him back. Maybe I should have told him to get lost. Maybe. And yet I didn't because I love him. I don't ever remember Chris's kisses being that good, hell they weren't half as good and pleasurable as Paul's.

I just really hope he doesn't-

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and my head snapped to my right to face a middle aged woman with black hair cut up into a bob with a few grey hairs streaking it. Her face was pretty and her eyes were a dark brown. She was about the same height as me and slim. It was Paul's mother!

She smiled, "Sorry if I frightened you,".

I shook my head, smiling back, "No not at all,".

She laughed, "Alright then. Anyway aren't you that girl who visited my son Paul a while ago?,".

I blushed. Just the mention of his name does that to me, "Yes, that was me,".

"Well it's nice to see you again. I'm Samantha Scott and you must be?," she asked, holding her hand out to me. Obviously not paying any attention to my blushing.

I shook her hand, "I'm Fay Uley,".

"Well lovely to meet you again Fay. I hardly ever see you around," she said, letting go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Yeah, I'm usually just around the house doing my chores,".

"Sounds like fun," she joked, "So tell me, do you like La Push?,".

Oh no way! This is like the third time I've been asked this question today but I suppose she has a reason to ask, "Yeah, I love it! Everyone is so nice and friendly, it already feels like home,".

She nodded, "Well I really hope you do honey, because I know a lot of people that would be very and I mean very upset if you left,".

I smiled brightly at that for the first time today, "Really? Wow, I'm flattered," I giggled, "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon Mrs. Scott, it feels like home here,".

She smiled, "That's good to hear. I'm sure Sam and Emily are delighted to have you around. Emily is lovely, so warm and kind,".

"Yeah," I agreed, dropping the large pack of spaghetti into the trolley, "She really is, Sam's great too,".

She laughed, "Yes he is. A very nice young man. Well honey," she glanced down at my trolley, "I guess I better let you do your shopping but you must come over sometime. You know get a chance to meet your neighbors,".

I blushed yet again. The invitation to Paul's home causing me to, "Thank you Mrs. Scott, I'll try to,".

"Great, alright see you around honey. Tell Emily and Sam I said hello," she said before walking off to god knows where.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and my face was for sure the color of a tomato. I just spoke to Paul's mother and got invited over to his house! And yet I'm definitely not going. I can't. I'm too shy and I'm pretty sure Paul wouldn't want me there, getting friendly with his family. I wonder if he has siblings? Oh whatever I just feel so nervous right now. I haven't seen Paul since we kissed and I have no idea what to expect from him when I do.

I spent the next half hour shopping around for all the groceries Emily needed. There was a lot on her list and half of things I had no idea what they even were and ended up asking people what isle they were in.

By the time I got home it was 7:30pm. Emily and Sam had already gone so I decided to go up to my room and take a nap. This day felt longer than any other day I've spent in La Push.

* * *

_"Fay," a familiar husky voice breathed behind me as I stood by the shore watching the sunset._

_My head whipped around instantly at the sound of the voice, "Paul," I smiled._

_He was running towards me in a black tuxedo, a broad smile on his handsome face. I turned my body around completely so that I was facing him, almost tripping over my- I glanced down at myself- wedding dress. I smiled at the memory of Paul and I getting married before I was engulfed in one of Paul's bone crushing hugs._

_"I love you Fay Scott," he murmured into the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into him._

_"I love you too Paul Scott," I giggled into his chest. Loving the sound of my name with his._

_We stood there for an unknown amount of time just wrapped up in each other's arms enjoying the moment when Paul's head snapped up from my neck. I could hear him inhale through his nostrils as his arms wrapped around me tightly. He growled then and I knew this was bad. Very bad._

_"What is it Paul?," I asked worriedly. My hands clutching onto his tux._

_"It's a-,"._

I woke up then, breathing heavily as my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I sat up in the bed, glancing over at the alarm clock, 9:16pm. I sighed with relief, it was only a dream. I brought my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I rested my head on my knees. It was only a dream I whispered to myself multiple times as I replayed the dream over and over in my head.

The first part was wonderful. I was apparently just married to Paul and was wrapped up in his strong arms, feeling so safe and loved. Then the dream changed when he sniffed the air and growled. It was like I knew what it was that was bothering him in the dream and it scared the life out of me but the dream wouldn't let the real life me know what it was so it cut Paul off before he gave me the answer. Creepy.

Oh well it was only dream. Maybe I'm just over reacting because it had to do with Paul. With that thought out of my head I slipped out of bed, straightened out my jeans and white shirt, tied my hair up in a knot and headed downstairs.

The house sounded empty. No sign of the guys or even my aunt Mara Uley. Mara usually comes down to the house when Sam and Emily are gone for a while. I suppose to keep me company. But oddly enough today she didn't.

I yawned. Guess I have the house to myself for another hour. Not bad.

I headed towards the kitchen with the intention of making myself a cup of tea. I switched on the lights since It was dark and gasped the instant the room was lit. There sitting at the table in a blue t-shirt and jeans was the one and only Paul Scott.

"Fay," he started, eyeing me warily as I stood at the doorframe in shock, "We need to talk,".

I gulped then nodded, taking a seat across from him at the table. Here it is. The speech I've been dreading to hear all day.

Paul didn't look like his usual self tonight. He was usually expressionless or angry but tonight. Tonight he was different. He had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept in a while and his short hair was a bit messy as though he had been running his hand through it all day. And yet there was a certain softness about his face that was never present on his face before.

"It's about last night," he said. Breaking the awkward silence causing me to look him in the eye. Maybe I should just save him some time and say it for him.

"Paul," I started. My voice weak, "To save you your breath, I get it. You made a mistake last night and you never want to see me again and-,".

"That wasn't what I was going to say," he interrupted.

I sighed, "Well what where you going to say then?,".

"I was going to say," he swallowed, "That I think it's a bad idea,".

I knew it was coming. It was obvious that he regretted last night and I've got to say it hurt. I hoped that he would maybe just accept me but luck wasn't on my side. It never is, is it?

"Yeah. Whatever Paul, I knew what you were going to say anyway, you regretted last night," my voice broke at the end as a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, "I get it," I managed to say before standing up and heading towards the door, wiping my eyes with my sleeves in the process.

"Fay," Paul said rather loudly as I felt his hand grab my arm and spin me around to face him. His eyes scanning my face over with worry and concern, "Please don't cry," he pleaded wiping my tears away with his thumb.

I shook my head crying. "Stop hurting me Paul," I sobbed, his thumb still wiping away the overflow of tears that spilled from my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling me into his arms as I cried into his chest, my arms limp at my sides. He patted my back soothingly as I cried and cried until there were no tears left. Then without warning he picked me up, cradling me to his chest as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with me on his lap, my cheek resting against his chest. His heartbeat my perfect lullaby.

It felt weird that the person I was crying over was soothing me and I hated him for that. Why didn't he just leave me alone and let me forget about him? But that was only in my mind. My body would not move away from Paul, he was like a magnet to me. So I just sat there on his lap quietly with a few sniffles here and there as I listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm not good for you Fay," Paul told me. Breaking the silence yet again tonight.

"I disagree Paul," I started. Craning my neck to look up at him as his dark eyes stared down into mine, "You're everything but that Paul," I finished. My hand automatically finding its way to his chest, trailing it's fingers across it.

"But I'm so mean to you Fay. I'm so… angry about everything and yet you can say that? How can you like me?," he asked. Curiosity written all over his handsome face.

"Because I accept you Paul. Flaws and all, I still like you," I admitted.

A look of disbelief flashed across his face and his eyes stared into mine, "You… you like me for who I am and you haven't got any problem with it?,".

I nodded, "Yes,".

He leaned his face in closer to mine as he gazed into my eyes, "I don't regret last night Fay. Last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life and I wouldn't change it for the world. You really are special Fay, you really," he leaned in closer so that his breath tickled my face, "Are," he breathed before closing the space between us.

I moaned the minute his soft lips touched mine and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His arms were still wrapped around me as I sat on his lap and I never wanted him to let go.

Was this it? Was this where Paul and I became something more than what we ever where? Was it official now? Was he just afraid that maybe I regretted last night because of his attitude? I loved him no matter what and couldn't care less about his attitude. But confessing my love for him could wait.

The moment could have gotten better until the sound of someone's throat clearing interrupted us. We broke apart as we both stared at a rather amused Sam Uley, "You guys want to take that outside?,".

My face was red with mortification and I had no idea what to do or say. Paul on the other hand seemed to take it lightly, "Actually I was on my way out," he told Sam. Pecking me on the cheek before lifting me up off his lap and placing me on the right side of the sofa.

I stared at him confusedly as he stood up, straightening his t-shirt out as Sam nodded and walked off.

"You're going?," I asked disappointed.

He turned around to face me, smiling, "Yeah it's late," he said. Walking over to me, leaning down and pecking me on the lips, "But tomorrow is another day,".

I smiled. In a daze after he kissed me yet again, "Okay,".

He chuckled, straightening himself up again, "Goodnight Fay," he smiled before turning around and walking out. I sat there in silence until I heard the back door shut behind him, sighing.

Why did Sam have to interrupt? That was probably one of the best nights of my life. It meant everything. It meant that Paul and I could be together and that I could wake up tomorrow morning and actually have something to smile about. Maybe that's why Emily smiles a lot…

Emily and Sam said their goodnights not long after that and Emily was grinning at me with a knowing look causing me to blush. I went up to bed not long after them and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_"How Paul? How did they get in? what about the others? Where's Sam and Jacob?," I asked my husband worriedly, shaking with fear._

_"I. Don't. Know," he growled_. _His eyes darting around us as he kept his arms wrapped around my body, protecting me from them._

_"Please Paul, don't let them hurt me please," I cried into his chest._

_He hushed me, "I won't, I promise_,".

_Then it happened all so quickly. Paul's warm arms were no longer wrapped around me_ _but were replaced with cold ones. I looked down at them all pale and hard and screamed so loud it was deafening. I watched two of the other pale men beat Paul up at an inhuman speed as I cried for him. I screamed his name so many times, struggling in the sickening arms of the pale man to get to him but he was already… already gone… dead. _

_I heard evil laughter in my ear and I surrendered. Knowing that I was going to die anyway but before I knew it they were gone and I was left alone on the beach with my dead husband on the sand across from me as I ran to him. I collapsed next to him as I shook him and tried to bring him back but it was no use, he was never coming back._

_His blood was all over the place. His tux stained red from the gashes all across his body. Blood spilling from his mouth and his beautiful face lifeless. I cried so hard for him as I wrapped my arms around his body, crying into his bloody chest. My white dress stained red. My wedding day destroyed. I have never felt so miserable._

_Paul was all I screamed and cried for. Paul Scott._

My eyes snapped open as I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist. Tears were running down my cheeks and my throat hurt. I started to panic but a familiar voice hushed me. I rolled onto my back and turned my head around to see Paul laying on his side next to me in his shirtless glory.

"You had a nightmare," he said. Wiping my tears away, "But it's over now Fay, It's okay,".

"Oh thank god," I sighed with relief.

"What was it about?," he asked softly. Staring into my eyes with concern.

Before I even answered him I stared at him lying next to me. Paul Scott was in bed me, Fay Uley. How in the world he got in here I shall never know and what if we get caught? Not that we're doing anything but I don't think Sam would accept Paul and I sleeping in the same bed. What was he doing in my bed anyway? Not that I minded.

"What are you doing in my bed? Not that I you know…-," he cut me off.

"I heard you screaming Fay. I just thought that if I lay next to you it would stop… I'll leave if you want,".

"No! no don't go, I don't mind. Thank god you woke me up," I said rather quickly.

He smiled, "Okay. So… what was it about?,".

"Oh," I started, "Well it um… never mind," I trailed off embarrassed that Paul and I were married in my dream.

"Come on Fay. You screamed my name," he urged.

I sighed, "Okay just don't laugh,".

"I won't, I promise," he said. My eyes grew wide when he said that because that was the last thing he said to me in my dream but I quickly brushed it off, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I… the first part of the dream was when I napped earlier today before I spoke to you. We um… we just got married and we were on La Push beach. You ran over to me, hugging me and we stayed like that for a while until you started sniffing. I asked you what was wrong and I woke up before you told me what it was. Anyway now the dream continued and three really pale," Paul stiffened when I said that, "Men came. One of them replaced your arms from around my waist and held onto me as I screamed for you. The other two were beating you up so quickly Paul until you," I looked at him then to find his jaw clenched and his body shaking slightly, "Died," I mumbled. "They disappeared then and I ran to you, trying to wake you up but you were gone, never coming back. Oh it was awful Paul,".

"That will never happen Fay. I would never let that happen," he said through gritted teeth.

"Paul," I said, "It was only a dream. It was nonsense really," I chuckled.

"Yeah exactly nonsense, just forget it okay" he muttered before snuggling up against me. I nodded, turning onto my side as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his face buried into the crook of my neck. My back felt so warm with him against me and I still couldn't believe that Paul and I were… together? But I just couldn't get that dream out of my mind.

What was Paul angry about? He was acting as though it was real. But it couldn't be, those pale men were unreal, inhuman. Or was it?

Was Paul hiding something?


	8. The Awkward Silences

**A/N: Thank you all sooo much for your reviews. They really make my day. I love how you are all enjoying the story and I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.**

**Cheers**

**Chapter 8: The Awkward Silences**

My alarm woke me up at 7:00am for school. I was shivering with the cold even though I had a duvet over me. I knew Paul was no longer next to me because that familiar warmth from him was not present. I reached out and hit the alarm, silencing it before yawning and forcing myself to get out of bed.

I did the usual routine I always do when I got up for school. Took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, applied a small amount of eyeliner and rummaged through my closet for something to wear. Today I decided upon a red turtle neck sweater, faded dark jeans and black converse.

I slung my grey school bag over my shoulder and headed out. If I was going to catch the 7:30am bus then I needed to be out of the house at 7:25am which only gave me twenty five minutes to get dressed which wasn't very efficient but was alright.

As I stood on the side path waiting for the bus I smiled to myself. Today, yes this Monday was the first day of my stay in La Push that I actually felt truly happy. Paul and I were together. Just the sound of our names together had me glowing and I had Paul to thank that for. I was still finding it very hard to believe that Paul and I were actually together. I keep going over everything that has happened just to be sure. I wasn't going to tell everyone I was with Paul now because I honestly had no idea how he saw us but regardless, I'm sure he sees us as a couple because kissing is hardly what 'friends' do. Paul actually lay next to me last night and he definitely chased away my nightmares.

Speaking of nightmares…

A loud honk from a car sounded next to me, frightening the life out of me. My head snapped to the right and there was an old grey car pulled over on the side of the road beside me. I don't ever remember seeing the car before but my heart went on overdrive when I saw who was driving it.

"Get in," Paul told me as he poked his head out the window. I smiled shyly, a blush creeping into my cheeks as I ran over and hopped in next to him.

"Good morning," I said once I strapped myself in.

"Morning," he replied, never taking his eyes off the road as he started driving.

"Okay…," I muttered to myself. Doesn't look like Paul is in a good mood this morning. His hair was messy and his brown t-shirt had a few holes in it. His jeans were worn and his Nike's were all muddy. He looked as though he just threw on the first thing he saw this morning and left.

"Hmm?,".

"Nothing," I said quickly. How did he hear me mutter to myself?

The rest of the drive to school was silent. Paul showed no signs of interest in me and I was starting to doubt myself again with the 'what if's' and 'buts'. It didn't last long though because we were soon pulled up in the school parking lot and Paul was waiting for me to get out.

As soon as I reached him he took my hand in his and started walking towards the building without a word. Paul not speaking wasn't the thing that was bothering me, what was bothering me was all the stares. Every single student from La Push High was watching us. The guys just stared at us surprised but the girls were giving me dirty looks. Obviously because I was with Paul, the most gorgeous guy from school. All the girls thought Paul, Jared, Jacob and co were hot and so dating one was I suppose a 'big deal'.

I didn't like it though. I was shy and so I hated being stared and sniggered at. Paul on the other hand didn't seem to notice. He just looked like what he did this morning, pissed off.

He walked me to my locker as I took my books out and then we headed over to his. Paul didn't 'unlock' his locker though, no he punched it and it flew open. I stared at him wide eyed as he grabbed his books and slammed the locker shut. I was surprised that it actually shut, no wonder there was so many dents in it.

Just then, Jared and Kim walked up.

"Hey Fay," Jared greeted, smiling brightly, "Hey Paul, what's up?,".

Kim smiled at me and I smiled back. Kim and I never spoke, not that I didn't like her but she was always with Jared. There was never a time when they were apart, they were inseparable. Emily would speak to her now and again but for some reason whenever I sat down next to them their conversation would suddenly take a turn. Maybe Kim confided in Emily since she was so wise and so I didn't take it personal.

I saw Tara Stone giving me a dirty look from the corner of my eye as she walked by us with her friends, flicking back her long black hair. She was miss popular of the school, she thought she was the most beautiful human being to ever walk the face of the earth and I suppose she couldn't believe that Paul would actually find a girl like me attractive.

"The stares and dirty looks pass, just try to ignore them," Kim said suddenly, smiling apologetically at me.

"You got them too?," I asked. I'm sure she did, Jared was also considered hot.

"Yeah, at first" she rolled her eyes, "They were so annoying but once I ignored them they went away, it just takes time for them to get used to it,".

I nodded, "I'll try my best, because it's not going to be easy,". Which was true. I always knew when someone was watching me and I found it very unnerving. So if the whole school is going to be watching me today then I'm going to find it very hard to ignore them.

"Well we better get to class, see you guys at lunch," Jared said before walking off with Kim.

Paul took my hand in his again and started down the halls until we finally reached our English class. Once we walked in, the classroom went silent and everyone's eyes were on us. I was so embarrassed by all the attention and I'm sure my face resembled the color of a tomato. It's a wonder they didn't laugh.

"Morning Ms. Hughes," I said quietly as we passed her desk. She was busy reading a few papers so she didn't see us.

"Good morning Fay… Paul," she said in disbelief behind us as we headed towards our desks.

I was finding it very hard to ignore everyone's stares and I sighed in relief once I sat at my desk, although my hand missed being held by Paul's. The good thing was that his desk was next to mine.

I wonder what's up with Paul anyway. He hasn't spoken to me since last night. I'm the one who's doing the talking this morning and he's the one replying. I never noticed Jared acting like that with Kim, they always seemed so happy. Smiling at each other and holding hands, just as couples do but Paul. Paul just takes my hand in his and remains silent. Maybe he's having a bad day…

Then unexpectedly I felt his warm fingers brush my cheek before he tucked my hair behind my ear, revealing the side of my face to him.

I glanced over at him and he was staring at me intently, "Don't ever hide your face from me," he said before returning to his work.

I diverted my gaze back to the board as Ms. Hughes explained something I had no interest in. My cheeks were burning with a blush Paul caused and I drifted off into my own thoughts. Paul doesn't want me to hide my face from him. I took that as a compliment. In all my life there has never ever been a guy that called me beautiful or told me not to hide my face from him. It felt so wonderful, it was like a fairytale. I loved him and I just hope he loves me back.

The rest of the period seemed to pass me like a blur, as did the rest of the classes. Paul took me to each class and when it was finally lunch, he was leaning against the wall outside my classroom waiting for me.

We walked once again, hand in hand to the cafeteria in complete silence. It was starting to bother me as much as the staring was now. Why didn't he want to talk? He spoke to Jared this morning. I'd ask him about it later.

"I thought you guys would never make it!," Quil joked once we reached the table they were all sitting at.

"Shut it Quil!," Paul hissed as I slid in next to Kim. Yep, Paul is definitely in a bad mood this morning.

"Chill Paul, I was just trying to 'lighten the mood'," Quil replied, smiling. Taking Paul's rude words lightly.

Paul rolled his eyes and looked down at me, "What do you want?,".

"What do you mean?," I asked confused.

"To eat," he answered me irritated.

"Oh, um… an apple," I said. I seriously couldn't eat anything right now because seeing Paul caused me to lose my appetite.

"An apple? You're not hungry? I have to get you something,".

"No I'm not really, just an apple thanks,".

He nodded before walking off towards the queue. My eyes never left him and I watched his every move. Instead of just queuing up like everyone else he walked to the front of the queue, said something to the guy next in line and stood in front of him. My jaw dropped when he did that. How rude? He obviously said something mean to the guy and got him to back up so he could take his place. I shook my head in disapproval.

Only a minute passed before Paul came back with a tray filled with food including my apple and slid in next to me. I quickly took my apple off the tray and started biting into it. Paul placed a sandwich in front of me and I eyed him questioningly.

"You have to eat more than an apple Fay," he said. Biting into a large pizza slice.

I didn't bother answering him, I just obeyed. He may sound like he's ordering me around but I know he isn't, he's just trying to be good to me. Although he has been rude a few times today.

Lunch passed all too quickly but I enjoyed it. I liked hearing Quil's stories, he was really hilarious. I also liked how he, Jacob and Embry got along so well, no matter how many times they fought. Kim made small talk with me and she seemed nicer the more she spoke to me. Jared was and always is very friendly so It didn't take much effort to chat with him. All in all I was happy I finally sat with them instead of my… old fake friends.

I had completely forgotten about Chris and his friends until now and I felt myself start to panic. Where was Chris? What if he approaches me when Paul isn't around? Maybe that's why everyone is staring? Because of our breakup.

The bell rang then and I got up quicker than usual, scanning the cafeteria for Chris. I was suddenly unaware of my surroundings and all I could think about was Chris. I hated him, no not even hate. I was just disgusted with him because hate is a strong emotion and I just don't feel that for him.

A hot hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality and I turned to face a concerned Paul, "What's wrong?," he asked.

I shook my head, "N-nothing, I-I'm fine," I stuttered. Stepping away from the table and standing next to him.

He grasped my hand in his, "Fay you're lying," he pointed out. His body shaking slightly.

"I…," I stared up into his questioning dark eyes, "It's Chris, I just don't want to ever talk to him again," I admitted.

"What! Where is he?," he growled. Diverting his gaze from me to the direction I was recently scanning.

I squeezed his hand in mine as his shaking grew stronger, "Paul he's not around, I don't see him,".

He took a deep breath before looking back at me, "Okay… He's going to pay though,".

"No Paul. It's over, I don't want to have anything to do with him. Now let's get to class before we're late,".

He nodded, scanning the room once more before walking me to my next class. I hadn't even noticed that everyone from our table was gone until we left and I was glad I hadn't seen Chris because that just would have caused a scene.

* * *

School had finally come to an end much to my relief. Everyone in my last class Algebra was staring at me and I couldn't ignore them. It was much better when I had class with Paul because people felt intimidated and afraid of him but me? Weak, shy Fay? People stared because they knew I wouldn't say anything. I Hope tomorrow isn't going to be as bad as today.

Paul and I were walking hand in hand towards his grey car. He still hadn't really spoken to me since lunch and lunch wasn't really what you would call a 'conversation' but more of a few comments and words here and there. I didn't like this at all. He could have even asked how my day went.

We sat in the car in an awkward silence as he pulled out of the school parking lot and started down the roads of La Push. I had no idea what to do or say so I just stared out my window as I traced invisible circles on my knee with my right hand.

Then I felt his warm hand on top of my right hand, his fingers pushing in between mine. I froze at the contact, it was so unexpected but I smiled to myself anyway, loving the feeling of his skin on mine. I've learned something today about Paul. Always expect the unexpected from him. Which could be exciting… at times.

When we finally pulled up outside the Uley's, I said a quick goodbye to him and hopped out. I didn't suppose he was going to say goodbye to me since he doesn't want to talk so once again I did it.

I heard him speed off once I entered the house and I rolled my eyes, Paul always has to put on a show. I dropped my bag on the floor next to the front door and headed towards the kitchen where I could smell blueberry muffins. I loved Emily's cooking, she really is gifted.

Once I said hello and sat down at the table, she sat in front of me and started firing questions at me. So are you and Paul together? Do you like him? Is he angry when he's with you? All the usual questions but one caught my attention: Has he told you, you know… anything? What was that supposed to mean. When I did ask her what she meant she waved it off and excused herself to 'supposedly' use the bathroom.

Is it just me or does each and every day in La Push get weirder and weirder?

Just then Seth walked in looking a little happier than usual. I smiled once I saw him and he smiled back. He took the seat Emily had occupied only a minute ago in front of me and for some reason I felt really happy to see him. It was as though he was the only 'normal' person here.

"Hey Seth! Whoa, you're wearing clothes for two days in a row," I joked. He was dressed in a pair of jean cut offs and a navy t-shirt. His hair was a little shaggy but I didn't consider it weird. Paul's hair was like that today.

He laughed, "Yeah, I feel so proud of myself. Where's my award?,".

"Um…," I scanned the kitchen until my eyes fell on something I knew he would just love as much as all the guys would, "An extra blueberry muffin,".

He laughed out loud then, causing me to laugh along with him, "Good one Fay, good one!,".

"So why are you all happy today? Not that it' a bad thing or anything," I asked after our laughter died down.

He blushed and it looked so adorable on his cute face, "I imp-," he was cut off by Emily.

"Hey Seth! You're early today," she said louder than usual as she entered the kitchen, checking on the muffins. Weird.

A look of shock crossed Seth's face and he gave me a funny look, "Yeah, just thought I'd stop by and speak with Fay, my good old friend,".

I chuckled at that as did Emily before she asked me to keep an eye on the oven as she watched her favorite show , Desperate Housewives.

"So as you were saying," I urged.

"Oh right," he scratched the back of his neck, "Well I um… found this girl I like and I need to ask her out,".

"Oh," I said. Seth was acting weird now, right after Emily entered the kitchen. Was I missing something? "So who is she?,".

He smiled like his normal self then, "Well her name is Sienna and she lives just across the road from my house. She comes to school with us, I'll show you her tomorrow… discreetly,".

"Great!," I smiled, "Hope she's a nice person,".

"Yeah she is. Unlike Melanie but I couldn't care less about her anymore," he said honestly. His eyes glazing over as he thought about Sienna I guess.

Right at that moment he reminded me of Sam when he talked about Emily and Jared when he talked about Kim. It was a really beautiful thing to see. It was love but a very strong love, a love I have never witnessed in my life and it was wonderful. I always wished that I would find love just like theirs with Paul but I wasn't sure Paul was that type. To be honest, he wasn't. I loved him anyway.

I got up to check on the muffins the and they were ready. Emily. Seth and I wolfed them down, not all of them of course but our own. Seth made puppy dog eyes at me because he wanted and I quote "Just one more" so I gave in and handed him my last one.

* * *

Dinner was awkward if I must say so myself. Emily and Sam were acting shady and I had no idea why. I hadn't realized it then but I missed having the guys over for dinner today. They were always full of stories and jokes, they really lightened up the mood but Emily and Sam… weird. Not that they were ever like this before, today was the first time. Come to think of it, Paul was acting weird today.

I think I need some fresh air.

At exactly 7:30pm I walked down to First Beach. First Beach was a very peaceful and beautiful place, it was my getaway from time to time. Usually I wouldn't go there so late but today was an exception. Emily and Sam were starting to annoy me and Paul pissed me off this morning. Is he even my boyfriend? No, didn't think so.

It was almost pitch dark when I reached First Beach. I sat down on the sand, watching the sea sparkle under the dark sky as I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment of peace.

I wonder what my family are doing now. Probably sitting around the TV watching American Idol. My mom loved that show and my little brother started to watch it with her much to my father's dislike. He hated the show. Especially when there was a game on and him and his friends couldn't watch it. I used to laugh at the expression on my father's face because I myself wasn't a big American Idol fan myself. I liked watching the auditions but after that I lost interest.

Mom called me frequently, asking how I was and what La Push had in store for me today. She missed me a lot and asked when I was going home but I couldn't give her an answer because there was something about La Push that I loved and as weird as it sounds, I could never see myself leaving. It felt like home. Although I missed my family as much as they missed me, I didn't want to go back… yet.

"Fay," I heard a voice say in disbelief behind me.

I looked behind me and my heart sped up once I saw who it was, "Paul," I breathed.

He walked over to me in his half naked glory. Only a pair of jean cut off's hiding his nakedness from me. He sat down next to me and stared questioningly into my eyes, "What are you doing out here?,".

I diverted my stare to the sea in front of me, "I just needed to get away from everyone," I admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?," he asked.

"Forget it," I muttered. Not wanting to tell him.

"Fay, tell me," he urged.

"It means," I looked him in the eye, "That I'm tired of everyone acting weird around me Paul. Sam and Emily are acting strange and you… you hardly spoke to me today,".

"Of course I spoke to you," he hissed. His hands balled up into fists now.

"No you didn't!," I spat, getting angry now, "I spoke to YOU Paul, hell you didn't even ask how my day went,".

"Then how did your day go Fay?," he roared. His body shaking violently now.

I got up on my knees and grabbed his face in my hands. His skin burning into my palms as I stared into his eyes, "Paul calm yourself down," I ordered.

His shaking started to subside, his eyes softening as he stared into mine. I felt sorry for him then. He was always so angry and he had a very quick temper. Imagine what his mother has to put up with.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of it. His strong arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into him. His head resting on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms as the sea crashed into the rocks.

After a while I pulled back, my arms still wrapped around his neck as I stared into his beautiful dark eyes, "Explain yourself to me," I whispered.

I wasn't sure if he'd get what I meant but he did, "Another time," he whispered back.

I nodded, pulling away from him and sitting on my previous spot next to him on the sand as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Both of us watching the sea sparkle beneath the moon.

His answer wasn't the one I was looking for because I wanted him to explain himself to me. I knew there was something different to him, it was obvious in the way he acted never mind his height and muscles. There definitely was something different about him and I was going to find out.

Soon.


	9. Won't Get Fooled Again

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter, it meant a lot. You guys really make my day when you review, honestly. I noticed that a lot of you have added this story to your alerts and favorites but I haven't heard from you guys. Oh well, thanks for reading. You all rock and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Cheers**

**Chapter 9: Won't Get Fooled Again**

The next morning was the same as any other school morning, just not like yesterday. I waited at exactly 7:25am on the side path outside Sam and Emily's house for the school bus, silently hoping that Paul would turn up in his grey car like yesterday but unfortunately he didn't. So much to my disappointment I took the crowded bus and had to sit next to Clarissa, the rumor starter and gossip teller.

Apparently her best friend forever was sick today so Clarissa gave me all of yesterdays gossip. Rumor has it, Paul and I are in a 'secret' relationship and keeping it low key. I had to laugh when she said that. Not because it wasn't true but because she had no idea that I was actually the Fay she was gossiping about. Talk about shy, I was practically invisible. Oh well…

I let her continue with her boring gossip as I drifted off into my own thoughts. Last night was what you would call awkward. Paul and I just sat there on the beach watching the waves crash against the rocks over and over again in complete silence. When it finally became too awkward for me I told Paul I was tired so we said our simple goodnights and I walked home. I didn't bother staying up with Emily to chat, instead I just went to bed.

When I finally arrived at school I was greeted with the same stares I received yesterday, only this time I was alone. I couldn't help but feel depressed at the thought of Paul not picking me up this morning. I know he doesn't have to but I'm in love with the guy, what else can I say? I guess he doesn't feel the same way.

I walked quickly into the building, avoiding everyone's stares and up to my locker. I grabbed the books I needed and headed to English class. I took my usual seat and waited for the lesson to start. Paul didn't look like he was coming in today.

I avoided thinking of Paul and just focused on my work. It wasn't easy but it was for the best because I knew that if I started thinking about him, I wouldn't see an end to it. Emily and Sam were still acting weird with me and I wasn't sure whether the guys were because they haven't been around that much lately, oddly enough.

The first few classes passed by like a breeze. I still got the stares but I just kept my head down and tried to ignore them. I heard a few guys and girls snigger and ask me where Paul was. At that point I just wanted the ground to open up and suck me in. Why couldn't they just keep their mouths shut?

When it was finally lunch break, I headed into the cafeteria and sat next to Embry Call. I noticed most of the guys were absent today, it was just me, Embry, Quil and Kim. Jared, Jacob, Seth and Paul were absent. I wasn't sure whether Seth, Brady, Collin or Leah were too because they didn't always sit with us. It was hard to believe that for once Jared wasn't with Kim. What was up with them?

"So," I started, "Where's everyone?,". I glanced between the three of them and noticed them all stiffen at my question. I directed my stare at Kim for an answer.

"Eh.. well um… Sam needed them, I guess there's some tribal things that need… sorting out," She answered and I had a funny feeling she was lying.

"Yeah Sam needs us at the worst times," Quil said. A half smile on his face.

"Yeah totally," Embry agreed.

I was going to ask them if they were lying but I didn't have it in me. Who knows? They could be telling the truth, after all what else could they be doing? They did work for Sam.

Embry and Quil started chatting about the game last night and Kim excused herself to go to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice they were all acting strangely but I shrugged it off, maybe I was just over thinking it.

Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and my head shot up to face the one and only, Chris Wood.

My heart raced in my chest once our eyes met. I had totally forgotten about him after I hadn't seen him yesterday and I definitely wasn't expecting to see him today. He looked just like he did any other day. His long black hair cascading over his shoulders, his dark eyes piercing into mine, his full lips drawn into a straight line and his jaw set. Yet he didn't look angry with me, he looked angry with himself.

"Fay can I talk to you for a minute?," he asked. His eyes never looking away from mine.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. I didn't even think about my answer, it just came out of my mouth.

I slowly got up out of my seat and without asking he took my hand in his. I heard Embry say to Quil, 'Man I wish I didn't have to see that' and I heard Quil reply, 'Just keep your thoughts to yourself'. I had no idea what they meant by that but my thoughts were distracted once I noticed all the funny looks people were giving me. Oh great, bet they think I'm sleeping around with Paul and Chris.

Chris walked me outside into the hall and stopped at his locker, letting go of my hand. It felt really strange standing with Chris now because I should be really angry with him over what he had done but being with Paul made me forget all those things.

Chris stared down at me and ran a hand through his long hair, "I don't know where to start Fay," he sighed, frustrated.

"Well what's there to say Chris? We've said it all," I said. I didn't want him to start apologizing to me. What happened, happened and it's in the past now.

"No!," he disagreed. Grabbing my face in his hands, looking right into my eyes, "No we haven't, that night I… I was drunk Fay and I was a complete jerk to you. You deserve better than that,".

"So you're saying that the day after we broke up, you were so upset over me that you stayed at home all day? Yeah right," I huffed, "I heard you went on a date with a girl named Melissa,".

"What!," he shouted, "No I did not! Who told you that?,".

I wasn't going to tell him, "How the hell am I supposed to remember who told me? I was just after breaking up with you Chris,".

"Well whoever told you is a liar! Melissa was crushing on me so the next morning I dropped by the local store for my mom and she asked me to be her date at some party, I wasn't in the mood of speaking to anyone so I didn't bother answering her. She must have thought that was a yes, either way I didn't turn up,".

"Well it doesn't matter anymore Chris, you can go on as many dates as you want for all I care," I told him. I wasn't falling for his lies and even if they weren't lies, I didn't love him. He wasn't right for me.

His grip on my face tightened and his eyes widened, "What are you saying Fay?,".

"I'm saying that I don't want anything to do with you anymore Chris now could you please let go of my face," I answered.

"But I love you Fay, we're great together. Yeah I've made a few mistakes but I'm only human, we all make mistakes,".

"True but I don't love you back, I'm sorry Chris, it's over. Now could you please just let me go,".

And this time he did. He let go of my face and stepped back, diverting his gaze to the floor. He looked hurt and disappointed but there was nothing I could do or say to make him feel better. I didn't love him and I didn't want to be with him. He just had to let me go. Literally.

The bell rang as I started back towards the cafeteria so thankfully I didn't have to explain what happened between Chris and I to the guys.

I rushed to my next class and by this time I couldn't care less whether people were staring or not. I had just told Chris exactly how I felt about him and the stares were the least of my problems. Now if only I'll still be able to ignore them on the drive back home on the bus. Hope I don't have to sit with Clarissa again. I'm positive she knows who I am now.

* * *

Once the final bell rang, I jumped up out of my seat and headed out. I noticed Chris talking to some girl outside my classroom and although he was trying to look interested in her, I knew he wasn't. He caught my eye for a second and I half smiled at him, letting him know that I was over him before heading down the crowded halls, outside.

When I made it out into the cold air of La Push, surrounded by tons of teenagers, I saw Kim and Jared sharing a tight embrace. I couldn't help but feel envious of their relationship, I wish I had one exactly like theirs. Jared was always there for Kim, he was absent today but still made it on time to take her home. They really were madly in love.

"Fay!," a familiar voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to find Seth jogging towards me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Seth! Thought you were absent today," I said once he approached me.

"Nope," he popped the 'p', "Not quite. Remember I told you I like this girl?,".

Then I remembered what he had told me yesterday in Emily's kitchen, "Oh yeah! You were going to show me her this morning,".

He nodded, blushing slightly, "Yeah well I was running late. Anyway here let me show you her," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and turning me slightly to the right, "There she is," he whispered. Nodding at girl with long black braided hair.

She was really pretty. Around 5'3 with beautiful russet skin, high cheekbones and full lips. Her smile was contagious, revealing a set of straight white teeth. She was about the same age as Seth and was dressed casually in a pair of jeans, converse and a light blue sweater. She spoke to her friend and seemed very friendly, unlike Seth's previous crush Melissa . I think Seth made a good choice.

"She's really pretty Seth, why don't you talk to her?," I asked. Looking up at him to find him staring at his crush lovingly, "Seth?,".

"Hmm," he sounded then shook his head and looked down at me. I laughed at his embarrassed expression, "Sorry," he blushed, "Yeah um well when the opportunity arises I will,".

I rolled my eyes, "Seth you don't want her to be chatted up by some other guy before you, now do you?,".

"No,".

"Then talk to her for god sake!,".

"Tomorrow,".

"Promise me,".

"I promise,".

We both laughed at our promise making. He's lucky I didn't make him pinky promise me in front of his crush, Sienna. I never pinky promised though, I only did it with my little brother Noah, to annoy him.

I then said a quick goodbye to Seth before running off to catch the bus. I had totally forgotten that I was taking the bus home. I got too absorbed in Seth's conversation that by the time I reached the stop I realized that I had missed it since there were no students around.

Then as though the day couldn't get any worse, thunder sounded and heavy rain started to pour from the sky. Oh great, lucky I wore my black hoodie instead of just a shirt. It could definitely keep me warm but just couldn't keep the rain off of me.

I started walking then. Down past the school and towards Sam and Emily's. Most students had gone home, just a few hung around probably waiting for their parents to take them home but now I had a fifteen minute walk in the pouring rain. I was already soaked.

I didn't bother pulling my hood up, it wouldn't make any difference. I just stuffed my hands in my soaked pockets and walked through the rain. Although the weather here was unpleasant, I loved it here. There was just something about this place that I loved and I had no idea what it was. It was like I was meant to be here but for an unknown reason. I never felt this way about anywhere else but here. Guess I made the right choice coming to stay with Sam and Emily.

When I was about five minutes walking, a familiar grey car pulled up next to me making my heart rate go up a notch. The passenger side window rolled down and Paul leaned over, "Get in Fay," he shouted through the sound of the heavy rain.

I smiled and quickly pulled open the car door, hopping in. lucky the seats were leather or Paul may have exploded with anger at me getting his seat wet.

I expected him to start driving the instant I got in but instead the car remained still. I turned to face him and found him staring intently at me, his eyes piercing into mine, "Why were you walking home in the rain Fay?," he asked.

"Well I-I got c-caught up in… in a-a conversation w-with S-Seth and missed the b-bus," I stuttered. Noticing that I was shivering.

"You could get sick Fay," he pointed out. His lips drawn into a straight line.

"I-I know," I replied. Wrapping my arms around myself, in an attempt to warm up but failing miserably.

"Come here," he said. I didn't know what he meant by that so I looked over at him to find his right arm draped over the back of my seat. Does he want me to snuggle into his side?

"Um…," I trailed off. Not knowing what to do. I wasn't positive if he wanted me to snuggle into him and I was too embarrassed to ask.

"Fay you're freezing!," he pointed out, "Now come here," he ordered before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

He was so unbelievably warm, it was inhuman. He was like a space heater, so warm and yet his skin was so soft. My cheek resting against his bare muscular chest was pure bliss and my soaked body pressed against his side was even better. But I was wet and he was shirtless, wasn't he cold?

"Paul you're going to get wet," I whispered. My body too cold to speak any higher.

He hushed me, "I'm fine," before starting the car up once again and speeding down the roads of La Push.

I suppose missing the bus today was a good thing. Except for the fact that I'm soaked and I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up tomorrow morning with a cold. Emily will probably freak when she sees me and make me wear a raincoat to school tomorrow.

When I stopped thinking a moment, I noticed that I was unconsciously trailing my fingers up and down Paul's rippling six pack. My breathing hitched but I didn't stop, I liked touching him. I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes but he didn't seem to mind. A small smile played along his lips and then I felt him caress my forearm. It felt… right.

But what were Paul and I? Lovers, friends, acquaintances, enemies? The only category I think caressing each other fits into is lovers and yet we aren't. Or are we? We've kissed twice, held hands, hugged and now this. Paul clearly wasn't playing me because I'm positive he hasn't got a girlfriend but it wouldn't hurt to ask…

The car had already stopped now and I assume we were outside Sam and Emily's. Neither of us moved though, I continued to trail my fingers up and down over his hard six pack and he continued to caress my forearm. I looked up at him again to find him gazing down at me and my heart accelerated.

"Paul," I started.

"Yes," he replied. His gaze making my knees turn to jell-o.

"Have you… have you got a girlfriend?," I managed to ask.

"Yes," he answered. I froze, my fingers resting on his abdomen as I blinked a couple of times. He's dating someone and he's leading me on?

I looked up at him once again and instantly his warm hands held onto both sides of my face. His gaze was on my lips now and before I had time to protest his lips came down on mine in an open mouthed kiss. I was angry now, how dare he kiss me when he already has a girlfriend! What kind of girl does he think I am? I tried to pull away from the kiss but he just held onto my face tighter, his lips devouring mine.

I began to push on his body but he wouldn't budge, he was too muscular and big to notice. I slapped his chest but that only resulted in me moaning into his mouth at the waves of pain it caused in my hand. My moan gave him the complete opposite idea and he began nibbling on my bottom lip. My blood was boiling by now and I thought of the only thing that wouldn't inflict pain on myself. I scraped my nails down his chest until he broke the kiss, letting go of my face and staring down at his chest. Six red lines trailed down his chest, three on each side and although it looked painful I was too angry to care. His eyes met mine again and he looked… hurt?

"What did you do that for?," he asked. Confusion written all over his face.

"Are you serious? Paul you're freaking kissing me when you've got a girlfriend!," I spat. Giving him a look at my best attempt of hatred.

"What are you talking about?," he asked. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his lips swollen from kissing me.

"I'm not an idiot Paul! You just told me you have a girlfriend so what the hell are you doing kissing me? what kind of girl do you think I am?," I asked in disbelief. Does he think I'm some kind of fool?

Realization dawned on his face and his eyes widened before he burst out laughing. My jaw dropped and I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. What a jerk, he's laughing at me.

"You're a jerk Paul, you know that!," I shouted. Scooting over back into my seat and reaching for the handle to get me out of this damn car.

His large hand grabbed mine, stopping me from opening the door. I tried pulling my hand away but he wouldn't let it go.

"Fay stop!," he shouted and I did. His other hand holding onto my chin now, tilting it sideways to look at him. I looked away, avoiding his gaze, "Fay look at me," he said. His tone softer this time.

"No," I replied. I was disgusted with him, why would I even bother looking him in the eye?

"Fay," he started. The hand which held onto mine now pushing its fingers through it, entwining our hands together like lovers, "Look at me Fay," he whispered.

I couldn't resist that whisper so I looked up at him, our eyes connecting. His eyes were soft and loving as they gazed into mine, "What Paul?," I asked irritated.

"It's you Fay," he whispered, "I meant that you're my girlfriend and I can't believe you took it the wrong way,".

I stared up at him in disbelief, my jaw dropping and my eyes growing wide. He meant that I'm his girlfriend? And I thought he meant someone else? Oh my god I feel like a complete idiot now. I brought my hand up to my face and covered my eyes with it, hiding my blush. I heard Paul chuckle and it only made my blush worse.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered to myself.

"No you're not," he told me, "I'm the idiot, how were you supposed to know I meant you?,".

"But I hurt you," I said. Glancing down at his chest to find… nothing. My head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Paul where are the cuts? They disappeared," I asked in disbelief. How could they just disappear like that? There wasn't even a scar.

"Oh," he gulped, "Um well I heal fast, it's a Quileute thing,".

Something about the way he said it wasn't right. How could any human heal that fast no matter where you're from. As I said before and I'll say it again, I'm not a fool.

"Paul," I eyed him, "No one heals that fast, it's… inhuman,".

He sighed in annoyance and leaned back into his seat taking a deep breath, "Look can we talk about this another time,".

"Paul you're my boyfriend," I reminded him. I wasn't going to be treated like a stranger, I needed answers and I needed them now.

He shut his eyes, "And,".

"And boyfriends don't keep their girlfriends in the dark,".

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "What are you implying Fay? That I have to tell you absolutely everything about me right now?,".

"No, I'm implying that you don't keep secrets from me," I pointed out.

"Have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?," he asked.

"No…what are they?," I honestly had no idea about them, they were probably some old stories their parents read to them.

"Well I'm not going to tell you it all Fay but I'd advise you start reading them,".

"For what?," I asked confused.

"For…," he thought about it a second, "Understanding me,".

I rolled my eyes. What the hell was he on about?, "Okay I'll read them. Has Emily got them?,".

He chuckled, "I hope so, I don't see why not,".

"Alright, well um I better go-," he cut me off.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?," he asked. A smile playing on his lips as he leaned in closer to me.

I blushed, "Um yeah sur-," before I could finish my sentence his lips came down on mine, silencing me.

The kiss was long and lingering but he pulled away before I had the chance to kiss him back. It was amazing though and left me feeling dizzy. He reached over and opened the door for me with a small smile. I smiled back and stumbled out of the car like the lovesick girl I am. I shut the door behind me and mouthed 'bye' to him before walking up to the front door, tripping over my own feet in the process. Once I unlocked the door I heard him pull away. Paul was definitely in a good mood today.

* * *

It was 8:30pm and I was sitting up in my room reading the book of the Quileute Legends . Usually I would read in the living room since the TV was never on but Emily made me blush more than once when I entered the house earlier on.

She had a knowing look on her face and asked me what Paul and I were doing out in his car for so long. I told her we were talking but she didn't believe me. We were talking but we also kissed, I wasn't going to tell her that though. Then I asked her whether she had a book of the Quileute Legends and she smiled at me and told me to wait a second. I heard her go upstairs before coming back down with this large book. She handed it to me and told me it was a good thing I was reading it. She marked the parts of the book which I should read before reading the rest. I had no idea why it was important for me to read these parts but I thanked her anyway, ate my dinner quickly and headed upstairs to read it.

So here I sit on my comfy bed tired out from all the reading I was doing. They were actually very interesting stories, not what I was expecting. I was usually more into reading Novels but these legends were really good, I was just too tired to finish it today.

I slipped out of bed then and placed the book on my bedside table before heading out. I was a little cold, dressed in only a grey vest and black sweatpants. I hadn't straightened my hair so it was wavy which was hard to handle so I left it down.

I could hear Emily and Sam chatting in the kitchen and the smell of food cooking. I smiled and made my way into the kitchen to find Emily standing over the sink with Sam behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered into her ear.

I cleared my throat, "Hi Sam,".

Sam quickly unwrapped his arms from around Emily and turned around to smile awkwardly at me, "Eh hey Fay, where were you hiding?,".

I took a seat at the table and blushed slightly, "Upstairs, reading the Quileute Legends".

He smiled and sat down across from me at the table, "And what did you think of them?,".

I smiled back at him, "They were really good actually, I finished the parts Emily marked for me about being descendants from wolves and imprinting, I liked them a lot,".

He swallowed, "Well that's good to hear,". Something about the way he said that sounded like he meant something. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Just then the sound of the back door barging open caused Sam, Emily and I to snap our heads around to the sound. Sam jumped up out of his seat angrily just as Jared and Paul entered the kitchen causing me to gasp.

I gasped not because they looked very angry but because Paul had three red gashes all the way down his stomach and one gash on his left arm. They were oozing blood and the sight just made me feel dizzy. I wasn't one to faint at the sight of blood but I had never seen anyone in a state like Paul before.

"Jared, Paul get out of here!," Sam shouted. Both of them glaring at each other.

Emily looked like she saw this everyday and continued washing the dishes. I on the other hand was in complete and utter shock. My right hand was placed over my heart and I was shaking. I was frozen in my place and looked anywhere but Paul.

"Jared leave, now!," Sam ordered and I heard Jared's footsteps as he walked down the hall and outside, shutting the door behind him.

A silence fell upon us all and so I stole a glance at Paul and to my complete and utter shock his gashes had disappeared. Just like earlier today in the car when I scraped him with my nails, the marks disappeared.

"How?," I asked in disbelief. My voice barely a whisper as I stared at his now healed stomach. I looked up to meet his eyes and he was staring back at me, he looked sorry.

"Paul leave!," Sam ordered Paul, shoving him out of the kitchen.

I didn't want him to leave though, I wanted him to explain everything to me. There was something he and everyone else was hiding and I needed answers. I wasn't afraid of what it was, I just needed to know.

I slowly got up out of my seat and followed Sam into the hall. Emily called me back into the kitchen but I ignored her. I entered the hall and headed towards the back door. It was open and I could see Sam talking to Paul out in the back yard. They both looked at me as I stepped outside and Sam told me to go back into the kitchen.

"No Sam, I want to talk to Paul," I answered back. Staring at Paul as he shook violently next to Sam.

"Fay go back inside please," Sam ordered. Giving me a warning look.

"No Sam! I need to talk to Paul," I told him. Shivering with the cold.

"Fay get back inside the house now!," Sam shouted angrily at me.

Paul shoved Sam then, "Don't talk to her like that!," he hissed.

"Don't you shove me like that or you'll be sorry," Sam warned.

"Bet if I shouted at your Emily like that you'd do the same!," Paul growled back at Sam. His shaking growing more violent with each second that passed.

Sam punched Paul right in the jaw then causing me to scream. I ran over to Paul and wrapped my arms around his waist as he snarled at Sam, his shaking dying down.

"Fay get away from him!," Sam warned me.

"She can stay with me if she wants!," Paul answered back. Wrapping his arms around me and crushing me to his chest.

"Paul if you hurt her in any way I will kill you!," Sam hissed before taking off, back into the house and shutting the back door behind him angrily.

Paul lifted me up then, cradling me to his chest as my legs hung over his arm. He didn't say a word to me, he just carried me in through the dark forest. I had never been inside the forest before but it didn't look as scary as I thought it would. Paul made me feel safe.

As he walked through the dark forest, over branches and past trees, I didn't ask him where we were going because it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I was with Paul, safe in his arms. I really loved him with all my heart but I needed answers more than anything now.

When we finally exited the forest, I noticed that Paul was taking me back to his house. What would his mother say? What would his father say? I had never met him before and I was starting to feel nervous.

"Paul, what will your parents say?," I asked as he walked up the porch steps.

"They're not home, don't worry," he answered. Unlocking the front door and stepping inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Where are they?,".

He started up the stairs, "Staying with my aunt Ava in Seattle, my cousin is getting married tomorrow,".

"Oh well why didn't you go," I asked as he walked down the hall and into a bedroom.

"Sam needed me here, besides weddings aren't my kind of thing," he answered as he lay me down on a bed, pulling a duvet over me.

"Oh," I said. Weddings weren't his kind of thing. Not that I wanted to marry Paul… yet. I have fantasized about it though.

"I mean someday I'd like to," he scratched the back of his neck, "Get married but I don't like attending weddings,".

"Right, I understand," I smiled before realizing that I was in a double bed in Paul's house, "Um… am I sleeping over?,".

He chuckled, "Well I won't make you, I just…," he trailed off.

"You just what?," I pushed.

"It's nothing,".

"Paul," I warned.

"I just want to be with you, I can't help it," he admitted. I saw his cheeks turn darker, was Paul blushing?

I blushed, "Me too,".

He smiled, "Good. Well I'm going to shower and eh… I'll sleep in my room if you want," he whispered the last part.

"No! No stay with me please," I begged. Grabbing his hand in mine. I felt safe when I was with him.

He chuckled, "Sure, I'll be back in a while,".

I nodded. Letting go of his hand as he walked out of the room. I heard him fumble around in the next room until I heard his footsteps In the hall again. I could hear a door opening and a shower running and I smiled knowing that it was just me and Paul. Sam couldn't take me away from him, no one could.

After about five minutes Paul entered the bedroom again in a pair of black sweats and nothing else. He smiled at me and shut the door behind him, making his way towards me. I smiled back at him as he pulled the duvet back and slipped in next to me, pulling it back over himself.

"You warm enough?," he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him.

"Yes," I mumbled against his chest.

"Are you tired?," he asked. Running his fingers through my hair.

"A little, you?,".

"A little," he answered. I could hear a smile in his voice.

I smiled against his chest but what happened earlier never left my mind. How could a human heal that quick? If we were all like that there would be no such thing as hospitals. Paul had to tell me what was going on. I wasn't going to be left in the dark anymore.

"Paul," I started, looking up at him.

"Yes Fay," he replied smiling lovingly at me.

"Explain yourself to me, I can't stand not knowing what's going on anymore Paul,".

He gulped, "Fay, not now,".

"Please," I begged.

"Tomorrow,".

I gazed into his eyes, "Promise me,".

"I," he leaned in, kissing me softly on the lips, "Promise,".

"Alright, goodnight Paul," I whispered. Resting my head against his chest again, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Fay," he whispered back. Placing a chaste kiss on my head before I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow I would get my answers.

Finally.


	10. Always Expect The Unexpected

**A/N: Hello guys! I just wanted to send an ENORMOUS thank you to all of my reviewers! Last chapter I got the most reviews I ever had for 1 chapter in my life. I was thrilled! I was delighted that you all enjoyed the chapter and it definitely motivated me into typing this chapter. You guys ROCK! Honestly. Also thank you for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts.**

**Anyway here is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Cheers**

**Chapter 10: Always Expect The Unexpected**

I was awake yet I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. I wasn't weak, I was just very tired and… hot, very hot. My cheek felt as though it was roasting and the whole front of my body was boiling. My right leg was between two scorching hot… legs?

I was confused. I had no idea where I was so pushing my tiredness aside, I opened my eyes up slowly to see a man's chest within my eyelevel. At first my eyes grew wide and I felt my heart start to accelerate, who was I lying on? Then it all came back to me.

I was laying on Paul Scott.

Last night was exciting but bad, very bad. Paul and I defended each other to Sam last night causing my cousin Sam to become extremely angry. He didn't want me around Paul for some reason. Yes he was angry but it's not like he was going to hurt me. Anyway Sam stormed off then and Paul carried me back to his place. His parents were down in Seattle staying with an aunt of his so there would be no questions asked this morning thankfully but Sam and Emily had no idea where I was. I'm in deep trouble, no doubt.

Although I should have felt bad about not telling Sam and Emily where I was, I couldn't help but smile against Paul's chest at the thought of being so close to him. Last time he lay next to me, I woke up to find he was gone but this morning he was still there.

Then I remembered school and jolted upright on the bed, looking around the room, searching frantically for a clock. Paul muttered something in his sleep, shifting beneath me until I felt both his hands grasp my waist causing me to look at his worried face.

"What's wrong Fay? What happened? Are you alright?," he asked, sitting up. Speaking so fast that I found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Yeah," I smiled, reassuring him everything was fine, "It's just we've got school and I have no idea what time it is,".

He rolled his eyes, throwing his head back onto the pillow, "Geez Fay, can't you just skip school for one day?," he asked, irritated.

"Well um, I don't want to miss anything Paul, it's our last year," I replied. Blushing slightly at the realization that Paul and I were in bed. Together.

"It's just one day Fay!," he moaned, shutting his eyes.

I was just about to protest when I realized something. My school bag and clothes were at Sam and Emily's and I had absolutely no clue what time it was since there was no clock in the room. And how was I supposed to get home in a vest and sweats in this freezing cold weather?

I started to get up off Paul but he tightened his grip on my waist, his eyes snapping open, "Where are you going?," he asked, frowning.

I chuckled, "The bathroom, where else? It's not like I can go to school dressed like this. Besides my bag is at home,".

He nodded, letting go off my waist and turning onto his side as I crawled off of him and out of the bed. I didn't bother asking him where the bathroom was because I had a good guess where it was since Paul showered last night but I needed to brush my teeth so I asked him a quick question once I reached the bedroom door.

"Hey Paul," I said softly. He looked so peaceful, I hated to wake him up.

"Hmm," he sounded.

"Have you got an extra toothbrush?,".

"In the cupboard, over the sink, top shelf," he said groggily before drifting off again.

I stood there a moment just watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and so young, it made me love him all that much more. He always looked so angry and pissed off, I wonder if he always looked like that or is it just recent?

I looked at him one last time before heading out and into the bathroom. The bathroom was just a normal bathroom with blue and white tiles and a white bath tub, toilet and sink. I closed the door quietly behind me and headed over to the sink, opening up the cupboard and finding the new red toothbrush.

I quickly grabbed toothpaste from the bottom shelf and started brushing my teeth. As I watched myself in the cupboard mirror I noticed my hair looked damp. I had a good guess it was from Paul's body heat, he was on fire! Not that I had a problem with it but doesn't he find it uncomfortable? It seems all the guys run at the same body temperature except for Chris and his group of friends. Hope he's not sick.

As I started rinsing out my mouth I heard a soft knock on the door and I told him to come in. I looked up at him from the reflection in the mirror and butterflies invaded my stomach.

He was so beautiful, in every way. The way he just stood there, leaning against the door frame in nothing else but a pair of black sweats that hung low on his hips. His body was incredible, so strong and muscular yet it looked natural. The color of his skin was amazing and his hair was nicely cropped. But his face, his face was the best part. It was so handsome and incomparable to everyone else, no wonder the girls at school had it hard for him. He really was something else.

"Yes Paul?," I asked. Wondering what he was doing here.

"You're mad at me aren't you?," he asked back. Where did that come from?

I turned off the tap and turned around to face him, "No why?,".

"I made you miss school," he replied. His expression unreadable.

I sighed, "Forget about it. Like you said, it's only one day,".

"I'm sorry," he said. lifting himself up off the door frame and walking over to me.

"Don't be, it's fine," I told him. Craning my neck up to look at him as he stood in front of me now.

"No," he started, cupping my cheek in his hand, "It's not. I shouldn't have made you miss school,".

I leaned into his hand, "I don't care, as long as I'm with you,".

He bent down then. His face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face, "You're not mad at me?," he whispered.

"No," I whispered back. His closeness making me dizzy.

He closed the gap between us then, his lips gently caressing mine. It was a nice soft kiss, lingering and so unlike Paul. But I wanted more, it was like I physically needed to get as close as I could to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my lips, deepening the kiss. His right hand left my face and trailed down my side until it came into contact with my thigh. His other hand did the same until he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing me up against the sink. He wrapped his arms around my waist then, crushing me against him as our mouths devoured one another. He moaned into my mouth once our tongues made contact, causing my heart to accelerate.

We stayed like that. Just kissing each other senseless, trying to get closer to each other. My hands roaming up and down his muscular back as his hands pressed into my back, pulling me impossibly closer to him. By the time we were both breathless, we broke apart, gasping for air. Paul never stopped kissing me though. He started placing open mouthed kisses along my jaw line down my neck as his breath came out in gasps.

Once he was done attacking my neck with kisses he held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes like he was searching for something. I didn't know what he was looking for though, all I knew was that I suddenly felt very sleepy. He must have noticed then because he let go of my face and placed his hands on my waist again as he carried me out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. He lay me back down on the bed and crawled in next to me, pulling the duvet over us and wrapping his arms around me as I lay against his chest just like this morning. He kissed me one last time on the head before I drifted off.

* * *

When I awoke to the bright sunlight that streamed through the bedroom window in the corner of the room, Paul was no longer next to me.

I shouldn't have expected him to be next to me when I woke up, after all it was Paul I was talking about. He must have just gotten up though because I was still sweating and the bed was still warm. Then something hit me that I had totally forgotten about earlier this morning.

Paul was to explain himself to me today. He promised.

I shot up out of bed then, straightened myself up and headed downstairs. The clock at the bottom of the stairs read it was 11:00am so I guessed I must have woken up around 8:00am this morning when I freaked out about school. Oh well, I was late then anyway.

I poked my head into the living room to find the TV on but no one watching it. I shrugged and headed towards the only other door at the end of the hall on the right, it had to be the kitchen. The door was closed so I opened it slowly to find Paul leaning against the counter, opposite the door.

He wore that hard mask on his face and had his arms crossed defensively over his chest. He was fully clothed unlike this morning in a pair of worn jean cut offs and a white t-shirt that seemed just that little too small for him. What was up with him?

"Um… hi," I said awkwardly. Taking a seat at the wooden table in the corner of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?," he asked suddenly.

I eyed him warily, "What are you talking about?,".

He huffed, "You know what I'm talking about,".

I was confused. Completely and utterly confused. What was he talking about? Why didn't I tell him what? Paul really confuses me sometimes, especially at times like these when I'm accused of not telling him something.

"I don't Paul, I'm just confused," I told him honestly.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and running a hand through his hair. Everything was silent as he pushed himself off the counter and turned his back to me so he could lean on the counter with his hands. He was quivering slightly and seemed to be taking deep breaths to calm himself. I was about to get up and ask him what the matter was until he suddenly punched the counter with his right hand and turned around to face me.

"Damn it Fay!," he growled. His face filled with anger and rage.

I flinched in my seat. Should I answer him? Or will I make him more angry? But I had no idea what he was angry about but it had something to do with me. I had to ask.

"What the hell are you angry about Paul? What did I do?," I asked. Standing up in my seat and staring confusedly at him.

"You," he said and started walking towards me, stopping only inches away so he could look down at me, "You didn't tell me that… that… that you and Chris spoke yesterday, you didn't tell me anything! I'm yours Fay, you shouldn't keep things from me! I thought you told me that we should have no more secrets between us!," he finished. His shaking growing more violent.

I was shocked. Firstly, there really wasn't anything to tell Paul. I just told Chris that I no longer loved him and that our relationship was officially over. Secondly, how did he know about that? Did Embry and Quil tell him? Thirdly, that is what got him all angry? And what did he mean by, 'I'm yours'?

"Paul… I… I don't know what to tell you because there really isn't anything to say. Chris asked if he could speak with me so I said okay and we spoke by his locker. He told me that he was sorry and that he wants us to be together again-," Paul cut me off with a snarl.

"And what did you say?," he asked. His shaking violent now.

"I told him that I don't love him back and that I don't want to be with him. It's over Paul, I don't know why you're so angry about this… with me," I said, diverting my gaze to the floor. My feelings hurt.

There was a long silence until I felt his warm hand underneath my chin, tilting it up so I would look him in the eye, "I just… I just really care about you and everything that happens to you, around you. I want to know everything about you Fay and I want to be part of your life, I don't want you to hide anything from me," he said softly. His expression sorry.

"But you're so hurtful Paul. You act like you hate me-,".

"That's not true,".

"But you do Paul and it really hurts me. Only this morning you were… kissing me and now, now you're screaming at me and I'm just so confused. I don't know how you see me Paul, I really don't. I don't understand you. Sometimes you're nice and sometimes you're mean and although I accept you as you are, I don't like being hurt,".

"I know," he started, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry Fay, I really am but I can't change who I am, what I've become. Maybe someday I will but it won't happen overnight, I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair as I listened to his heart beat in his chest.

"Paul," I looked up into his loving eyes, "I want to know, I want to know right now. I want you to explain yourself to me, you promised,".

His eyes went from loving to shocked, "You want to know now? Like right now?,".

I nodded.

"Fay this… this isn't something to take lightly. I…," he trailed off. Unwrapping his arms from around me and taking a seat at the table.

I took a seat across from him, "Paul please. I promise I'll understand,".

He stared into my eyes, "Fay I'm not your average guy, I'm far from it. Both mentally and physically,".

"Yes I know Paul and that's why I'm with you," I smiled, "Your different Paul but that's what makes you Paul right?,".

He smiled weakly, "Yeah… yeah your right but Fay… oh my god," he said, throwing his face into his hands.

"Paul it's okay," I reassured, "Just tell me,".

He looked up at me and gazed into my eyes, "Promise me you won't hate me or never speak to me again. Promise me Fay," he pleaded. Reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

It couldn't be that bad could it? It was just about him personally, it's not like he committed a crime and besides I needed to know. This was the man I love and adore with all my heart and there was nothing that could stop me from loving him. Nothing.

"I promise," I said, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

He nodded and stood up from the table, the chair toppling over in the process. He didn't seem to notice though, it must happen to him all the time.

He just stood there for a moment lost in his own thoughts. I wasn't sure whether I should get up or not so I just sat there waiting until he said something. After a couple of seconds he walked past me to the kitchen door, "Come on," he said over his shoulder.

I quickly got up and followed him down the hall into the living room. The TV was now off and Paul sat on the sofa waiting for me. I sat down next to him and smiled weakly at him as a sign to start. He looked worried and it hurt me to see him like that. I never wanted him to feel uneasy around me, I just wanted him to speak freely to me. After all I do love him, he just doesn't know it yet.

He took a deep breath before staring intensely into my eyes, "Did you read the Legends? The ones I told you about yesterday,".

I nodded, "Yeah, I didn't read it all but Emily marked two parts of the book I should read-," he cut me off.

"What were they?,".

"They were about how you're descendants from wolves and imprinting," I answered. What have the Legends got to do with Paul? Oh right he's Quileute but I don't see why it has anything to do with him personally.

He grasped my hands in his then, his eyes boring into mine, "And what did you think of them?," he asked eagerly.

I was taken by surprise by his attitude towards the Legends. Perhaps it's his favorite book to read and he'd like to know whether I liked it or not.

"I liked them a lot. They're so magical and interesting, it's a wonder why my father never introduced me to them," I replied.

His face seemed to relax a little and a small smile appeared on his face, "Good. So you read both parts thoroughly?,".

I chuckled, "Yes Paul, every single word,".

"And you haven't got any questions?,".

"Nope," I popped the 'p', "So what has this got to do with you personally?,".

He diverted his gaze to our hands then and opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. His knee was pressed against mine and I could feel him shake slightly against me. I knew shaking wasn't a good sign but I knew it was just from nervousness. His eyes met mine again and he inched a little closer to me. His eyes held so many emotions but I only recognized three: love, honesty and doubt.

I wanted him to relax and not doubt me. I wanted him to understand that I would listen to his every word and try to understand it. I cared for him and I needed him to be honest with me. We shouldn't keep secrets between each other and so it was time that I knew about him.

"Tell me Paul, just say it," I urged.

"I'm a werewolf,".

I froze.

My mouth tried to form words but it couldn't. I just sat there frozen, staring at him in shock. After everything we've been through and after all the times I asked him to explain himself to me, he tells me he's a werewolf! Does he think I'm some kind of fool that believes in his childish lies?

His grip on my hands tightened, "Fay say something," he pleaded. Well I must say, he's a great actor.

"Say something? You want me to say something!," I hissed, blinking back the tears that threatened to escape, "What do you think I am Paul? Some kind of idiot that would believe that you're a… a werewolf? After everything we've been through?,".

"I'm not… I'm not lying Fay," he said, his husky voice strained.

"Sure you're not," I said, a tear rolling down my cheek, "I'm leaving and I don't want to ever see your face again!,".

I pulled my hands from his grip and jumped up, giving him one last look before storming out of the room. Once I reached the front door I felt him grab me by the arm and spin me around to face him. He was shaking violently for the second time today and his jaw was clenched. I tried to free my arm from his grip but he only gripped it tighter, his other hand grasping my other arm to still me.

"You think I'm lying?," he hissed, "You think I'm making this all up? That I'd lie to you about being a freaking werewolf! You think I like the idea of being a werewolf?,".

I avoided eye contact with him, my tears spilling over, "Yes. I thought you... y-you liked me a-and that you'd be honest with m-me but I was wrong," I sobbed. I have been hurt many times in my life but this hurt the most.

"Well maybe if you just believed me you wouldn't feel like this!," he shouted.

I looked into his eyes then, they were a mixture of hurt and anger. I found myself falling for his lies then, believing that he was a werewolf because he looked so honest but I quickly shrugged it off, "You want me to believe that you're some kind of werewolf? Forget it. Let me go Paul,".

"No Fay! If I let you go it won't be the same, you just have to believe me," he said. No longer shouting or shaking.

"I can't Paul. I can't believe you," I whispered, sniffling.

"Here," he started, freeing my arms from his grasp. He starting pulling off his t-shirt and I stared at him in confusion. What was he doing taking his t-shirt off? It's not like he's going to turn into some kind of werewolf. He proceeded to pull it over his head and tossed it across the hall, "Let me show you,".

"Wh-what! Paul you're kidding right? No way. I'm leaving," I told him, turning around and reaching for the handle of the door.

"Fay, please," he begged, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and burying his face in the crook of my neck, "You promised," he whispered.

I felt myself lean into him, loving the feel of his arms around me but quickly recomposed myself and pulled down the handle of the door, "I promised I wouldn't hate you or avoid you IF you told me the truth but you didn't Paul,".

"I'm telling the truth Fay, I swear," he said. His husky voice strained.

"I don't believe you," I said, pulling down the handle of the door. Paul's right hand left my waist and slammed against the door, keeping it closed, "Let me go Paul,".

"No, no I can't, I can't. Just let me show you Fay, please," he begged into my neck. I could feel myself starting to sweat with his body crushed against me.

"No, no way Paul! You think I'm going to stay here and watch you transform? Are you insane? If I wanted to see that I'd rent a DVD! I'm not some stupid girl that believes in your nonsense, now LET ME GO!," I yelled, struggling in his arms.

"But it's cold Fay, I can't let you leave like this," he whispered.

"I don't care! You don't own me so let me go already!,".

Sighing, he planted one last long lingering kiss on my neck before unwrapping his arms from around me. I took that as my chance to pull open the door and run out. I didn't bother to shut the door behind me, I just ran.

I needed to get home and tell Emily everything. I had to tell her, my heart was now broken and there was no way I could deal with it on my own. I needed someone to help me through it because I am honestly devastated. How could he lie to me like that? It just shows me how low he thought of me and how much of a fool he thought I was.

Paul didn't follow me this time so I quickly rushed down the ice cold streets of La Push towards Sam and Emily's. My body was frozen but that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was that Paul had just broken my heart. I knew that this was the end of us, that I couldn't forgive him after he told me the biggest lie I've ever heard. I knew that I wouldn't love someone as much as I loved Paul because their definitely was something about him and the strangest thing was. I loved him almost instantly, I hardly knew him but I felt this connection between us and he had to throw it all away.

By the time I reached Sam's, I was shivering with the cold. I brought up my shaky hand and knocked lightly on the front door. Tears were still streaming down my face and when the door was finally pulled open, Emily gasped.

"Fay! Oh my god what… come in, come in!," she urged, taking my freezing hand in hers and pulling me inside. Shutting the door behind her, "Just wait a second honey," she said before taking off up the stairs.

So I stood there in the hall, shivering. My teeth chattering and my hands were purple with the cold. I hadn't planned on letting Emily see me like this but I had no choice. I hadn't got my own key into the house and besides Emily was always home so it wouldn't have made a difference. Thank god Sam wasn't here or else Paul would be in deep trouble.

Emily came rushing back down the stairs with a wooly blanket and threw it over my shoulders. I could tell by the expression on her face that she was shocked.

"Thanks," I whispered. Wrapping it tightly around me, savoring the warmth.

"Don't thank me honey. Oh my god what… what happened? Come here," she said. Wrapping her arm around my waist and taking me into the living room to sit next to her on the sofa.

She switched off the TV and turned to face me, her eyes scanning my face and body. I felt uncomfortable under her eyes and wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

"Oh Fay, what happened to you? Where were you last night?," she asked, concerned.

I bit my lip, "I was at Paul's… I'm so sorry I didn't call to tell you were I was Emily, I really am,".

"It's okay Fay, I understand," she said softly. Placing her warm hand on my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes, "So what happened? How come you're crying and cold?,".

"I," I started, a tear escaping my eye, "Well I was at Paul's and… and everything was great. Last night I asked him to explain himself to me because well, sometimes Paul acts differently and did you see how fast he healed last night in your kitchen?," she nodded, "Anyway I've asked him to explain himself a couple of times so last night he promised he would. So this morning after a lot of promise making and stress from Paul he told me and guess what he said?,".

Emily looked uneasy, "Um what?,".

"That he's a werewolf! A freaking werewolf! Can you believe it?," I cried. Emily had stiffened and her expression was unreadable. Maybe she didn't know how to comfort me?

"Fay… why don't you take a shower, get dressed and we'll talk about it afterwards. Is that alright with you?," she asked. A forced smile plastered onto her face, so unlike Emily.

I nodded, "Yeah sure, thanks Emily,".

I started to get up but Emily grabbed me by the shoulder, making me look into her questioning eyes, "Fay before you go, where you and Paul… together as a couple? Was he you're boyfriend?,".

I nodded, lips trembling, "Yeah, he was my boyfriend,".

She smiled sympathetically before letting go of my shoulder. I smiled weakly back at her before rushing out of the room and up the stairs. I quickly went into the bathroom and stripped out of my vest and sweats, hopping into the warm shower.

That's when I broke down.

I leaned against the cold tiles of the shower and cried my heart out. I cried for him, for Paul. The first time I saw him I thought he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He went to the same school as me but a man he was, not a boy. He looked so different compared to everyone else, he towered over all the students at school except his friends and acquaintances Jared, Jacob, Quil and etcetera. I saw how all the girls looked at him as if he was the most intriguing man they had ever seen and I was the same. He was the most intriguing, beautiful man I had ever seen and almost instantly, I fell in love with him.

I was in love with a man that treated me and everyone else badly. He was known as the bad boy but I knew him better than that. It was as if I could see into his soul, I could see who he truly was and I knew that I was the only one who could see him like that. He was special to me unlike anyone else I had ever met and when he kissed me for the first time, it was as though no one in this world mattered to me except him.

I thought that everything had finally fallen into place and that maybe someday he'd see me the way I saw him. That he'd love me back. But today, today he lied to me. Normally if someone told me they were a werewolf, mermaid, vampire I would just laugh until they got serious but today Paul wasn't even joking, he was serious. No goofy smile on his face or a stifled laugh, just plain seriousness on his face and I was disgusted, hurt and brokenhearted.

I was brokenhearted because he took me for a fool, that he didn't love me. I would never ever take Paul for a fool, hell it never even crossed my mind but obviously he didn't think the same about me. So what do you when the man you love lies to you? Well the only thing I knew was that I had to leave, get away from him. I needed a man who could love and care for me, treat me like an equal but unfortunately Paul wasn't that. And now he has me brokenhearted. Maybe I am a fool, maybe I'm a fool for loving him.

* * *

"That's better, much better," Emily smiled as I entered the kitchen and sat across from her at the table.

My hair was dried and tied up in a high pony. I decided to wear something warm for a change so I put on my dark jeans and light blue sweater. I was warm but not as warm as when Paul held me.

"Yeah, I feel warmer,".

"So… do you want a cup of coffee? Tea?," Emily asked. Obviously trying to delay our conversation.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood. Thanks though," I replied. Smiling weakly at her.

"Alright well um Kim is coming over, she should be here any minute,".

Kim? Kim is coming over? Why did Emily invite her over? I didn't want Kim to know. Yes Kim was nice but I didn't know her personally. Just the occasional hello's was all we really said to each other. What was Emily up to? Is it just me or is she acting strange.

I swallowed, "W-why? Why is she coming over?,".

Emily scratched the back of her neck, "Um well I think it's better if I explain some… things with you along with Kim. I think it'll be easier for you to understand with both of us here,".

What?

"What 'things' Emily? All I wanted to talk about was… Paul," I said. Eyeing her warily.

A knock on the front door prevented Emily from answering me. She sighed with relief and quickly rushed to the door. I heard her and Kim whisper to each other in the hall and wondered what they were up to.

"Hey Fay," Kim smiled sweetly, entering the kitchen. Emily walked in behind her and took her previous seat in front of me.

"Hi Kim," I said awkwardly. Eyeing them both with suspicion as Kim sat next to Emily.

"Who dropped you off?," Emily asked Kim.

"Jared," Kim replied. Blushing.

I felt tears sting my eyes when Kim mentioned Jared. The way she said it was exactly the way I used to say Paul and how she blushed when she mentioned his name. I envied her and Jared's relationship. She's so lucky.

"So Emily, what 'things'? I'm confused," I asked. Watching her expectantly.

"Oh right. Well you see Fay, not everything is what it seems," Emily told me. Glancing at Kim who sat awkwardly in her seat.

"Still confused," I replied.

"Fay do you love Paul?," Kim suddenly asked.

That was unexpected. I might as well answer her truthfully, it's not like I'll ever tell Paul how much I love him since we're no longer… together.

"Yes," I said. My voice strained with the tears that threatened to escape my eyes once again.

Both Emily and Kim smiled sympathetically at me before Emily asked me another question, "Fay you ran back here because Paul told you he was a werewolf right?," I nodded, "And he didn't stop you?,".

"He did. He um… he took off his um t-shirt and said he'd show me but what kind of fool did he think I was? Then when I started to leave he wrapped his arms around me and begged me not to leave but I couldn't stay Emily. I'm not an idiot but he obviously thinks so,".

Kim started tapping her fingers on the table and Emily sighed, reaching across the table to take my cold hand in hers, "You read the two parts I marked for you of the Legends right? About werewolves and imprinting?,".

"Yes I did,".

"And what did you think of them?,".

"I liked them. I thought they were interesting and magical. I had no idea about them until Paul mentioned them to me," I answered honestly.

Emily remained silent so I looked at her. She was deep in thought for a moment so I waited patiently for her to continue. When she finally looked me in the eye again, Kim seemed to tense up.

"Fay, it's true. He is a werewolf,".

My jaw dropped open and my eyes grew wide. This can't be happening! Emily and Kim are in on this big lie too?

"What! You guys are in on this too? I can't believe it!," I yelled, jumping up out of my seat but Emily gripped my hand tighter.

"Fay calm down, this isn't a joke," she said. Her face bewildered. I glanced over at Kim and she was chewing her nails nervously.

"You have got to be kidding me! Emily I thought you and Kim would comfort me but… but you're both making a joke out of me! I'm disgusted," I spat. Struggling to pull my hand from her grasp.

"Fay please," Emily begged.

"No, I'm leaving! I'm going home,".

"FAY WE'RE NOT LYING!," Kim shouted suddenly. Causing both me and Emily to stare at her in shock, "It's true. Sam's one, Jared's one, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Colin, Brady, Leah, Paul, they're all werewolves. Yes, it was hard at first for both Emily and I. I thought Jared had lost his mind but it's true, Paul's not lying,".

I was speechless. I couldn't feel or hear anything, all I could think about was what Kim had just told me. I knew Emily and although I didn't know Kim personally, I knew she or Emily wouldn't lie about a thing like this. Especially bringing Sam into it. A part of me believed that Paul was a werewolf but another part of me couldn't. How could I believe he was a werewolf? They're not real.

"Fay? Fay? Are you alright?," I heard a voice ask. I blinked my eyes rapidly before turning my attention to a worried looking Emily who still held my hand, "Fay?,".

I nodded my head slowly and sat back down on my seat, "Yes… no,".

"Do you want us to explain anything?," Kim's small voice asked.

I diverted my gaze to her, "Yes. I want… I want to know how you believed him, how you believed Jared,".

"Well it's a long story but what made me truly believe him was when he showed me,".

My heart started to beat faster, "What was it like?,".

"Scary at first but after some time I got used to it,".

"And how did he… transform? Did he turn into a hairier Jared?,".

Both Emily and Kim burst into fits of laughter at my question. I guess it was funny thinking of Jared all hairy but that's what werewolves are like, right?

When their laughter died down, Emily answered, "No Fay. They turn into a wolf,".

"But how? I mean what is the wolf like?," I asked. Shocked and confused at the same time.

"Well my Sam's wolf is huge and black. Their all pretty much the same, bigger than a normal wolf,".

"Hey are you calling my Jared abnormal when he's in wolf form?," Kim joked.

Emily chuckled, shrugging, "Those men ARE abnormal, wolf or not,".

They both laughed but I had another question, "So was Paul taking his t-shirt off to… transform?,".

Kim nodded, "Yup! If they transform fully dressed, their clothes are shredded. That's why they all walk around half naked so when they want to transform they just take off their jeans and tie them around their ankle,".

"So… what am I supposed to do? I was so… mean to him. Does Paul hate me now?," I asked worriedly.

"No," Emily smiled, "Paul would never hate you, as much as he gets angry he has a heart of gold. He's probably just hurting now,".

"Well should I go to him?," I asked. Glancing between both Emily and Kim.

They both nodded, Kim spoke, "You really should. I know for a fact that he'll be more than happy to see you again and also, he'll explain everything about being a werewolf to you".

I nodded, "Okay I will,".

I rose from my seat and noticed that my whole body was shaking. I knew it was because of the shock, confusion and relief. My heart was no longer broken, Paul wasn't lying and I was no longer hurting but Paul was and I needed to get to him. Quick.

I thanked both Emily and Kim and rushed into the hall. I glanced at my watch and found it was already 2:30pm. I grabbed my black coat and quickly pulled it on. As I was buttoning it up, Emily came over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Now before you leave, I need you to be careful," Emily told me as I finished buttoning up my coat.

"What is it Emily?," I asked confused.

"When werewolves get angry they start shaking violently, I'm sure you've seen Paul like that many times. Anyway when they shake, it means they're going to transform and we both know how angry Paul gets and so I want you to be careful because I don't want… this," she pointed to the scars on her face, "To happen to you Fay. Sam lost control once and unfortunately I was next to him. He didn't mean to hurt me and he'll never forgive himself for doing so. Anyway I just want you to be safe is all. Good luck,".

I felt so sorry for Emily and I was horrified at what Sam had done to her. But now wasn't the time to get into that subject, I needed to get to Paul. I gave Emily one last hug before leaving and assured her I'd be alright.

But as I walked through the cold breeze towards Paul's, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd be alright. I needed to get to Paul and tell him I believed him but would he be angry with me? Emily and Kim said he wouldn't but I always expect the unexpected from Paul.

I just hope luck is on my side.


	11. Just So You Know

**A/N: Hey people! Okay I'm sorry for not updating sooner than usual, I was kind of busy. Anyway wow! I'm really delighted with all the reviews I get for this story, honestly it's really inspiring and you are all so great. Thanks a million for reviewing!**

**Before I finish my A/N I just gotta say I CANNOT BELIEVE NEW MOON IS OUT IN 16 DAYS!!! I CANT WAIT! Is it just me or does it being so close make it harder to wait? Lol**

**Anyway I won't bore you all so on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Cheers**

**Chapter 11: Just So You Know **

When I reached Paul's house, the front door was a crack open. I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing because who leaves their front door open? Maybe he's expecting me or maybe he ran out in all his rage and didn't bother closing the door behind him. What if he's in wolf form inside? There's no way I'm entering if he is.

"Paul?," I called as I pushed the door open slightly, peeping in.

Nothing.

"Paul?," I called again. Pushing the door open further to reveal the hall but it was empty.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath before stepping in, my heart thumping in my chest. Who knows how Paul's wolf would react if he saw me. What if he's mad at me for saying what I said and doing what I did? I can't imagine Paul would be too pleased. I Don't want a Sam/Emily incident here.

I stood in the hall a moment, listening to every little sound in the house. Nothing. There was complete and utter silence and I was starting to feel a little afraid. Why couldn't his parents just be home? At this moment, meeting his father is the least of my problems.

I quietly shut the front door behind me and started my search for Paul. The first room was the living room but there was no sign of him in there. It was just the way it had been when I was here three hours ago. Looking right at the sofa I felt a wave of guiltiness shoot through me. There he had been, holding my hands in his, telling me everything. Imagine how hard that must have been for him and I accused him of lying! Honestly, what was I supposed to think? It's not every day you hear your boyfriend is a werewolf.

I sighed before moving on to the kitchen. It would have also looked the way it had been if there weren't three white plates and two matching mugs smashed on the floor. I felt a thug at my heart then, as though seeing all this had me feeling Paul's pain. I really felt so sorry for what I had done and Paul with his temper wasn't making this any easier. I'm sure Jared understood Kim and just waited until she came running back to him. I must ask her to explain the whole story to me someday.

I left the kitchen then and started up the stairs. Once I reached the top I stood still a moment, listening one last time for any sounds but there weren't any. Paul wasn't home. Probably out in the forest somewhere in his wolf form. Wonder what color his wolf self is? Maybe brown…

I didn't dare peep into Paul's parents room so I started with the bathroom. It too was exactly the same as it had been, my red toothbrush still placed on the sink. My eyes lingered on the sink longer than usual, relishing the memory of Paul kissing me passionately. Why did he have to be a werewolf? I'm constantly questioning my sanity every time I find myself thinking of Paul as a wolf.

After that I headed into the bedroom we both slept in last night. The duvet was still pushed to the end of the bed and the sheets were still creased just how I had left them. Just then I noticed a small alarm clock on the side table next to the bed. Paul must have left it there while I was sleeping since there hadn't been one there at 8am in the morning. Poor Paul, he did care after all.

Who would have thought that me, Fay Uley, would find love in La Push with a werewolf that has a temper? I for one would have never thought so. I've only had two boyfriends in my life, one of them being Chris and both of them were charming. Chris was a jerk but he would always charm me, make me feel special. But Paul? Paul made me feel a whole lot of emotions. Sometimes I'd be happy, sometimes I'd be sad but I usually always felt hurt. He made me cry my first day here but I forgave him. Why? Because I love him.

And now that I have been told the truth, I have to be extra careful around Paul incase he phases. If I had to sit and think about him being a werewolf I'd probably chicken out and head back home but knowing me and how I feel about him, I'd probably come back the next day and tell him I love him, regardless of whether he's a werewolf or not.

I bit my lip at the thought of Paul mot coming back. What if he stays in the forest for a long time? What if no one knows where he is? Sam is a werewolf too along with the other guys but how would they find him? What if he was hiding? I really need to see him.

Something white sticking out from under the front of the wooden bed caught my eye. I headed over to it and sat down on the beige carpet, pulling it out. Maybe I was being nosy but I couldn't help it, anything to do with Paul had my full attention. It turned out to be a photo album and a thought occurred to me that never occurred before. I had never seen Paul as a child. I smiled excitedly at the thought of finally seeing him like that and pulled open the first page.

The first photo seemed to be one of Paul's parents. I recognized his mother but of course she was way younger in this photo, I'd say it was about twenty years ago. She was sitting next to a man who looked very like Paul, on a wooden bench at some park. Her face was turned as she gazed up at him. He was smiling for the camera, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, oblivious to how his wife was looking at him. It looked like a sunny day, she wore a brown knee length summer dress, her black hair down, cascading over her shoulders. He wore a navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black khakis. Paul looked very much like his father except Paul was 6'5 and well built. Has that got something to do with him being a werewolf? Is his father one too?

The next few pages were of his parents also but I was looking for Paul. My breath caught in my throat when I reached a picture of a newborn baby in its mothers arms at the hospital. It was Paul, I was sure of it. He was an only child and it was his mother holding him. I felt tears sting my eyes as I studied the photo. He was adorable, so tiny and innocent looking as he lay in his mother's arms dressed in a white baby grow. Even as a baby he had fine black hairs on his head and his sweet little face was so cute. I wanted a baby just like that.

Wait… what did I just consider? I wanted a baby? With Paul? I had never thought of having a baby in my teenage years. I always thought that I would find love and get married in my early twenties and then have a cute little baby of my own in my mid twenties but now… it was like I wanted anything with Paul. Anything.

I smiled at the next few pages filled with photos of him as a baby. He seemed to look older with each page until I reached a photo of him as a child. He looked about five years old. His shiny black hair was cut short and his cute little face looked so happy. He was smiling brightly as he sat on the front porch, playing with his toy cars. He was dressed in a cute pair of blue jeans and a yellow sweater.

As I looked through the rest of the photos of him as a child, he never seemed angry. Even as I reached photos of him in his early teenage years he just looked like a happy kid, only about thirteen. But I noticed when I reached photos of him when he was fourteen he looked serious, so maybe he is bad tempered.

I gasped when I reached a photo of him in his mid teens. He looked sixteen and had his arm draped over Jared's shoulder as he smirked at the camera. What caused me to gasp was that he looked the same but different. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders and he wasn't freakishly tall. He was about 5'11 which is tall but in a normal way. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans and you could tell he was quite muscular by his arms and thighs. His face was almost the same except he looked just a little bit younger and not as angry as he is now. Jared was the same, long hair and quite muscular but he seemed to be laughing, Jared was good natured. They seemed to be in the school parking lot but I couldn't be sure.

There were a lot of pictures just like that one of him and Jared but soon enough I reached the last photo and it was one of him, Jared and Sam in Emily's kitchen all leaning against the counters for a photo. Surprisingly they weren't shirtless but dressed in jean cut offs and worn t-shirts. Sam was in the middle smiling, Jared looked uncomfortable by his side and Paul looked bored. I bet that was when they had just become werewolves.

"Fay?," a familiar deep voice sounded behind me, causing me to flinch.

I dropped the photo album from my hands and slowly looked over my shoulder, my heart beat gone up a notch, "Paul," I breathed.

He was standing at the doorway watching me in disbelief. He looked miserable and tired, as though he had many sleepless nights, so unlike Paul. He was half naked of course, just a pair of jean cut offs hung very low on his hips as though he had just pulled them on hastily. His hair was disheveled and I noticed a red slash across his chest slowly heal itself.

I had a sudden urge to touch him, to comfort him, to tell him everything would be alright just so I could take that miserable look off his face but instead I just stared into his eyes, my body shaking with the shock of seeing him so suddenly.

He returned my stare and his eyes told me he was unsure, unsure of how I would react to him. He just stood there like a beautiful statue, his chest moving up and down with his breathing, his lips slightly parted as though he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"P-Paul I'm sorry," I managed to say but it sounded more like a squeak.

He shook his head slowly, "N-no It's… it's not your fault, don't be," he said softly. It was the first time I had ever heard Paul stutter. I truly felt sorry for him, he probably feels like a monster.

"I should have listened to you," I whispered, "It was just so hard to believe,".

"I know, I shouldn't have told you like that," he said. Regret written all over his face. He didn't move an inch from where he was standing though and I guessed it was because he was afraid I wouldn't want him near me.

"I want… I want you… I want you closer to me Paul, I'm not a-afraid of you," I stuttered nervously. I couldn't bear to have him standing there like that, I physically needed him close to me at all times. It was hard to explain.

Almost instantly after the words left my mouth he was sitting next to me, our shoulders touching. I was sure he could feel my shoulders shaking. I was so nervous about everything. He didn't seem mad at me but what if he is? Will I see him in wolf form now? Are there other werewolves I don't know about?

"Are you cold," he asked suddenly, his hand slowly covering mine which rested on my lap.

I shook my head, "No… just nervous,".

"Why? Why are you nervous?," he asked concerned. His hand tightening around mine as his eyes bore into mine.

"Because you… you might be mad at me-,".

"No never," he said quickly. His free hand reaching up to cup my cheek, "I should be the one who's nervous,".

"Don't be, there's no reason," I whispered, leaning into his hand.

He sighed, "I'm a… monster to you Fay and it… it hurts me,".

"Paul you're not a monster!," I told him, "Yes you're a werewolf and I need time to get used to the idea but you are definitely not a monster in my eyes,".

It was the truth. I know plenty of girls who would run a mile if they heard they're boyfriend was a werewolf and would definitely consider him a monster but I couldn't call him that, it wasn't in me. It was like loving him came natural to me and whatever he was I accepted.

His face was closer to mine now, his breath fanning my face and his eyes glazed over as he gazed into mine. I felt like I could faint with the close proximity between us, especially as I was not touching him. I was suddenly very aware of the heat from his hand which cupped my cheek and the heat from his hand that held onto mine.

"Paul," I started.

"Hmm," he murmured, still gazing into my eyes.

"Is the body heat from being a werewolf?,".

He nodded. It seemed as though Paul was somewhere else as he gazed into my eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that nor do I ever remember anyone I knew acting like that with their girlfriends… except for Sam and Emily… Jared and Kim. Is there something else I don't know about?

His face was even closer to mine now, his eyes focusing on my lips. I could tell how tired he was with the closeness but it didn't seem to be affecting him mentally. I knew what he was about to do and as much as I wanted it, I couldn't. I couldn't kiss Paul.

I felt like I was rejecting him although his lips hadn't touched mine yet but I couldn't shake the feeling away. It was like I was afraid? Afraid to kiss Paul because he transformed into a wolf when he pleased. Maybe I still wasn't fully accommodated to the fact that he was a werewolf?

When his soft full lips touched mine, I cringed. Normally if he kissed me my stomach would be doing somersaults but right now, it was doing the complete opposite. I felt guilty. Guilty for feeling like this about Paul but I couldn't help it. The thought wouldn't leave my mind.

A werewolf is kissing me.

He kissed me again. The hand which was placed on top of mine was now making its way up my arm, caressing me. I didn't know what to do. Should I just sit here and allow him to kiss me or should I stop him? I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I didn't have it in me.

Why was I feeling like this? What was wrong with me?

Paul seemed to notice I wasn't kissing him back so he kissed me more roughly, his lips crushed against mine. He was no longer next to me but kneeling in front of me, one of his legs in between mine since my legs were spread out. His hand made its way up my neck, caressing me there. I wanted him to stop but still, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

His other hand still cupped my cheek and I was starting to think It wasn't so bad but once his tongue slipped over my bottom lip, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled away, "Paul...," I gasped, "I can't…,".

He looked taken aback, staring at me confusedly, "You can't what? What's wrong Fay? Are you okay?,".

I shook my head. As much as I didn't want to say this to him, I had to, "I can't k-kiss you Paul, I just can't,".

His hand dropped from my face as the other dropped from my neck. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide, "W-what do you mean?," he stuttered.

I bit my lip, diverting my gaze to the bed behind him, "I don't know Paul, I just… I can't explain it,".

I knew I was hurting him deeply by rejecting him but I just couldn't force myself to kiss him. I loved him with all my heart and I accepted the fact that he is a werewolf but it's not as easy as it sounds.

It still scares me a little to think that he is a werewolf and the thought of him kissing me let alone actually doing it was- if I have to say so myself- disgusting me. I wasn't ready to be Fay Uley, the young girl that was unconditionally in love with Paul Scott, right now. I wasn't the same person I was before. I may have been 24 hours ago but today I've been told a secret that I find unbelievable and scary and I need time to adjust to it.

Suddenly Paul grasped my shoulders in his large hands causing me to stare at him wide eyed, "What do you mean you can't explain it Fay? I'm freaking crazy about you and you're rejecting me! you just told me you accepted me as a werewolf and now you won't let me kiss you!," he spat, frustrated with me.

He was crazy about me?

He was shaking slightly and I knew that was a sign to leave, "Paul let me go,".

"No, not until you answer me! What's going on Fay? I thought," he blinked back… a tear?, "I thought you liked me," he whispered.

My heart went out to him at that moment. He wasn't hiding how he felt like he usually did, he was showing me how much I hurt him. He looked torn, miserable and hurt all at once but I still couldn't get rid of the feeling.

"I'm sorry Paul. I do like you, you have no idea but it's just… I need to adjust to these changes. I can accept the fact that you're a werewolf but I need to get used to the idea of… dating a werewolf,".

His grip on my shoulders loosened and unexpectedly he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

He buried his beautiful face in the crook of my neck as he spoke, "I understand that Its hard for you Fay, I really do and I wouldn't want you to do anything against your own will but it's too hard for me to be away from you. Before you came into my life I was an angry lonely werewolf but now that you're here I'm no longer lonely Fay. Yeah I'm angry, that's just the way I am and sometimes I wish that this would just all go away but I need you Fay, I can't let you leave me. Just stay here with me until my parents get back, please," he begged into my neck, his hot breath making my skin tingle.

I couldn't hold it in then, I cried. I cried for both Paul and I. I cried for myself because I was young and foolish and hurt the one person I love. I cried for him because he was hurting and his life wasn't like any other normal teenage boy. I wanted to know everything about him, how long he's been a werewolf, why he is a werewolf, how come he heals so fast, why does he look at me the way he does, why he's always so angry and how he looks as a werewolf.

He was kissing my neck soothingly as my tears rolled down his chest, whispering for me not to cry. I couldn't stop myself, I needed to let it out. As much as I was disgusted when he kissed me, I felt as though it had disappeared because I needed him as much as he needed me. I was lonely before I met him, yeah I had a few friends back home and a family that loved me but I always felt as though a part of me was missing but now that I had Paul, I felt whole.

It was something I couldn't explain and I wondered if he also felt like that.

He hushed me once my crying died down and carefully lifted me up with him as I rested my cheek against his chest. I didn't care where he was taking me I just clung to him, like it was the last time I'd ever see him.

When he sat down once again I realized we were in the living room, sitting on the sofa. There were no sounds in the house, only the sounds of our breathing. He ran his hand through my hair as I closed my eyes and focused on his heartbeat. It was like my own personal lullaby and I was suddenly pulled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself lying on the sofa. A pillow was tucked under my head and a warm blanket covered my body. I smiled to myself picturing Paul tucking a pillow under my head and pulling a blanket over my body, it was so not him. Although the blanket was keeping me warm, I was starting to get used to Paul's abnormal body temperature and everything- including the blanket- seemed to be just slightly cooler than usual.

A werewolf popped into my head then but it didn't scare or disgust me anymore. Paul was still Paul and I was still Fay. Earlier on I was still in shock over everything but once I let my tears out in front of Paul I felt… relieved, like a weight had been lifted off of me. My body always needed to be honest with Paul.

Speaking of Paul himself, he was so much more caring than usual. Hell he even looked like he was blinking back a tear earlier today and I could never forget when he told me that he was 'freaking crazy' about me. I know guys have told me they liked me before but when Paul said it, I was delighted. I didn't show it though because we had more important things to talk about but honestly, if it were possible, I loved him even more after that.

After a few minutes of just laying there, I decided it was time to get up. I slowly sat up, tucking stray strands of hair behind my ears and stood up. Just as I was stretching and yawning I heard two familiar voices hissing at each other at the end of the hall.

"Paul I will not allow her to stay here with you another night, it was bad enough last night!," Sam hissed.

"Sam I will do what I want when I want! Besides she wants to be here, I know she does," Paul hissed back.

I tip toed to the door that lead into the hallway and eavesdropped there. It was much more clearer.

"No Paul! Look at you, you're shaking already, do I want my cousin mauled by a temper filled wolf like yourself? She's family god damn it!," Sam spat, his voice going up a notch.

"Shut the hell up Sam! She's sleeping,".

"Well I might as well wake her up now since she's leaving, excuse me,".

"Sam!," Paul growled. I heard something or should I say someone hit off the wall?, "Don't do this. You know how it feels Sam, you've got Emily, Jared's got Kim, why can't I be free to be with Fay?,".

"Get your hands off of me Paul and that's an order," Sam warned. There was something in the way he said it made you feel like he was in charge. "Paul you are and I'm sure you already know this, the wolf with the temper. Do you think that I, for one second believe that you can control yourself? Especially around her! How many times have I seen you shaking while you're next to her? Both in action and through thoughts, huh? Too many to freaking count Paul!,".

"So you think that I would maul her like you did to Emily? Yeah rig-,".

He was cut off by the sound of something being thrown against a wall. I clasped my hand over my mouth because I knew what that sound was, it was Sam. He must have shoved Paul into the wall and I can imagine how bad that felt. Poor Paul, I felt the need to tend to him but stopped myself once I heard Sam speak in a very angry tone.

"Don't you ever bring up that subject again, you selfish irresponsible little bastard!,".

I could hear Paul's heavy breathing, "I would never hurt her Sam,".

I could almost see Sam rolling his eyes to that, "Yeah, like I haven't seen bruises on her waist before,".

"What! You liar, I never ever hurt Fay!," Paul shouted.

"Oh really? So where did those bruises come from Paul? Huh?,".

Sam was really starting to piss me off now. Firstly its none of his business where those bruises came from and secondly, how dare he treat Paul like that! That's it, I was going out.

Both their heads snapped around to me as I entered the hall. They were both standing face to face at the end of the hall, the back door open. Sam was standing there in a worn grey t-shirt and black shorts while Paul was dressed for once in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Fay come on, I'm taking you home," Sam started. Walking towards me but Paul ran up after him and grabbed his arm.

"No Fay, you're staying here. You want to right?," Paul asked through gritted teeth as he glared at the back of Sam's head.

"Yes, Sam I'm staying here whether you like it or not," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot expectantly.

Sam snickered, "Yeah right. You are," he pulled his arm out of Paul's grasp, "Coming home with me. What did you think Emily and I went through last night? Tell the truth Fay, Paul doesn't have very good self control does he?,".

"As a matter of fact he does! He has never hurt me or… phased in front of me. He cares about me as much as I care about him and I know that Paul would never ever hurt me," I answered back smartly.

Sam's expression went from amused to serious in a split second, "So you're telling me that those," he pointed to my waist, "Bruises you had were not Paul's fault? I know you still have them Fay,".

I blushed at the memory of Paul and I sharing our first kiss, "Don't tell me you never… marked Emily while you were both sharing the kiss of your lives?,". I never ever wanted to ask Sam that particular question but he was a werewolf like Paul so I'm sure he's hurt Emily without knowing so.

Sam for once looked dumbfounded. Both Paul and I waited patiently for his answer.

"That's not the point Fay, the p-,".

"Did you or didn't you," Paul asked in a hiss.

He sighed, "I suppose… but I'm much more in control than Paul is Fay! He could hurt you and no one wants to see that,".

"I would not!," Paul growled, "How could I ever hurt my imprint huh? Every single cell in my body cares about her Sam," he looked into my eyes then with so much love, did he love me? "I care about you so much Fay, I would never ever hurt you, I swear," he said softly.

I nodded with a small smile then but my mind was thinking about something else and it wasn't what he had said to me, it was what he had said to Sam.

What was an imprint?

I heard Sam and Paul arguing again but I couldn't listen to them, all I could think about was imprint. I was an imprint? Paul's imprint? What did that mean? I thought the only things I needed to know were about Paul as a werewolf but now I needed to learn something about myself that had to do with Paul? Did I even want to know?

"Fay? Are you listening?," Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Both Sam and Paul were staring at me questioningly.

"What's an imprint?," I blurted out.

The look of shock on their faces was priceless. They both just stood there, eyes wide and jaws dropped. I wasn't in the mood of laughing at their expressions though, I was serious. If anything had to do with me - whether I liked it or not - I needed to know.

Sam was the first to recover from the shock. He stretched before turning to Paul who stood next to him in shock. He patted his shoulder, "Guess you're on your own Paul," he chuckled before turning to face me, "I expect you home tonight, Fay," he said seriously before heading toward the back door, "Good luck," he called before shutting the door behind him.

I had no idea what was up with Sam or Paul for that matter but I stood there waiting patiently for Paul to finally speak. The silence between us was awkward but it didn't bother me right now. I just needed some answers.

He took a deep breath, looking me in the eye, "You really want to know, like right now?," he asked nervously.

I nodded.

"Alright," he gulped, "Follow me,".

I didn't know what to expect as I followed Paul into the kitchen. All I knew was that I was no longer in the dark anymore and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sam seemed to find it amusing but Paul certainly did not.

Would this 'imprinting' explanation have an effect on our relationship?

I hope not.


	12. What Could Be Worse Than Werewolves?

**A/N: Okay guys I am really truly so very sorry for the slow update! I've been busy so I didn't have any time to get this done, I'm honestly very sorry.**

**Anyway I'd like to thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! They really make my day, you guys are great. And I hope you guys haven't given up on the story :)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Cheers**

**Chapter 12: What Could Be Worse Than Werewolves?**

I sat across from Paul at the kitchen table we had been sitting at earlier today, waiting for him to start yet another explanation about imprinting… whatever that was.

To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie, I was nervous, very nervous. I had no clue what to expect him to say, would it be something good or something bad? His expression obviously stated it was bad and I was a little worried about hearing it. Why hadn't Emily and Kim told me about this, why hadn't they told me anything? The only thing they did explain was their lovers turning into werewolves but nothing else. Maybe they wanted Paul to tell me…

I watched as he stared off into space, seemingly thinking things through. He was nervous, I could tell. But another thought crossed my mind, what could be worse than turning into a wolf? Imprinting couldn't be as bad as that… or could it?

I reached across the table then and placed my hand over his. His eyes shot to mine staring deeply, knocking him out of his reverie, "Paul tell me, I promise I won't freak out this time,".

He bit his lip, "It's not that easy Fay,".

"Sure it is," I said, squeezing his hand in reassurance, "Just tell me, the worst part is over anyway,".

Once those words left my mouth I wasn't sure whether I meant them or not. Yes, Paul confessing that he was a werewolf had to be the worst part but maybe there's more to being a werewolf than I thought. For example, why are they werewolves in the first place? That question could wait.

He snickered, "Yeah right, you don't know half the things us werewolves have to go through,".

I rolled my eyes, "I know that Paul, that's the reason I'm sitting here waiting for you to explain, so come on, tell me,".

He sighed, "Alright, remember you read the Legends?,".

I nodded, "Yeah,".

"And you read about imprinting right? How a wolf finds his soul mate,".

"Yes," I said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"Well I… I," he started, staring deep into my eyes, "I imprinted on you,".

A moment passed between us then as we just stared into each other's eyes. Our eyes both held different emotions. His were full of love and hope, hope that I would accept him. But mine were full of excitement and surprise. Paul had actually imprinted on me? If I recall what I read in the book, I am the only one for him, his perfect match.

I smiled widely at him, speechless, "Y-you, you imprinted on me?,".

Paul's eyes widened with surprise, a small smile playing on his lips, "Yes, yes I did… you're okay with that?," he asked.

I nodded, the smile never leaving my face, "Of course I'm okay with that, it means we're," I squeezed his hand in mine, "Soul mates,".

He chuckled, "Yeah, wow I didn't know you'd react like that,".

"Life's full of surprises, so tell me more, like how and when did you imprint on me?," I asked excitedly.

The smile faded from Paul's face and he eyed me warily, "Fay you know how I imprinted on you, you read how it happens remember?,".

"Yeah but I'd like to hear it from," I stared into his eyes deeply, "You Paul,".

Paul sighed then, leaning back in his chair and scratching the back of his neck, causing me to let go of his hand. I had no idea what was wrong with him, he just told me that he imprinted on me and I took it well so why was his expression serious? Either way, the smile never left my face.

His eyes bore into mine now as I waited for him to speak, "The first time I saw you Fay. It was a cold day out in Forks as usual and I vaguely remembered Sam telling us that his cousin was coming over to say. I was just done with patrol and like every day, headed over to Sam's. The guys were already there stuffing their faces so I joined them and got into a fight with Embry Call which made everyone turn against me, as usual and had Jacob telling me to get out of the kitchen. So once I entered the living room, I felt… strange, and my eyes quickly found their way to yours and that's when my whole world changed.

"It was like you were the only one I could see and that everything and everybody didn't mean as much as they did to me before. I felt the need to love and protect you, to be there for you and not let anything or anybody ever harm you. I wanted to touch you Fay, I wanted to hold you, kiss you, love you but couldn't for obvious reasons. But then my stupid temper made its way back into my head and I felt angry… angry that I imprinted. I didn't want to be tied down to just one girl like a love sick puppy, I wanted to be free and be able to make my own decisions but it wasn't that easy because Fay, you're my imprint and we both know we're perfect for each other, I was just stupid," he finished with a sigh.

I was speechless. Paul had just told me how and when he imprinted on me and I couldn't even form a sentence. He made it sound so loving and beautiful but I just couldn't see it the way he did. Yes I was flattered and delighted that I was his imprint but one thing just wouldn't leave my mind and I almost felt like crying thinking about it.

"So," I started, my smile gone, "If you weren't a werewolf you wouldn't have ever noticed me?,".

His eyes widened with shock, "No Fay! No I would have, look at you, your beautiful inside and out, of course I would have noticed you! Don't be like that Fay,".

"But this," I gestured to us both, "Is just… magic, it's not real Paul, I-,".

"No stop Fay!," he panicked, jumping out of his seat and making his way over to me. "Fay," he breathed, grabbing my face in his hands as he stared lovingly into my eyes, "Fay I know that without all this magic we'd still be together because we are meant for each other. It's just this imprinting helps us, puts us in the right direction before we get our hearts broken by someone who isn't meant for us. Just listen to me Fay, it's true,".

"But," I blinked back the tears that threatened to escape, "But why did you imprint? Why do you werewolves imprint? It's not like finding the perfect person for you is that important,".

If I wasn't mistaken, I thought I saw Paul blush, "Because," he started, leaning in to kiss my forehead, "I need you to have my babies, to carry on my legacy to the tribe," he murmured against my forehead.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock. Did Paul just say what I thought he said? I could feel a hot blush creep into my cheeks until my face was burning up. It's not that I didn't want to make… babies with Paul, it was just abrupt. It felt like the time I was having the sex talk with my mom.

Paul pulled back then, letting go of my face and standing next to me at his full 6'5 height. I couldn't look up at him because I was mortified and I was glad I was sitting down because if I was standing, It wouldn't have been easy to hide my blush.

"Um… Fay, you alright?," Paul asked awkwardly.

I nodded quickly, looking down at my hands on my lap, "Yeah," I said but it sounded more like a squeak.

"You… you want a drink or something?," he asked, trying to make the atmosphere a little less awkward.

"No," I answered quickly, looking up at him with a flushed face, "I better head back to Sam and Emily's…, ".

Truth be told I didn't want to head back to Sam and Emily's, I wanted to spend the night at Paul's but all this awkwardness wasn't something I could put up with now and Sam was obviously expecting me home.

"What! You're not actually going to listen to Sam?," he asked shocked.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah Paul I am," I said, getting up out of me seat to stand next to him.

"But Fay!," Paul started, grabbing my shoulders and gazing into my eyes, "I thought you… you wanted to be with me… tonight," he finished in a softer, disappointed voice.

I did want to be with him, I wanted to spend every second of every hour with him but it wasn't that easy. Firstly, Paul had a lot to explain to me, I needed to know all about werewolves and secondly, Sam is my older cousin and I can't disobey him, especially if I'm staying at his place.

"Paul," I started but he cut me off with a whine.

"Please Fay, I need you here, it hurts," he begged, leaning down so his face was level with mine.

He was so crazily beautiful and I was so in love with him. Especially at times like these where he was acting so nice and gentle. His eyes were full of love and devotion and I understood exactly what he meant. It did hurt, it was a tugging on your heart and once you were near to each other it disappeared. Maybe Sam wouldn't mind… I'm sure Emily and him had plenty of moments like these.

"I know," I whispered, smiling slightly at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, his face so close to mine, "For making you uncomfortable, I just needed to tell you the truth Fay,".

His warm breath fanning my face was making me dizzy and I was finding it hard to form a sentence, "I understand… so that's why you… imprint?,".

He nodded, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed into mine, "Yeah," he breathed, "But that doesn't mean we have to… you know, now,".

I giggled, the blush creeping back into my cheeks, "I know Paul,".

"Then stay, stay here tonight," he said softly.

The smile faded from my face, "I want to but Sam might-,".

"Forget about Sam Fay, he has his imprint living with him but us," he started, his right hand cupping my cheek, "We need to be together when we get the opportunity. Tomorrow I'll wake up just as happy as I did this morning,".

"You were happy? I thought you were tired?," I chuckled.

"Well," he grinned, "Maybe I just don't show my feelings too often…,".

"And what about school Paul? I need my bag," I pointed out.

He sighed, leaning back and dropping his hand from my cheek, "I'll get it,".

I laughed, "You're not serious! Sam will see you,".

He huffed, "I don't give a damn! I'll be back in a bit," he said before kissing my cheek and running out of the kitchen.

I chuckled to myself once I heard the backdoor slam shut. There was no way Paul was going to get into Sam's unnoticed, he was bound to make noise and even if he didn't, don't well… dogs have stronger hearing than humans? So I'm more than sure Sam would hear or even smell Paul when he lets himself in. And I'm positive Sam will be angry.

I understand that he's just trying to keep me safe but that's what Paul's job is, to keep me safe. Sam thinks Paul is going to lose his temper and attack me but I know Paul better than that. He has shook violently next to me before but he has never lost control. Sam made that mistake but Paul wouldn't.

I shook my head and headed out into the hall, toward the living room. I turned the TV on once I entered and sat myself down on the sofa, remote in hand. There wasn't much to watch on TV but I settled for CSI: New York.

I was starting to get into when the commercials came on so I let my mind wander. I wondered what Paul was doing now as I sat here. He was fifteen minutes gone which Is long if you're a wolf that can run faster than any human, change back, grab my school bag and head back home. I blamed it on Sam, I'm sure he's lecturing Paul on how to keep control. I wouldn't be surprised if he came here looking for me.

Then my mind drifted off to Paul's photo album. He was so adorable when he was small and grew up into a handsome man. His parents weren't bad looking either but Paul was better looking than them both when they were young. He was so tall and muscular, his face more beautiful than any man I had ever seen before and I was lucky to have him.

It would be extremely hard for me to control myself around him tonight…

Just then I heard the back door slam shut and nearly jumped out of my skin with fright. It wasn't unusual for Paul to slam a door but to slam it with that much force signified he was angry. Very angry.

Then just as I was about to get up he barged into the room and threw my bag onto the floor, shaking with anger. He was no longer clothed, just a pair of jeans covering his nakedness from me. I noticed that his chest had two red gashes across it and I winced at the sight, he was definitely in a fight.

"Paul," I started, standing up and walking over to him, "Paul what happened?," I asked, resting my hands on his now healing chest, looking up into his anger filled eyes

"Nothing," he muttered, his shaking dying down.

"It was Sam wasn't it," I said knowingly.

He sighed, "Who else?,".

To say I was pissed off was an understatement, I was very angry. What was Sam's actual problem? He knew how it felt to have an imprint and yet he's treating Paul and I like this? I won't even be living with Paul, I'm just staying over till his parents get back tomorrow night.

I dropped my hands from his chest and ran them through my hair, "What is his problem? I just… I just can't understand him," I muttered in frustration.

"He's afraid I'll lose control and he's being an ass about it," Paul answered.

"You got that right," I replied, looking back up into his eyes, "I'm sorry it's li-,".

He cut me off with a finger to my lips, "Don't," he gazed deep into my eyes, "Apologize for something you didn't do,".

I nodded my head in response and his lips replaced his finger. He kissed me with so much love but pulled away all too soon. It was a short but sweet kiss and I was falling more in love with him with each passing second.

He smiled at me before heading off into the hall and up the stairs. I wasn't too sure about what he was doing up there but once I heard the shower turn on, I knew.

I smiled to myself before sitting back on the sofa and curling up, waiting for my love to finish up.

* * *

I was still curled up on the sofa when I heard Paul shout in frustration upstairs. I instinctively jumped up off the sofa and ran up the stairs, wondering what was wrong with him. I wouldn't be surprised if it was something ridiculous but I being the imprint couldn't help but to check on him.

I heard him grunt when I reached the top of the stairs and I ran into his bedroom, not even bothering to knock.

"Paul what's-," I was cut short at the sight in front of me.

There Paul stood by his chest of drawers with only a towel hiding his nakedness from me. The towel was a bright white against his russet skin and was just that little too small for him which resulted in it being tighter.

I knew I was ogling him and being very obvious about it but I didn't care. He was definitely out of this world beautiful and he was my boyfriend. The way the water trickled down his chest, over his erect nipple and down his rock hard abs was just mouthwatering and I was finding it very hard to not just run over and touch him.

"Like what you see?," he smirked, bringing me back to reality.

I was dumbfounded, "I-I um, I h-h-heard you s-scream and uh-,".

He laughed, "You could have just said yes,".

I was blushing now and I really wanted the ground to just open up and suck me in. Why was it that I always got myself into these situations? Particularly around a certain man named Paul Scott.

He started walking towards me then, his towel hanging low on his hips, my eyes on the dark trail of hair that led from his navel all the way down into a part of him that was hidden. He wrapped his arms around me then, crushing me against his chest. He was no longer wet, just really soft and warm. I heard myself sigh at the sensation of his skin against mine and buried my face deeper into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. My embarrassment disappearing…

We stood there embracing each other for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling and the comfortable silence. The room grew darker with each passing second and I suddenly remembered why I had come up here in the first place.

"Paul," I whispered against his chest.

"Hmm?," he murmured.

I looked up at him, "Why did you shout earlier?,".

He chuckled, "I couldn't find any clean pants,".

I rolled my eyes, "So you didn't bother doing any cleaning since your parents left?,".

He shook his head, "Mom usually does the cleaning,".

I pulled away from him and slapped his chest playfully, "Paul you're like seventeen, you're well able to look after yourself,".

He sighed, obviously not taking it lightly, "Well I'm too busy looking after your butts that I haven't got time to look after myself,".

His attitude was expected but his answer took me by surprise. He was looking after us? What on earth was that supposed to mean? I understood that he was a werewolf but what exactly was he a werewolf for? I never got around to asking him that and by the look of things, he didn't seem to be in the mood. I couldn't care less though, he had better explain everything to me now. After all, we are meant for each other.

I looked at him warily, "What do you mean by that Paul? Looking after us?,".

His eyes widened with shock and his hand snapped to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously, "You caught that… um I think we should leave that for another day Fay, we've already talked about the imprinting and werewolves,".

I sighed, "Paul you haven't even told me about werewolves, only the fact you're one,".

"Look Fay!," he snapped, the hand that was rubbing his neck now cupping my cheek, "I won't be keeping any secrets from you so don't go all demanding on me! I'll tell you when the time is right and right now it's not,".

I found myself nodding at him without even noticing, it was the work of the imprint I guess and I couldn't find any words to speak. He retreated his hand from my cheek and left the room, probably looking for pants.

I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my head though, why was he a werewolf? What was he keeping us safe from? Was he in danger himself? Paul wasn't going to answer my questions though, not now anyway.

I left the room then and headed downstairs into the living room. Sitting down on the couch I flicked through the stations and left it on ESPN, knowing that Paul would probably want to watch it.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked into the room. Seating himself next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him so that my head rested on his chest.

"You found yourself a pair of shorts I see,".

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's all I've got at the moment,".

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, relishing in his warmth. He seemed to be in a better mood now and I loved the feel of being close to him, especially when we we're both in a good mood.

All was silent for a while but it was a comfortable silence. Paul seemed to be dug into the game that was on TV and I just watched it with him, enjoying the warmth and softness of his bare chest. There was no way Sam would be able to take me away from him now.

Come to think of it, what exactly happened when Paul got to the Uley's?

"Paul?,".

"Yeah,".

"What happened at Sam's?," I asked looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You're never going to stop asking questions are you?,".

I shook my head, smiling slyly, "Nope,".

It turns out Paul made it to Sam's, barged in through the back door without a hello nor a goodbye so Sam decided to teach Paul a lesson once he was out in the woods, heading back here. At first Sam was pissed that Paul didn't say hello to his imprint Emily but when he saw the schoolbag in Paul's hand it really pissed him off. They fought wolf style and Paul asked Sam a question which made him give in and let me stay at Paul's for the night.

What exactly was the question? It was and I quote, 'Remember how it felt when Emily lived with her parents Sam? You hated it. So what happened that one night Emily dropped over to your house when her parents were out of town? You begged her to stay the night and she did. Now give me a little peace would you,'.

I was proud of what Paul said to Sam because it was true. We need to be together and there's nothing anyone can do to stop us.

"Hey Fay,".

"Yeah," I smiled.

"What did-," he was cut off by a loud howl coming from the back of the house. He sighed in annoyance, "I have to go,".

"What? Why?," I asked confused as he lifted himself up off the couch.

He stood at his full height in front of me, staring lovingly into my eyes, "They need me, I'll be back later,".

I jumped up off the couch to stand directly in front of him, my hands resting on his chest, "They need you for what? Paul-,".

"I have to go Fay, I'm sorry," he said quickly before sprinting out of the room. I heard the back door slam shut and another howl break through the silent forest.

I would wait. I would wait for him to come back and get my answers.

* * *

I lay under the warm duvet in the bed Paul and I shared last night, waiting patiently for him to get home. He had left at 8pm and it was now 11pm. What could take three hours? And assuming he's in wolf form there isn't much you can do as an animal.

He hadn't even shown me what he looked like as a wolf, not saying that I wanted to see him… yet but I had a feeling deep inside of me that I needed to see him because it was part of him and I loved everything about him.

Come to think of it, I could give Kim a call and ask her what they're up to. I'm sure she knows!

I jumped up out of the bed and ran down the stairs into the living room for my cell. Once I found it, I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?,".

"Hey Kim, it's me Fay," I said breathlessly.

"Oh hey Fay, what's up?... oh my god how did everything with Paul go?," she squealed into the phone.

I chuckled, "Yeah everything's good, thanks,".

She sighed, "Great! So we're wolf girls now?,".

I laughed at that, "Yeah guess we are Kim,".

"So what has you calling me at ten?,".

"Well um… I need to ask you something,".

"Shoot,".

"Is Jared with you?," I asked first, just to make sure she knew exactly what I meant.

"No, he's been gone like three hours now, why?,".

"Well where exactly is he gone? Paul's gone too and he never told me where or why he was leaving,".

"Oh… didn't Paul tell you about the situation?," she asked, wariness in her voice.

"No… wait what? Situation? What situation?," I asked completely confused.

"Well um, Fay I think Paul should tell you,".

"But Kim! I need to know, he won't tell me," I told her irritated. Was I the only one in the dark?

She sighed, "Sorry Fay… look it's getting late, I better go, see you at school tomorrow, bye,".

My jaw dropped in shock as I was left to hear the dial tone. Kim was that rude that she just abruptly said bye and hung up? What was up with her? Jeez, she could have just told me where they were gone.

I threw my cell onto the couch and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Paul could be anywhere now but I had a good feeling that he was in the forest somewhere. Maybe I could find him? Regardless of how afraid I am of the forest and how frightened I am of werewolves, I love Paul and I would do anything for him, no matter what it was.

I ran out into the hall, grabbed my coat off the hook and ran out the back door. I shivered once I was outside and looked ahead of me into the forest. I couldn't see anything from where I was standing and it was pitch dark outside, only the glow from the moon lit up the garden.

I knew Paul would be very angry with me but right now nothing mattered. I just needed to know what was going on, what could be worse than werewolves?

I quickly headed into the dark and cold forest. It reminded me of the time Paul carried me to his house except of course I couldn't remember any directions back to Sam's since I was so caught up in Paul.

There wasn't a sound nor a single movement in the forest, just trees, trees and more trees. I tripped a couple of times over a few large tree roots and branches but I wasn't hurt badly, just a few cuts here and there.

I remember our English teacher telling us not to go into the forest because it was dangerous. I can still see Paul snickering at that but I didn't even bother asking him what he thought was so funny since we weren't exactly on good terms at the time.

The snapping of a branch brought me back out of my thoughts and my heart thundered in my chest with fright. The sound came from behind me but I was too afraid to turn around, afraid of what I might see.

Before I even had the chance to scream, two warm hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face the one and only.

Paul.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Are you freaking crazy? It's too dangerous! What the hell are you thinking Fay!," Paul spat. His angry eyes only centimeters from my own.

I was shaking with fright and the low temperature of La Push, "I miss you," I managed to squeak out. It wasn't what I had intended to say but it was what came into my mind the moment our eyes met.

He sighed, "Fay I told you I'd be back, you can't just randomly leave the house and come looking for me! what if something happened to you huh? Then what?,".

"Then you'd come save me," I whispered.

He let go of my shoulders and rubbed his temples, "What are you really doing out here Fay?,".

"I wanted to k-know," I shivered, "Where you w-went, what are y-you doing out here P-Paul?,".

"Fay this is not the right time! It's late, I'm busy-,".

"Busy with what Paul?," I hissed, surprised by my now non shivery voice.

"You're cold Fay, let me take you home," he pointed out, ignoring my question.

He reached out to grab my arm but I stepped back, "No! Answer my question Paul, what the hell is going on? What are you keeping us safe from? Why have you got these?," I asked, gesturing to the healing gashes across his chest, arms and abdomen.

"Fay stop it! I need to go! Come on, we'll talk later," he shouted, his body shaking slightly.

"Talk later? Like when? In school?,".

"In bed later!," he hissed.

"I'll be asleep," I hissed back.

"I'll wake you up,".

"Well then I won't wake up for you! I've got school tomorrow and I need my sleep so you better tell me what's going on! No one wants to tell me, no one! Is it because I'm not from here or something?,".

"No Fay," he said, his voice softening, "No you're my imprint, I couldn't care less where you're from,".

"Then tell me!,".

He grabbed my face in both his warm hands and stared deep into my eyes, "You're going to be sorry you asked me this now, especially considering where we are,".

"I don't care, what could be worse than werewolves Paul?,".

"Vampires,".

**A/N: Okay there you have it, chapter 12. Again I'm very very very sorry it took me like 3 weeks to get this up. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you haven't given up on the story :D**

**Also have any of you gone to see New Moon? I still haven't. Can't believe it's actually out :O**

**Anyway you can tell me how the movie was in a review if you want.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. It's Not Me, It's You

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! I REALLY AM, I MEAN IT. I KNOW THIS TOOK SO LONG JUST LIKE LAST TIME BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE. I was sick.**

**I was sick for a week but I'm feeling much better now so as soon as I felt good enough to write I continued on with this chapter. I've really surprised myself with the length since I think this is the longest chapter I have written but you guys honestly deserve it. With all the lovely reviews I got last chapter I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH. Without those reviews, this story wouldn't be going. And I'm sorry I didn't reply to them, like I said I was sick so I just got to work on this as quick as I could.**

**Also, I SAW NEW MOON! OMG it was simply amazing! I could go on about it but I won't bore you guys.**

**So on with the chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: It's not me, it's you**

Paul's answer caught me off guard and I stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropped in shock. My body felt frozen and my mind couldn't concentrate on anything but vampires.

Vampires were real?

Throughout my life I had always known vampires as scary imaginary beings that lived off of the blood of humans. Humans like myself. I had never been a fan of theirs and mostly hated anything to do with them. Whenever my friends would suggest we go see a vampire movie I always refused and made them go see another movie.

I could have laughed in Paul's face and told him to quit messing around, I could have slapped Paul across the face and ordered him to get serious, I could have broken up with him right then and there and walked away but I did none of them because I knew he wasn't lying.

After all, if werewolves were true why couldn't vampires be?

Paul was scanning my face worriedly but never touched me, he just stood there. I knew I was scaring him by the look I can imagine was on my face but I just couldn't find the words to speak, I could barely move.

The thought of vampires actually being real was bad enough but the thought of them roaming the streets and Paul, my Paul getting close to them was even worse. Were those slashes across his body from a vampire? Was he ever bitten? Is that the reason he's been called out during midnight by Sam? To protect us from those… vampires?

"Fay?," Paul whispered, inching closer to me, watching me intently.

"Hmm," I murmured. The only sound my lips could make.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?," he asked carefully, finally standing right in front of me, looking down at me with pitiful eyes.

I shook my head.

"Are you cold? Do you need something to drink?,".

I shook my head once again, "I… vampires… real," I said, my voice strained.

He nodded before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and crushing me against his warm chest. My arms hung limp at my sides but I buried my face into his warmth none the less and enjoyed being in his arms once again, trying my hardest not to think of vampires.

He ran his hand soothingly through my hair and whispered over and over again that everything would okay. As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. Perhaps if he explained the situation with vampires and werewolves I might considering I don't know much but right now wasn't the time.

I just wanted to be in bed with Paul, safe in his arms.

"Take me home," I whispered against his chest after a while. Surprisingly I managed to speak something that made sense.

He then scooped me up in his arms and cradled me against his chest as he carried me through the dark yet magical forest, back to his place.

Once he made it in through the backdoor I felt at home, although it wasn't my home at all, it was Paul's. He then carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. I was never in his bedroom before but I assumed this was his because it was painted a light blue, the furniture was a dark brown and it had a couple of posters up on the walls. I couldn't really make out anything else due to the fact that it was dark and the curtains were drawn.

The instant Paul pulled back the blanket and lay me down on his bed, I held onto his shoulders in an attempt to make him stay.

"Fay I can't… it's my turn tonight, I've got patrol," he told me, "I'm sorry,".

"Please Paul, just tonight," I begged, tightening my hold on his shoulders.

"Fay I'll be back by 1am, I promise,".

I sighed, letting go of his shoulders and fell back against his pillow, "Okay," I whispered.

He smiled apologetically as his eyes scanned me up and down, "Here let me help you," he said.

At first I had no idea what he meant because my mind was on overdrive but once I felt his hands on my buttons I knew. He carefully undid the buttons on my coat before taking it off of me, then he moved onto my trainers and pulled them off of me, letting them drop with a thud to the wooden floor. He stared at my body a moment before jumping up and pulling out a rather large t-shirt of his and handing it to me, "You can wear this tonight, it's um… more comfortable than what you're wearing,".

I smiled at him, "Thanks, I will,". I was quite surprised at how Paul noticed things, he must really care.

"Don't mention it," he said before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my forehead, "Just two more hours and I'll be back, I promise,".

I nodded, "I'll wait for you,".

He pulled back and smiled, "Okay just don't make yourself wait up for me, you need your sleep,".

"Okay,".

He gave me one last smile before heading out. The moment I heard the back door close I missed him. I felt the tugging in my heart like I usually did when Paul was away from me. I decided it be best if I threw on his t-shirt instead of lying here, missing him.

I slowly got up out of the bed, stripped out of my clothes and pulled his t-shirt over my head. I could have worn it as a dress it was so long, reaching my knees and the sleeves which were supposedly short reached my elbows. I chuckled to myself just imagining what I looked like and slipped back into bed, surrounded by Paul's smell.

After about a half hour my eyelids started to get heavy and I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

I was awoken by something shaking the bed slightly and my eyes shot open.

Paul was back.

He smiled at me once his head hit the pillow and pulled me close to him, resting my head against his now clothed chest. I was so relieved to have him back home, safe and sound. I couldn't make out any cuts on him and he seemed fine.

"Sorry I woke you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't be, I wanted to see you anyway," I replied.

He chuckled, "Well in that case I'll wake you up more often,".

I frowned and looked up at him, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?,".

"You're just gonna have to find out," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, resting my head back on his chest, "So is everything alright, you're not hurt or anything?,".

"No," he started, his fingers running through my hair, "I'm not hurt, I _am_ a werewolf after all," he joked.

"Yeah but werewolf or not, you could still get hurt," I added. Not finding his joke funny.

"True," he sighed, "By the way you look great in my t-shirt,".

I smiled against him, "Thanks,".

I was quite tired after being asleep but the thought of vampires invaded my mind once again and I was suddenly very alert. I really wanted to know all about them and how they worked. I needed to be able to sleep at night knowing that Paul was okay. I just wasn't sure if this was the right time…

"What's on your mind," Paul asked out of the blue. Giving me the opportunity to ask him.

"Vampires,".

He stiffened beneath me, "Oh," he said lowly.

I lifted my head off of his chest so I could look into his eyes, "Paul tell me more about them, like what are they doing around here? What are you doing around them?,".

"Fay why don't we talk about this some other time?,".

"Paul please, I really want to know, please," I begged.

"Fay," he whined.

"Please," I pouted, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Fine,". I laughed and waited patiently for him to start, "It all goes back to the Cullen's. remember that doctor who treated you at the hospital?," he asked, I nodded, "Well he's one,".

My jaw dropped in shock and I felt the blood drain from my face, "You… you mean a… a vampire touched me?,".

He nodded, "But he's different, he's not like the rest of them so he wouldn't have attacked you and even if he did I would have ripped him to shreds," he said the last part in disgust, his eyes growing darker.

I nodded, still shocked, "So… how can he be different?,".

"It's a long story," he chuckled, "Well…,".

Paul told me about vampires and vegetarian vampires like the Cullen's. He explained why he and the rest of the boys had changed. He told me about the treaty and how it works. I was very much relieved to hear about the treaty and felt lucky enough to live in La Push. He also told me about Jacob and Bella.

I was shocked to hear that Bella had fallen in love with a vampire. Knowing all too well that he thirsted for her blood, vegetarian or not. I was also quite shocked to hear that she chose Edward over Jacob.

Jacob was such a nice guy, I liked him the instant we got talking and he has always been so nice to me. I also considered him very handsome and honestly couldn't see what Bella Swan saw in Edward Cullen. Yes he may be beautiful but what he is isn't beautiful at all, it's horrific.

Speaking of Bella Swan herself, I wasn't too pleased when I heard that she had bloodthirsty vampires stalking her and depended on my Paul and the rest of the guys to protect her. Why hadn't Edward stayed in Forks and protected her? Didn't he love her? And then when she befriends Jake, she runs back into Edwards arms the minute he needs her.

I'm not one to judge but I had a feeling that Bella and I wouldn't get along.

Paul told me Jacob had been very hurt but he's over it now, he knows that she's not the one for him and I must say I'm proud of him. He's a great guy and deserves a great girl that will love him with all her heart.

"So Paul," I started, propped up on my elbow next to him, looking down into his dark eyes, "What are you doing out there? If the Cullen's aren't a danger to us and you killed that vampire who was about to take Bella's life why are you still 'on guard' isn't Edward watching that female vampire… Victoria?,".

"Ha! Like I haven't said that to Sam already," he rolled his eyes, "Sam wants to 'protect the human' regardless of whether the bloodsucker Cullen's are back. You see Bella is human like the rest of us… and well Sam is just doing his job but if it weren't for Jacob I don't think he'd be as protective of Bella as he is now. Jacob still remains friends with vampire girl so he's all for her safety and whatever Sam says, goes so there's nothing I can do or say to Sam to change his mind,".

"But I don't want you out there Paul," I whispered, running my index finger over his cheek, "I'm afraid something will happen,".

"No Fay," he said, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing my fingers, "I'm well able to look after myself, I am a werewolf after all," he smirked.

"But Paul, what if a vampire got too close to you, snuck up on you! Then what?,".

"Ha ha, Fay you're jumping to conclusions now! Emily and Kim are just the same," he laughed, pulling me down on top of him and crushing my head against his chest, "I'll be fine, I promise,".

I sighed, "You better keep that promise or I'll be paying a visit to the Cullen's,". Paul stiffened beneath me and I felt him shake slightly at the mention of their name, "Paul it was only a joke,".

"It wasn't funny," he answered seriously.

I looked up at him from his chest, his eyes were hard, "Paul come on! You're not seriously mad now are you?,".

"Just don't say it again and don't you ever consider going there," he warned.

I giggled, "Now why on earth would I consider going there?,".

"Just… just don't," he said, then glanced over to the right side of the room, "It's late Fay, you should get some sleep,".

"Yeah whatever, night," I said, resting my head back on his chest and closing my eyes. A little angry with Paul's attitude. Couldn't he take a joke?

"Night," he replied before I drifted off…

* * *

_"Paul," I called happily, running towards him as he exited the forest onto First Beach._

_"Fay," he breathed, a smile playing on his face as I threw my arms around his neck, holding him tight._

_"I missed you," I murmured against his neck as he twirled me around, my feet no longer touching the sand._

_He chuckled, "I've only been gone two hours Fay,"._

_"Two hours too long," I said, releasing my hold on his neck and jumping to the ground, staring up at him, "I was worried about you Paul, I didn't know what… what was going on and I mean anything could have been going on, especially around… vampires," I said the last part in disgust._

_"Well I'm here now," he said, taking hold of my shoulders and gazing into my eyes, "And I'm not going anywhere,"._

_"I love you," I whispered, a blush creeping into my cheeks._

_"And I love you," he whispered back before his lips claimed mine._

_The kiss was a long, lust filled, passionate one. One you only saw in movies or read about, one you would never forget. My hands automatically found their way onto his chest as his held onto both sides of my face, his lips kissing me deeply, his tongue caressing mine._

_The kiss was starting to become too much and we both knew what we wanted, what we needed at that moment but before we could even let go of each other, a voice sounded behind us, a voice that made the hairs stand up on my neck._

_"Well well if it isn't the two lovebirds at it again," the sickly sweet voice said, as he clasped his hands together, "Sorry if I interrupted anything,"._

_Paul's lips left mine the instant he heard the voice and his arms wrapped around me, crushing me against him, protecting me. I shivered against him and heard my teeth chatter with fright, this wasn't good._

_Paul slowly turned us around so he could face the vampire, "Keep away from us," he warned through gritted teeth._

_The vampire laughed, I could just imagine his pale face but I was too afraid to look, "Or should I say, you keep away from us Paul,"._

_The way Paul's name rolled off his tongue caused me to wince, "Don't make me come after you," Paul warned, his body shaking slightly._

_"Well why would I want that? That's the reason I came here Mr. Scott, to come after you," he paused and Paul held onto me tighter if it were possible, "And your beautiful wife,"._

_Paul growled, "You won't be getting your filthy hands on my wife,"._

_The vampire huffed, "We'll see about that,"._

_Then it all happened so quickly. I was ripped from Paul's arms and thrown across the beach, my back hitting a tree, resulting in me screaming. The pain was excruciating, all through my back. I ignored the pain a moment as I looked up to watch my Paul fight off the vampire, except Paul was too weak in his human form and before I knew it the vampire had Paul thrown across the beach, his head violently hitting off a rock as the vampire like the flash of a light appeared next to him._

_I screamed and begged for his life as I crawled slowly towards them. But I knew it was too late, Paul was knocked out and the vampire was ready to finish the job, his pale white hands placed on both sides of Paul's face as he smirked down at him._

_Then unexpectedly his eyes flashed to mine, red with hunger, "Watch and learn," he said before slashing Paul's neck open with his nails._

_I screamed so loud it was deafening, I screamed with all I had, I screamed for him. My body was shaking violently with the sobs that erupted from my chest, I couldn't look at him anymore, I just collapsed to the floor, burying my face in the sand. I didn't care where the vampire was, all I cared about was Paul and he was gone._

_"Paul," I moaned into the sand, "Paul, Paul don't leave me, please Paul, I need you, oh Paul, Paul…," I carried on but my voice seemed to get fainter and fainter until I could no longer hear it anymore…_

"Fay, Fay, Fay wake up," a voice begged, two warm… hands? Caressing my face.

My eyes shot open to face Paul. The relief that washed through me at that moment was indescribable and I hadn't realized I was panting, sweating and shivering.

It was only a dream.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here, it was only a dream," Paul whispered soothingly, his thumbs wiping away my silent tears.

"It was so r-real," I whispered back, still panting, "I thought you were gone Paul,".

He smiled at me then, it was such a loving smile and there were no traces of anger on his face. He looked young, "I'll never leave you Fay, I promise,".

"But… but what if they get to you Paul, then what?," I asked worriedly.

"Who's 'they'?," he asked confused.

"Vampires,".

He flinched, "That's what you were dreaming of? Vampires?," he asked, his jaw set.

I nodded, "This is the second time,".

He sighed, "You haven't even seen one Fay and you won't be,".

"I know but I can't help but dream about them and you… you always die," I said, my voice barely a whisper as another silent tear rolled down my cheek.

His eyes grew hard then as they stared into mine, "That. Wont. Happen.," he hissed.

"Paul stop," I begged, placing my hand against his warm cheek, "Don't get angry with me, I was ju-," he cut me off.

"I'm not angry with you Fay," he said, now hovering over me, "I'm angry with them bloodsuckers! I don't want them invading your dreams, causing you to scream and cry! I try to keep them away from you and yet they still manage to creep into your mind!," he spat, "And I can't stop them,".

"Well you did now," I smiled, caressing his cheek.

"No Fay, I woke you up from one… and who's going to wake you up at Sam's huh? Ugh I wish I had my own place," he muttered frustrated.

I hated seeing Paul like this. I hated to see him frustrated and haggard looking, especially when it was I who caused it. And I hated the fact that this would be the last night I would spending with Paul. Did he just say that he wishes he had his own house? Does that mean he would want me to live with him? I smiled at that thought.

"Well I think you need to get yourself a job in order to buy a house," I chuckled.

He grinned, "You willing to move in with me?,".

I blushed, biting down on my bottom lip, "Maybe…,".

"What can I do to make you say yes?," he teased.

"Umm I don't know… may-,".

He silenced me with his full lips as they gently caressed mine. I sighed into the kiss and it seemed to urge him on. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping over my bottom lip asking for an entrance I was more than willing to give. I parted my lips and we were soon lost in a passionate make out session.

His body was pressed up against mine and it felt nice, different. He was usually holding his weight off of me but tonight he didn't. Instead his warm but clothed body was pressed up against mine as I ran my hands up and down his muscular arms.

He started trailing butterfly kisses down my jaw, my neck and onto my collarbone. I moaned once I felt his teeth graze my neck and dug my nails into his arms.

Paul had never actually gone this far with me, we usually just kissed but now he was biting and sucking me and it felt wonderful. Except I wasn't ready to go any further and he knew that.

After a while he rolled off of me onto his side of the bed and pulled me against him, so like always, my head was resting on his chest.

"I think we should get some sleep, it's like 5am in the morning and you don't want to miss school again now do you?," he chuckled.

"No but I could get used to this," I murmured against his chest.

He ran his hand through my hair, "So is that a yes?,".

I laughed then, "Wow I walked into that one Paul but it's a yes as long as I get this treatment every night,".

"Of course you will, I promise," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled, "Goodnight Paul,".

"Night Fay,".

And with that I fell into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

The next morning was a little crazy. Firstly Paul and I woke up later than usual which resulted in us running around the house like lunatics looking for our clothes and school bags. Secondly Paul's car wouldn't start so we had to borrow Jacob's Rabbit since he wasn't coming in. Thirdly, we were late for class which gave everyone an excuse to stare and Paul didn't exactly handle it too well. He started shouting at everyone and shaking slightly in his seat which almost got him detention.

The next few classes were boring and when lunch came around Paul suggested he and I sit alone. At first I thought it kind of strange since we always sit with the guys but then I thought it was kind of sweet, that he wanted us to be alone.

But Paul was silent as we sat alone.

He seemed deep in thought and oddly enough he didn't touch any food.

"Paul why aren't you eating?," I asked as I sipped on my water.

He looked at me then, his expression tired, "I'm not hungry,".

"Why not? You're always hungry Paul,".

He sighed, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms behind his head, "Not today Fay. Just eat, forget about me,".

I frowned, placing my bottle of water on the table and eyed him warily, "What's wrong with you Paul? Did something happen in one of your classes or something?,".

"No," he snapped, bringing his fist down onto the table causing everything to shake and students to stare, "Nothing happened! I just… I just need some space!," he finished before jumping up out of his seat and storming out of the cafeteria.

I just sat there in shock, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. Everyone's eyes were on me, people were whispering and the guys were just staring over at me also shocked. Jared got up then and made his way over to me.

"Hey," he said awkwardly once he approached me, "Don't listen to Paul, he's just… having a hard time you know? With everything. He didn't mean to hurt you, I'm going to go talk to him okay, why don't you go sit with Kim?,".

I shook my head, "Thanks Jared but no thanks, I'm just going to head to class," I told him, my voice strained.

He just nodded before following in the direction Paul went.

I got up out of my seat and carried my tray over to the trash, ignoring all the stares everyone was giving me. I wasn't sad or upset I was just… pissed off. I was pissed off with Paul, his temper problem wasn't even an issue anymore it was just his attitude. I am his girlfriend, his imprint and I was concerned but no, he wouldn't answer my questions he just snapped at me in front of the whole cafeteria.

Today wasn't my day, I could tell.

The next few classes dragged in and I honestly thought I was going to fall asleep. Between tests and quizzes and Paul on my mind, I was sure I looked like a wreck. Even the teacher asked if I was sick and needed to see the doctor, I considered it but decided against it. After all I'm sure she'd know I wasn't sick.

When the last class finally ended I quickly sprinted out of the school and towards the school bus. I knew Paul wasn't going to be taking me home, he probably wasn't even in the school anymore. Maybe I should have just stuck to the bus in the first place.

Once my foot hit the step up onto the bus I felt a familiar warm hand grab my arm but I refused to turn around, keeping my foot on the step.

"Fay look at me," he ordered but I ignored him, "Fay I said look at me,".

I didn't reply, just tried to pull my arm from his grasp, "Let me go," I said firmly.

"Fay stop being so childish," he hissed, his grip on my arm tightening.

This made my blood boil, "Let. Me. Go. Paul Scott!,".

"Fay I-,".

"Let me go!," I shouted causing the whole bus to look at us.

Surprisingly he let go of my arm and stormed off yet again to god knows where. My blood was still boiling and I quickly got into the bus, sitting in the back away from everyone and their stares. One guy in particular started making fun of me but the best I could do was ignore him, that's what my mother always told me. Speaking of my mother, I haven't heard from her in a while.

When the bus finally pulled up outside Sam and Emily's I had a nervous feeling inside of me. I wasn't sure of what to expect when I entered. Would Sam be angry with me? Would Emily be disappointed? Either way, I had to face them.

I headed up to the front door and hesitated a few times before knocking, my heart thumping loud in my chest. When the door was finally pulled open, Emily had the warmest smile on her face.

"Fay! It's so good to see you again," she laughed, pulling me into a hug.

This surprised me but I was delighted, "Ha ha, it's good to see you too… I was really nervous,".

She broke the hug and moved aside so I could step in, shutting the door behind me, "Nervous? Why?," she asked confused.

I blushed, "Well you know how I stayed at Paul's and Sam wasn't too pleased and I thought that maybe you'd be disappointed with me… even angry,".

She chuckled, "Fay both Sam and I know you both need to be together, it's a known fact around us werewolf girls and the wolves themselves, he's just a little overprotective because you're his cousin,".

I sighed, "So Sam isn't angry?,".

"Not at all! Now come on into the kitchen, I made blueberry muffins and well," she looked down the hall to make sure no one was within hearing range, "Those boys literally wolf everything down so you better get in there before they do," she giggled.

I giggled along with her and headed into the kitchen for Emily's delicious blueberry muffins.

Emily and I both sat at the kitchen table, laughing and talking about our men but Emily seemed to notice my attitude change when Paul was mentioned so I told her what had happened in school today.

She shook her head, "Paul is," she searched for the right word, "Difficult. I've always known Paul as moody, yes he could be funny at times and in a good mood but then suddenly something ticks him off and his mood has taken a complete turn so what I'm saying is, it's not you, it's him. Don't let it get to you,".

I groaned, "But I hate it Emily, I lo- like him so much and I hate fighting with him,".

Emily smiled a knowing smile and I knew what she had in mind, "You love him?,".

I blushed a deep red, "Emily I…," I trailed off embarrassed, diverting my gaze to my crummy plate.

"Fay," she started, placing her hand on top of mine, causing me to meet her eyes again, "It's okay to love him, I love Sam, Kim loves Jared,".

I smiled, "Yes, I do love him. I've loved him for quite a long time," I admitted.

She smiled wider, "Did you tell him?,".

"No," I whispered.

She frowned, "Why not?,".

I shrugged, "I'm afraid he doesn't love me back,".

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face again, "Fay don't you understand? Once he imprints on you and gets close to you he's 99.9% bound to fall in love with you, I'm sure Paul is and I know for a fact that all the wolf boys wait eagerly for the day their imprint confesses their love for them. So Fay if I were you I'd tell him, better sooner than later,".

I smiled brightly at her then, Emily always knew how to make me smile, "Thanks Emily but," my smile faded, "He's angry with me now… I can't tell him,".

"He's not Fay," she said, "If he were angry with you he wouldn't have grabbed your arm today while getting on the bus, besides what's there to be angry about?,".

"But maybe he's angry now," I muttered.

"He feels rejected now I'm sure but not angry, maybe angry with himself but definitely not with you," she pointed out.

I nodded, "I hope you're right,".

After that I thanked Emily for her company and cooking and headed up to my room to do my homework. I heard the guys come in and out of the house from downstairs and my heart automatically sped up at the thought of Paul being around and yet I never heard his voice.

To say I was angry with Paul would be a lie, I wasn't angry with him at all just disappointed and upset. I had been pissed off with him at school but after the talk I had with Emily I decided to look at it on a more mature level and I kind of felt sorry for Paul.

Who gets up at all hours of the night just to watch out for us humans? Paul. Who has to face vampires as the people of Washington sleep? Paul. Who uses his spare time to be with his girlfriend? Paul. So all in all, Paul really was a great guy and I'm sure he really did have a lot on his mind.

He just had temper issues.

* * *

It was now 9pm and I was sitting out on the steps of the front porch, watching the forest in front of me. The glow of the moon lit up the street and the stars shone down upon the trees. It was quite cold so I had my black sweater on along with a pair of jeans and black converse. My hair was down for a change and I just enjoyed the peacefulness of La Push and the beauty of the night. I could even hear the sea if I listened very carefully.

As I diverted my gaze back to the forest I saw him emerge.

My heart sped up like it always did when Paul was around and butterflies assaulted my stomach. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts and nothing else, his body glowing under the moonlight, highlighting his muscularity.

He started towards me, his eyes locked on mine. As he got closer I noticed his hair was a little disheveled and his eyes were tired but of course I was delighted to see him none the less.

"Fay," he breathed once he approached me, standing just a few centimeters away from me.

He looked desperate to see me, his eyes held this longing in them and his body looked… lonely. As stupid as it sounds it was true, he looked like he needed to hold onto something or someone and I knew deep down it was me.

I didn't even bother answering him, I just stood up and ran into his arms. He was surprised at first but then I felt his strong arms wrap around me, crushing me against his soft yet strong chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed into his skin, happy to be with him again.

I started planting kisses along his chest, unable to help myself, "I missed you," I murmured.

He ran his hands up and down my back affectionately, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him, "Forget it Paul, I understand,".

"But I hurt you Fay, in front of everyone," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"And I forgive you Paul," I said, almost telling him I love him.

I would tell him, just not right now. I felt that it needed to be said at the right time and at the right place but standing outside Sam and Emily's didn't seem like the best. And yet I felt the need to tell him.

I looked back up into his smoldering eyes and found them staring right back into mine with so much love and intensity. He brought his hand up to my cheek, cupping it and rubbing his thumb over my lips.

Then a thought struck me.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Yeah,".

"I want to see you… I want to see you in wolf form," I told him, leaning into his hand.

His eyelids were heavy with lust, "Okay," he said softly before quickly scooping me up in his arms and carrying me into the forest.

I watched his face as we went through the forest, by the trees and over leaves and branches. He would glance down at me every now and again and smile. I would run my hand up and down over his bare shoulder with affection and he would peck me on the forehead.

I was falling more in love with him.

When we finally reached our destination, Paul set me down on my feet and took a few steps away from me. At first I couldn't understand why he was backing away but then I realized we were at a clearing and it would have been pitch dark only for the glow of the moonlight, he was going to phase here.

"Do you really want to see me?," he asked, watching me carefully.

I thought about it, my eyes scanning over his muscular body then meeting his breathtaking gaze, "Yes,".

My decision was final, I wanted to see him.

He nodded, "I'm going to phase over there," he gestured to the forest behind him, "And when I return, please try to stay calm Fay, I won't hurt you, I promise,".

I stood still as I watched him make his way into the forest ahead of me. He disappeared for a couple of seconds and I waited nervously for him to appear. This was something I needed to be brave about and it was something I needed to do for him. To show him that I really cared.

Emily and Kim had seen their men in wolf form and they didn't seem too afraid so maybe it wasn't as scary as I thought it may be.

I heard the rustling of leaves then and my heart rate went up a notch. I knew he'd appear anytime now but I couldn't remain calm. I was way too nervous that my whole body was shaking. With excitement or fear, I didn't know.

Then bringing me back to reality, he emerged.

My breath caught in my throat and my whole body froze as this beautiful yet enormous wolf appeared.

His dark silver fur glowed just like Paul's skin under the moon and it looked so soft. He didn't look like an angry wolf, he just looked… calm. And yet I knew that he sensed how terribly afraid I was, by the look on my face and my body language, he could probably even hear my heart beat.

He never made any attempt to come over to me, he just remained where he was, next to the forest. Maybe I was insulting him by just standing there like a fool but I literally could not find any strength in me, I was terrified.

I was afraid of the unknown. The what if's invaded my mind and I found myself asking tons of what if questions. The most popular being 'What if he takes a turn on me if I move? After all he is an animal'.

Suddenly, he whined and I knew he was upset by my attitude. He lay down on the grass and watched me with… Paul's eyes? I knew the wolf was Paul but I had no idea he would have Paul's exact eyes or that he would be so huge.

But he was behaving himself and I was still standing here like a fool.

"Paul," I whispered suddenly, not even realizing I did so until I saw him stand up on all fours again.

His tail was wagging with excitement and somehow it gave me a boost in confidence. I felt the strength rush into my arms once again and I watched him carefully as I took my first step towards him.

Maybe I was crazy for even doing this but I guess this is what happens when you're crazy in love with a werewolf.

He stood still as I slowly made my way over to him and when I finally reached him I couldn't believe how huge he really was. It was mesmerizing really and quite frightening but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He lay back down then and I took that as a sign to touch him.

Slowly with a shaky hand I reached out and gently touched his dark silver fur. It was so soft to touch that soon after I was running my hand through it, smiling at how beautiful and soft it was. He purred at the sensation so I continued to stroke it gently.

I smiled warmly down at him as he watched me but the only problem was, he couldn't speak to me. I wanted to know how it felt when I stroked him, I wanted to know how it felt like to phase, I wanted to know many things but the only way I could get any answers was to get him to phase back.

But I wanted to spend more time with this beautiful wolf. I took the chance and buried my face into his collar, his soft fur so gentle on my face, his body temperature so warm. His tail was wagging faster now and I knew he was happy. Happy that I accepted him as he was and didn't run away.

When I pulled away and stroked the top of his head, he licked my arm. Normally I would gag when a dog did that but I just laughed. I laughed because I loved him and he needed to know that.

"Paul," I whispered with a smile, looking into his familiar eyes, "Change back for me,".

He licked my arm once again before running off into the woods. I caught a glimpse of his dark silver fur once he entered but then it disappeared.

I couldn't remove the smile off of my face then, I was thrilled. I was thrilled because I had been strong and actually interacted with Paul in wolf form, I was thrilled because Paul as a wolf wasn't scary at all and I was thrilled that I was going to confess my love for him right here, right now.

I just hoped Emily was right and that he did love me back.

Paul came into view then, his shorts hanging low on his hips as he made his way over to me with a look of determination on his face. It caught me off guard and I couldn't make out whether he was angry or not. He was walking over to me very fast, his eyes locked on mine, his lips parted slightly.

I was about to ask him what the matter was but I was quickly silenced by Paul's lips crashing down on mine, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly, holding me against him. Making me feel every part of his warm body on mine.

I moaned into his mouth, running my hands up and down his back, enjoying this moment while I could.

Tell him that you love him.

He kissed me deeply, his tongue slipping into my wanting mouth.

Tell him before it's too late.

I kissed him back with all the love I had for him, our tongues wrestling each other.

Tell him now.

With one last bite to my bottom lip, I broke our kiss, gasping for air. Paul watched me confused but with the look I gave him, I let him know everything was okay. Our faces were still close, our noses almost touching, our breath tickling each other's faces.

This was it, this is when I tell him.

I can't hide it anymore.

"Paul," I whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied breathless.

"I love you,".

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done :D Hope u enjoyed it.**

**Anyway the reason I'm writing this A/N is because I just wanted to inform you guys of a few changes I've made.**

**Jacob is no longer in love with Bella and therefore won't be imprinting on Nessie.**

**This story doesn't really follow the twilight sagas timeline so basically the fight against the newborns will be at random timing.**

**I haven't actually got a third change but I may in the future. Anyway I didn't want Jacob to imprint on Nessie or stay in love with Bella because it would mean I would have to write more about them and I want this story to focus on Paul and Fay.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**


	14. A New Beginning

**A/N: 2 weeks it took me, I know and I'm so sorry. It's just my life has been really busy lately and Christmas has just passed + my birthday was a week before Christmas and so everything was just crazy.**

**Also THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I WAS SO HAPPY WITH THE AMOUNT I GOT, I REALLY OWE YOU GUYS ONE! SO I promise it won't take 3 weeks again.**

**Now I hope you all haven't given up on this story because I'll try not to make it 2 weeks late again, I feel really guilty now. So guys I hope you all enjoy this chapter and of course MERRY CHRISTMAS every one, I know I'm late but I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!!! Love you guys.**

**Chapter 14: A New Beginning**

The instant the words left my mouth I felt as though everything from Paul to the clearing changed. The light breeze that once blew through my hair had now disappeared and the leaves on the trees no longer swayed. There were no sounds, not even the sound of cars in the distance just complete silence.

It was like La Push was waiting for Paul's reply.

And Paul. Paul looked confused and speechless, just staring into my eyes. His hold on my waist loosened and before I knew it, he was backing away from me.

I felt rejection wash over me and regretted what I had just admitted to him. But at the same time, Emily had said that Paul would be overwhelmed if I told him, just like Sam and Jared. So why was he standing a few feet away from me with a funny look on his face? Did he not feel the same.

"You," he swallowed, "Love me?,".

I nodded, it was the only way my mind could respond to him.

"For how long?," he questioned, his voice strained.

I gulped, "Long enough,".

"Why tell me now? If you could have before?,".

I frowned, "Because… because now felt right,".

"Yeah but," he started, making his way back over to me and taking hold of my shoulders as he stared down at me, "You could have told me before, the minute you felt it,".

"I just…," I trailed off.

"You just what?," he pushed.

"I just thought that maybe you'd feel the same way about me now," I told him, my lips trembling.

He pursed his lips then, "Come on, it's cold out here,".

What I really wanted to say to him then was that I wasn't going anywhere until he told me exactly how he felt but the look in his eyes and the work of the imprint caused me to squeak out a simple 'okay' and follow him out of the clearing.

I have never felt so rejected or alone in my life as I did at that moment. Normally Paul would pick me up in his arms and carry me out of the forest, or even hold my hand but now he walked in front of me as though I were a stranger he found lost in the confines of the woods.

He never glanced back to see if I was still there or even walk next to me. instead he was as cold as ever and I was the one suffering the hurt.

I couldn't speak to him because I knew that if I did, I would end up crying. I didn't want to appear weak in front of him, especially with the way he's treating me. I wanted him to think that I was okay, that even if he didn't love me it wouldn't make any difference to my life. But I would be living a lie and I just wasn't capable of doing that.

When we finally exited the forest across from Sam and Emily's, Paul walked up to the front porch and waited for me. When I reached him, he gave me an awkward one armed hug and then whispered bye before running off back into the forest.

When I made it inside, Emily was sitting in the living room reading a book. She looked up at me when I entered the room and the smile disappeared from her face.

"Fay what's wrong?," she asked, setting her book down.

I just shook my head and diverted my gaze to the floor. The tears were coming, I could feel them.

"Fay?," she asked. I heard her get up and make her way over to me. Her small hands were now on my shoulders, "Honey what happened?,".

I took the chance and looked up at her. That's when I burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her neck as she patted my back soothingly.

"He doesn't love me," I choked out, tears blurring my vision.

Emily stopped patting my back then and pulled away, taking my face in her hands, "He doesn't love you?," she asked confused.

I nodded, "I told him… I told him I was in love with him but he didn't, he didn't say anything," I told her, wiping my eyes with the backs of my sleeves.

Emily let go of my face and started rubbing her temples, "So Paul didn't say he loved you too?,".

I shook my head.

She sighed, "Paul definitely is one of a kind,".

"And I can't deal with him anymore," I whispered.

"No Fay," she said, dropping her hands to her sides, "Paul does love you, for god sake he imprinted on you! He's just so stubborn,".

"No Emily, he doesn't love me, I get it, maybe our imprint was wrong, messed up or whatever you want to call it, maybe I'm wrong for him,".

Emily shook her head, "It's never wrong. I just think… never mind, honey maybe you should go get some sleep and we can discuss this tomorrow okay? Do you want me to get you anything before you head up?,".

"No thanks. So… we'll chat tomorrow?,".

She smiled, "Of course, goodnight Fay,".

"Night,".

When I made it into my room and into bed, I was wide awake and tried my best to just shut my eyes and let sleep come to me.

But it didn't.

It was now 2am and I still couldn't fall asleep. I was either lying awake in bed, thinking everything over or sobbing into my pillow.

And right now I was thinking everything over, staring up at the ceiling with puffy eyes.

I used to always say that I would never expect someone to love me. I always thought that if I ever fell in love with someone and they didn't love me back, I wouldn't mind because love should not be forced. But after tonight, I just proved myself wrong. Yes I still believe love should not be forced but I do mind. I do mind that Paul doesn't love me back and I never thought that it would hurt this much.

Tonight after we made up, after he revealed his wolf self to me, I thought it would be perfect to tell him exactly how I felt. But I was wrong. And now I'm suffering the rejection. Not that Paul had actually rejected me but he certainly acted like he didn't want to be near me.

And that confused me.

* * *

The next morning I was up bright and early, having only slept for four hours. I was sure I looked retched but right now I could care less. Besides who cares what the La Push High students think of me, bet they haven't seen a werewolf before.

I felt different today, I felt… bitter.

If I happen to see Paul today I'm going to completely blank him, it's the best I can do and surprisingly I feel like I am more than able to do it.

I want Paul to believe that I can live without him… even if it isn't true.

I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, applied make up and pulled on my best baby blue shirt and new jeans my mom had bought me right before I left for La Push.

I thought I looked pretty good today. You would have never guessed I had been crying all last night but that's the point of it all right? Make Paul believe I'm so much better without him. After all, he seems just fine without me.

Emily lent me her car, it was a cute little yellow beetle and I didn't know how much to thank her. Normally she would need it since she did a lot of shopping and visiting in the mornings but today was an exception and it definitely made me look better when I pulled up in the school parking lot.

The usual Jocks that hung out by their expensive BMW's eyed me warily as I pulled up in the empty spot next to their cars and I was more than ready to fight for it.

"Hey you, what you think you're doing parking there?," one Jock, known as Aaron called out to me as I locked the car.

I snapped my head around, "What does it look like?,".

"Hey don't play smart with me," he said, jumping off of the back of his friends truck which was parked next to mine.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes and turning around to face him as he approached me.

Aaron Stone was what you would call 'a pretty boy'. He had longish shiny brown hair which was pulled back today for a change. I heard his mom was British so that explains the deep blue eyes and the accent. His face was soft looking and sweet, you would never believe the things you hear about this guy when you see his cute little face.

But like they say, never judge a book by its cover.

So there he stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest, a smug look on his face. I could smell aftershave off him and his black shirt and dark jeans looked new. What a showoff.

"Ashlee, parks her car here so if you don't move it, you'll be sorry," he told me slowly as though I couldn't understand English.

Ashlee was miss popular of the school. She wasn't that pretty, just tons of makeup pasted all over her face made her look better. Plus she had lots of confidence and so people just respected her and the guys loved her.

"You know what? I haven't got time for this crap," I replied smartly, brushing past him and heading towards the school.

"Not so fast," he called, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him, "You're not getting away with this, ".

"Hey man, just leave it," his friend called, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Shut it Kyle," He hissed.

"Let me go!," I shouted, trying to pull my arm free from his grasp but failing miserably.

"Move your fucking car!," he screamed into my face, "And I'll let you go,".

"No! I won't move my car, you're crazy!," I screamed back.

Then suddenly he let my arm drop and started backing away from me. He looked terrified and yet he wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me.

I turned slowly to see what he was staring at and sighed in relief when I saw who it was.

Jacob Black.

"Jacob," I smiled as he made his way over to us. He was glaring at Aaron and even I was a little afraid of him at that moment.

If looks could kill.

"Dude I just-," Aaron started.

"Shut it!," Jacob ordered, grabbing Aaron by the collar and lifting him slightly up off the ground, "If you ever and I mean ever lay a finger on Fay again, you'll be sorry, really sorry!," he hissed, releasing Aaron, causing him to stumble, "Leave before I get angry!,".

The look on Aarons face as he ran back towards his friends was priceless. Jacob Black really was a life saver.

"Thanks Jake," I said as he turned around and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah whatever, that's what friends are for right? Lucky Paul wasn't here or that dude would have been killed," he chuckled.

But I didn't laugh, "Promise me you won't let him see this,".

He looked down at me and the grin vanished from his face, "I won't, I promise,".

"Good, thanks again Jake," I said before we both headed towards the school.

* * *

Paul never turned up at school today. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I felt like it was a bad thing, simply because it was like he was rubbing it into my face. He didn't want to be near me and that just proved it.

At lunch Kim and Jared were acting funny. Jacob was quiet oddly enough and Quil had run out of jokes which was very unusual. So basically we all sat at the table in this awkward silence and I couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

What made matters worse was that I could see Chris watching me from across the room as he chatted with his friends, his arm wrapped around some girls waist. What exactly was up with Chris anyway? We broke up, end of story. It's not like he ever loved me…

When the bell finally rang, I jumped up like the speed of light and headed out into the hall towards my locker. When I reached it, my eyes grew wide at who was leaning against it.

"Fay, I wanted to talk to you," Chris said, pushing himself up off the locker.

"What about," I asked, eyeing him warily.

"Us,".

"What about us?,".

"I want you back,".

For the first time that day I was speechless.

"I just… I just can't stop thinking about you, I want you back Fay,".

I opened and closed my mouth, not sure what to say, "Chris we ended our relationship and I intend to keep it that way,".

"You're just saying that Fay, you don't really like that Paul guy do you?,".

Oh thank god Paul was absent today or Chris would have been killed as well. Oh right Paul isn't interested in me anymore, so maybe not.

"What are you implying Chris?," I asked, pulling open my locker and taking my books out.

"I'm implying that you don't love Paul and I know you loved me,".

I slammed my locker shut and turned to face him, my expression incredulous, "What!,".

"You did Fay, you loved me," he said softly, running the back of his hand over my cheek, "Like I loved you, I still do,".

Tears started building up in my eyes and I could feel the lump in my throat. I didn't want to cry for Chris though, I wanted to cry because I wished that Paul had been the one saying all this to me. But unfortunately it was Chris and it would only end badly. Even though he really proved himself to me that he was a good guy after all.

"Chris," I started, my voice strained, "I'm so sorry, but I am in love with someone,".

He frowned, "Who? Don't tell me I was wrong,".

I nodded, "Yeah you were, I'm in love with him Chris,".

"Like really really in love with him?," he asked carefully, hurt evident in his features.

"Madly in love with him," I whispered, "I'm sorry,".

He swallowed, "Then why are you all teary eyed?,".

"Am I? Maybe I'm just emotional, anyway I b-," the sound of the bell cut me off, "I better go Chris, bye," I smiled weakly at his heartbroken expression as I ran toward my next class.

Have I just done what Paul did to me last night? No. Chris isn't even my friend now so if he is in love with me then there's nothing I can do about it. Paul on the other hand is dating me… so it's not exactly the same scenario.

To be honest, I really did feel sorry for Aaron. Maybe he was only after one thing when he was with me or maybe he really was drunk that night but everything happens for a reason. I wouldn't be with Paul now if I was still dating Aaron would I?

But was I even with Paul anymore?

And that question overtook my thoughts for the last four lessons.

* * *

"I'm home," I called out into the hall as I shut the door behind me.

"HEY!," a familiar voice boomed down the hall. I heard heavy footsteps make their way towards me and before I knew it I was being swung around in a friendly hug by Seth.

"You're crazy!," I laughed as he set me own.

"Ha ha, well aren't you part of the wolf family now? You know our secret and I've got something to tell you," he said before grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him into the kitchen.

When we were both seated across from each other at the table, he took a deep breath before asking, "So you know all about imprinting right?,".

"Yeah pretty much so," I replied.

"Well Fay…," he scratched the back of his head, "I imprinted,".

"What! No way! On who?," I asked excitedly. Trying not to think of Paul and instead focusing on being happy for my friend.

"You," he answered seriously. His eyes locked on mine.

My jaw dropped, "What?,".

Then he burst out laughing, "Just kidding! Man you should have seen the look on your face,".

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully across the table, "Very funny Seth,".

"It was! Anyway yeah I imprinted,".

"On who for god sake?,".

"That girl I told you about, her names Sienna. You know, the one I showed you at school,".

I remembered her instantly, "Oh yeah! Oh my god you imprinted on her and you already liked her?,".

He chuckled, "No I imprinted on her a while ago, I just couldn't tell you,".

"Well," I stood up, walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Congratulations Seth, that's the best news I've heard in a long time,".

It really was. I was delighted someone was actually happy about their imprint unlike someone I know. And I was more than one hundred percent sure that Seth would make Sienna the happiest girl in the world.

You see it's times like these that have me emotional. Last night if Seth had told me I would have burst into tears, just like I nearly had while I was with Chris earlier. But I was doing my best at keeping Paul at the back of my mind and instead focusing on the better things in life, for now.

Seth stayed for another couple of minutes before heading out to take Sienna to the movies. Paul never even took me out on a date. Although I knew he was busy with patrol. Seth's younger so he gets more time off.

But doesn't every girl want to be taken on a date?

"Hello Fay, nice to see you decided to grace us with your presence again," Sam joked as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

I blushed, "Yeah, me too,".

"You still watching this," he motioned to the TV, I shook my head, "You don't mind watching the game with me do you?," he chuckled.

"No," I squeaked.

I was feeling very awkward around Sam. I did my best to avoid him since I got back but hey, it's a small house.

I just felt like he knew things. He probably knew how Paul had kissed me that night in his bed and he probably knows all of Paul's thoughts. He also wanted me to stay here instead of Paul's but I refused. So I felt like Sam knew a lot of things about me and that was making things awkward.

"So you feeling at home in La Push?," he asked.

"Yeah,".

"Fay I'm not angry with you if that's what you're thinking," he said suddenly, giving me a small smile.

My face was now the exact same color as a tomato, "Um I know… Emily told me,".

He eyed me warily then, "So why are you red in the face and all quiet?,".

Now I really wanted to disappear.

"It's just eh… nothing," I replied, diverting my gaze to the floor.

He nudged me, "Ah come on now Fay, I'm your cousin, you can tell me,".

"Really it's nothing,".

"Come on, spill,".

I sighed in defeat, "I'm just feeling awkward because you can read Paul's thoughts,".

Then he did something I would have never guessed. He laughed!

"Fay, I know exactly what you're thinking and believe me Paul has been very good at keeping his thoughts to himself and yes sometimes things slip, but that happens to us all,".

"Sam you're not making me any feel better," I said, sinking deeper into the sofa.

"Hey think of it like this, Paul can see my thoughts,".

I looked up at him, "So?,".

"So that's practically the same thing, I should be feeling awkward too but I'm not,".

"No Sam, it's not the same. The only way it would be the same is if we had this exact same scenario with Paul and Emily. Or if I could read your thoughts,".

He thought about it for a second, "Yeah I suppose you're right but the point is, both of our privacy has been invaded so don't feel awkward Fay,".

I smiled at him then, "Yeah I guess so-,".

"Man how's the game going? My mom needed me to go shopping! Jeez, " Jared started as he ran into the room, plopping himself down into an armchair.

I took that as my cue to leave. There was no way I was going to sit in a room full of men screaming at the TV. I decided to join Emily in the kitchen and have a long chat with her about my feelings for Paul.

Emily was so understanding and It felt good to talk to someone about it. Before I knew it, I was falling in and out of sleep at the table and I was ordered to bed.

Surprisingly, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning I found it hard to get out of bed but made myself, knowing that if I didn't, I'd be in bed all day. It was a Friday after all so just one more day at school and then I could sleep in.

Maybe Paul will come in today… I shook my head and focused on brushing my teeth. By the time I left the bathroom, I only had ten minutes to get dressed so I pulled on my black sweater, the jeans I wore yesterday and my white converse.

I brushed my hair as quickly as possible and didn't bother tying it up. I grabbed my bag off the end of the bed and ran down the stairs before remembering my lunch in the kitchen. If I missed the bus, I'd have to walk and that wasn't something I'd be looking forward to.

Just as I ran into the kitchen I collided with someone. If it was Sam, I was running away and never coming back. How many times have I embarrassed myself in front of him?

But when the person I collided with wrapped their arms around me and crushed me against their chest, burying their face in the crook of my neck. I knew who it was.

And what surprised me the most was that I wasn't angry with him, I was happy that I was in his arms once again, even if he didn't love me.

I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling closer to him. If this was the way he was going to break up with me then I was going to make the most of it.

Or maybe I was just being stupid. He didn't love me back, I get that but that doesn't mean he wants to break up with me right? I'm just so crazy about him that when I think up silly things, I don't realize how stupid they are because they're about him.

So we just stayed like that. I don't know how much time passed us. And I didn't care about missing the bus anymore. All I cared about was us.

"Fay," he breathed into my hair.

"Hmm," I murmured.

"I love you too,".

I froze.

I was speechless. My mind wasn't functioning properly. And my heart suddenly sounded very loud in my ears.

Paul just said he loved me?

He slid his arms from my waist onto my arms and pushed me away from him slightly so he could gaze down at me with this sorrowful look on his face.

"Fay I didn't… I didn't say I loved you back the other night because my mind wasn't functioning properly. When an imprint tells you that she loves you, it's a big deal. It means that this is it, the beginning of our life together. It means that you accept everything about me, you love me for who I am. Flaws and all. So I needed to think about everything, about us. And yesterday I was busy with things… anyway Fay I love you, I've always loved you, I loved you the moment I met you and I'm so sorry for making you think that I don't love you because I do,".

I was tearing up so I did the only thing I thought was best to do. I dropped my bag to the floor and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion that showed him exactly how I felt.

He grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I ran my hands over his broad shoulders as he pressed us up against the kitchen wall. Suddenly Paul was everywhere, kissing my neck, biting my lip, running his hands up and down my sides and making me feel like the luckiest girl alive.

Maybe it was wrong of us to behave like this in Sam and Emily's kitchen but we both knew that they were both fast asleep.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he placed butterfly kisses up and down my neck.

"I love you too," I breathed back.

The only words that were going through my mind at that moment were: Paul loves me.

His lips claimed mine then and I moaned into his mouth. His body pressed against mine and his kisses were making my mind fuzzy.

When we came up for air. We were both breathing heavily but I found it in me to smile at him and he smiled back.

"Fay, forget school today, I want to take you somewhere," he said.

I chuckled, "I already forgot about school Paul. Where are you taking me?,".

"It's a secret," he said, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?,".

"Yeah, come on," he said. Placing me back on the floor and taking my hand, leading me outside.

"I see you got your car fixed," I smiled as he held the passenger side door open for me as I got in.

"Yeah," he laughed, shutting the door and running over to his side, hopping in.

Once he started the car and headed down some roads of La Push I had never been down before, I decided to ask him a question.

"So exactly why were you absent yesterday?,".

"That," he said, taking my hand and placing it on his thigh, "Is what you're going to find out,".

I was practically jumping with excitement as the minutes passed by. I had no idea what Paul had in store for me but I had a feeling it was something good. Really good.

He drove us down cute little areas surrounded by forest and small houses. Everywhere basically looked the same but I thought there was something extra special about this place. And yet I didn't know what it was.

So when Paul pulled up and announced that we had arrived, I was quite confused. I looked out of the window but didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

When I looked back at him he looked from me to outside my window and then back again. He smiled at me then with a sparkle in his eye.

Then it all became so clear to me. I clasped my hand over my mouth and his smile grew wider.

He didn't just do what I think he did.


	15. With You

**A/N: Guys I kept my promise, I updated 2 days later :D!!! Wow I feel like I achieved something, LOL. Nah, honestly it's you guys that make me want to keep writing. The amount of reviews I received in ONE DAY was amazing so I got to work right away and here it is!**

**But before you read I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your reviews! I'm really sorry I never got back to you guys but I will, I promise! It's just I rarely have any internet and when I do I immediately upload this and check my emails real quick but I know for a fact I will have internet next week so I'll definitely reply to your reviews because they're awesome and you all ROCK!**

**So anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!!! I can't believe it's finally here! Have a great one :D**

**Chapter 15: With You**

From what I had learned in my time spent in La Push was that Paul Scott was not a family guy. He would rather spend time alone in his room or hang out with his best friend Jared.

Now that life has changed for Paul, I know that his daily schedule consists of going to school, lunch at home, dinner at Emily's and patrol. Hardly a life for a teenage boy but I know for a fact that Paul is proud of his heritage and loves the fact that he's part of the wolf pack.

Speaking of the wolf pack and their imprints, Paul was the only one against it and yet he's the only one at the young age of seventeen, to do something like this for his imprint. Even I can't believe it.

So here we are sitting in his old grey car, looking out the window at this tiny yet cute little house and I'm so overwhelmed that I have silent tears running down my cheeks.

"I know it's nothing special but I thought it was suitable… for us," Paul said, breaking the silence.

I turned around to face him, "It's perfect," I whispered.

He smiled softly, "Hey, don't cry,".

"I just," he started kissing away my tears, "I just never thought you would do something like this,".

He took my face in his hands, "I would do anything for you Fay, anything and I want you to remember that,".

"Thank you,".

"You're always welcome," he replied before pecking me on the lips, "Now come on, you want to see it?,".

Both Paul and I exited the car and walked hand in hand towards the tiny house.

I never realized before but the house was completely surrounded by forest. There weren't any houses nearby, kind of like Emily and Sam's only cuter. The question was, how did Paul afford the house? I don't ever remember him telling me he had a job.

Paul unlocked the red front door and pushed it open, "Ladies first," he smiled.

I stepped in and took a look around the hall. It was like any other house, a long narrow hall with two doors on the left. One door visible once you step in which I guessed was the living room and one down the end of the hall which was obviously the kitchen.

There was also a back door, how convenient?

The hall was painted a dull beige but it was obvious that it hadn't been painted in a long time. The staircase was a dark wooden, it didn't look too bad. The doors were also a dark wooden and the floor was covered in a light brown carpet.

It wasn't exactly the best looking hall in the world but I could make some changes… when I eventually move in.

"So," he started, shutting the door behind himself, "What do you think?,".

I turned to him, "It's great, it needs a few changes but overall it's great,".

"Great!," he chuckled, "Come on, let's check out the rooms,".

"Haven't you already seen them?," I asked as we entered the front room.

It was a decent sized room with a wooden floor and a white wall. Again, it needed some changes.

"No," he smiled at me, "I wanted to see it with you,".

I flashed him a brilliant smile, "Wow, thanks Paul,".

He shrugged, "Um sorry, I heard all the floors were wooden,".

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, come on, let's check out the rest of the house,".

So we did. All the rooms were perfect for the both of us and I still couldn't get over the fact that Paul had actually gotten us a house. It turned out there were two decent sized bedrooms and this tiny room which I thought would make a good room for… never mind.

He nudged me, "What are you blushing over?,".

I felt like kicking myself, "Nothing…,".

"Aw come on! Don't tell me you can read my mind too," he joked.

"Paul!," I laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

As we headed down the stairs he gave me a knowing smile, "I know what you were thinking of,".

"Oh really?," I asked as we reached the bottom hall and crossed my arms over my chest, "And what was it?,".

He leaned against the front door, "I won't embarrass you,".

"Bet you're wrong,".

"Fine you really want me to say it?,".

"Yeah go ahead,".

There was no way he knew what I was thinking.

"You were thinking that that small room would make a good nursery," he grinned.

"Oh my god," I gasped, covering my red face with my hands, "How did you... oh my god,".

He laughed, "Honey there's nothing to be embarrassed about, should I be embarrassed? No I don't think I should,".

I groaned, "It just is Paul," and just like a child I ran up the stairs.

"You can run but you can't hide," Paul called, before I heard him run up the stairs after me.

Let the games begin.

For about five minutes, Paul and I ran around the house like two children. I squealed and yelped every time he got too close and I was just thankful there were no neighbors around.

The third time I ran up the stairs and into the tiny room which caused all this madness, Paul ran in after me, shut the door behind himself and grabbed me. And for the first time that day, I realized he was fully clothed. He wore a black shirt along with a pair of new jeans and black sneakers.

"You can't escape me Fay, even if you try," he whispered into my ear as he molded my body against his.

I giggled into his chest, my heart thumping loudly in my ears, "Well I could if you weren't a werewolf,".

He tilted my chin up, "Oh really, bet a normal guy can't look at you like this,".

And boy was he right. Every time Paul gazed into my eyes I felt like I could float away. My knees would grow weak, my heart rate would go up and the only thing I wanted to do at those moments was to kiss him senseless.

"And I bet a normal guy can't lift you like this," he placed both his hands on my bottom and picked me up without any effort.

I was blushing then, because Paul just touched my butt. Maybe I was pathetic but I wasn't used to this kind of thing.

He pressed us up against the wall then and started kissing my neck as I threw my head back against the wall. It should have hurt me but it didn't. Paul's kisses made me numb and I was loving every minute of it.

He bit at my neck then, "And I am positive that a normal guy can't do this," then he growled into my neck and started sucking on it.

I knew that he would probably mark me and I knew that a growl was supposed to be scary but somehow Paul just made it sound sexy.

I ran my fingers through his shiny black hair and sighed at the sensations he was filling me up with. He stopped attacking my neck and trailed kisses up my jaw until his lips found mine. Every time we would come up for air he would tell me that he loved me before kissing me again.

He had no idea what he was doing to me. Then again, maybe he did.

* * *

"Paul, how am I supposed to hide this?," I asked frustrated, as I examined my neck in my makeup mirror. There were two visible hickeys on both sides of my neck and I had no idea how I was supposed to hide them. Embarrassing much?

"Just maybe bring more of your hair around your neck," he suggested, glancing from me to the road.

"Paul! What kind of idea is that?," I chuckled.

He shrugged, "Dunno, hey how about you maybe put makeup on it or something?,".

"It's empty," I sighed.

"Well we can always stop by the local store, haven't they got a makeup section there?,".

"Yeah I guess, but if Sam notices I'm heading home,".

"Sure," he smirked, "I'll get a key made for you,".

At that I laughed out loud at, "I was actually referring to my parents home,".

We stopped at a red light and he looked at me seriously, "Did your mom mention anything about you heading back?,".

"No… but I'm supposed to be leaving here in the summer,".

"For good?," he asked, shocked.

"Well yeah…," I trailed off, not wanting to speak of it any further.

The problem was. My parents were expecting me home for the summer since I was only staying in La Push for a change of scene. I never knew I would fall madly in love with a man/werewolf and be imprinted on. And now I have no intention of going back but I just don't know how to tell my parents. I love them to bits and yes I miss them and my little brother like crazy but I'd rather visit them than live with them.

I need to be with Paul.

"Fay!," Paul roared, "Are you leaving? Are you leaving me?,".

I looked at him then, "No, no I'll never leave you. I just don't know how to tell my parents,".

He nodded and started driving again, "Good and we'll figure something out, I promise,".

"I hope so," I whispered to myself.

When we finally found a parking spot, Paul and I quickly ran into the grocery store and toward the makeup stand.

Paul started rubbing testers on my neck and I was giggling like crazy. Thank goodness there were no customers around or they would have thought we looked completely insane. And Paul looked so funny, trying to cover up my hickeys.

"Yeah I think that did the job," he smirked as I checked my neck out in the mirror. Surprisingly it did.

"Yeah it did. Wow Paul, I should get you to do my makeup more often," I joked. Taking two of the same brand and heading toward the cashiers.

"Yeah sure Fay, anytime," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

* * *

When we reached Sam and Emily's, I made sure my neck was covered in makeup. Paul couldn't stop laughing at me but what else was I supposed to do. Head inside with two red hickeys on my neck and greet Sam like any other day? Hell no.

But besides trying to cover up my neck, I couldn't stop thinking about the cute little house Paul and I owned now. It was truly a dream, regardless of whether the house isn't the best house in La Push, it means so much to me.

It's where Paul and I intend to start our lives together and I couldn't help but get all jittery every time I thought about it.

Speaking of starting our lives together, my mind went back to that tiny room in the house. It's true, I couldn't help but picture it as a cute little nursery with this beautiful little baby laying fast asleep in its crib. I have no idea why but I imagine the baby to look like Paul.

Come to think of it now, Paul was thinking the same thing… What were we like? Jeez we're still in high school for crying out loud. It must be an imprinting thing. Although I have always loved babies.

And when exactly does Paul want us to move in? Probably next year.

"Well well well, if it isn't the two love birds," Sam smirked as we entered the kitchen.

"Did you just get up?," Paul asked Sam who was digging into four fried eggs.

"Yeah," Sam replied but it sounded muffled from all the food he had in his mouth.

Then it was followed by an awkward silence. Paul and I standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Sam stuff his face. It would be funny if you were watching it on TV but in real life it was just unsettling.

"What?," Sam asked, eyeing us both.

"Nothing… um why don't we go watch TV Paul," I suggested, tugging at his arm.

"Wait a minute," Sam called, "Haven't you got anything to say to me?,".

And right at that moment my breath caught in my throat and my face started burning up. Had Paul seen the hickeys? Had the makeup rubbed off? Oh this has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

"Honey, you okay?," Paul asked, his eyes scanning my face.

I nodded, "Yeah," I coughed, "I mean yeah, so what did you say Sam?,".

"Fay we all know about you and Paul," Sam said, taking his plate to the sink.

I looked up at Paul and mouthed 'what?', he just smiled. So he just smiles when Sam finds out that I've got hickeys? He smiles! Now I'm just praying Emily comes into the kitchen and changes the subject because there's no way I was surviving this one.

"Sorry Sam?," I asked, my cheeks still burning.

He turned to face us, leaned against the sink and eyed us both, "What in the world did you think of the house Fay? Jeez was it that bad?,".

Then I laughed. I laughed so hard with relief that I wouldn't blame Paul for leaving me now. After all that, Sam was just referring to the house. How could I have been so stupid?

"It was incredible Sam! You have no idea how happy I am,".

Sam clapped, "Finally an answer, you guys didn't do anything I wouldn't do did you?,".

"Very funny Sam," Paul said, rolling his eyes.

"Brighten up Paul, how long will it be? A year or two? Not bad for someone your age,".

I glanced from Paul to Sam and could tell something wasn't right. Paul didn't seem too pleased with Sam and Sam seemed to be loving every minute of it. Did Sam say something to Paul recently? I don't ever remember seeing them together… although they do patrol together.

And I had a feeling it had something to do with our house.

Paul cleared his throat then, "Come on Fay," he said firmly, taking my hand in his and leading me into the living room.

"What's wrong? What's up with you and Sam?," I asked as we both sat down on the sofa.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Nothing, it's nothing,".

I decided to let it go for now. If Paul was going to tell me about Sam we were better off waiting until Sam wasn't within hearing range.

What exactly was Sam's problem with Paul anyway? I understood the fact that Paul could be very angry and hurtful at times and maybe that pissed Sam off but he had no right to be controlling. Fine if he's in wolf form but in human form I don't like it when he pulls his alpha orders on the guys. It's just mean.

Just then Jared and Kim walked in, hand in hand. I always considered them one of the cutest couples I have ever known or seen and they always seemed so happy. I had grown to like Kim and Jared was a sweet guy. I'd never ask them what they thought of Paul and I though…

"Hey guys, see you both skipped school," Jared said with a knowing smile as he sat down on the armchair, pulling Kim into his lap.

"I could say the same," Paul said, his jaw set.

He was obviously still in a bad mood after Sam and Jared looked taken aback. Which lead Jared into thinking I didn't like the house because I saw him giving Paul a questioning look but Paul just gave him a small smile before returning to his serious expression again.

"What's up man?," Jared asked concerned. He looked at me but I just shrugged.

"Not now Jared,".

"Paul come on, you know you can tell me,".

"Jared please,".

"That's it," Jared announced, whispering something to Kim so she would get up out of his lap and rose to his feet, "Meet me outside," he told Paul before leaving.

Kim sat back down awkwardly, diverting her gaze to the silent TV.

"I'll be right back," Paul told me before following Jared outside.

Both Kim and I exchanged glances before she came to sit next to me. She seemed uneasy at first but gave me a small smile.

"Do you know what's up with him?," she asked.

"I have no idea, he hasn't told me yet,".

"Oh well. So what did you think of the house?," she asked suddenly with an excited smile.

I blushed, "It was amazing. I just… I just couldn't believe Paul would do that for me,".

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she thought about it. Probably thinking about Jared. I wonder if Kim ever had this hickey problem before? I'm sure she has. I've just had zero experience with guys. Maybe I should ask? It's not like I'm asking Emily, my cousins wife.

"Hey Kim,".

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Have you ever… um… had a eh… hickey problem?," I asked awkwardly, blushing an even darker shade of red.

She giggled, "Yes! Why are you asking? I don't see any hickeys on you,".

"Heh, that's because I kind of covered them up… that's what I wanted to ask you about,".

"No way!," she said, examining my neck, "I would have never guessed,".

"Thank god," I sighed, "So how do you cover them up?,".

"I just do exactly what you do, put lots of make up on them or wear scarves, you know things like that," she said simply, shrugging.

"Okay thanks Kim,".

"So have you and Paul… you know?," she asked with a small smile.

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide, "N-no, no we haven't um… yeah you know,".

She laughed, "You know it's okay Fay, don't be embarrassed, we're wolf girls remember?,".

"Yeah… and you?,".

She blushed slightly, "Yeah… like recently,".

What was I supposed to say to that? I am totally inexperienced and therefore I have no idea what to say to Kim. I guess you'd have to feel sorry for me. It was bad enough getting the sex talk from my mom but now that I'm having A sex talk with Kim it's even worse.

"So you guys ditched school today?," I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah well you see my parents have been out of town and believe me I really needed a break. My parents are so strict with me and my studies that I barely have any time for anything else," she sighed.

"Sorry about that Kim but don't you and Jared do homework together?,".

"Yeah," she smiled, "We do so that's the good thing,".

Just then Emily poked her head into the room, "Morning girls, you guys want some hot chocolate?,".

And at that we both agreed on.

* * *

It was around 8 o'clock when I was laying in my room staring up at the ceiling, thinking over everything that happened today.

Paul and Jared never came back and so Emily brought Kim home. I was just hoping Sam didn't catch them talking about him or something because like they say 'What Sam says goes' and that could be anything.

I had a funny feeling Sam followed Paul and Jared because Emily had mentioned when Kim and I joined her in the kitchen that she hadn't seen Sam. I really wanted to ask her what was going on between him and Paul but I didn't think it was the right time. Especially since Kim was there.

Don't get me wrong, I like Kim but this issue was between me, Paul, Sam and Emily (If she knows).

Emily's voice knocked me out of my thoughts when she called up, "Phone" to me.

Great, I bet it's mom and I wasn't really in the mood to explain everything to her right now. Oh well, I never refuse my parents calls.

When I entered the kitchen, I rolled my eyes at Emily, "It's my mom right?,".

She smiled, "Nope, someone that makes you smile," and with that she left the room.

Of course I dashed to the phone, "Paul," I breathed into it.

"Hey,".

"Why didn't you come back? I was worried about you,".

"Yeah about that, we smelt a familiar scent so we had to check it out, sorry Fay,".

"Oh… are you okay?,".

"Yeah honey I'm fine, I just um… I wanted to talk to you about something,".

"Go ahead,".

"Wait, Is Sam home?,".

"Nope,".

Silence.

"Paul?,".

"When do you want to move in?,".

That took me by surprise. I hadn't really thought about that. I just assumed we'd move in next year, after we were done with school.

"I… I don't know,".

"If I asked you to move in with me next week would you?,".

"Oh my god Paul… well yes I guess, it's just the house isn't exactly in the best way,".

"I know, I can fix that. If I asked you to move in with me tonight, would you?,".

"Paul! And exactly how would that work?,".

"Well there's a bathroom and a bedroom… and we can go out for breakfast in the morning,".

"Paul," I giggled, "Okay fine there's a bathroom and a bedroom but like there's no bed… and the bathroom is in an okay state, it's clean and all but like is everything working?,".

"Yes, I checked everything… I um put a bed in the master bedroom,".

"You're kidding me,".

"No I'm not Fay and I'm serious, so would you? with me tonight?,".

"Wait… are you talking about us moving in or staying the night?,".

"Moving in,".

"Just give me a second,".

I placed the phone against my heart and closed my eyes. I've had to make a lot of choices in my life but nothing as big as this. It was now or later and right now I felt like I couldn't wait any longer, that I wanted to be with him all day every day. To see him last thing at night and first thing in the morning. Yes the house needed furniture but if Paul had savings of any kind then I'm sure we could move in and buy some cheap furniture.

"Fay?,".

"Have you got any savings whatsoever?,".

"Eh yeah, from my last summer job,".

"Okay,".

"Okay what?,".

"I'll move in with you,".

"Really?," he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I'd do anything for you Paul, just like you would for me,".

"Oh my god I love you so much Fay, I'm coming to pick you up in like twenty minutes okay,".

I smiled, "Sure, I love you too. Oh Paul?,".

"Yeah,".

"What do your parents think?,".

"They're angry, upset, disgusted but how will they understand? It's not like I'm going to tell them the truth,".

"Oh… okay, sorry about that,".

"It's okay honey, just pack your things okay,".

"Like everything right now?,".

"No," he chuckled, "Just what you need and we'll get the rest tomorrow,".

"Okay, bye,".

"See you soon,".

When I hung up the phone I realized that I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to Emily. And yet there was something about this that felt like I was running away, yet I didn't know what it was.

So instead of telling Emily, I raced up the stairs, grabbed my school bag, threw all of my books out onto the bed and filled the bag with my pajamas, a clean set of clothes, underwear, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, my makeup bag and my iPod.

Then I heard the front door open downstairs. Followed by the sound of the back door opening and closing shut and that's when I heard them.

Paul and Sam screaming at each other.

I ran to the bedroom door and opened it an inch so I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"I warned you Paul, I fucking warned you!," Sam roared.

"I don't give a damn about your warnings Sam! Were moving in and that's it, now get out of my way god damn it!," Paul roared back.

"Don't you dare go up those stairs or you'll be sorry," Sam warned.

Silence.

"Paul leave," Sam ordered.

"Paul calm down," Emily said, her voice shaky.

"Shut the hell up Sam! What the hell is your problem whether we move in or not? It's none of your fucking business!,".

"I've already explained that to you Paul," Sam hissed.

"I'm not your freaking double Sam, I would never ever hurt Fay, ever!,".

"Paul please just listen to Sam," Emily begged.

"Look at yourself," Sam huffed, "You're on the verge of phasing and yet you have the cheek to say that,".

That's when I decided to intervene. I swung the door open and ran out into the hall. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at them.

Sam was at the bottom of the stairs dressed in his usual cut offs, blocking Paul from coming up. Paul was standing in front of Sam glaring down at him and shaking with anger. And for the second time today he was fully clothed in a pair of faded jeans and a brown t-shirt along with a pair of white Nikes.

Emily was standing by the living room door watching them both worriedly but right now all I cared about was Paul.

"Sam," I called down to him.

He looked up over his shoulder at me, "Fay stay out of this,".

Paul shoved Sam then, "Don't talk to her like that," he warned.

"Don't touch me!," Sam shouted.

"Then don't you freaking talk to her like that!,".

"Sam!," I shouted.

"Yes Fay," he said through gritted teeth, not bothering to look at me.

"I'm going whether you like it or not," I said with finality in my voice.

"Fay," Sam started, looking over his shoulder at me, "You're being silly now because you're in love, the both of you are way too young to move in together and I won't allow it," he looked at Paul then, "You are a seventeen year old boy with no job or any money, so you tell me how are you going to cater for your imprint?,".

Paul ran a hand through his hair, "I've got everything settled Sam,".

"Yeah right, Paul go home, you're wasting your time here,".

"Stop!," I shouted, "I'm going okay Paul, just wait for me,".

I didn't bother to wait for Sam's reaction, I just ran back into my room, threw the bag over my shoulder and headed back out into the hall and down the stairs.

Sam surprisingly moved out of my way and let me throw my arms around Paul's waist. I held him close to me for a minute before releasing him and telling him I was ready.

"You guys are making a mistake," Sam called after us as we headed outside, "A very big one, you'll understand what I mean in the near future,".

"Sam just leave them," I heard Emily say.

But by the time Sam replied to her, I was already seated in Paul's car as he started the engine.

And as we drove by Sam and Emily's into the night, I wondered what exactly Sam meant when he said we were making a very big mistake. I felt like he truly meant something but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey," Paul said softly, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, "It will work out,".

"Are you sure?," I asked as he kissed the back of my hand.

"I promise,".


	16. In This Together

**A/N: HEYA! So I would have had this up earlier BUT I had no access to the internet whatsoever. However I want to THANK YOU ALL so much for your reviews, I replied to some but couldn't reply to the rest because of the internet. So I apologize and hope this time I can reply. They mean so much to me and make my day. You guys are truly amazing!**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 16: In This Together**

As we drove down the dark lonely streets of La Push, the full moon glowing high up in the sky, I let my mind wander.

Paul and I were actually moving in together. I had absolutely no idea on how this would turn out. We had no furniture and I know for a fact that Paul has no job so I couldn't help but feel slightly bad about this. After all, this would affect both of us. If not now, later.

Then I thought of my parents and how they would react to this. I didn't plan on telling them. Well not now, I would have to eventually. I knew my father would go insane when he heard about it. He was always very protective of me when it came to boys. Which sometimes he took too far.

I remember once, I had a date with this guy called Greg.

He was what you would call a good boy. Very mannerly and kind, always had good grades and kept to himself a lot of the time. However he was my partner in some project we had at school so I got talking to him and found out I really liked him.

One day he approached me after school and asked me whether I'd like to go see a movie with him and grab something to eat afterward. I agreed and rushed home to get myself prepared for the night.

By the time it turned eight o'clock and there was that knock on the door, I grabbed my coat and pulled open the door. He stood there with a shy smile on his face and by that time I knew I had fallen for him but my bubble burst when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

It was my dad. He started asking me where I was going and why I hadn't told him and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he invited Greg in and had a long talk about how to treat his precious daughter.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

Not to mention dad ruined my chances with Greg. The date was awkward and the next day at school, Greg suggested we remain friends. I knew exactly why he said it, because he thought my dad was insane.

Not that it means anything to me anymore because I wouldn't want anyone else but Paul. However, having known how my dad reacts to me with boys, I can just imagine the drama he would cause if he knew about Paul and I moving in together at the young age of seventeen.

I'm just praying Sam doesn't tell them.

When Paul pulled up outside our house, I felt extremely nervous. Because I knew this was the beginning of something, I just didn't know what that something was.

"Fay," Paul said softly, squeezing my hand in his, "Are you alright?,".

I looked him in the eye and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, come on let's go,".

I decided I was better off just getting it over and done with, instead of sitting there and explaining how afraid I am to Paul because I knew it would be pointless. I would have to do it anyway, better off now than later.

When we reached the front door and let ourselves in, I stood awkwardly in the hall. What exactly was I supposed to do now? There was no TV, no kitchen and no bedroom. Paul told me he put a bed in the bedroom but were we going to sleep in the same bed? Yes we have slept in the same bed before but there was something about this time that felt different. And I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"So…," he started as he locked the door.

"I guess I should um… put my bag in the bedroom," I said, heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah you should," he started, "I'll just eh… go take a shower,".

"Okay," I mumbled before we both headed up the stairs.

I was surprised when I found that Paul had put the bed in the bedroom down the hall and not the master bedroom. The room wasn't very big, I'd say it would probably look best with a single bed because Paul's king sized bed dwarfed it.

I threw my bag on the bed and took out some of the things I packed. I could hear the shower on so I took the chance and quickly threw on my light blue satin pajamas.

I wasn't really sure what to do then. Should I wait for Paul to come into the room or should I just get into bed? I decided on the latter and hopped into bed.

I was really nervous then. What if Paul didn't want to sleep next to me and I looked desperate waiting for him. But then where else would he sleep? There was no sofa downstairs and by the look of things there weren't any extra blankets.

When Paul finally emerged from the bathroom, I heard him rummaging around in the 'tiny room' which was right next to this one. My nerves were at me and I had no idea what he was doing in there. I definitely don't remember anything in that room except for four walls.

Just then he walked into the bedroom in a pair of navy sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. When he looked up at me in the bed his expression changed from thoughtful to something else I couldn't put my finger on. And it definitely wasn't helping me calm down.

"Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I… um… I'll sleep in the other room if you want,".

And that's exactly what I didn't want.

"No, no it's okay besides there isn't anywhere else for you to sleep," I said quickly before I chickened out.

He gave me a small smile, "Well there are a few blankets I brought…," he trailed off.

"No just… it's better you sleep comfortably," I pushed, eager for him to just lay next to me.

"Are you sure?,".

"Yes,".

His smile grew wider, "Okay then, I'll just let some air in, one sec,".

I watched him intently as he opened the window. He really was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. There was nothing about him that I would change. His face was so handsome, his body was god like and his personality, although sometimes very frustrating, was perfect too. After all, Paul wouldn't be Paul without the personality right?

"Are you cold? Do you want me to close it?," he asked as he pulled back the blankets.

I shook my head, "I'm fine,".

He smiled as he slid into bed, pulling the blankets over himself and folding his arms behind his head against the pillow.

"So are you going to tell me how you bought the house?," I asked, deciding I was better off asking him now when he was in a good mood.

"I didn't exactly buy it," he said, staring up at the ceiling.

I frowned, "Then exactly how is this ours?,".

Her unfolded his arms from behind his head and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at me, "Sam helped us out,".

My eyes grew wide, "Sam helped us out?," I shrieked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "He explained to the elders why I wanted the house and why I should be given it,".

"So you mean without Sam we wouldn't have this house?,".

"Well yeah but that's n-,".

"No wait," I started, sitting myself up in the bed, "You mean we had a fight with Sam after he got us this house?,".

"No Fay," Paul said, sitting himself up as well and wrapping his arm around my waist, "He's just angry with me, not you,".

I looked into his eyes then, "Is there something you're not telling me Paul?,".

"Fay please,".

"Please what?,".

"Can we please just talk about this tomorrow?,".

"No, no you're telling me right now," I insisted.

He groaned before falling back onto the bed, "I promised him I wouldn't move in until we were both eighteen… or older,".

I couldn't believe him. Sam actually helped us get this house and he made a promise he couldn't keep? Not that I'm actually mad at Paul but I feel guilty. Guilty for all the drama we caused at Sam's. If I had said no to Paul then this wouldn't have happened.

But that was just it. I wanted this, I wanted to live with Paul.

"Fay," Paul whispered, running his index finger down my arm, "Are you alright?,".

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"Come on," he said, pulling me down next to him, "Just get some sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow,".

"Okay, goodnight," I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Night,".

And no longer than five minutes and we were both fast asleep.

For the first time in our house.

In our room.

* * *

The next morning I awoke laying on top of Paul, our legs tangled together and him surprisingly shirtless. To say this was awkward would be an understatement, this was extremely embarrassing.

Maybe I was overreacting a little. After all Paul was the love of my life but like I said before, I'm not used to this. I know he'll wake up and give me one of those breathtaking smiles that make my knees weak and I know that I'll blush when he notices our position on the bed. So to avoid all that awkwardness, I slowly lifted myself off of him and out of the bed. Thankfully he was in a deep sleep or so I thought so…

"Come back to bed," he murmured, causing my whole body to break out in Goosebumps.

And even out of our previous position, I blushed, "I eh, I need to take a shower," I said. It wasn't the best excuse in the world but it would do.

"Okay," he opened his eyes slightly, "Sorry about last night, remind me to keep my shirt off," and then he suddenly just fell back asleep.

I had absolutely no idea what in the world he was on about. What was he sorry for? What in the world did I say to him about his shirt? Oh I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing. I would ask him later. But did I really want to know? Oh well.

The shower wasn't the best, the water wasn't strong enough for me to enjoy but it would do. For now. When I was done showering I quickly dried off and pulled on my dark jeans and white sweater.

Speaking of clothes, I would have to pay a visit to Sam and Emily's today to pack the rest of my stuff and I definitely wasn't looking forward to it. I can just imagine the look on Sam's face when I turn up and not to mention I'll feel extremely guilty after hearing he helped us get this house.

But who was Sam kidding? We all know how Paul is and he isn't exactly what you would call, reliable. So how could Sam believe him? Had they not been phasing lately? Because I'm more than sure Sam read Paul's thoughts.

However I still don't regret what we did although I am quite sorry for the bad feeling we caused.

When I exited the bathroom I forgot that I was no longer in the Uley's anymore and realized I had no hair drier or any appliances a girl needs.

I was going to have to let my hair dry naturally and believe me I wasn't too happy about it. Especially since my hair can get really frizzy if I don't blow dry it. Oh well that's the price you have to pay if you run off to live with your beloved right?

I headed back into the bedroom just in time to see Paul get up out of bed and yawn loudly.

I chuckled, "Good morning Paul,".

He flashed me one of those smiles, "Morning sweetheart,".

I blushed because I definitely wasn't expecting him to call me that. Then I headed over to my bag in the corner and pulled out my iPod.

If Paul was going to take his time in the bathroom then I could definitely use some music waiting on him before we headed out.

Wonder where he's taking me?

* * *

Breakfast at the local Diner was nice but nothing compared to having dinner at home where you could curl up on the sofa and watch your favorite TV show. Not that I eat my breakfast like that at Sam and Emily's but I definitely ate like that back home in New Jersey.

"So you want to go get your stuff at Sam's?," Paul asked as he started the engine.

My heart started thumping loudly, "I don't know…,".

"Honey," he said, cupping my cheek in his large hand, "It'll be fine, I promise,".

"I just don't want to face them," I whispered.

"Fay they love you and I'm sure they'll understand," he told me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay," I sighed before he sped off towards Sam and Emily's.

I knew we had about five minutes until we reached their house so curiosity got the best of me and I asked Paul something I had wanted to earlier.

"Can I ask you something?," I started, looking down at my hands folded on my lap.

"Sure Fay, what is it?,".

"Why… why exactly where you shirtless this morning?,".

"Oh," he chuckled, taking one of my hands in his and placing it on his thigh, "You were burning up last night and started talking in your sleep, you were muttering things like you were feeling hot so I did what I could," he stopped talking and I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't notice my blush, "I hope you're okay with it, I won't take it off again if-,".

"It's fine, thanks,".

He just smiled at me before pulling up outside Sam's.

My nerves were all over the place as Paul and I entered the house through the back door. I could hear loud laughter coming from the kitchen and dreaded having to walk past them all. Paul on the other hand wore a hard mask on his face.

I always thought of Sam and Emily's as my comfort zone, the one place in La Push where I actually felt loved. I knew that the pack liked me but I knew for a fact that Sam felt the family connection between us and that Emily adored having me there.

But now it felt different, it felt as though I didn't belong here anymore and that I was an intruder. It was a pretty horrible feeling actually because I felt like I had abandoned this house and the people that lived in it.

And to make matters worse, when Paul and I stopped at the kitchen doorway, the house went silent. The pack looked confused and disappointed with Paul. Kim was looking at me sympathetically and Emily just stood next to the table, staring down at the floor.

At that moment I had no idea what to do. It was very awkward and I knew everyone's eyes were on us. Paul on the other hand seemed to be used to this and surprisingly he spoke to them sounding like his normal self.

"Fay and I are just dropping by to get the rest of her stuff so you can keep on eating, I won't steal your breakfast,".

And the strangest thing was, when Paul and I walked away from the kitchen and up the stairs I placed my hand over my mouth to muffle a laugh. Paul really did make me laugh sometimes and I appreciated it. Especially at times like these.

He chuckled once we entered my 'old' room, "Glad you enjoyed that,".

"Well you sure know how to change something from awkward to funny, don't you?," I giggled, opening up the wardrobe.

"Yes," he said, suddenly behind me, "And I know how to change something from funny to seductive," he breathed into my ear.

My knees were about to give out. I was just waiting for him to kiss me or something but I hadn't realized he was now across the other side of the room, opening up my suitcases.

I blushed when I noticed him looking at me with a sly grin and decided to ignore him for now and just get on with packing. The sooner the better we're out of here. I was just thankful Sam wasn't home.

Once we we're done (Which was pretty hard work considering I had to hide my underwear from Paul and I could feel his eyes on me as I did so, like he knew what I was up to. Not to mention he did find one of my red bras and winked at me before packing it) the room looked exactly like it had the day I arrived and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Well you both did a very good job at packing, it looks like a plain old room again," Emily said, suddenly standing at the doorway.

"Yeah, it won't be for too long though," Paul said knowingly as he grabbed both of my suitcases, "Come on Fay,".

Emily's hands instinctively flew to her stomach. I watched her curiously before realization dawned on my face. Emily was pregnant. Once she noticed my expression, a blush crept into her cheeks.

Paul brushed past her, "Fay," he called over his shoulder.

"Just a sec," I called after him before heading over to Emily.

"I wanted to talk to you Fay," Emily said, looking up at me.

I stopped myself from asking her if she was pregnant and stood still in front of her, "Yeah,".

She stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, "It's about you and Paul,".

I gulped, "So… what is it?,".

Before she continued any further, we both sat down. I sat on the edge of the bed while she took the chair by the desk. I was a little nervous about what she was going to say but from the look in her eyes I knew it wasn't anything bad.

"I know how you feel now Fay, I know that you're feelings for Paul are very strong and that you would go to all lengths just to be with him," she started, "However I just don't think that this is the right thing to do. You are both unemployed and very young, no matter how much you love each other, so I just wanted to let you know Fay, that I think you should think everything over and maybe you'll realize yourself that it was a mistake,".

"But it wasn't a mistake Emily, I know what I'm doing and I think it's the right thing to do. I may be young but I can certainly tell right from wrong,".

"But Fay that's where you are _wrong_! Don't you understand? You and Paul aren't together long enough to tell right from wrong. What if Paul hurt you huh? How are you sure that he won't? He's the wolf with a temper Fay. A young werewolf," Emily pointed out, staring me right in the eye.

"He is not like that Emily! He would never hurt me, I know he wouldn't. And what makes you think we're not together long enough eh? It doesn't matter how long we're together, all that matters is that we love each other," I defended, anger boiling up inside of me.

Who did Emily think she was talking to me like that? Of course I know she has more experience than me with the werewolves. I mean look at her face, she's scarred for life. But Emily and Sam seem to think that they're mistakes will be repeated throughout the whole pack and they're wrong. I trusted Paul.

"No Fay, no. You have to listen to me, Paul has an extremely bad temper and if you piss him off no one and I mean no one Fay, will be there to help you,".

"How come you never talk to Kim about this huh? Why is it always me?," I hissed.

"Because I know Jared, just like I know Paul,".

My jaw dropped, "So you're picking on me because Paul has a bad temper?,".

She nodded.

"I'm out of here," I announced, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Fay please," Emily called after me.

"No I'm leaving, I can't listen to you anymore," I said, pulling the door open.

She grabbed my arm, suddenly behind me, "Fay wait, just let me say something,".

I looked over my shoulder at her, "What,".

"Be careful," she warned before freeing my arm.

And with that I stormed away from her, down the stairs and out of the house to a waiting Paul.

Paul watched me warily as I entered the car and slammed the door. I was fuming. How dare Emily say those things about Paul. How dare she even consider Paul doing something like that. Couldn't she tell that Paul was under control? Sam lost his temper around her because nobody else was there to help him through it. But Paul had Sam and Jared.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fay, you alright?," Paul asked, running a hand through my hair.

I took a deep breath, "Just get out of here,".

"What's going on Fay? What happened in there?," he asked once again, dropping his hand from my hair.

I avoided eye contact with him and kept my eyes on the road, "I said go Paul,".

"Fay-,".

"GO!," I shouted. My hands balled up into fists at my side.

I heard him mutter unintelligible words under his breath before he started the engine and sped off towards our house. I could tell he was angry. I could hear him take deep breaths and out of the corner of my eye I could see him shaking slightly.

"Tell me what happened," he said through gritted teeth.

"Not now,".

"Fay tell me!," he ordered.

"No! I'm not in the mood right now, just take me home," I said, my voice firm and final.

I wasn't in the mood of talking though. Emily really upset me today. Not that she was mean to me but I was sick and tired of her assumptions. And if she thought that way about Paul, it offended me.

When we pulled up outside the house, Paul jumped out of the car like the speed of light and slammed the door behind him. Causing the car to wobble a little. And what made things worse was that he didn't head over to the house, instead he ran towards the woods behind it, pulling his shirt over his head in the process.

The silly thing was. Paul thought I was mad at him and the truth was, I was angry because he was insulted.

I guess, Paul will be Paul.

* * *

It was now 6pm and Paul still wasn't home. That means it was exactly six hours since I had seen him. And I was missing him, just like any other time. I could feel the tug on my heart and I knew that Paul wasn't near.

I hated when he did this.

Not to mention the fact that I have absolutely nothing to do. There's no TV or kitchen so all I did was lie in bed listening to love songs on my iPod. They helped calm me down and soon enough I was no longer angry.

I allowed my mind to wander and that's when I thought of my parents.

I would have to tell them soon. One way or another they were bound to find out. I can just picture it all in my head, my mother phoning Sam's, Emily making excuses for me until it became all too obvious that I was no longer staying with them.

Another scene played in my head. Me telling my mother that I had moved in with a guy, a guy I was madly in love with. My mother freaking out about it, my father going berserk, my little brother confused. They would soon be down here in no time, standing at my doorstep, my father ready to kill Paul.

But I wasn't ready for that drama yet. It was all too much for me. I would tell them when it was completely necessary. And right now it wasn't.

I was slowly starting to fall asleep when I heard the back door slam shut which caused me to bolt upright on the bed and rip the earphones out of my ears.

Just then Paul stormed into the room looking as angry as ever. He was shaking violently and his hands were balled up into fists at his sides.

And if I must say so myself, I was terrified.

"Why didn't you tell me!," Paul shouted at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he continued, "Why didn't you tell me about him? That Aaron guy? And why didn't you tell me about your talk with Chris huh? What exactly happened when you both left the cafeteria? Aren't we supposed to tell each other everything!,".

I stared up at him in disbelief. How did he know all about this? Jacob promised he wouldn't say anything about Aaron and as for Chris, a whole bunch of them saw him. I couldn't believe this, It was the last thing I needed right now.

"Paul who told you-,".

"It doesn't matter who told me goddamn it! Just answer my question!," he roared.

I raked my mind for words to say, "I didn't tell you because… because I didn't want to upset you,".

"Upset me? You just upset me by not telling me Fay!,".

He started taking steps closer to me, his body still shaking. He was shirtless as usual, dressed in his jeans and I noticed a healing wound on his chest. I wondered whether he had gotten into a fight and hoped he didn't hurt Jacob or any of them in his rage.

I brought my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them as he approached me. I suddenly felt very cold and regretted the fact that I changed into my black sweats and pink tank top. Not to mention I was a little afraid of Paul.

When he finally crawled into the bed next to me and took hold of my shoulders, he seemed to have calmed down a little.

"What did he do to you? What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?," he asked determinedly. Staring deep into my eyes.

"Who Aaron?," he nodded, "He wasn't happy about me parking in his girlfriends parking spot so he started arguing with me. When I walked away from his bullshit he grabbed my arm but Jacob came then. It hurt a little and he was cursing,".

"And Chris,".

"Chris wanted me to give him another chance but I said no… because I'm in love with you. He also spoke to me a few days before hand but it was the same thing, he was sorry but whatever, I don't want him,".

"That's it?,".

I nodded, "Pretty much so,".

Then he did something totally unexpected. He pulled me into his arms and started kissing my hair. I was completely shocked and didn't know how to respond to his sudden change in behavior. Not to mention he was no longer shaking.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry I freaked out, I just couldn't help it,". He started nibbling on my ear and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

"I know you couldn't," I whispered back, "I love you too,".

And this scene was proof to Emily that Paul could control his anger.

He pulled back then, "So why were you mad at me?,".

"I wasn't. I was mad at Emily,".

"What she say?,".

"She said that we were making a mistake and that we aren't together long enough. She thinks you're going to go all Sam on me so I was pissed. I'm sick of her speaking that way about you,".

"So I freaked out over nothing?,".

"Hmm let me see… yes,".

He chuckled, "Sorry. So you stood up to Emily herself did you? All for me? God I love you so much,".

He started kissing my face then until his lips found mine. We shared lots of loving, meaningful kisses and right at that moment I forgot all of my problems and just focused on being loved by Paul.

He had me laying down on the bed now as he hovered over me, his mouth devouring mine. My small feminine hands roamed up and down over his shoulder blades as his hands caressed my sides.

I had no idea how far we were taking this but as time passed Paul was pressed up against me as I allowed his lips to explore my collarbone. He stopped then and looked at me, his eyes dark with lust. I had no clue whether he was asking for permission to undress me or something but all I could do was smile. Because right at that moment I couldn't care less. I just wanted Paul, all of him.

He went back to kissing my collarbone as his hands slid over my stomach and under my tank top. I shivered slightly once his warm hands came into contact with my bare flesh. He started whispering Quileute words into my neck which sounded loving and romantic. I wanted to ask him what they meant but I just couldn't bring myself to. I was enjoying this more than ever.

Then before I knew it, my tank top was thrown across the room and his lips were on my abdomen. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks at the thought of Paul seeing me in my black bra. But the feel of his lips traveling up my stomach was pure bliss.

He leaned up then, holding his weight off of me with both his hands placed on each side of my head. He gazed into my eyes with so much love before his eyes wandered down to my chest.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect Fay," he whispered.

I wasn't embarrassed anymore because I knew by the look in his eyes that he thought I was beautiful. Not to mention how beautiful I thought he was.

I reached out and ran my hand down his chest, over his erect nipple and down over his rippling six pack before I stopped. I looked up at him again and his lips came crashing down on mine. His kisses were more hard and urgent this time. His body seemed to be heating up and I could feel a thin layer of sweat form on my body.

He broke our kiss then and looked deep into my eyes, "I love you Fay," he breathed, "And I'm so sorry that this house isn't anything but I promise you that I'll give you anything you want, just give me time,".

I smiled, "You're the only thing I want Paul but I know what you mean,".

He smiled back, "And I'll look for a job soon,".

"Okay, I love you," I said, cupping his cheek.

But the moment was destroyed when an ear piercing howl broke through the woods and loud banging on the front door sounded downstairs.

I jerked against Paul with fright and his face took on a hard expression.

"Shit!," he hissed, rolling off of me and out of the bed, grabbing a worn t-shirt off the floor.

"What is it Paul?," I asked worriedly, getting up out of the bed as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"Just stay here, I'll explain later," he said as he headed toward the door.

"What? Stay in here? What's going on?,".

He stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at me, "Just stay in here, do not come out okay. Once you hear everything you'll know what's going on,".

And with that he shut the door on me.

I stood there staring at the bedroom door as I heard his footsteps sound down the stairs.

I had no idea what was going on but I had a feeling it wasn't anything good. Especially considering one of the pack howled. But shouldn't I have known about what was going on. After all, Paul was freaking out because I hadn't told him about Chris or Aaron.

I guess I'd just have to find out.


	17. Facing The Consequences

**A/N: Hey all! So here's chapter 17. I kind of got the feeling you all didn't like my last chapter and I was disappointed about it. Not that you SHOULD have liked it, I just thought that maybe you guys didn't like the story anymore. However I hope you do like this chapter. And believe me I DO have a lot ideas for this story, I just can't cram them all into one chapter because then it would just be unrealistic.**

**Also, there will be more of Paul and Fay's parents but like I said. I can't just put them all into one chapter.**

**Anyway THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know I didn't reply to them yet because I never have any internet, I can't even review the stories I like. But I will TRY this time. You guys keep the story going, so thanks again. You always bring a smile to my face.**

**Okay on with the chapter :D**

**Chapter 17: Facing The Consequences**

Paul P.O.V

I couldn't describe the anger I felt at that moment. I thought I had made it very clear why I was moving out. And yet here they are, trying to 'get through' to me. Well I wasn't having any of it. Besides I thought they were better off without me?

I took a deep calming breath before I pulled the door open to the two awfully familiar faces, "What do you want?," I hissed.

"Son, you know exactly why we're here," my father replied.

"Just let us speak to you Paul," my mother added.

I glanced at them both and couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for them. They brought me into this world and raised me to be a good respectful boy. But that didn't change anything. Things were different now, that was the past. That was when I was normal.

I clenched my jaw, "Leave,".

My father shook his head, "We didn't raise you to be like this Paul,".

"Raise me to be like what?," I spat.

"To be a disrespectful rebel," he answered.

My blood was boiling now. Usually when someone told me the truth about myself it never really bothered me. But when my father said it to me, or my mother, I couldn't help but feel the hurt. I hated to disappoint my parents. When I was younger I always made them very proud with my good grades and good reputation with the people. But now what did I make them?

"Honey just let us speak to you, five minutes is all we ask for," my mother pleaded. Her usually happy face now stressed.

I pursed my lips, "Fine, five minutes,".

There were a couple of reasons why I didn't want to speak to them right there and then. Reason one being the house. It was unfurnished and they would use it against my decision. Reason two being Fay. There was no doubt she would hear everything. And I was expecting an argument from her later, oh great. And finally the last reason being, I knew they had a point. Not that I would ever admit that to them.

Once they were inside and I had the front door shut, I crossed my arms over my chest and watched them expectantly.

My father cleared his throat, "Aren't we going to take this into the living room?,".

"No, as a matter of fact we're not," I snapped. Leaning back against the front door as they lingered awkwardly in the hallway.

"Paul I hardly-," my mother started.

"Three minutes," I reminded them.

My father sighed, "Fine. I'll get straight to the point then. Why on earth did you move out?,".

"The real reason Paul," my mother added.

I gaped at them, "Didn't I make myself clear last time?,".

"Hardly," my father started, "All I recall you telling us was that you we're old enough to move out and that you needed the space. So let me point out a few things for you Paul. You're not old enough to move out, you're in a high school for god sake! And since when do people move out when they need space? So that only leads to one thing son. Give us the real reason,".

I was speechless, for the first time in a long time. I had expected my parents to plead and beg for me to come home but surprisingly they accepted the fact that I moved out. I would have been thrilled if it weren't for their questions. And come to think of it, I didn't have an answer. I never thought this scenario through. I couldn't just tell them that I was a werewolf, let alone tell them I moved in with my imprint.

What was I supposed to tell them?

I sighed, dropping my arms to my sides, "That's just it, I don't know… I can't… I just had to move out,".

"Paul you didn't have to move out," my mother said softly, placing her hand on my arm, "If you wanted space we would have given you space,".

My father nodded in agreement, "I've seen the changes in you, son and although I don't quite understand them, your mother and I would have given you all the space you needed, all you had to do was ask,".

I didn't know what to do or what to say then. I felt the lump in my throat and the salty tears build up in my eyes. I felt the need to just tell them everything and apologize for being such a jerk. And yet I knew I couldn't. I knew it would be too hard for them to understand. It was hard enough for Fay but with the work of the imprint she accepted it. But my parents? They would never accept it.

Besides I didn't want to bring them into this world with me. They were better off not knowing.

I closed my eyes, careful not to let any tears escape, "I know," I said, "I know you would have given me the space I needed. It's not personal," I opened my eyes, the tears no longer blurring my vision, "It's just a Paul thing, you may or may not ever understand it but it's what I need,".

My mother dropped her hand from my arm, "You confuse me Paul but alright, whatever makes you happy,".

My father clicked his tongue, "Okay then. Well you know where to find us,".

I nodded as I stepped away from the door. My mother smiled weakly at me as my father pulled the door open. I gave her a small smile back before she disappeared outside. My father opened his mouth to say something to me but then shut it again, giving me a nod before heading out.

I pressed myself back against the door to shut it, then slid down it. I brought my knees up to my chest and stared out at nothing as I replayed everything that just happened. Before I knew it, the tears were rolling down my cheeks for the first time in a long time. I didn't care if Fay saw me like this, I was partly human after all.

I just hated losing my parents.

**Fay P.O.V**

I rested my forehead against the bedroom door once I heard the front door shut, signaling that Paul's parents had left.

I heard mostly everything that was said. It was quite hard to make out what his mother was saying since she had a much lower softer voice. His father however was very clear with his words.

I had to admit I felt so sorry for them. They sounded so confused and upset, like they missed Paul terribly. Especially considering Paul was an only child. His mother didn't sound like the happy woman I had met twice before but more like a depressed woman.

Why hadn't Paul told me about this? I wouldn't have freaked out on him, as a matter of fact I would have comforted him. Hell, I was going to face the same problem, only worse. I was here for him, always. And he needed to know that.

I contemplated whether going down to Paul or not since there wasn't a sound coming from downstairs which was odd for Paul. I sighed and decided I would, what if he needs me now. I grabbed my tank top off the floor and threw it on before slowly opening the door and heading down the stairs.

The instant I saw Paul leaning against the door crying, I rushed down the stairs to him.

"Paul, are you okay?," I asked, sitting down next to him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

I had never seen Paul cry before. So clearly this must have had a big effect on him. After all it was his parents and as tough as Paul seems, he had a heart.

He bit his lip, "I don't know,".

"Do you want to talk about it?," I asked. Staring up into his tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

He shook his head, "No… not now,".

"Okay well how about you go take a warm shower and maybe we could go to First Beach yeah?," I suggested. Hoping that if he got some fresh air he'd feel better.

Just as he was about to say something, another ear piercing howl broke through the woods behind our house.

Paul's eyes shot to mine in confusion, "I thought the first howl was a warning…,".

"A warning for what? Your parents?,".

He nodded, "Obviously it's not," he stood up to his full height and looked down at me, "I have to go,".

"Wait," I said, grabbing his leg. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Please be careful,".

He half smiled at me, "Don't worry about me, I'll see you later,".

And with that he ran out the back door slamming it behind him. I stared after him. Just hoping that he would be okay. I knew that if a wolf howled for Paul it wasn't good news. Usually they just wait patiently for each other. Since everyone has their own patrolling time, unless you're late. But this had nothing to do with patrol. I didn't want to admit it but I knew what it had something to do with.

Vampires.

* * *

Two hours after Paul had left I grew very bored. Besides lying around on a bed didn't do me any favors in the worry department. It was just making me worse.

But I had nowhere to go. I had no car and I hadn't got money to spend considering I needed the money I had to get Paul and I through the week. I could pay a visit to the local grocery store though. Except I had no idea how to get there from here.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my cell out of my bag. I stared at it for a while wondering whether I should ask Kim to pick me up. I knew she borrowed her moms car sometimes. And considering its 8pm now which is fairly late. I don't think her mom would mind. Besides if the store is closed we could go for a drive. I needed to get my mind off of things.

I quickly dialed her number and waited nervously for her to answer. I wasn't sure what Kim thought of me right now.

"Hello?,".

"Hey Kim it's me… Fay,".

"Fay! I wasn't expecting you to call…,".

"Yeah… um if you don't want to talk it's-,".

"No! no I want to talk, sorry I'm just surprised,".

"Great. Well I was wondering if maybe you could borrow your moms car and we could go to the store or… drive around? Sorry I'm just really worried about Paul and it doesn't help lying around you know?,".

"Sure! I feel exactly the same about Jared. So I'll pick you up in about ten minutes?,".

"That would be great… you know where it is right?,".

"Where what is?,".

I chuckled, "My house,".

"Oh, oh yeah!," she laughed, "Jared drove by this morning, I know my way, see you in a bit,".

"Okay thanks, bye,".

I sighed in relief once I put my cell down. It went surprisingly well. I must make sure I don't doubt Kim again, she really is a nice girl.

I had no clean clothes in the house so I headed downstairs, grabbed Paul's car keys and went outside to retrieve my suitcases from the trunk. It took me about five minutes to get the two of them up the stairs since they were heavy. But it was worth it in the end.

I looked good in my light jeans and purple shirt. I left my hair down since it wasn't as fuzzy as I thought it would be and once I heard Kim honking outside, I was down the stairs and out the door in a shot.

"Hey," I smiled, as I slipped into the car.

"Hey you, you have everything? You're purse and all?," Kim asked.

"Yep,".

"Okay then we're ready to roll," she laughed before starting up the car again.

We talked and laughed as we drove down the empty streets of La Push. We never once mentioned Jared or Paul, we just spoke mainly about ourselves. Although I could see the worry in Kim's face as she listened to me talk and I'm sure she could say the same about me. But there was no point in talking about it because it would just dampen the mood.

Once we pulled up outside the grocery store, we walked in laughing at each other's jokes which caused the people inside to give us a funny look.

Which of course made it even funnier.

"So what is it exactly that you're looking for?," Kim asked as we headed down an aisle.

I shrugged, "I guess I just need food, shampoo, soap, you know the usual,".

Kim nodded, "Yeah… so what's it like living in your own house?,".

"It's okay," I threw two bottles of shampoo into the trolley, "Just really boring when Paul isn't around,".

"You guys don't have any furniture right?,".

I nodded as we turned a corner, "Right. You know Kim," I stopped and looked at her, "It isn't that great, it's just nice to be alone with Paul without anyone bothering you or hearing what you have to say,".

Kim looked thoughtful, "I know, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but couldn't you have waited until you had it furnished?,".

I started walking again, "Yeah… it's a long story Kim, we'll talk about it some other time,".

"Sure,".

By the time I had everything loaded into the trolley, Kim looked worn out and I had to laugh at her face. But I was quickly distracted when I saw two familiar guys heading into the store. My jaw dropped and my head snapped around to look at Kim, who had the same expression on her face.

"Oh my god, Fay hide!," Kim whispered.

We both hid around a stand and watched as Paul and Jared strutted into the store, shirtless and laughing. I thought it was really stupid of them to enter the store half naked. After all, if I didn't know them I'd probably think they were weird.

"Why are we hiding again?," I asked her.

She stared at me, "Fay didn't Paul tell you to stay at home? Jared warned me not to leave the house but like you, I couldn't stick sitting around,".

"Well no, he said he'd be back later,".

"It doesn't matter Fay, the wolves don't like their imprints out when vampires are around. That's why Emily is always at home,".

All the blood drained from my face when she mentioned the one thing I hated, "Vampires are around here?,".

She sighed, "I'm not sure… the Cullen's have a treaty but I heard there's this other red headed vampire around…,".

I nodded, "Okay and what about Paul and Jared? Will they be mad if they see us?,".

"Like yeah! You should have seen Jared's face last week when I sneaked out. Lucky I parked my mom's car across the road, he didn't seem to notice it,".

"Okay then how am I supposed to pay for this?," I motioned to the trolley loaded with food.

She shrugged, looking over her shoulder, "Make it quick, I'll keep my eye out for them,".

I quickly ran across the store to the cashier and waited impatiently for him to scan everything. He grinned up at me and I regretted even making eye contact with him.

"You seem to be in a hurry," he chuckled.

"Yeah exactly," I said, rubbing my arm nervously.

"I haven't seen you around here before," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes internally. Oh great, here's this eighteen year old guy hitting on me at like nine o'clock at night when I'm in a hurry.

"Look I really need to hurry, so just keep the change," I handed him a fifty, "Goodnight," I said before grabbing the grocery bags and motioning for Kim to follow.

"Oh my god you were that close Fay, that close," she said as we popped her trunk and threw the bags inside.

"What do you mean?," I asked as we shut the trunk.

"Paul was in the same aisle I was in, I was going to make a run for it but luckily you were done,".

We slipped into the car, "How did he not see you?," I asked.

"Paul only sees you Fay besides he'd just how can I put it… recognize me? he'd be like 'oh hey Kim, what you doing out this late?' that's about it,".

I blushed, "Oh,".

She giggled, "Don't be so embarrassed Fay… Fay what are you look-," her head snapped around to look out her side of the car window, "Shit!," she started up the car, pulled out of the parking space and sped down the road.

"Kim I think they saw us," I said worriedly.

Kim's eyes were on the rearview mirror, "I'm not sure… I don't know… they're running into the woods,".

"KIM! Speed up already, if they're running into the woods they'll transform and freaking make it back home before we do!,".

"What are you going to do about your shopping? Paul will know you were out," Kim asked as she sped up.

"Just leave them in your car, I'll get them from you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay sure,".

I reached into my jeans pocket when Kim screamed and stepped on the breaks, jolting me forward. My heart was thumping loud in my chest. My head shot up to see what the matter was and I gasped.

Jacob Black was stood in the middle of the road, staring fiercely at us.

"I'm so sorry Fay," Kim whispered, her eyes on Jacob as he walked over to the passenger side of the car.

The door was flung open on my side and Jacob leaned in to look at us both, his expression full of rage.

"What are you two doing out at this hour! Don't you know how dangerous it is out here? Kim didn't Jared warn you?," Jacob hissed.

"I-I… we just… we just went shopping," Kim stuttered, her face lined with fear.

"Shopping? Sounds fun when there's a vampire around doesn't it?,".

"Look we… we just needed to get out,".

"Sure you did! Wait until-,".

"What the hell is your problem Jake?," I spat, "It's none of your business whether we go out or not!,".

"Oh really? So if you both get approached by a freaking bloodsucker, I won't bother helping you out because 'it's none of my business' huh?,".

I rolled my eyes, "Look we went shopping, we're going home, end of story, bye Jake,".

"Here we go," Jake said before backing away from the car.

Kim and I both looked at each other in confusion but then we understood what Jacob meant. The two figures emerged from the woods on the right side of us, right behind Jake and we both bit our lips in anticipation.

At first Paul and Jared looked confused as they eyed the car and Jacob but then they took another look at the car and realization dawned on their faces. Their imprints were in a car at 9pm at night while a red headed vampire was on the loose.

Kim and I were in deep trouble.

"Kim what the hell? I thought I warned you not to leave the house," Jared said angrily as he appeared at Kim's window. Which Kim had already rolled down.

I couldn't hear what Kim and Jared were saying anymore because Paul ducked his head into the car to stare at me, "What. In. The. World. Are. You. Doing. Out. At. This. Hour?," he hissed.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat, "Shopping for food,".

"Couldn't you have waited! There's a vampire around Fay! A vampire!,".

"You didn't see us?," I asked suddenly. Opening my eyes to look at him.

His brows furrowed together in confusion, "What are you talking about?,".

"We saw you at the store, what were you doing there?," I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"What are you implying Fay?,".

"Where you meeting a girl?," I asked pointedly.

I knew I was being harsh. I knew he would never do that. But the point was, just because Kim and I happen to be imprints doesn't mean we can't go out and have fun. Besides I doubt a vampire would appear at the local grocery store.

Paul stared at me wide eyed, "How dare you Fay, how dare you!," he growled.

"I have the right to say what I want or is that forbidden too?,".

Paul grabbed my face, his face so very close to mine now, "I never said anything was forbidden,".

"You did in so many words,".

"We're having a long talk later," he said before releasing my face.

We never broke eye contact as he backed away from the car. He stood next to Jacob with his hands balled up into fists at his sides. I then broke our stare and glanced over at Jacob who now looked humble as he stared down at the ground. Probably sorry for getting us girls into trouble.

"Kim just drop Fay home and I'll meet you in your room later," Jared said before pecking Kim on the cheek and backing away.

Kim nodded before starting the car up again and starting down the road towards my house. We didn't say anything along the ride, just sat through this awkward silence. I had nothing to say to her, I knew Jared and Kim were on good terms but Paul and I weren't. And Kim knew that.

When she pulled up outside the house, I thanked her and took my bags from the trunk before giving her one last wave as she drove off.

Once I made it to the front door, I sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Paul wasn't back when I made it inside so I just put the bags in the room which would eventually be the kitchen and headed upstairs to take a shower.

The shower was refreshing. It helped calm my muscles and put my mind at ease but I couldn't shake the bad feeling between Paul and I. I shouldn't have said what I said to Paul in the car about him seeing another girl. It just slipped. And I regret it now.

I knew Paul and Jared were just concerned. They didn't want their imprints to run into a bloodthirsty vampire, they wanted their imprints to be a safe and sound at home. Whether they were nice about it or not.

I finished up in the shower, pulled on my white nightdress and headed into the bedroom to wait for Paul. Or so I assumed… he was already home. Sitting on the edge of the bed, in his jean cut offs, looking rather hurt.

I lingered in the doorway, watching him as he watched me.

"Do you really think that I was seeing another girl behind your back?," he asked suddenly, his voice barely a whisper.

I bit my lip, "No… I was just angry… I'm sorry,".

He sighed, relief seemed to wash over his handsome face, "You know that I only have eyes for you Fay. Everything in my world, in my life revolves around you. There is no one that could ever take your place Fay, no one. If anything happened to you…. I don't know what I'd do,".

"You know I feel the same way about you Paul," I said, watching him as he fiddled with his fingers on his lap.

"So if we feel this way about each other, why do we fight all the time? Why can't we be honest with each other all the time? Why does everything have to be so confusing?," he asked softly.

"I don't know. It's like we're two completely different people and yet we're meant for each other," I concluded.

He kicked off his Nikes and pushed himself up the bed until his head rested against the headboard, "What are we doing in this house?,".

His question caught me by surprise, "Wh-what do you mean Paul?,".

"We have no furniture, no jobs and hardly any money, what exactly are we doing here?," he asked me.

I walked over to his side of the bed and gazed down into his loving eyes, "Being,".

He reached out and cupped my cheek, "Being happens to be my answer too, guess we've got something in common," he grinned.

I chuckled before bending down to kiss him softly. He held onto my waist, pulling me down on top of him which caused me to giggle against his lips.

But before we went any further, I needed to ask him something, "Paul,".

"Yes," he said, pecking me on the tip of my nose.

"What exactly did the howl mean earlier?,".

His face took on that hard mask, "The red head. She's been around, getting closer to Bella. Something else has been going on too. Did you hear about the killings in Seattle?,".

I shook my head, "Haven't been watching TV lately,".

He chuckled, "Sorry, I still have my TV back at my parents house in my old room, I'll get it tomorrow,".

"Okay, anyway,".

"Yeah well it's vampires. Newborns, they're out of control and it's all because of that red head Victoria. We think she's building up an army of newborns to get Bella killed. Things are not looking up for us. It's all because of Bella and her stupid romance with the leech,".

"And what are you and the pack doing? Trying to kill them? Paul that's extremely dangerous,".

He placed his warm index finger on my lips, "Fay we've got everything under control, that Cullen has a brother who has been involved with newborns before so much to my dislike, the pack and I have to meet up with the leeches tomorrow at a clearing and be taught how to fight against newborns, I'm so looking forward to it," he rolled his eyes.

I placed my hands on his chest, looking into his eyes, "What if they hurt you? Paul don't go, please! I'm begging you Paul,".

"Fay," he grabbed my face in his hands, "I have to, it's a direct order from Sam besides if we want to keep you and everyone else out there safe, then I need to go,".

"Paul forget about Sam, think about me. How would I feel if they hurt you? Huh? You can't do this to me Paul, please,".

"They won't hurt me Fay! I'll have all my brothers there with me,".

"So what! They're vampires, they move like the speed of light and are rock hard. Not like you wolves, you're all soft and furry,".

"So my wolf side doesn't seem intimidating to you?,".

"It does but… but vampires Paul… you know what I mean,".

"Just kiss me and forget about it," he said, leaning toward me.

But how could I forget about it? It was a pack of wolves against an army of out of control newborns. That was bad enough but then tomorrow they have to meet up with 'vegetarian' vampires and be trained? It just didn't seem right to me.

"What time tomorrow?," I asked just as his lips were about to touch mine.

He sighed, his warm breath fanning my lips, "Eight in the morning,".

I gasped, "So while I'm in school you'll be around vampires?,".

He leaned up a little more so that his forehead rested against mine. My legs were on either side of his waist and my hands were on his chest. Our position was quite seductive and yet we were having a talk about vampires.

"Yes,".

"Oh Paul promise me right now that you'll be careful, please," I begged.

"I promise,".

"And tell me that you love me,".

"I love you," he chuckled, "You know that Fay,".

"I love you more,".

"No you don't,".

"Yes I do,".

"Impossible,".

"How,".

"Because we're meant for each other, now kiss me already,".

And that I did.

* * *

I was tossing and turning during the night, constantly thinking of today. I was so worried about Paul, I was afraid for him. I was terrified that one of the Cullen's would hurt him. After all they ARE vampires. Yes I don't know them personally but why would I want to? They're vampires!

Paul seemed eager for me last night, like it was the last time he was ever going to see me. And to tell you the truth, it scared me.

He devoured my mouth, never attempted to take my clothes off, just wouldn't stop kissing me. Normally I would have enjoyed it but both our minds were elsewhere last night. The kissing just made us feel better.

This morning. I refused to hug him or kiss him goodbye, I told him I would see him later, like any other day. However once I heard the backdoor shut, the tears spilled over and I struggled trying to put on my clothes.

Paul told me to drive myself to school using his car. I was quite afraid to use it since it had already broken down before but there was no other way of transportation unless the school bus came down here which obviously didn't since it was so deserted around this area.

I tried very hard not to think of Paul when I pulled up at school. And to tell you the truth I was doing a very good job at it. That is until I heard the heartbroken howl sound through the forest the minute I stepped into the building.

And I knew it was Paul.

**A/N: Okay so like I said a couple of chapters ago. The timing of events in this story are random. Just in case you were all confused about the whole newborn thing. :)**


	18. The Pale Faces

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Okay I know this took me forever to update and I know I always have excuses but to be honest I've been really really busy lately, I hope you guys can forgive me. And I really hope you all haven't given up on this story. Because although I haven't replied to you all in a long time since I hardly ever have internet, I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! They mean so much to me, they are what keep the story going and I love you guys for that. So once again, I am really sorry.**

**Anyway Valentine's Day is coming up, you guys got anything planned? Me, I haven't got a valentine :( lol**

**And last but not least, to my favorite actor out there….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR LAUTNER! Love him.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter :D**

**Chapter 18: The Pale Faces**

I froze the instant I heard the howl. It was like a calling to me, drawing me in. I felt my body respond to the sound by stepping backwards. I needed to be there for him. What if something happened? Why did he howl like that? There was no question it was Paul. I could feel it.

Before I got the chance to turn around though, a small hand pressed onto my back and started pushing me forward. At first I gasped, having no idea who this was. I knew for a fact that it wasn't any of the wolves, they were warm. But I relaxed a little once I heard the voice.

"Keep walking Fay, ignore it," Kim whispered as we both started walking towards class, her hand still on my back.

"Kim what if something's wrong? I can't stay here," I whispered back.

"There's nothing wrong, I should have warned Paul," she told me as we reached my English class.

I knew I was five minutes late for class but I had other things to worry about now. English class not being one of them.

She was about to open the door into class but I grabbed her arm, "What do you mean by warn him?,".

She sighed, "Jared howled like that twice before, I thought something terrible had happened so I left my house and went looking for him, only to find that he was alright. It was just his way of letting me know he missed me but it was dangerous, it's like it makes you go search for him. So now he knows better not to do it but Paul seemingly doesn't. However everything is alright, I know you're worried about him being around vampires, believe me I am too but let's not dwell on it,".

"But Kim-,".

She shushed me, "I'll see you at lunch,".

I didn't get the chance to object because she pushed the door open for me and I knew I had to enter class whether I liked it or not.

She smiled sympathetically at me before she ran off. I rolled my eyes. Why was she doing this? Oh right because she's my 'wolf girl' friend. I shook my head, took a deep breath and entered the class.

Luckily my English teacher let me off on this one. Or so I thought…..

Once the bell rang, signaling class had come to an end, Mr. Hughes gestured for me to stay behind so he could have a word with me. I was quite nervous actually since I knew I wasn't really paying attention to his class nowadays. Oh what being an imprint gets you into.

I stood awkwardly by my desk as the students filed out of the room. Once they had left, Mr. Hughes called me over to his desk.

"Fay Uley, how are you today?," he asked as he gathered a stack of sheets into a neat pile and placed them down on his desk.

"Good thanks," I answered. Stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, my heart thumping rapidly in my chest.

"Good good," he said as he sat down, looking up at me under his glasses, "You do know why I called you up here don't you?,".

I shrugged, "Sort of, I guess,".

"By sort of you mean, absence, zero participation and low grades am I right?,".

I nodded, "Right,".

"Do you care to explain why these changes in you have arose?,".

I bit my lip, not sure what to say.

I couldn't possibly tell Mr. Hughes that I had recently moved in with the love of my life, who also happens to be a werewolf/shape shifter and who is now being trained by a group of vampires. Yes, I'm sure Mr. Hughes would understand… not.

"Fay I have come to the realization that you and Mr. Paul Scott have been spending a lot of time together lately, perhaps he's holding you back?,".

"What? No, no Paul is great, he's more than great," I defended.

Mr. Hughes raised his hands in innocence, "I was only saying Fay, I've got nothing against Paul,".

"Then why did you say it?," I blurted out. I knew it probably sounded rude and normally I wouldn't say it but it was about Paul, I couldn't help it.

"I said it because a lot of students that are in a relationship seem to have lost interest in their studies. Now would you please let this go and tell me the reason Fay,".

"I um," I thought for a second, fishing my mind for a good excuse, "I've been having a few eh… problems, personal problems. I've just been missing home and I… it's been affecting me for the last couple of weeks,".

Mr. Hughes seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Have you spoken to your family about it?,".

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah they're being great about it and I'm feeling much better myself so I eh… I'm sorry. I'll make sure I pay more attention and don't miss school,".

"Good because this is your education we're discussing and I'm sure you and your family want you to graduate with excellent grades,".

I nodded, "Yes, thank you,".

"Okay well you're good to go,".

I smiled once he said the word go and made it out of that classroom as quick as possible. Once outside, I sighed with relief and made it to my next class.

I felt quite guilty for lying to Mr. Hughes but I knew there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I did the right thing. After all, I couldn't share the secret of the wolves with anyone so I knew that I had much more lying to come. Lies to my friends, lies to neighbors and worst of all, lies to my parents. But that was the price I had to pay for being imprinted on.

~*~

"Heya Kim," I greeted, slipping into the seat across from her at the table.

"Oh hey, sorry I was just thinking," she said, taking a sip of water.

"About what?," I asked. Normally I wasn't this nosy but I just couldn't help it right now.

She swallowed, "Nothing… nothing important,".

"Oh Kim come on," I pushed, giving her an evil grin.

She blushed, "It's nothing, really,".

"Kim!,".

"Okay fine, I was just imagining what mine and Jared's children would look like, yeah silly I know,".

"Aww," I purred, "You know I'll sit at another table to let you finish your daydream,".

I knew I was getting to Kim but I was just in a playful mood. It was much better than thinking of Paul around vampires so I decided to stick with it as long as I could.

"Fay!," her blush was getting deeper.

"He he, okay sorry but like are you and Jared already discussing children?,".

She bit her lip, "Well it has come up a few times… like if we happen to bump into a woman and her baby, he'll make some comment like 'just imagine what our children would look like', you know things like that,".

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? That's cool. I mean like when you're older and you want kids, you won't have to worry about Jared's opinion,".

She chuckled, "Fay you really don't know what you've got yourself into,".

I took a bite of my pizza, "What do you mean?,".

"Every member of the pack wants children, that's one of the reasons why they imprint,".

I licked the crumbs off my lips, "So Paul wants children?,".

She nodded, "Don't you?,".

"Well yeah," I scratched the back of my neck, "But not so soon,".

"How soon is soon?," she asked, forking her untouched salad.

"Like now, next year, the year after… I've always imagined myself having children at like twenty three,".

"Oh,".

"What's with the 'oh' Kim?,".

"Nothing. It's just well you and Paul are going to get married at like eighteen so well you know… guys want children when they get married,".

"Eighteen? Who told you that?," I asked, completely confused.

Kim was taken by surprise, "No one! I just assumed because Jared said he wanted us to marry around that age,".

"Jared proposed?,".

"No not yet but like I said, a few comments here and there,".

I thought about what Kim had just said to me. If Paul proposed to me tomorrow would I say yes? I really didn't know the answer to that question. Of course I wanted to live the rest of my life with Paul but I wasn't ready for marriage. If I said yes he would think that we could get married at any time but if I said no he'd think I rejected him. I couldn't think about this right now but I could sure ask Kim.

"Hey Kim, if Jared proposed tonight would you accept?,".

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I? I love him, he loves me. Wouldn't you?,".

I shrugged, "I don't know,".

"You don't know?," Kim asked incredulously, "What on earth made you say that?,".

"Hmm let me see, my brain?,".

Kim sighed, "Seriously Fay,".

"Look I'm just not ready for marriage. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I can see that a lot of things are unbelievably ridiculous,".

"Like what?,".

"Like Paul and I moving in together, like having a fight with Emily and Sam, like ditching school, just everything is ridiculous! I mean what exactly are Paul and I doing? We haven't got any money and we are going to be the talk of the neighborhood once everyone finds out. Why didn't I play it safe? Just stay at Sam's and when the time is right, I'll move in with Paul but no, no I was stupid,".

Kim was looking at me like I grew a second head, "Fay nothing you did was ridiculous. If Jared had asked me to move in with him I would have had my bags packed within seconds. Did you know Emily moved in with Sam before they were married? It's just the way we are. We want to be as close as we can to our imprint, no matter how silly it seems,".

"But-,".

"No buts Fay. Paul is looking for a job anyway, hasn't he been hired at Bob's Garage down the street yet?,".

I frowned, completely lost, "Bob's Garage? Paul has been to interviews?,".

"Well yeah, so Jared told me,".

"Paul didn't even tell me yet, what the?,".

"Well maybe he's just waiting to surprise you with good news, like 'honey I got a job!' instead of 'I've been to interviews', get what I'm saying?,".

I nodded, just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, I get exactly what you're saying,".

* * *

The rest of the day was the same as usual except for the fact that I tried harder to pay attention, I didn't want a Mr. Hooks to happen again.

I also couldn't get Paul off my mind. Not to mention my feelings were mixed. I'd think of him when he was all loving and get butterflies. I'd think of him with the vampires now and get worried. I'd think of him not telling me he was going for job interviews and get angry. But the butterflies always won.

When school ended, I said my goodbyes to Kim and headed for home.

As I pulled up outside our tiny house, I took a good look at it as I turned off the engine. It looked empty without Paul being there or maybe it just looked empty because he was around vampires and I hated the thought of sitting up in our room waiting for him.

And I knew that's exactly what I would do if I went inside so instead I started the engine again and drove aimlessly down the narrow roads of La Push. I passed by Emily's and pondered in my head whether I should go in and make up. I passed by Kim's and considered stopping by for yet another chat. And I passed by Paul's family home and wondered what his parents would say if I told them I was the reason Paul moved out.

Of course I didn't have it in me to do any of the things I pondered, considered or wondered, instead I headed straight for First Beach. But no, I didn't head towards the actual beach, I headed for the cliffs.

Once I reached them, I cut the engine and slipped out of the car. I really thought the cliffs were peaceful and quiet, unlike the shoreline underneath where teenagers from both La Push and Forks started bonfires.

I really wasn't in the mood for their teenage behavior because I didn't actually have normal teenage things going on in my life. I couldn't just decide to join them and joke around like I hadn't got a care in the world, I couldn't laugh and fool around like they did. I had other more important, mythical things going on in my life that I had on my mind, like Paul being around vampires.

It was sad really.

So as I heard the screeches of teenage girls as they were being chased by their boyfriends along the shore, I sighed and plopped down on the ground, watching the sea sparkle under the sunlight from the beautiful view this cliff had to offer.

I tried really hard to concentrate on the beautiful nature around me but my mind always found its way back to Paul. To be honest I didn't want to be thinking about him right now because I knew where he was. If he was done he would come find me and clearly that hasn't happened.

Suddenly I felt an oddly familiar vibration in my leg and it took me a while to figure out what it was.

My mobile.

I checked the caller ID and bit my lip when I saw it was my mother. She never phoned me on my mobile so it was clear she had phoned Sam's. I couldn't not take this, it was my mother after all. Great timing I must say.

"Hello,".

"Fay? Hi Fay it's your mother,".

"Yeah hi mom,".

"I phoned your cousin Sam's but Emily said you were out. I'm sorry I took this long to phone you honey, I've just been really busy. As a matter of fact that's what I wanted to tell you about,".

I raised my eyebrows, "It's fine mom, so what is it that you want to tell me?,".

"Remember I went for a job interview?,".

"Yeah at that primary school nearby?,".

"I got the job!," my mom squealed.

I couldn't help the smile the crawled across my face, "Wow congratulations mom! I thought they couldn't hire you?,".

"Yeah well one teacher left so I got the job!,".

"I'm really happy for you mom, that's the best news I've heard in a long time,".

"Thank you honey, we need the money y'know? Anyway I was thinking, since your brother needs a sitter that's going to cost but you'll be coming home in the summer so that's sorted! You know we really can't wait to see you again, we miss you so much,".

My face dropped.

"M-mom, you know I miss you guys too but I really do love this place,".

"I know you do, that's why I haven't told you to come home yet,".

"Yeah but like, I'd like to y'know… stay for the summer too,".

Silence.

"Mom,".

"Honey you know that's not an option,".

"It is mom, Emily and Sam wouldn't mind,".

"No, no way Fay! Sam and Emily seem lovely but they'll be starting a family of their own soon and I don't want you in their way,".

"Mom how do you know about that?,".

"Oh Emily gave me the news, wonderful isn't it?,".

"Yeah…,".

"Anyway I better go or this phone bill will cost, so cheerio for now, your father says hello. Bye love,".

"Bye mom, love you,".

"Love you too honey, bye,".

I took a deep breath as I slipped the mobile back into my pocket before lifting myself up off the ground and heading towards the car silently.

As I strapped myself in, started the engine and headed back, I kept my face emotionless. Yet inside I was crying, screaming and beating myself up.

I saw it coming, my mother telling me how much she missed me and how happy she was that I was coming home soon. I saw that, believe me I did. But what I didn't see was her using me as a babysitter, her knowing about Emily's pregnancy and her telling me that I couldn't stay here for the summer.

I honestly felt like crap.

Once I pulled up outside our house once again, I headed straight in, up to our room and lay on the bed thinking about everything until sleep overcame me.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a wolfs howl cutting through the forest behind the house. I knew it was Paul. Normally after having an afternoon sleep I'd be groggy but a jolt of electricity shot through me and I was up and running down the stairs in an instant.

I threw the back door open just as Paul was fixing the waistband of his shorts as he came running to me.

I smiled so wide just by seeing him, squealing exactly like the girls at First beach earlier as he pulled me into his arms and swung me around. I could feel his warm lips kissing my hair and once he stood us still in the hall, I hugged him tighter than ever. Delighted to have him back safe and sound, in my arms.

Kicking the door shut behind us, Paul scooped me up in his arms and carried me up to our room. As I watched his beautiful gaze on me I noticed that he looked completely worn out. I also noticed that we hadn't said a thing to each other.

"I just want to enjoy the moment," Paul whispered to me, reading my mind.

I smiled as he sat me down on the bed, "You don't know how happy and relieved I am right now,".

"I think I do," he replied, cuddling up next to me and claiming my lips his.

And for just a little while, we lay there, kissing each other with all the passion we had built up in the past twenty four hours. Telling each other how much we loved one another. And me telling him over and over again how happy I was to have him home.

All too soon Paul broke the kiss, telling me he needed to shower. I reluctantly let him go and lay there smiling to myself. I was thrilled to have him home away from those vampires or filthy bloodsuckers as the pack call them. However the smile soon vanished from my face when I thought about my mother.

But right now wasn't the time to tell Paul, he was in a good mood and I wasn't going to spoil that for him.

When he eventually made his way back into the bedroom, dressed in a pair of navy cut off sweats and an old black t-shirt, I sat up on the bed and asked him about the Cullen's.

"So how was it?,".

Paul shrugged, opening up the bedroom window, "Alright I guess,".

"Alright? Like how?,".

He slipped into bed next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "They're vampires Fay, I hate them so yeah they didn't cause us any trouble so it was alright,".

"So you've learned everything right?," I asked looking up at him.

He shook his head, "Tomorrow same time,".

"What!," I exclaimed, shrugging out of his arms, "You're going again, tomorrow?,".

"Yeah! If we want to make it back in one piece after the fight against the newborns then yeah!,".

"But Paul, once was enough! They're vampires, do you expect them to behave themselves twenty four seven? This is insane! What about school? We're done in a month and you're not bothering to come in!,".

"What do you want me to do Fay! Leave the pack?," he growled, his hands balled up into fists.

"I don't want you to fight those newborns," I whispered, a single tear escaping my eye.

Paul ran a hand through his now shaggy hair, "Fay please stop crying,".

"I'm not crying," I said but the continuous amount of silent tears that spilled from my eyes betrayed me.

Today definitely wasn't my day. I spent the whole morning worrying over Paul then my mom phones and makes the day even worse. I was sick and tired of everything. I knew that I couldn't do anything about my mother yet but there was a person I needed to speak to, someone I had never spoken to before.

I would wait for the right time though.

Paul was now leaning close to me, wiping away my tears, "I'm sorry that it has to be like this honey, if I could stay here with you on the day of the fight with the newborns believe me I would but I can't take the chance. Even if it wasn't a direct order, I need to be there for my brothers,".

I nodded. The tears still spilling over my cheeks.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling me into his arms.

So I snuggled into him, my tears soaking the front of his t-shirt as he ran his hand through my hair soothingly, hushing me every now and then.

"Why is Bella Swan in love with a vampire?," I asked once my tears subsided.

He chuckled, "I have no idea,".

"Why am I in love with a werewolf?,".

I stifled my laughter when his hand froze on the top of my head, "Excuse me?,".

"You're a wolf, how can I love you?,".

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me away at arm's length, his eyes wide with shock, "I repulse you?,".

"Well no-," I giggled.

"Oh shut up," he chuckled before kissing me fiercely.

* * *

"How about that one?," Paul pointed over to a modern looking wooden kitchen.

Paul and I decided to take a trip down to Port Angeles to buy some furniture for our home. Considering we weren't loaded with cash, we went into the cheapest furniture shop around the area.

The reason why we decided to head out today was because Paul's parents gave him enough cash to buy a kitchen and a sofa. They dropped by while I was doing my homework upstairs. I felt quite guilty just sitting there, not bothering to say hello but I wasn't allowed. Paul said his parents would freak if they saw me, so once again I remained silent.

"Yeah that one's nice," I said as we made our way over to inspect it.

It was quite small but would definitely fit our tiny kitchen. It was wooden, light in color and had a modern look to it, yet it was pretty plain at the same time. But we decided to buy it nonetheless as it wasn't expensive and we badly needed a kitchen.

"Okay one down, one to go," Paul grinned as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the bedrooms.

"But I thought we were buying living room furniture?," I asked confusedly.

"Yeah well my mom's throwing out her old living room furniture so I told her I'd take it, oh and my TV from my old room,".

I smiled brightly at him, "Really? So we can buy a proper bedroom suite now?,".

"Yup," he smirked.

I bit my lip as my eyes wandered over all the bedroom suites until one caught my attention. It was a four poster bed, complete with a pretty wardrobe, dressing table and chest of drawers. The suite was cream in color but it was exactly what I wanted.

"Paul I love that one," I said, dragging him over to it.

He chuckled, "Sure you would,".

I eyed him skeptically, "You don't like it?,".

"Baby if you like it, I like it," he winked.

I slapped his arm playfully, "Then how about you order it,".

"Will do,".

I giggled like a child on Christmas as we placed our orders. The woman at the counter gave me a knowing smile. One that said 'I'm sure you're happy to be living with one hell of a hunk' and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Wesley Ross, a girl who hung out with the popular crowd from school watching Paul and I intently. The smile quickly vanished from my face and I'm sure my face lost all its color because I knew what that look she was giving me meant.

It meant she knew what Paul and I were doing and that the word would spread around the school. Oh great.

"You're furniture will be delivered Friday afternoon," the woman said as Paul received a receipt and took my hand, leading us outside.

"Paul, Wesley Ross saw us," I told him as we headed over to KFC.

"Who's Wesley Ross?," Paul asked as we crossed the road.

"That girl from school, the one in our English class,".

"Oh the popular one?,".

"Yes and now the whole school is going to know,".

Paul rolled his eyes as he pushed open the doors into KFC, "Just ignore them,".

I didn't push the subject as we were going to eat and I wasn't in the mood of creating a show for everyone around us. Paul and I argued a lot.

We sat at a booth by the window and chatted away about unimportant things. Paul of course ordered enough food to feed three men while I ordered chicken nuggets and fries as I wasn't too hungry.

But something caught Paul's attention and he scowled, his body shaking. I placed my hand across the table over his arm and looked to my right to find an ordinary looking guy grinning at me as he 'supposedly' read the newspaper.

I rolled my eyes and diverted my attention back to Paul, "Paul stop, it's not worth it, he's just an idiot,".

"I don't like it when other men look at you like that Fay," he told me through gritted teeth.

I squeezed his arm reassuringly, "I'm yours, no one else's so calm down and ignore him, there's always going to be guys like him,".

"But-,".

"No buts Paul, ignore him and enjoy your food," I said before retreating my hand and sipping on my drink.

I noticed Paul glare at the guy as he passed by our both. I was glad he was leaving, it was just going to ruin our day if he stayed.

Once he was out of sight, I asked Paul a question I had been dying to ask him all day, "So um… I heard you were going for job interviews,".

Paul nodded, swallowing his fries, "Yeah,".

"Yeah? That's all you've got to say? Why didn't you tell me Paul?,".

He frowned, shoving his tray away, "What the heck Fay? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to disappoint you if I didn't get the job, I hate seeing you disappointed! What's up with you lately? What's with the mood swings?,".

"What's up with me? Everything! I spent all morning worrying about you then my mom phones and forbids me stay here then I hear you're hanging out with the vamps again tomorrow! Don't you think that's enough for one day? Jeez!," I hissed, throwing my head into my hands.

But Paul never said anything, nor did he move. There was just complete silence at our booth and I fought the urge to look up at him, to see his expression.

I had to tell him though. I had to tell him about my mother's phone call earlier today. And it was best said like that instead of bursting his bubble sometime when he's in a bright mood. I had to let it out of my system. Regardless of how he would react.

"Your mom forbid you?," he asked suddenly, his voice barely a whisper.

I looked up at him, his face emotionless, "She called me on my cell today, I told her I wanted to stay here for the summer but she said no with Sam and Emily expecting and all. Oh and she wants me to babysit my brother since she just got a new job. Great isn't it?,".

"You're not going," he told me, his jaw set.

"Paul as much as I'd love to not go, there's no getting out of this," I sighed.

Paul reached across the table and grabbed my hand, looking deep into my eyes, "Of course there is! There's always a way Fay, always. If you love me then you'll fight for me like I'd fight for you,".

"Paul this isn't some Hollywood romance movie, I can't just say no to my parents. Besides if I'm to stay here I want permission from my parents, I love them too Paul, I don't want to ruin my relationship with them,".

"So if they say no, you'll leave me?," he asked, his hand shaking slightly as it held onto mine.

"I'd never leave you Paul but if I had to, I would for just a while," I admitted, biting my lip as I watched his expression change.

He was fuming.

"You'd leave me for a while?," he hissed, "How can you even say that Fay! I would never ever leave you, never! No matter what, I would always be there for you!,".

"I didn't mean it like that Paul, I meant if my parents asked me to stay with them for just a month and then they'd let me come back here I would. I love you,".

"Then don't go, stay with me. I'll talk to them for you, I'll get through to them, I just need time,".

"But Paul there's no time left! We have like a month and an top of all that we've got school and you've got a newborn fight, you're hanging with the vamps now for crying out loud!,".

"Screw school and the newborns, you're more important. I'll do anything, anything for you to stay here,".

I shook my head, "Now you know yourself that you have to fight the newborns,".

"But I'll make time for you and your family, I'll make time for them so I can get through,".

I sighed once again, "If the Cullen's weren't around, this crap wouldn't be happening,".

"You can say that again," Paul muttered.

I tugged on Paul's hand then, "Come on, we'll discuss this later,".

And with that, we both left with our tummies full and a lot on our minds.

* * *

It was 9pm as I sat out on the steps of the front porch. Paul had been sleeping ever since we got home but I wasn't tired, I was nowhere near it actually. I couldn't stop creating possible scenarios in my head of me telling my parents about Paul and I. Every one of them was useless because they would either react exactly the way I imagined which was not good or they would never ever react the way I imagined which was hopeless.

I then thought about Paul and the nearing fight with the newborns. I'm sure Emily and Kim were feeling the same way I did now but I wondered if they ever thought about confronting the person who caused it all.

After all, if she hadn't got herself into this mess I wouldn't have half the problems I'm having now.

So with that, I stood up, headed back into the house, grabbed the car keys out of my jacket and headed back out towards the car.

Once I strapped myself in and started the engine, I pulled out my cell and phoned the one and only Kim.

"Hey Kim, it's me,".

"Oh hey, what's up? Happy to have lover boy home?," she asked, giggling.

I chuckled, "Yeah absolutely. Anyway I was just wondering, you know Charlie Swan?,".

"Yep, vampire girls dad,".

"Yeah him, where exactly does he live?,".

"In Forks,".

"No silly, I mean where in Forks? Directions would be appreciated,".

Kim started giving me directions before she asked, "Why Fay? You don't plan on going up there do you?,".

"Kim, what you don't know won't hurt you. Thanks again," I said before clicking my phone shut and throwing it onto the passenger seat.

I kept my eyes on the road as I headed towards Forks. I couldn't care less whether it was nine o'clock at night, I needed to speak with the person that caused all this trouble. Whether Paul and the pack liked it or not.

I was going to pay Bella Swan, a visit.


	19. All For You

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you all for your reviews, I think I replied to most of you and to those I didn't, I will. Anyway I won't bore you guys, I just hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Cheers**

**Chapter 19: All For You**

After a couple of wrong turns and directions from random pedestrians, I eventually pulled up outside the Swan household. It looked just like every other house out in Forks with a convenient amount of trees and forest surrounding it. And yet it wasn't like any other house in Forks.

Because a vampire had been welcomed inside that home many times.

I pulled up right behind an old beaten up red truck which I instantly recognized as the one Jacob had fixed up for dear Bella Swan. I vaguely remember him telling me how he rebuilt the engine for her. It's history now anyway, she chose the bloodsucker.

I turned off the engine as I sat in the car a moment, trying to get my thoughts straight. I was feeling pretty angry and bitter at this Bella girl right now and I didn't think it was a good idea for me to approach her father or her for that matter in a bad mood.

So with a sharp intake of breath, trying to clear my mind off screaming at Bella swan, I scrambled out of the car and made my way up to the Swan's hall door. Taking a deep breath, I reached up and knocked on the door.

Bella better be home.

The door was pulled open to reveal a middle aged man, dressed in his chief of police uniform, looking somewhat tired.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Can I help you?,".

I nodded, "Yeah I was wondering if Ms. Bella swan was home? I'm Fay by the way," I extended my hand out to him, he took it, "I live on the Quileute reservation,".

He released his grip on my hand, the uneasiness I sensed from him earlier vanished, "Charlie Swan, nice to meet you Fay. Bella's right upstairs, how about you make yourself comfortable in the living room while I go fetch her,".

I smiled thankfully at him as he stepped aside so I could enter. The interior of the house was what I would describe as masculine, perhaps Bella Swan herself wasn't too girly? Or maybe since she knew she would be running off with her leech lover, she didn't bother fixing the house up a bit?

I shook my head. Nice peaceful thoughts Fay.

I took a seat on the couch wondering whether the bloodsucker had sat here before. It kind of made me feel uneasy but I quickly shrugged it off once I heard footsteps descend down the stairs.

I waited patiently for her to enter the room and when she did, I was speechless. No, not because she looked like any normal teenager like myself (not that I was expecting her to be a vampire…) or that she smiled slightly at me and sat down next to me, asking me who I was. It was because I was actually sitting next to the one and only Bella Swan. Yes the girl I shouted my head off at, the girl I told not to come near me and the girl I told to keep Paul out of her drama in my imaginations.

It was all too much for me at the moment. How was I supposed to start this conversation with her? Especially considering her dad's in the kitchen which is right next to us. Luckily for me he was heading out.

"Bella I'm off, I got the late shift tonight. Fay um nice meeting you," he called before I heard the door swing open then shut.

Okay this was it.

"Fay? Are you okay? Do you need water or anything?," Bella asked me, her eyes filled with concern for me.

I shook my head quickly, "No, no I'm fine. I'm not staying here too long, I just had a few things I needed to say to you,".

Bella nodded, "Sure go ahead,".

I licked my lips, not sure where to start, "Alright well I'm Fay Uley, Sam Uley's cousin, you know him right? The Alpha to the pack,".

Bella's face paled when I mentioned the pack to her, she obviously thought I wasn't in on the secret, "Oh… um yeah I know him,".

I smiled, "Good. Well besides being Sam's cousin, I'm also imprint to the pack member Paul Scott,".

"C-carry on," she stuttered. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Anyway the reason I'm here Isabella is because of all the drama and stress you have put on the pack. I accepted the fact that they started phasing again because The Cullen's," she flinched, "moved back and that they patrolled just to watch out for their people but I can't accept the drama you have caused in all our lives. I mean if you hadn't got yourself involved with 'vampires' all this wouldn't be happening and what I mean by 'this' is Victoria,".

"I-I don't know what-," she started, I cut her off.

"Of course you don't know what to say, you know you brought this on yourself,".

"You can't say that. Look at you, you're in love with a werewolf," she defended.

"Well maybe if you fell in love with a werewolf this drama wouldn't exist, would it Bella?,".

"What's your point… Fay?," Bella sighed.

"My point is, just because you made a few clumsy mistakes doesn't mean we have to pay for them. How come your vampire boyfriend and his family can't protect you? Why do you have to bring the pack into it too?,".

"I didn't bring them into it, they're helping by choice!,".

"So what!," I hissed, "You and your vampire friends could have told the pack that you don't need their help but no you didn't! And now if anything happens to Paul, It'll all be your fault!,".

"Paul gets himself into situations Fay, he's not exactly calm,".

"What are you talking about?," I asked, dumbfounded.

"Paul phased in front of me out of anger. He was pissed Jake told me about their secret,".

After what she had told me, I didn't have a comeback. I had no idea Paul had done such a thing, what was he thinking? He could have hurt Bella. Not that she means anything to me but she was a human after all. I honestly thought he had more self control. What if he phased in front of me?

"I shouldn't have brought that up, it was last year anyway," Bella said quickly.

I sighed, "No I'm glad you did. However that's not the point, the point is Bella, Emily, Kim and I have to go through our days hoping and praying that our men come back to us, safe and sound. If you hadn't got yourself into this Victoria situation, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now,".

"I know and I'm sorry," Bella whispered, leaning back against the sofa, "You know the story I guess?,".

"What story?,".

"Of how I got myself into this Victoria situation," I shook my head, "You want to know?," I nodded.

And so Bella told me everything. I asked her to start right from the beginning of when she moved to Forks and fell in love with Edward Cullen. Even to me he sounded so perfect and from the way she described his looks, he sounded beautiful. But then again, I wasn't too intrigued by how he was very old and how he spoke to everyone in an old fashioned manner. And with him being a vampire, that just repulsed me. But I guess everyone has their own taste.

She then went on to tell me of how three vampires that went by the names James, Laurent and Victoria approached them while they were playing baseball (vampire style) out in a clearing. That's where all the drama started. James being a tracker went after Bella and was so close to killing her but instead got himself killed which brings us to Victoria, his mate. She's seeking revenge and apparently is creating her own vampire army of newborns. Which is what the pack and the Cullen's together will be facing.

Somehow as Bella told me her story, I started to feel just an ounce of sympathy for her. There was a sort of innocence about her and clumsiness that I couldn't look past. No matter what she did, she always got herself into dangerous situations.

But then I told myself that that was why Paul was in danger, because of her clumsiness. I wasn't going to shout her down like imagined though. I was going to keep the peace between us. I just needed to let her know that I cared deeply for Paul and the packs well being. I guess I needed some sort of reassurance.

"Fay everything will be okay, I promise," Bella said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder as a tear slid down my cheek.

"You better keep that promise Isabella," I whispered back through my tears.

"I will," she said, squeezing my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes with my sleeves and stood up, "Well I better get going then,".

Bella stood up as well, "You sure you don't want anything? A drink or something?,".

I shook my head, "No thank you. Anyway thanks for telling me everything… I needed it,".

"Anytime, tell Jake I said hi okay?," Bella said but it sounded more like a question.

I told her I would and before I knew it, I was out the door, heading back to my car. But there was now three cars parked outside the Swan household, the most recent being a silver Volvo. I frowned slightly, no one seemed to be inside it. Then out of nowhere, I saw him.

Edward Cullen.

I paused with my hand on the car handle as he appeared from the woods across the road and slowly made his way towards Bella, who was now standing out on her porch watching him. He was everything she described him as. Tall, bronze haired, golden eyed, white skinned and dressed sharply. He was like no one I had ever seen, just simply flawless. And the crooked smile he gave her as he walked past me just made him look that much more perfect.

Without embarrassing myself any further, I pulled open the door and slid inside. I looked over at them embracing from the passenger side window, Bella noticed me and said something to him which made him break their embrace and nod politely at me. I gave them both a small smile before starting the engine and driving off.

Now compressed alone in my car, I had time to think. I really thought earlier today that I would hate Bella Swan once I met her but surprisingly I didn't. Simply because she was just a normal teenager like myself. Maybe I thought she would have been some sort of air head that didn't care what she got herself into. But apparently she did and I liked the fact that she was completely honest with me. However that didn't mean I liked her, she was just an acquaintance.

As I rounded the corner that led me to La Push, my mind drifted to Edward Cullen himself. Like I said, he was beautiful, perfect, flawless just like Bella had described. But just not my sort of beautiful. I'd take Paul over him anytime.

Speaking of Paul, I wasn't looking forward to seeing him right now. He was surely going to fire questions at me about my whereabouts and I knew he would totally freak if he found out I was at the Swan household. But I guess I'd have to tell him the truth, after all, Kim probably told Jared that I had asked for directions to the Swan household. And considering the pack can read each other's minds, he was bound to think of it if Paul thought of me.

And I had a funny feeling that this wouldn't go down well with Paul. Not to mention I'm a little pissed at him for phasing in front of Bella.

* * *

When I arrived home, Paul was nowhere to be found. At first I panicked but then I guessed he was probably out patrolling with the guys. Just as well, I wasn't particularly in the mood of telling him where I was. And lying wasn't an option since I'm his imprint, it just doesn't work.

Without any further thoughts, I stripped off my clothes, threw them into the dirty laundry basket and slipped into a warm relaxing shower.

I had school tomorrow which I was so not looking forward to after Paul and I got caught buying furniture. Obviously the word had probably gotten around already and by the time I make it into the school, everyone will know. Oh and I'll have to deal with it on my own since Paul will be with the pack and the Cullen's, great.

Then I thought back to visiting the Swan household and wondered if Kim had told Jared, what if Jared was in the room with her when I asked? I'm screwed. Jared and Paul are best friends so no keeping secrets between them, especially since they can see and hear each other's thoughts.

Hell, I didn't even know that much about the wolves and how their minds work. Perhaps there is a way of blocking out each other's thoughts, I just never bothered to ask. I'm sure Emily knows but I'm still not too keen on visiting her after everything. I feel ashamed. Maybe I should buy her and Sam a cake, drop by and apologize? After all, she did lie for me to my mom.

I slipped out of the shower then, dried off and rifled through my suitcase, looking for something to wear. I decided upon my lime button up shirt and dark jeans. And yes I was well aware that it was 9pm but I knew for a fact that Emily never went to bed early.

Tying my hair back in a knot and slipping on my black sneakers, I left the house and once again I was in the confines of my car, heading to the Uley's.

I shuffled awkwardly as I waited for Emily to answer the front door. I hadn't brought a cake because it was pretty late and I wasn't too sure whether the store would be open, however that thought quickly left my mind once the door was pulled open but by Sam, not Emily.

"Fay? What brings you here? Come in," he said, stepping aside.

I smiled shyly as I stepped in. I knew this was going to be awkward. I had thought Sam would be out patrolling.

He shut the door behind me and turned to face me, cocking an eyebrow, waiting for my reply.

"I came here to apologize for everything, I'm really sorry for what I did, especially since you and Emily were nothing but kind to me. I understand if you don't accept my apology, I guess I deserve it," I told him, my voice strained and eyes on the ground between us.

"Fay look at me," I obeyed, "Emily and I," he started, smiling at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find Emily leaning at the kitchen doorway, smiling at me. I quickly looked back at Sam, my face burning, "Completely understand your decision. We have been through something very similar to your situation and although we don't agree that you two should move in together so soon, we respect your choices and hold nothing against you. There's nothing to apologize for Fay but we're very pleased that you had the heart to,".

I don't know what it was about me today but I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes for the second time today. I was so utterly grateful to Sam and Emily, I hadn't realized just how kind and special they were to me. After everything, they held nothing against me and I would never forget that.

Sam smiled sympathetically at me as he gave me a bear hug. Which caused me to cry even harder. He let go of me then and his arms were replaced with Emily's as she held me tight to her.

"Thank you both," I sniffled, "So much, it really means a lot to me,".

Emily broke our embrace and held me out at arm's length, "We're just glad to have you back Fay, now come on, no more tears. I've got some blueberry muffins left over in the kitchen, that's got to be a first eh?," she joked, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

So Emily and I chatted for over an hour about everything that had happened to us over the past month. She explained to me how she often felt nauseous because the pregnancy and explained that the whole pack had been nothing but good to her.

I told her about my mother's phone call and what she had told me. I also told her about Paul and I buying furniture earlier today and explained the design of both the kitchen and the bedroom. However I never brought up my visit to Bella today but it didn't take long for her to find out because of my stupidity.

Jacob had just walked into the kitchen, obviously just done with patrol when I blurted it out, "Hey Jake, Bella was asking for you,".

I'll never forget the shocked look that crossed Jacob and Emily's face at that moment. Luckily Sam was upstairs or I'm sure he would have had the same expression. Or even worse, Paul might have phased right on the spot if he had heard me.

"Fay can I talk to you for a minute?," Jacob asked, already pulling me out of my seat and dragging me out into the hall.

My heart was beating erratically in my chest with the realization that I had just told them who I had seen today. I had my back against the wall as Jacob stood directly in front of me, leaning down so that his eyes were level with mine. I assumed so Sam wouldn't hear.

"Since when do you know Bella?," Jacob hissed.

"I-I um… I eh, went to see her today," I whispered back, unsure of how Jacob would take this.

He frowned, "Why?,".

"Because I was sick and tired of her and her stupid mistakes which we all have to pay for!,".

"What exactly did you say?,".

"Nothing much, just that I was pissed that her vampire friends weren't enough to protect her. I mean she's putting you guys in danger Jacob,".

"You can't do that Fay! Jeez, we're well able to look after ourselves, your lack of faith in us is a little insulting,".

I rolled my eyes, "Vampires are obviously stronger, no matter how buff you guys are,".

"What! Look whatever, what else did you say?,".

"Umm, nothing. She just told me her whole love story with Edward and I don't hate her by the way, she's just like any other teenager. Oh and she says 'hi',".

Jacob nodded, "Did you see any of the Cullen's?,".

"Yeah I saw Edward when I was leaving,".

His face hardened at that.

"Are you still in love with her Jake?,".

"No, no I just hate vampires is all. You know Paul is going to be pissed when he finds out,".

"Yeah I know," I muttered.

"Did you make any physical contact with Edward?,".

"No, why?,".

"Because Paul would smell him on you but," he sniffed, "I can't smell anything so you're good,".

"I had a shower Jake,".

He chuckled, "Sorry,".

"So uh, can I go now?,".

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said stepping back, "Catch you later," and with that he was out the back door.

I headed back into the kitchen to a confused looking Emily. I smiled at her as I sat back down in my seat and already knowing what she wanted to hear, I told her everything about my visit to Bella.

"You know Fay, that was very brave of you," Emily said, taking a sip of her tea.

I smiled, "Well yeah I guess but I just needed to tell her, I mean I hate not knowing how Paul is,".

She nodded in agreement, "Same here… speaking of Paul, his parents found out about you two,".

I nearly choked on my juice, "What!,".

"Yeah while you were at Bella's, they dropped by at your house. Paul was in a deep sleep so his parents just walked in, headed upstairs and well they found Paul asleep in bed but they also found your belongings,".

"Oh my god," I gasped, "What happened?,".

"All I know is that Paul came clean and I think he's at his parent's house right now,".

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Are they mad?,".

"Fay you're going to have to ask Paul, I have no idea,".

"Oh great, now I have to explain the Bella thing and ask him about that!,".

She placed her hand over mine, "Be careful Fay,".

"Yeah I know, I still can't believe he phased in front of Bella," I sighed.

"He was angry and lost control, just like any of them would Fay. Don't hold it against him,".

"I won't,".

I left after that, thanking Emily for everything and telling her to say goodbye to Sam for me who was snoring loudly upstairs which caused Emily and I to laugh. It was starting to rain when I got into the car and by the time I made it home, it was lashing.

* * *

Paul still hadn't come back when I got home. So I pulled on my black tank top, white sweats and slipped into bed, watching the clock until I finally heard the back door open and footsteps make their way up the stairs.

It was 11:30pm but I was wide awake knowing that I had to tell Paul everything that had happened today and ask him what his parents thought of us together. I was a little nervous but it had to be done. After all, Jacob and Emily knew.

"Hey," Paul smiled as he entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. For once dressed in a brown t-shirt and decent looking jeans.

"Welcome home," I smiled back, "What took you so long?,".

He ran a hand through his hair as he kicked off his Nikes, "Mom and dad found out about us,".

"Yeah so Emily told me,".

"You were at Emily's?," he asked, pulling off his t-shirt.

"Yeah, I wanted to make up with her and Sam, so we're good now,".

He nodded thoughtfully, slipping off his jeans for the first time in front of me, leaving him only in his black boxers and grabbing his navy sweats, pulling them on quickly before making his way over to the bed and slipping in next to me.

"Are you going to tell me where you were?," he asked, propping himself up on his elbow, looking down at me.

"Can we talk about that later?," I asked.

He chuckled, "Okay. Anyway yeah my parents just let themselves in, saw your stuff in here and then I woke up to their shocked faces, that was a first. So they were pretty shocked and well we headed over to their place and had a long talk,".

"What did they say?,".

"Well as long as I didn't move out because I wanted to be with you they don't have a problem, oh and as long as your parents know which I lied and said they did. Um, my mom likes you since you've met a couple of times so my dad hasn't got anything bad to say. They're bringing over the living room furniture tomorrow but only if we agree to dinner with them, so they can meet you properly. So yeah that's it, we're going for dinner tomorrow,".

I bit my lip, "What if they hate me?,".

"They won't hate you silly! They'll love you," he said, kissing me on the forehead, "So how about you tell me where you went now,".

I took a deep breath, "Okay please don't hate me and please don't freak out,".

He ran a hand down my arm, "I could never hate you,".

"Okay well, I visited Bella Swan today,".

There I said it, call me a coward all you want but I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see his face. His hand was frozen just above my shoulder and he hadn't spoken a word. He wasn't shaking though so that was a good… I think.

"Paul say something," I whispered, my eyes still shut.

"Why?," was all he said, his voice cold and acidic.

I opened my eyes to find him staring down at nothing, his jaw set, "Because I'm sick of you and the pack paying for her mistakes,".

He met my eyes again, "What did you say to her?,".

"I told her exactly what I told you. Like why aren't the Cullen's enough to protect her? It's not fair Paul, I have to worry about you because of her stupid mistakes,".

"Was the bloodsucker there?,".

"Well no but when I left the house he arrived,".

"Did he touch you?,".

"No! Jeez Paul! Nothing happened, stop being so cold. Me and Bella are on good terms, she explained everything to me and everything is fine. I went up there because of you, because I love you and I want to protect you," I hissed, sinking my head deeper into the pillow.

"I never want you to go there again Fay, you have to promise me. There are more vampires in that area than any other and if anything happened to you, anything-,".

"I won't, I promise,".

"Good because Fay," he reached down, taking my hand in his, "I love you so much," he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, "More than you will ever know,".

"I love you too Paul," I whispered back, getting lost in the dark pools of his eyes.

And as he lay there propped up on his elbow, his free hand kissing each finger on my hand and his eyes melting into mine, I made a decision I didn't think I'd make so soon. I had put a lot of thought into it and I knew it was what I wanted.

"Paul," I whispered, leaning up closer to him.

"Yeah?," he breathed.

"Make love to me,".


	20. When Two Become One

**A/N: Heya guys! OK here is chapter 21, thanks a million for all the reviews I got for last chapter, they really meant a lot to me. I know I'm pretty slow at updating and I apologize for that. You see I haven't always got internet access so whenever I type up a chapter I can't update because there's no internet. I really am sorry about that, hopefully I'll get internet available 24/7 soon ;) Thanks again for the reviews and continuing to read this fanfic, it truly means a lot.**

**P.S: As you all know, this story is rated T and it will not be changed so therefore don't expect a detailed love scene in this chapter. Hope you guys do enjoy it all the same :)**

**Chapter 21: When Two Become One**

"Paul," I whispered softly as he snored softly into my ear, "Paul wake up,".

His arms tightened around me, pressing himself even closer to me, if that were possible. I chuckled quietly to myself but it soon subsided once I glanced at the clock which hung on the wall opposite us, the sound of its tick tock making me more aware that the Cullen's were waiting for him.

"Paul wake up," I whispered again.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Paul it's a quarter past seven," I told him softly, turning my head slightly so I could place a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Just five more minutes," he mumbled before I heard his soft snores once again.

So I gave him another five more minutes, although I should have made him get up. Sam told him and the rest of the pack to meet up outside his place at seven twenty which meant Paul would be late today. It must've not been a direct order from the Alpha or Paul would have been up like a shot, however the selfish side of me which I didn't know existed wanted as much time with Paul as she could get before he went for more 'training' with the Cullen's.

I allowed my mind to wander back to last night as I buried my face into his neck, savoring his warmth.

Making love to Paul last night was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. It was a quick and surprising decision for me to make last night but it was what I wanted and certainly what he wanted. At first Paul was stunned that I had brought it up and even asked me if I was sure about it a couple of times. But once the message was clear that I was positive I wanted it, Paul wasted no time and treated me so lovingly that at first I was quite shocked at his actions.

He was so gentle, so loving that it eased my nervousness away. It was my first time and naturally I was pretty nervous. But the instant Paul claimed my lips his all I could think about was how much I loved him, wanted him, needed him. His gentle caresses were enough to blow me away and every passing minute grew more intimate. It wasn't long before our bodies, sleek with sweat, were pressed up against each other as we made sweet love.

And as crazy as it sounds, becoming one with Paul made our bond stronger.

It showed me a very loving, caring side to Paul which I hadn't known existed. I knew Paul loved me and that he could be very affectionate with me but last night was different, it was like I saw a side of Paul that perhaps existed before he became a werewolf. No signs of anger or even seriousness, just love and kindness.

As we lay cuddled up together in the bed just before we both drifted off to sleep, we spoke for a while and I noticed then that Paul and I had a lot in common and that we connected in so many levels. He seemed so carefree and joyous that I was awestruck. He even laughed at my reaction before kissing me goodnight and of course telling me he loved me for the millionth time that night.

Maybe it hadn't been very clear to me before as to why Paul and I were soul mates. Yes I loved him, I thought the world of him but our personalities were completely different. But last night I realized that they weren't completely different. Instead, they were just so perfect and compatible with each other.

I'd never forget that night.

I sighed, realizing that five minutes must have passed, "Paul, come on, get up,".

I started to unwrap his arms from around me but he only held me tighter, "I don't want to leave you," he murmured.

"Yeah me neither but Sam will rip your head off if you don't get up,".

He snorted, "Oh please, I could take Sam down in an instant,".

I chuckled, "Well I'd advise you to get up before you have to put that to the test,".

Paul only groaned before releasing me from his hold. I knew he wasn't up for training this morning and I would have begged him to stay home with me but we both knew that wasn't an option so I watched Paul as he reluctantly got up out of bed and threw on his worn jean cut offs.

"So I'll see you after school then?," I asked, a small smile playing on my lips.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Fay Uley, are you trying to tease me?,".

I blushed, "No… I was just making sure you were still up for dinner,".

"Dinner?," he grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date?,".

"Well," I bit my lip, "I do recall you telling me your parents-,".

He raised his hand in the air to stop me from speaking, "Don't even go there, way to spoil a moment Fay. I thought we were going to have a romantic dinner followed by an intimate night,".

I laughed, "Yeah yeah, maybe some other time,".

He chuckled before heading back over to the bed and placing a soft kiss on my lips, "I love you Fay and," he kissed me again, "Last night," he kissed me a third time, "Was the best night of my life," he whispered before giving me a wink and jogging out the bedroom door.

I was left laying on the bed speechless, Paul was such a tease. I on the other hand couldn't even attempt it. I giggled before I slipped out of bed and got myself dressed for school. I was in for a long day there since I was more than sure the news was spread around the school that Paul and Fay were caught buying furniture together in Port Angeles. Oh great.

* * *

"So Fay, I'm sure you had an eventful morning today," Kim joked, glancing over at the different groups of friends seated at their usual lunch tables in the cafeteria. Of course a lot of them had their eyes on me.

As expected, I had entered the school building this morning and every pair of eyes were on me and I am not exaggerating. Normally I thought those things only happened in movies but I was proved wrong today, it really does happen in real life.

However I was unfazed by it all, I knew I would have to face people whispering not to that extent but I was prepared all the same. I also had other more important things to think and worry about, these high schools weren't worth my time.

It did grow more annoying throughout the day when I had to go to my locker, some boys took the chance to ask me if I was getting some with Paul while others asked whether I was pregnant. Yes, the pregnant rumor was the school favorite and in no time the girls all around me were whispering about me behind my back.

And the funny thing was, if I did happen to be pregnant (which of course I am not, Paul and I made sure we used protection) at least I'd actually know that the father of my child was devoted to me and would love the baby just as much as I'd love it.

They really didn't know anything.

"Yeah sure did Kim, what's the latest rumor now?," I asked although to be honest, I could care less.

"Well hmm let's see, I think the pregnancy one," Kim chuckled, taking a bite of her pizza.

I rolled my eyes, "Old news,".

"Oh so you've heard that one already?,".

"Yup, it's like so two hours ago,".

Kim laughed, "You know, I think you're handling this very well. If I were you, I'd be hiding in the Library,".

I waved my hand, "Oh please. Kim these people aren't worth our time. We have other things to think about," I grinned.

Kim eyed me skeptically, "Got something you'd like to share with me Fay?,".

I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh great, "No…,".

"Oh come on!," Kim said, pushing away her tray, "You can't blush like that and say no. Did Paul serenade you or something last night?,".

I chuckled, keeping my eyes on my food, "Not exactly,".

"Fay!," Kim shrieked, "Tell me now!,".

"Fine!," I sighed, meeting her eyes but I just couldn't get the goofy grin off my face, "Paul and I… you know," if it were possible, I was sure my cheeks were a darker shade of red now.

"Oh my god! No way! I thought you weren't ready," Kim smiled.

"I know but how could I not be ready? I guess I was just nervous before but last night… was different. I just needed him,".

"Aw that's exactly how I felt! But I wouldn't even dare discuss this with Emily, she's kind of more reserved you know? Like motherly,".

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean, oh speaking of Emily I made up with her and Sam,".

"No kidding! When?,".

"Yesterday, oh and I visited Bella Swan but I'm sure you already guessed that,".

"What! No I did not, I mean yeah I was wondering why you wanted directions to the Swan household but no! Oh my gosh, tell me everything! Right from the beginning, oh and did you see Edward? And what did Paul say?,".

I laughed at all Kim's questions as she jumped up and down excitedly in her seat. I realized then and there that Kim really was a god friend and I was lucky to have her. Jared was a lovely guy too, they were both a match made in heaven.

So I told her everything I told Emily last night, from where I met Bella to our deep conversation to meeting Edward on my way out. But Kim couldn't seem to contain her excitement once I told her about Paul's reaction. She said something about Paul turning over a new leaf and I had to laugh at that. Obviously it wasn't only me who thought of Paul as serious or angry all the time but Kim too and she was also shocked at how sweet he was to me last night.

"But Fay I totally get what you mean by the whole 'stronger bond' thing. It felt like that for me and Jared too. I suppose it has something to do with sharing every little thing with each other. It's amazing," Kim said dreamily as she drifted off into her own thoughts.

I shook my head at her, chuckling to myself at her dreamy eyed expression. Kim, to put it simply, was a hopeless romantic. She was just like one of the princesses from a Disney movie and Paul was her prince. Although I know for a fact that Paul hadn't got a horse or anything but he was a wolf, kind of like Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey Kim, earth to Kim," I said, snapping my fingers in her face.

She jumped with fright before giggling, "Sorry, what were you saying?,".

"I was just wondering what your parents think of Jared. Do they mind having him over and all?,".

Kim was thoughtful a moment, "Yeah they do like him. My dad respects him as he 'works' with Sam and the council have a good opinion of them both so yeah, my mom respects him too. They also get on with him pretty well but usually we don't sit around the house that much,".

"That's great Kim, honestly I wish I had that with my parents. I mean yeah I'm sure they wouldn't dislike Paul but considering Paul and I live together now, that's going to piss them off. I don't even want to imagine my dad's reaction. Not to mention they want me back in the summer,".

"Fay you're not going are you?,".

I shrugged, "I don't know,".

"But what about Paul? That's going to break his heart,".

"I know," I shook my head, "It's just I need a good excuse and I don't have one,".

"Fay," Kim said softly, placing her hand over mine across the table, "I'll help you come up with one okay?,".

I smiled at her, "Thanks, I really need that,".

"Don't mention it-,".

"Kim!," Jared's voice boomed across the cafeteria as he jogged his way over to our table.

Kim was smiling like a maniac while I was dumbstruck as to how he's here in La Push high cafeteria when everyone else is out training with the Cullen's.

He reached our table in no time and slid in next to Kim as he placed soft kisses all over her face, mumbling 'I love you' and 'I miss you' over and over again. Truthfully, I felt like I was invading their privacy but curiosity got the best of me so I didn't dare excuse myself.

"Jared how exactly are you here?," I asked, interrupting their moment.

Jared looked at me like he only noticed me now, which was probably true, "Oh hey Fay, Paul was just thinking about you,".

I blushed, hoping Paul wasn't thinking about last night, "So?,".

"So what?," he asked confusedly.

"Jared! She asked you how exactly you're here, you're so dumb sometimes," Kim laughed, poking him in the side.

"Oh," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "We finished earlier today,".

"And where's Paul?," I asked.

Jared smiled sheepishly at me, "He's just um, busy. He has a few things he needs to do, you guys are going to his parents for dinner right?,".

I groaned, "Oh I forgot! I don't even know if I have anything nice to wear,".

Both Jared and Kim laughed, "Fay I'll lend you one of my things if you don't find anything,".

I smiled, "Thanks Kim,".

However I wasn't too sure what Jared was on about Paul being busy, what could he possibly be doing unless his parents decided to drop off the living room furniture but even that was very unlikely as they probably assume he's attending school now.

I'd ask him later.

* * *

Once the final bell signaling school had ended, sounded throughout the class, I gathered my things and exited the building as quickly as I could. Desperate to get away from all the whispering, rumors and gossip about me.

My mind was also preoccupied with thoughts about Paul. I wondered what Jared had meant by him being busy especially since he had a sheepish look on his face, he also tried to avoid eye contact with me which I found odd for him.

But those thoughts were short lived once I saw Paul himself, leaning back against the hood of our car in the parking lot. His strong arms crossed over his broad chest, his head held high and proud. It was so typical of Paul. His confidence was something I wish I had as I'm quite shy. His body loosened up a bit once his eyes met mine though and a small smile played along his lips. Those perfect lips.

"Hey," I smiled brightly, both delighted and surprised to see him here, "This is unexpected,".

He winked at me and before I knew it, I was wrapped up in his warm embrace, "You know you love my randomness," he chuckled against my ear.

"True but," reluctantly, I broke our embrace, "I'd really appreciate it if you got me out of here or else I might lose it,".

His face hardened at that, "Were these no life high schoolers bothering you today?,".

"Yeah, according to them I'm pregnant with your baby," I rolled my eyes.

A low growl erupted from his chest, "So I hear. I'd love to-,".

"Paul," I warned, placing a hand on his chest, "They're not worth it,".

He simply nodded before we both scrambled into the car and backed out of the parking lot. Maybe Paul had heard something that upset him because he was clearly pissed. However that didn't stop me from questioning him.

"So where were you today? Jared said you were busy,".

He shrugged, eyes on the road as he took one of my hands and placed it on his thigh, "Nothing important. I had to find some decent clothing for dinner tonight and all,".

"You sure that's all?," I pushed, eyeing him warily.

He glanced at me with a breathtaking smile, "Yes, that's all honey,".

I wasn't too sure whether he was being completely honest with me but I decided to let it go. After all, he made it back from training without a scratch and I was more than happy to be with him right now.

But once we pulled up outside our house, I felt nervous. I'd have to rifle through my clothing, hoping to find something nice to wear for dinner later and I wasn't looking forward to it. I was afraid Paul's parents would dislike me.

Perhaps I was just thinking that way because my parents were like that. Well my mom not so much but my dad was very overprotective of his daughter and never made the effort to be nice to any guy I ever dated… well the one guy I did date, he scared him off. But Paul's parents weren't like that so maybe I was overreacting a little.

"Fay, you alright?," Paul asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I met his concerned eyes, "Yeah yeah I'm okay… just nervous,".

He leaned closer to me, his eyes raking over my face, "Why?,".

"I'm just nervous about meeting your parents later,".

He smiled, his eyes locked on mine, "There's nothing to be nervous about Fay, they like you,".

"I know but," I looked out the windscreen at the empty forests that surrounded our tiny house, "What if they're mad that I live here with you, I mean I hid on them a couple of times,".

"No," he said softly, taking my chin in his fingers and looking into my eyes, "To be honest my mom was happy it was you. She really likes you, she thinks you're sweet,".

"Really?," I blushed, "Wow… that's nice,".

He leaned in closer to me, so that his lips pressed against mine for just a second, "This is nice too," he breathed against them before pulling away, "Come on, we don't want to be late do we?,".

I chuckled, "No and stop with the teasing Paul!,".

He laughed, opening his door, "You know you love it,".

* * *

It took me exactly two hours and twenty five minutes to get myself ready and we were already running late. The minute we got into the house earlier that day I had run straight upstairs to my suitcase filled with clothes yet to be worn. Simply because they were more formal.

However I couldn't find anything I thought would be suitable for today's occasion so I decided to take Kim up on her offer. Which had me drive all the way to her place which took ten minutes, then introductions to her family which took five minutes then finally up to her room and we stayed up there for over an hour.

Kim insisted on straightening my hair for me and pulling it back with a few fashionable clips she owned. She also did my makeup, lent me her diamond studs and her black heels.

When I was eventually ready, I took a long look at myself in her mirror and looked very pretty if I must say so myself, all thanks to Kim.

The dress I borrowed was a knee length cream dress with two little straps. The straps themselves were covered in pearls to match the bosom of the dress which was also covered in pearls. I also loved how it was a square neck and that it was the perfect fit.

Kim also leant me her black coat which was a perfect match with the heels and matching purse. I was very grateful to her for doing this for me and before I knew it, I was out the door heading back home to pick up Paul.

"Woah," Paul said the instant I entered the house, "Fay you look… fantastic. Cream really suits you,".

Paul looked amazing himself with a light blue shirt on and new jeans along with an expensive looking pair of shoes.

I had left the coat open so he would see the dress, I was glad he noticed, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," I chuckled as he attempted to put on his tie but failed miserably, "Here let me do that for you,".

As I expertly fixed his tie for him, I noticed his cheeks were a darker shade than normal. Was Paul Scott blushing?

"Yes I am blushing in case you were wondering. It's just every time I try to do my tie I can't, it's quiet embarrassing actually," he admitted.

I placed both hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Paul, we all have flaws. And just because I'm madly in love with you, it's our little secret okay?,".

He laughed, "Yeah but there's another two people who are in on the secret. You'll meet them in," he glanced at the watch on his wrist, "Five minutes if we leave now,".

"Looking forward to it," I bit my lip, my nerves getting the better of me once again.

"Honey," Paul said softly, taking me in his arms, "There's nothing to be nervous about. If it helps, I'll be by your side the whole time, of course you already know that," he chuckled, resting his chin on the top of my head.

I had to laugh at that, "I feel so much better now,".

"Sure you do, oh the living room furniture was delivered," he said, breaking our embrace, "I called my parents just to let them know we were attending dinner tonight so they sent it up but," he took my hand, "You're not seeing it until we get back, we're already ten minutes late,".

The drive to the Scott household was quick as Paul and I sat in a comfortable silence. I had the volume turned up at its highest as I nodded my head to a catchy track I hadn't heard before. Paul chuckled at me but I needed it. Music helped calm my nerves.

When we finally pulled up outside their home and Paul turned off the engine, I swallowed hard before exiting. I knew Paul was perfectly aware of my nervousness but he didn't bring it up again. He was probably afraid I'd chicken out before we made it to the front door.

However I was not expecting the greeting I received once the hall door was pulled open.

"Paul, Fay! Oh I'm so glad you came!," his mother squealed, giving me a tight hug.

Before I had the chance to reply, his father appeared behind his mother and smiled warmly at me, "You must be Fay, very nice to meet you," he held out his hand to me which I quickly shook.

"Nice to meet you too," I glanced over at the mother as I broke our handshake, "Both of you,".

"So uh, can we… you know, come in?," Paul said, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh sorry, yes yes, I'm just so delighted to see you both," his mother smiled, stepping aside as the father disappeared into what I assumed was the living room down the hall.

Inside, Paul helped me out of my coat while his mother told us to have a seat in the living room while she prepared dinner. Once she was out of sight, Paul wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my shoulder, whispering how lovely I looked tonight.

I blushed as I knew his parents were around. Paul got the hint so he took my hand and lead me into the cozy living room.

It was exactly how I remembered it from all that time ago when Paul and I weren't friends nor lovers but more like enemies. My mind drifted back to that cold night when I confronted him about hurting Jacob and my ex boyfriend Chris. It wasn't a pleasant memory really but I couldn't help thinking back to that night, especially since Paul and I were seated in the exact same sofa but instead Paul's arm was around my shoulders.

His father was seated in the arm chair in the corner of the room and soon enough we were all chatting about unimportant things. His father did ask me a few personal questions but nothing too personal for my liking or Paul's.

It wasn't long before Paul's mother told us that dinner was ready and we all filed into the dining area which was in the kitchen itself. It was kind of similar to Emily's kitchen in a way.

Once we were seated and we started on our food which was lasagna much to my surprise. I loved lasagna, I wondered if Paul had told his mother and she made it specifically because I was attending dinner. If so I was grateful but she truly didn't have to do it.

"So Fay, tell us about yourself," his mother smiled, taking a sip of water, "Where are you from again?,".

"Well I'm from New Jersey. Originally though my grandfather on my dad's side was Quileute but he moved to New Jersey when he was around twenty I think,".

I wasn't really sure about my Grandfather, my father rarely spoke of him so it was kind of awkward when she asked me these kind of questions, I felt somewhat ignorant.

His mother nodded as his father continued to eat. Paul of course was stuffing is face, oblivious to our conversation, "What was your grandfathers name? perhaps we know him,".

"His name was Nile Uley but sadly he passed away when I was five," I told her, twirling my fork around the plate.

She shook her head, "No I don't know him, do you?," she asked Paul's father.

"No not that I can remember, my father might though," he replied thoughtfully.

"So Fay what do you plan on doing after school?," his mother asked, a friendly smile on her face.

And that's when I was lost for words. Sure she was a nice enough woman, just asking questions any normal mother would if her son's girlfriend was over for dinner but little did she know all the secrets Paul and I kept from them, from everyone. Would she be displeased if I told her the truth?

"Well I uh, I don't really know…," I trailed off, kicking Paul's foot under the table.

"Actually you see mom, Fay's parents are all the way over there and we're all the way over here so it's complicated," Paul spoke up.

"Yeah I understand, must be difficult finding a college you can both agree to. I don't suppose your parents know you're living with my son, do they?," his father asked suddenly, his tone serious.

"Dad you really-," Paul started angrily but I stopped him.

"No they don't actually… my father is very strict when it comes to boys and well my mother supports his decisions so I just… I don't know how to tell them," I told him truthfully, biting down on my lip.

I hated thinking of my parents reaction to this, to us. I knew they'd be pissed and angry. I knew they'd send me back home. I knew they'd hate Paul. But I just couldn't give this up, there was no way anyone was taking me away from him.

"Love, you and Paul are still very young-,".

"Dad I swear-,".

"Paul stop! Let him speak,".

"Thank you Fay," his father smiled, "As I was saying, you're both very young. Why now? Sam and Emily treated you well I'm sure,".

I nodded, "Yes they did. Believe me I liked staying with them, they're lovely people but… Paul and I… we're so in love," I took Paul's hand in mine under table, "And since Paul got the house, we just wanted to be together all the time so we thought moving was a great idea… but to be honest at first it wasn't,".

I decided that being truthful was the only way I could really let Paul's parents know that I was a decent girl with morals and respect. I hated lying to everyone and these seemed like nice people so I thought being honest was the right way to go.

"And now it is?," he asked.

I smiled a genuine smile, squeezing Paul's hand, "Yeah it is, everything is coming together and it just feels right,".

"You're seventeen right?," his mother cut in.

"Yes she is mom, why?," Paul asked, visibly irritated.

"I was just making sure is all. If her parents ever do find out which I'm sure they will, we want to support her and you of course,".

I was shocked that his parents wanted to support me but I quickly recomposed myself, "Really? Oh my god," I placed my free hand over my heart, "Thank you so much,".

Both his parents smiled at me, "We like you Fay. You're the kind of girl we hoped Paul would meet someday and well here you are," his mother said.

I glanced over at Paul next to me and saw him smile gratefully at his parents, "Thanks. Fay and I really need the support now more than ever,".

"Well whenever you're parents decide to come up here let us know alright," his father said.

We both nodded and soon enough we all started back on our food and made light conversation with each other.

With all my nervousness gone, I relaxed and enjoyed my time with this warm welcoming family. I fit right in with them and I could tell Paul was overjoyed by the looks he gave me whenever I chatted away with his parents or laughed at a joke they made. This night was really turning out well. And not the way I had expected.

I felt a little more at ease when I thought of my parents then because I knew I'd have Paul's parents there to support me as well as Paul himself and without a doubt, the pack. But hopefully I wouldn't need that support yet.

Before long, dinner was over with and Paul decided we should head home. I thanked his parents for dinner and of course their kindness. They told us to come over again which Paul and I promised we would do. And after two friendly hugs, we were out the door and in our car heading home. Or so I thought.

"Paul where are we going?," I asked as we rounded the corner that lead to First Beach. It was 10pm, pitch dark with only the full moon lighting up the driveway. It was indeed a beautiful night. As we pulled up at First Beach parking lot, the sea glistened under the stars and I enjoyed the scenery for just a bit.

"Hey," Paul smiled sadly, "Come on, let's take a walk,".

His sad smile sent a million not so pleasant thoughts in my head and I felt myself panic. But I pushed those thoughts away and did as he said.

I stepped out of the car, wrapping Kim's coat tighter around me as Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, his warmth spreading through me.

We started walking then, down the rocky path that lead to the sandy beach which had a nice glow to it tonight. Paul stopped a moment to roll up his jeans and kick off his shoes. I slipped out of mine too and dropped the purse next to it. Knowing they wouldn't get stolen on an empty beach in the middle of the night.

He took my hand then and we begun our walk down by the shore. There was an awkward silence between us, I knew Paul wanted to say something and it was bothering me that he wasn't saying anything. But before I could ask, he spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you this earlier today because it would upset you," he said softly as we continued our walk down the beach.

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms as I looked up at him, "What is it Paul?," I asked, my voice shaky with worry.

He stopped us from walking any further and stood in front of me, placing both his hands on my shoulders, "The Cullen's gave us some news today,".

I frowned, "News?,".

He nodded, his loving eyes staring into mine, "About the newborns and Victoria,".

My breath caught in my throat, "What about them?," I choked out.

He opened his mouth to tell me but quickly closed it before he took me in his arms and held me so tightly to his chest that I could barely breathe. I responded by wrapping my arms around his waist tightly and pulling him closer if it were possible.

In a way I didn't want to know what he had to tell me but I spoke too soon.

"The newborn fight, it's next week," he told me, his voice muffled as his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

I didn't say anything to him then. I just stood there, frozen, my arms still wrapped tightly around him. I didn't have anything to say. What could I say to make this situation seem a bit better? My Paul was going to fight a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires this time next week while Kim, Emily and I sat around praying and hoping that our men would make it back in one piece. Sure, I knew it was coming but I pushed it to the back of my mind since I thought it wasn't until at least a month away. But I was wrong.

It was next week and there was nothing I could do to help the situation. Nothing.

"Fay?," he asked softly, pulling back to look down at me.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I noticed the wet patch on his light blue shirt.

He took my face in his hands then, kissing the tears away as he whispered, "It will be okay," over and over again.

I shook my head then, my eyes locked on his, "It's not okay Paul, you're fighting a bunch of vampires. Newborn ones!," I cried.

"But I'll be okay Fay, I promise," he told me softly, staring deep into my eyes.

"You can't promise me that Paul," I mumbled.

"You just have to believe me," he whispered as I placed a hand over his which was still on my cheek.

"Okay," I whispered back, "It's just so soon,".

He gave me a small smile, "I know… but I will not let us waste such a beautiful night,".

I watched him warily as he let one of his hands drop from my face and fumble around for something in his jeans pocket. What on earth was he up to now?

"Fay," he breathed, taking a small black velvet box from his pocket. I gasped when he opened it to reveal a tiny, delicate looking engagement ring. The diamond sparkled under the moonlight and I clasped my hand over my mouth at how beautiful it was. He gently took it out of the velvet box and reached for my left hand, his dark eyes melting into mine, "Marry me?,".


	21. Yes, No, Maybe

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all SO SO much for taking your time to review this story, it keeps the story going and makes my day. I just want you all to know that even though I can't always reply to your reviews they really do mean a lot to me. So many thanks to everyone who has reviewed every chapter and here's a special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter as I couldn't respond to them. If I left anyone out, I'm really sorry :)

**Friffersgrl**

**Lilmaher**

**Midnight LeAnn**

**inTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr**

**twilight-werewolf-vampire-fan**

**twifan000**

**eeyore-ft-tigger**

**ren-hatake**

**Gryffindor Gurl2**

**Caleb's babe**

**Kishasho123**

**Krazikeo**

**Mora-Cullen**

**VampWolfGirl09**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves**

**Spannieren**

**ForeverTeamEdward13**

**Jennybean22**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**

**MissCrys**

**And last but not least, Taz :) **

**Oh and sorry about last chapter, I made a mistake. Last chapter was 20 and this is 21. Thanks again :)**

**Chapter 21: Yes, No, Maybe**

I was overcome with so many emotions after Paul's proposal. I felt love, sorrow, confusion all at once that I wasn't really sure what to say. I remembered my conversation with Kim in the cafeteria when she asked whether I'd say yes if Paul asked me to marry him. I had told her that I'd say no as I'm still only seventeen but I guess I really didn't know what I was talking about.

Because here, right now, the love of my life has just popped the question and I'm literally lost for words.

His eyes were searching my face, looking for an answer. His warm hand still holding my left one waiting for me to say the word so that he could slip the ring on my finger. I could feel his hand tremble slightly, his eyes growing more worried as I opened my mouth to respond.

Finally I found my voice and gave him the answer he was aching to hear.

"Yes," I whispered. Tears blurring my vision because I was no longer overcome with many emotions, I was only overcome with one.

Love.

Relief washed over his handsome face, "I love you," he said softly, sliding the delicate ring onto my finger. His eyes never leaving mine, "Always and forever,".

"I love you too," I choked out as a tear rolled down my cheek.

He brought my left hand up to his full lips as he kissed my ring finger before letting drop back to my side as he took my face in his hands and closed the space between us.

His lips moved with mine in perfect unison. The first kisses, slow and gentle but grew more and more passionate as the seconds passed us by. I wanted all of him though, the kisses were no longer enough for me anymore. And for him apparently…

One minute we were standing there, kissing. The next I was scooped up in his arms, my face cradled against his chest as he jogged us back to the car. I giggled at the look of determination on his face as he placed me in the passenger seat, buckling me in.

Then like the speed of light he was in his seat, revving the engine and tearing out of the parking lot.

We didn't say anything to each other but by the looks he gave me, I knew what he was thinking. His right hand was rested on my knee, rubbing tiny circles into it with his thumb as we sped down the roads of La Push. If we stopped at the traffic lights, he'd pull me into a passionate make out session before the cars behind us would honk their horns as we got lost in the moment. Forgetting about the traffic lights.

The instant we pulled up outside our house I didn't even get to feel the ground beneath my feet as I slipped out because Paul had thrown me over his shoulder and started running towards the front door.

It wasn't long before he was hovering on top of me as I lay beneath him on our bed, his breath tickling my neck as closed his mouth over a sensitive part there, lightly sucking and nipping at it as my hands ran down over his now exposed back. His muscles rippling underneath my touch.

I rolled my head back into the pillow as he continued his attack on my neck, moaning softly. His swollen lips started making their way up my jaw line until they reached mine. I parted my lips, eagerly awaiting his hungry kisses.

He never kissed me. Instead he froze, his lips centimeters from mine as he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"What is it Paul?," I whispered, staring at him warily.

He growled, punching his fist into the mattress next to my shoulder, "It's Sam!," he spat.

"What does he want?," I asked, rubbing his broad shoulders.

"I don't know," he replied, his expression hard as raised himself up off me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back down, "No don't go. Sam can wait," I told him.

He shook his head, nostrils flaring, "He wants me. right now," he hissed.

"But Paul-,".

"I know Fay, I know. But this is important, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible okay," he told me, kissing me softly on the lips before rolling off of me.

"Don't be long," I called after him as he ran out of the room, down the stairs.

"I won't," he called back before I heard the back door slam shut.

Samuel Uley, what a perfect way to ruin the perfect night, I thought sarcastically to myself. What did he want now anyway? It was eleven o'clock, almost midnight and I know for a fact that Paul hadn't got patrol tonight. It's Embry's turn.

And the newborn fight isn't until- I gulped- next week.

No matter what Paul said or did though, I couldn't take my mind off the fact that it was so soon. Way too soon and totally unexpected. Not to mention I've got enough on my shoulders as it is at the moment. My parents, school as the finals are coming up and now this. All I really wanted to do was cry my heart out but I knew that in the end, it wouldn't make any difference.

Paul was going to fight those newborns and there was nothing I could do about it.

I sighed as I slipped out of bed, unable to lay there thinking of all the possible outcomes of the fight. It was bad enough that I had to think about it throughout the day but tonight I wouldn't, especially as it was supposed to be an intimate night. After all, Paul proposed.

I unzipped the pretty dress Kim had kindly loaned me and stared down at myself as it fell to the floor. I wasn't a big fan of my figure. I always had to watch what I ate in case I gained too much weight.

I remember back in junior year, I had gained one stone and a half. The kids at school always had to pass remarks about my weight, regardless of my feelings. I wasn't fat but perhaps a little overweight. I used to cry myself to sleep sometimes as their cruel words swam inside my head.

Of course then I dieted, joined the gym for a couple of months and was the perfect weight. Or so I thought.

My parents had told me I had become too thin and that I needed to eat more which I begrudgingly obeyed to. But looking back on it now, I was too thin. Way too thin in fact and it was all because of those kids at school.

I vowed to never ever do anything for anyone or anybody again.

But I would do anything for Paul, even if my life depended on it. Because this was different, this was magical. Not one of those worthless teenagers at my school in Brooklyn had a boyfriend that would always love them. They didn't have a boyfriend who turned into a wolf and they didn't have a boyfriend who imprinted on them.

And yet no one would ever know any of that except for the fact that Paul and I were completely devoted to each other. And speaking of devotion, I had always imagined that the night my future husband proposed to me, I would run straight home and tell my parents the news.

However I couldn't, not yet. I know parents will be outraged and even though it will hurt, Paul means everything to me and if they don't like it, there's nothing they can do about it. Why couldn't they just be like Paul's parents?

I let out a gust of air from my lungs as I folded Kim's dress and placed it on a stool in the corner of the room before grabbing one of Paul's large t-shirts and throwing it over my head. I must have looked comical, his sleeves reached my elbows and the bottom of his t-shirt reached my knees.

Paul was buff and I loved it.

I left the bedroom and headed downstairs. It was late but never too late to sit out on the front porch on a beautiful night. I would wait for him, after everything tonight, I couldn't possibly go to sleep.

* * *

I was about an hour sitting in the cool night air on the steps of the front porch. A smile constantly on my face as I examined the delicate engagement ring on my finger under the moonlight. I wondered where Paul had gotten the ring. I didn't recall seeing him take off somewhere and I doubt he phased, ran off to his destination and walked into the jewelers half naked. But I wouldn't ask him, it just felt rude to do so.

I loved it though. It was the perfect fit and the perfect style. Just a simple gold band with a delicate little diamond in the middle which sparkled no matter where I was.

Just then the sound of a twig snapping caused me to snap my head up. Directly across from me, Paul emerged from the forest in all his shirtless glory, every curve of his muscles glowing under the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold Fay," he said as he approached me.

The smile I didn't know I was wearing vanished, "I was waiting for you,".

He looked down at me as he stood before me, "It's dangerous out here, there's a bunch of newborns out there and they haven't got anything to do with the Cullen's so there's no treaty. Would you like if one of them filthy bloodsuckers stumbled upon you?,".

"No-," I started.

"Exactly. Now get inside before you catch a cold," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. Unbelievable. An hour ago he was all romantic and loving, now he's in one of his signature bad moods. Not to mention he looked dehydrated and worn out. I hadn't got it in me to be angry with him for his attitude so I obeyed and quickly got up.

Instead of heading back upstairs, I decided to watch TV in the recently furnished living room. Walking in I smiled to myself at the sight of a comfortable looking black leather sofa and a black leather arm chair in the corner of the room by the window. The television wasn't very big, about 21 inches but it was better than nothing.

I switched the TV on, grabbed the remote and curled up on the sofa as I flicked through the channels.

"You not coming to bed?," Paul asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"Nope," I replied, my eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Even though I wasn't angry with Paul, I was a little pissed off with him. If he was angry I hated that he took it out on me, like he did now. He didn't run over to me, hug me, kiss me and tell me that I'd better get inside before I caught a cold. No, he spoke to me like I was a child. Very typical of Paul and tonight I just wasn't in the mood of him if he was going to be like this.

"And you don't want to know what Sam wanted?,".

"No," I told him once again as an old The Simpsons episode began.

"So you don't want to continue where we left off earlier?," he asked, his voice more seductive now. Low and husky.

"Nah, The Simpsons is starting. Love this show," I answered, increasing the volume of the TV.

However it seemed Paul wasn't taking no for an answer tonight. My eyes shifted to him as he stomped into the room, switched the TV off and came over to me. I was a little confused as to what he was going to do but before a word could leave my mouth his lips were on mine as he grabbed me by the waist and carefully lifted me up off the sofa.

"I hate it when you lie to me," he whispered against my lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I hate it when you're angry," I whispered back as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs.

"Then that makes us even," he said before he lay me back down on our bed.

It was still quite incredible how Paul and the rest of the werewolves moved so fast. Their long legs and werewolf speed carried them to places much quicker than normal. One minute we were downstairs, next we're upstairs in our room.

"So what exactly are you going to do with me now? Punish me?," I pouted as I rested my head against the headboard watching him.

He grinned, unbuttoning his cut offs, "I hardly think pleasure is considered a punishment,".

"And what makes you think I'll let you?," I teased.

He threw his cut offs across the room, "Because I can tell. Werewolf senses," he smirked, climbing onto the bed.

I blushed, "You can't read my mind,".

"True," he whispered as he crawled on top of me, his face inches from mine "But wolves and their imprints just know what each other want,".

"So you know what I want?," I asked innocently, running my index finger down the middle of his six pack and down over the dark trail of hair beneath his belly button.

He growled at the sensation, bringing his lips to my ear, "Yes,".

"And what is that exactly?," I continued, a sly grin on my face.

He pressed his body into mine causing my eyes to widen, "You tell me," he breathed, his lips closing over my earlobe as he gently nibbled on it.

"I," my mind was growing fuzzy with the sensations Paul was giving me, "I can't tell you,".

"No?," he questioned, his mouth on my neck now.

I couldn't respond to his question though. His suckling on my neck was causing my head to spin, my heart beat to quicken and low moans to escape my mouth. His hands were on the bottom of my t-shirt as he slowly pulled it up over my stomach and in one quick movement, over my head.

"No I c-cant," I stuttered as he placed open mouthed kisses down my neck to the exposed flesh of my shoulder.

"I want what you want Fay," he murmured, "So tell me what I want,".

"Hmm," I started as he pressed himself harder into me, I gasped.

"Tell me," he said, kissing his way up my jaw until he reached my lips, "Tell me and we continue,".

I grabbed his face in my hands, his eyes dark with lust, "You want me,".

"And you want me," he whispered back before capturing my lips in his, in a passionate kiss.

We really lost ourselves in each other that night.

* * *

The next morning I told Paul to leave for school without me as I was incredibly exhausted. I knew I'd be late for English but it didn't faze me, I was doing excellent in that class lately and I didn't think Mr. Hughes would mind if I was late for the first time in my life.

Kim had also phoned to ask if I needed a ride to school but I wouldn't make Kim wait for me so with just five minutes till class started, I pulled on the nearest pair of jeans I could find, grabbed one of my worn t-shirts and pulled on my white hoodie, zipping it up so no one would notice how creased my t-shirt was.

Paul must have gotten a ride with Jared because I couldn't imagine him phasing while carrying his school bag in his mouth. So throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail and slipping on my black flats, I ran out of the house and into the car.

Hopefully I'd make it there before I was too late.

I practically ran down the halls of La Push High until I reached my class. With a pleasant smile on my face, I pulled down the handle and entered. Which of course caused the whole class to look up at me. I avoided meeting Paul's gaze just in case I forgot about everyone watching us and turned to Mr. Hughes himself who was in the middle of writing something on the board.

"Good morning Mr. Hughes, sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start,".

He nodded, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again,".

"Yes of course," I said before making my way to my desk, plopping down at it.

"So the car broke down eh?," Paul whispered to me, chuckling.

"Yep, got Jacob to look at it," I joked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You know I'm pretty good at mechanical stuff too,".

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you are,".

"Honestly, I-,".

"Mr. Scott, would you please let Miss Uley concentrate," Mr. Hughes warned.

Paul only nodded before turning to me again, "Okay well I know one thing I'm good at," he winked.

I bit my lip, "And that is?,".

"Sex," he whispered.

"Paul!," I shrieked.

"Fay? What's going on there? is Mr. Scott bothering you?,".

"Oh no, it's just eh… I asked him for an extra pencil and he couldn't hear me," I said quickly, blushing with embarrassment.

"Is that so?," he asked, lifting an eyebrow at Paul.

"Yeah, well you told me to let Miss Sc- I mean Uley concentrate so I didn't reply,".

I tried to stifle a laugh at how he almost called me Miss Scott. It was cute but to the students in the class, it was just something extra to gossip about. I'm quite surprised they didn't notice my engagement ring.

Mr. Hughes shook his head, "Paul, I think you're the one who needs to be concentrating the most here. You've been absent a little too much lately and the finals are approaching. Miss Uley here will give you everything you've missed and I expect your homework to be in by Friday. Now let's continue shall we?,".

With that Paul and I remained silent with the rest of the class as we paid attention. But I found myself zoning in and out. The finals were approaching but they were after the newborn fight and I just didn't want to know what to expect after the fight. What if Paul got hurt?

All these thoughts consumed my mind most of the time and it just seemed to make the days drag on. We only had six days until the fight and during those six days I wanted to enjoy my time with Paul as much as I could but with having thoughts like these made it impossible.

The next couple of classes flew by and it wasn't long until we were at the lunch table with the rest of the pack. Kim and Jared were sitting together, whispering to each other and giggling. Quil and Embry were fighting over the last pizza slice and Jacob looked like he was asleep, his head rolled back, eyes closed.

"You guys disgust me," Paul said once we sat down. Giving Quil and Embry a dirty look.

"What? Like you never fought over the last pizza slice or muffin or fry or-," Quil started.

"Yeah we get the point," Embry said, "Oh look it's Ava," he pointed over across the room.

Quil's head snapped in the direction he was pointing before Embry grabbed the slice and stuffed it whole into his mouth.

"You ass hole!," Quil shouted, punching Embry in the arm.

Paul and I just chuckled, "So what did Sam want last night?," I asked.

"Nothing. He thought he smelt a fresh trail nearby but it was old, it was definitely Victoria though,".

I nodded, "So where were you yesterday when Jared came to school?,".

He grinned, "I was purchasing the perfect engagement ring,".

My eyes widened, how could I have not thought of that, "Aw Paul-,".

"Oh my god! You guys are engaged? Let me see the ring Fay!," Kim squealed.

We were soon pulled into hugs and congratulated on our engagement. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the students in the cafeteria and soon enough they were over congratulating us. I was completely shocked, I thought they would have just whispered about us but apparently they were being very nice about it.

Except for one person.

I spotted Chris standing over by the cafeteria doors, a look of utter disgust on his face. His arms crossed over his chest, his long hair falling over his shoulders.

Chris was a very attractive guy. And I know most of the girls here thought so but I just didn't get why he was so crazy about me. Yes we dated but even if things had worked out for us I would have eventually left him for Paul. Paul was my everything. Chris was just an ex boyfriend. I never had any real feelings for him and I never would.

This had to stop. I thought it did, I thought I made myself clear, in fact I did make myself clear but he didn't seem to listen.

"Fay, normally I would get angry with him staring over here like that but it's not worth it. He's just trying to be big and strong. I don't want to be cruel but a guy like that doesn't have any feelings for you. He's just mister popular and he just doesn't understand how you left him,".

I looked at Paul in confusion. For the first time ever he actually didn't lose his temper and for that I was thankful, "Wow Paul, I appreciate that. It's just I hate how he acts like I'm the only one he wants after everything I've said to him,".

Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "There will always be guys like that Fay, always. You just have to ignore them,".

I nodded, "You're right,".

"There's something else I have to tell you,".

I looked up at him, "What?,".

He smiled, "I'll tell you later,".

Just then the bell sounded and we all filed out of the cafeteria to our next class.

During class though, I wondered what Paul had wanted to tell me. It didn't seem too bad as he was smiling but why wait till after school? Maybe he wanted to tell me while I was alone since those werewolves could hear anything.

I looked down at my engagement ring again, my hand rested on the left page of my notebook. Kim had seemed so excited for me during lunch but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. She had told me a while ago that Jared had brought up the subject and that she expected him to propose soon. Unfortunately he hadn't yet but I knew he would soon.

I wonder how Kim feels about Jared fighting the newborns so soon and Emily, is she worried too? Or even Bella, is she worried her Edward won't make it back? I find it very unlikely he won't make it back in one piece. After all, he's a vampire. Just like those newborns are.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I slipped into the car.

"What took you so long?," Paul asked as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Mrs. Matthews wanted to speak to me, I'm not doing so well in Calculus," I sighed.

He nodded as we started down the road, "Calculus isn't my best subject either but what can you do? Do you want me to get you a tutor or something?,".

I chuckled, "No, I'll just work harder. So what was it you wanted to tell me?,".

"Oh," he cleared his throat, "Well… eh," he pulled up on the side of the road. Not just any road though, a deserted road with forest on each side.

"Could this get any scarier?,".

He laughed, "Yeah if I phased,".

"As you were saying," I said. Leaning back against the seat, watching him intently.

He looked directly at me, "I think it's about time you told your parents about us,".

"What!," I shrieked, jaw dropping, "You want me to tell them? Then what? We break up?,".

"NO!," he roared, grasping my hands in his, "Don't you ever consider breaking up with me!,".

"But you're doing just that! If my parents find out about this we're doomed! They would never agree to this, never!,".

"How do you know that huh? For all we know they would be thrilled,".

I snorted, "Sure, thrilled they're taking me back home to babysit my little brother,".

"That's not going to happen,".

"How do you know? How are you going to stop them Paul? You can't phase and you can't force them to do anything,".

He bit his lip, "They just have to come here and meet me then they'll change their minds. I don't look or act seventeen do I Fay? I'm twenty five years old because I'm a werewolf. Has your dad ever actually had an adult conversation with a man that was dating his daughter?," I shook my head, "No. So when he meets me you'll see,".

"When do I call them?," I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Now," he said firmly, releasing my hands and reaching in his pocket for his cell phone, "Here, call them,".

"Why now Paul?," I asked suddenly. He never cared about my parents before.

He swallowed, looking away from me, "Because I want us to marry in the summer,".

My heart suddenly picked up its pace and my breath hitched. He wanted us to marry in the summer? As in a couple of months from now? I was flattered but all of this, everything was so soon. The newborn fight, finals, my parents and the wedding. I couldn't even wrap my head around it.

"So… so you want me to tell my mom I'm getting married?," I whispered.

His eyes met mine, "Is that what you want? To get married at eighteen? Your birthday is in the summer right?,".

I nodded, "Yeah, I want to marry you as soon as possible. It's just everything is getting to my head, there's so much going on,".

He smiled sadly at me, running his fingers through my ponytail, "Honey, it's going to be okay, I promise. This time next week I'll be at home with you and you won't have to worry about anything ever again, alright,".

I nodded as his hand cupped my cheek, "Okay you better keep that promise,".

I dialed my mom's cell phone then. My nerves all over the place. Paul held my left hand as I waited for her to answer and the worst part of it all was I knew what was coming. She would be horrified and my dad, oh my god my dad. My dad would be on the next flight here tonight and I'd be taken home. Lonely and miserable.

I wasn't exaggerating about my parents reaction. They were overprotective parents, well my dad was and my mom agreed with everything he said. Sometimes I just wish my mom would give her own opinion instead of listening to him all the time. No matter what he did or said, she approved of/agreed to.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. But he could be a little overbearing and dramatic at times. He hardly approved of anyone I hung out with. He wouldn't let me go to certain parties even though there was nothing to worry about. And once he wouldn't allow me to sleepover at my friends house because he was more than positive that her brother fancied me. Which was completely untrue.

So if he hears that his precious little daughter is living with some guy who lives all the way down in La Push and that she plans to marry him very soon, he's going to lose it.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by my mother's voice.

"Hello?," she answered.

"Hi mom,".

"Fay? How come you changed your number?,".

I rolled my eyes, "I'm using someone else's phone,".

"Oh. Well how are you? I've been calling your mobile all night and you never answered,".

I bit my lip, a blush creeping into my cheeks as I heard Paul chuckle next to me, "Yeah um, I must have left it on silent and I eh had no credit to call you back, sorry,".

She laughed, "That's alright love. So are your finals coming up?,".

"Yeah actually they are, I'm not doing too well in calculus at the moment,".

"Why don't you get a tutor then? You don't want to fail this year especially. I assume you applied for college?,".

My jaw dropped, "Um yeah about that… I um, I haven't applied yet mom,".

"What? Why not? Honey you need to apply to colleges around here and you're a smart girl, they'll accept you no problem,".

I sighed, "I know it's just, life's not the same anymore mom,".

"What do you mean?," she asked, obviously concerned by the tone of her voice.

Paul squeezed my hand, "I'm… I'm engaged mom,".

I heard what sounded like a spoon crashing into a sink and her sharp intake of breath, "You're what?,".

"Engaged," I repeated, biting my lip.

"Is this some kind of joke Fay because it's not in the least bit funny,".

"No mom I'm serious, I'm engaged… to the love of my life," I replied, my voice strained.

Silence.

I looked over at Paul with worry. His lips were pressed into a straight line, his jaw set. He squeezed my hand tighter in reassurance before my mom spoke again.

"Who is he? How come you never told me about him?," she asked sadly. I thought I heard her sniffle but I wasn't sure.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd tell dad and well there's more to us than just being engaged,".

"And what more is there honey?,".

"Well we live together,".

Then I heard her cry. I really didn't know what to say so I waited, my own tears stinging my eyes, "So… so you live with a boy and you're engaged to him and you're also in love with him. What's his name? what age is he? Is he Quileute?,".

"Yeah he's a full blooded Quileute, his name is Paul and he's seventeen but he's turning eighteen in July,".

"And what does he look like?,".

"Umm tall, dark, muscular, handsome. Just all around beautiful," I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Is he good to you? Does he love you as much as you love him?,".

"Yes mom," I chuckled, "He's completely devoted to me and he's incredible,".

"Well honey I'm happy for you but I'm just in shock right now. I mean I don't want you living with a boy on your own Fay, you're so young. And you're engaged which you're also too young for. Like when do you both plan on marrying?,".

"This summer,".

"Oh my… Fay don't you think that you're moving too fast? I understand you're both in love but can't it wait? Maybe two more years? You're so young Fay and I just… I just don't want to let my baby girl go," she sobbed.

"Mom I know what you mean but I can't live without him. I want to stay here in La Push and marry him,".

"And how do you think you're father will react to this?,".

"You see that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you mom. Who cares what dad thinks? He always thinks the same thing only this situation is one hundred times worse for him,".

"So you want me to keep this a secret?," she asked.

"No. I want you to tell him everything I told you because I can't hide this anymore mom. And I'm not coming back. Yes I will visit but I'm not living in Brooklyn anymore, La Push is where I belong,".

"Then we're coming to see you,".

"You're always welcome as long as you and dad don't come here with some plan to take me home,".

"Honey we're not that bad,".

"I know you're not," I told her, the tears streaming down my face now, "But he is. So if you're coming, make sure he's not coming to start a fight,".

"Alright honey, I will. Congratulations and I'll… I'll see you soon,".

"Bye mom, thanks,".

"Bye honey… oh and Fay?,".

"Yes?,".

"I love you,".

"I love you too mom, bye,".

I couldn't help it then, I broke down. I threw my face into my hands and cried my eyes out. Paul slowly and carefully wrapped me up in his arms as I soaked his shirt with my tears. I was crying for my mother. No matter how pissed off she made me feel when she stood by my father, she was always so good to me. And today when I broke the news to her, I knew she was hurt that I hadn't told her about Paul a long time ago. I also knew that she'd miss her only daughter living at home with her.

But my mother had never been to La Push or met a werewolf that imprinted on her. My mother was like everyone else. She fell in love with my dad at twenty two, got married at twenty six and had me at twenty eight.

She would never know anything mystical about Paul though so frankly I couldn't say anything to her to make her believe this was real. This was what a completely devoted couple was like. Like Paul had said about my father.

They'd just have to see it themselves.

* * *

"I'm getting a little cold Paul," I told him, my teeth shuttering.

"Oh so you miss my warmth?," he grinned, his white teeth glowing in the dark.

"Yes I do! Now come over here before I freeze,".

He chuckled before swimming back over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and crushing my body against his.

Call us both crazy but I had been really upset when I had gotten home earlier that Paul suggested we do something fun and out of the ordinary. I had no clue what he was on about but he just told me to pack a swimsuit before we headed out.

He took us to First Beach, near the cliffs where the pack jumped at a crazy height. It was eleven o'clock at night, a warm breeze blew in from the sea which was unusual and the full moon caused the whole beach to have a bluish/ whitish glow which was truly beautiful.

I stripped down to my black bathing suit and wasn't too keen on actually going for a swim but Paul was already in his navy swimming shorts and had thrown me over his shoulder as he dashed into the sea with me screeching and clawing at his back.

Surprisingly the water was warm when he lowered me into it and we fooled around for a while, just splashing and playing with each other. Of course then Paul decided to head up onto the cliffs and jump so I waited for him.

I couldn't help but feel a little frightened for him when he jumped down from such a high cliff but once he dove into the water and came up for air very near to me, I was relieved.

And a little cold.

"How do you do that?," I asked, my cheek pressed against his chest as we floated in the warm water.

"Well if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't dare try it but considering I am I don't know, I just do. It's kind of boring now to be honest, I just needed to let out some of my energy because I've got lots around you,".

"So what am I supposed to do with all my energy then?," I asked, smiling to myself.

"Do anything you want with it as long as it's with me, it'd be a shame to waist it," he replied. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Hey Paul," I started, pulling away a little to look up at him.

"Yes?,".

"What do you dream about? Like do you always dream about vampires?," I asked, honestly curious.

He laughed, "You really don't know how much I love you, do you?,".

"What has that got to do with the dreams?," I chuckled.

"Hmm let's see… because all I ever dream about is you,".

My eyes widened in surprise, "Really?,".

"Yes, every night you're the only one I dream about. I used to look forward to it when you lived over at Sam's but now that you live with me, lie next to me, the dreams are nothing compared to the real thing," he smiled, his eyes melting into mine.

"Well you're the only one I ever dream of too," I told him as I felt my back being pressed up against what felt like a large rock.

"And do you prefer me in real life or in your dreams," he whispered, leaning in.

"In my dreams," I teased.

"Sure, bet you do," he replied sarcastically, taking hold of my legs under the water and wrapping them around his waist.

"Why don't you believe me?," I giggled.

"Because you would have refused me last night if you had wanted to get to dream boy," he smirked, kissing the corner of my mouth.

And with that I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him with so much urgency, so much passion, so much meaning hoping that he would get the message I was trying to convey. That he was the reason for my being, the reason I'm here in La Push and the reason I would stay here in La Push forever. Because I loved him deeply.

He deepened the kiss, giving me full access to his mouth as our tongues intertwined. We both fought for dominance which as usual Paul won to as we held onto each other, never wanting to let go of one another.

Yes the fight wasn't tomorrow, in fact it was five days away now but I knew we'd be just like this before he left for the fight.

And I didn't know how I was going to let him go.


	22. What Do You Want From Me?

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, they all meant SO much to me and it's nice to know I have a couple of new readers out there. Thanks again :)**

**Anyway I was thinking of maybe giving this story just a few more chapters and an epilogue. What do you think?**

**Cheers.**

**Chapter 22: What Do You Want From Me? **

It was Friday, the fight only three days away. Sam and Emily decided to throw Paul and I an engagement party tonight which slightly helped eased my mind. They seemed so very excited that we were getting married soon and I was more than thankful for this celebration.

I hadn't been in such good shape the past two days so a night out would do me good. It would also do Paul good because no matter what, I could tell he was worried about the fight as well. After all, it was his job and the others to rid of those newborns and the only way to do that was to fight.

Kim and Emily had spoken to me on the phone last night and expressed their concern for the men in their lives too. Kim was sobbing, having only heard the news that morning and Emily tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. I assumed she'd been through a lot. One look at her face and you'd say that.

The pack themselves masked their emotions by wearing fake smiles and cracking jokes but everyone knew how they truly felt, one look in their eyes and you could see it all. The worry, the doubt, the dread but sometimes you could see how proud, strong and determined they were.

I wonder if the Cullen's were like that.

"Hey Fay, you still with us?," Kim chuckled, waving a hand in my face.

"Oh," I blinked my eyes rapidly, "Yeah, I'm here just thinking is all,".

Kim, Emily and I were all in the kitchen, preparing large amounts of food for the boys. We had been in the middle of picking out names for Sam and Emily's baby which wouldn't be born until about six more months, however us girls loved to plan things beforehand.

I had been slicing tomatoes when I must have zoned out.

"So Fay, you're bedroom suite and kitchen is arriving on Sunday right?," Emily asked as I placed the tomatoes on the frying pan.

"Yeah finally," I laughed, taking a seat next to Kim at the table as Emily wiped down the counter tops.

"Oh my god you're so lucky! Like my parents would never allow me to move out," Kim sighed.

"Kim it isn't always up to your parents," Emily told her, giving her a look over her shoulder.

Oh right. Kim forgot about the drama my father was about the cause whenever my cell phone rang again.

"Guess not, I mean me and Jared could move out," she said thoughtfully.

"No don't," I told her, "It's not worth it. You're parents seem really nice, they like Jared and I think you guys should just wait until the time is right,".

Just then Jared himself walked into the kitchen, "There's my girl," he smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kim's cheek, "You coming out?,".

"Yeah sure," she blushed, raising herself off the chair, "I'll catch you guys later," she said before leaving the kitchen, hand in hand with Jared.

Emily laughed, taking the seat Kim had been sitting on, "Those two are the sweetest thing. Sam was never like that,".

I rolled my eyes, "Neither is Paul,".

"I guess it's all to do with personality isn't it? Sam is serious, Paul is passionate-,".

I literally laughed out loud at that, "Paul passionate? Please!,".

"He really is," Emily said, "If he's angry, he's passionate about it. Once he flung one of my stools across the room. And when he's happy, he's all laughs and jokes. And when he's with you he's really affectionate but in a quiet way, unlike Jared,".

We both laughed at that, "I guess you're right, I never thought of him as passionate before. Speaking of Jared, I thought he would have proposed to Kim already,".

Emily nodded, a sly grin on her face, "Let's just say, he's saving up,".

I squealed, "Oh no way! So he's planning on buying her something really expensive?,".

"I honestly have no clue about the price, all I know is that Kim had been showing Jared a ring she liked and he's going to buy her that exact one,".

"So she actually picked out her ring?," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Yeah! That girl knows what she wants…," Emily trailed off, lost in thought for a moment.

"Emily is everything okay?," I asked concerned.

She nodded, "Yeah for me and for you but not so much for poor Jacob,".

I frowned, "What's wrong with Jake?,".

For all I knew Jacob was doing okay. He came to school, had good grades and was over Bella Swan. I truthfully didn't notice anything wrong with him whenever I saw him. Yesterday morning he was all smiles at lunch.

"I don't really know Fay. Today he just seemed a little down, he hasn't imprinted. Maybe he feels left out or something,".

"But Embry hasn't either, neither have Brady and Colin," I pointed out.

"True but Jake needs a woman in his life, after everything he's been through I think he deserves that much,".

I nodded in understanding, "Where is he? Maybe I could talk to him,".

She shrugged, "Probably out the back with everyone," she stood up then and flashed me a smile, "What are we doing in here? Come on, this is your party, I want you to enjoy it,".

So I did. I joined everyone else out the back by a bonfire Sam started and listened to everyone tell jokes, share stories and tell us more and more about the legends. Billy Black and Quil Senior arrived not too long after that and proceeded to tell us more tales.

Even if I hadn't known that the legends were real, Billy and Quil Senior made it seem so. I wondered if they had told me these stories way before I knew that they were real, would I have believed them? Because those two men were fantastic story tellers.

Paul kept his arm around my waist the whole time as we sat on a log next to Leah. It was then, in the middle of the story Billy was telling us that I noticed Jacob was nowhere to be found. So shrugging out of Paul's hold, I told him I was just going to find Jacob and come back. He reluctantly let me go as I headed back into Emily and Sam's house.

It didn't take me long to find him, he was sitting out on the front porch on a wooden bench Emily must have currently put out there by the front door.

He was just sitting there with a can of beer in his hand and three more empty cans of beer on the floor next to him. I knew right then that he was drunk and he must have been in wolf form as he was only wearing a pair of cut off khakis.

"Jake what are you doing out here?," I asked, watching him carefully as he diverted his attention to me. His eyes half open.

"Oh hey Fay," he slurred, "Why don't you sit down," he patted the space next to him.

I wasn't too sure whether I should be around Jake as he was out of his mind with drink. But my pity for him got the best of me and I sat next to him, keeping a safe distance between us, just in case he phased.

"You enjoying your party?," he asked. A strong smell of alcohol off his breath.

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, why don't you come out the back? Your dad is telling stories,".

He snorted, taking a swig of his beer, "Like I haven't heard them before,".

I was taken aback by his smart answer, "Okay then why don't you come out the back for something to eat, Emily, Kim and I didn't make that food so we could leave it to waste. I know you like food," I smiled, poking him in the ribs.

He laughed, "I'm not that hungry tonight,".

"So what's bothering you then?," I asked as he took yet another long gulp of his beer, "Don't you think you've had enough of that Jake?,".

"Yep," he said, placing it down next to the other empty cans, "It's empty now," he chuckled.

I bit my lip, "What's up Jake? Are you alright?,".

He leaned back, folding his arms behind his neck, looking up at the sky, "Nothing Fay, fucking nothing!," he looked at me then, "You know what sucks Fay? How I have to watch every one of the pack imprint and yet me, the one who should be the Alpha hasn't imprinted! You're all so happy, full of joy and love and it just isn't fair!," he spat, closing his eyes.

"But you will Jake, I know you will," I said softly as his eyes snapped open, looking directly into mine.

"Why can't we choose who we want to be with Fay huh?," he asked, sliding over a little closer to me, "If there was no such thing as imprinting then I wouldn't have to watch this, we'd all just meet someone we like and possibly get married in the future. Leah would still be with Sam and everything would be… be… be just more normal,".

Looking down at my hands, I replied, "So you don't wish Paul and I the best? You wish that I hadn't fallen for Paul and that Kim hadn't fallen for Jared and that Emily hadn't fallen for Sam?,".

He sighed, placing a hand over mine as I looked up at him, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, wouldn't it be better if we could just choose?,".

"No," I answered honestly, "Because we'd suffer a lot of broken hearts but with imprinting it's just leading us in the right direction, to our soul mate,".

"True but not ever-," he swallowed, "I think I'm going to throw up," he took a deep breath, "Okay it passed. Anyway we don't all imprint,".

Jake really was drunk. Even though he was forming proper sentences, he reeked of alcohol, his eyes were half closed, he wanted to throw up, his voice was slurred and I tried to make the conversation shorter so I could take him inside.

"I know. Look Jake I just hope you imprint or even meet someone, any girl would be lucky to have you,".

He grinned, "Maybe if you weren't Paul's imprint you'd find me attractive,".

Okay, Jake inside. NOW.

"Eh Jake, I think we need to get you inside, come on," I said rather quickly, tugging on his hand which was still placed over mine.

I met his eyes again, "You're so sweet Fay,".

And just like that, his lips were on mine.

I panicked. My hands on his chest, helplessly pushing him away. He wouldn't budge though, too strong.

His lips continued to move over mine as he sighed against my lips, forcing my mouth open. I knew he was only acting like this because he was drunk but I felt hurt, betrayed and completely disgusted with him.

His hands were on my waist now as he held my body there, my hands now clawing at his chest. It didn't have any effect on him though. So I did the only thing I thought would work. Squeezing my eyes shut I opened my mouth, before he had the chance to assault me with his tongue and bit down hard and violently on his bottom lip.

He gasped and pulled away from me, looking at me with wide eyes.

I winced at the site of his now swollen and slit lip, blood oozing out of it. He brought his hand up to touch it, watching the blood roll down his rough finger. His eyes looked back up into mine then as tears welled in my eyes.

Why did this have to happen?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his own tears now falling freely from his eyes, "I'm so sorry Fay,".

"I have to go," I choked out before jumping up off the bench and running back into the house and out the back as Billy was finishing up on the story.

Everyone's attention was on me as I emerged from the back door. My whole body shaking, my lips trembling and my cheeks stained with tears. I stood right in front of the back door, looking back at their confused stares ahead of me by the bonfire.

Paul was up like a shot, running over to me with a panicked expression, "Fay? Fay baby are you okay? What happened to you? Where's the blood from?," he asked so quickly I didn't know what question to answer first.

I heard the back door open again and heard the pack whisper to each other. I assumed it was Jacob.

"I'm so sorry Paul," he apologized, his voice shaky as he stood behind me.

Paul glared at him, his body shaking, "What did you do to her!," he roared.

"I kissed her," Jacob whispered.

"Fay come back here," Leah said, taking my hand and pulling me along with her back to the bonfire and the stares of everyone.

I looked back over my shoulder at them.

Paul was shaking violently now as Jacob continually said he was sorry over and over again. Although he kissed me, right now I felt so sorry for him. He was so drunk, so broken, so hopeless and his brain wasn't functioning properly because if it was, he would have been out of there. Away from Paul.

Paul roared then just as Sam, Embry and Jared took hold of him as he struggled, trying to free himself from their grasp. Jacob just stood there, his eyes wide with shock and fear before he turned on his heel and ran back inside, the back door swinging shut.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm going to fucking kill you Jake!," Paul screamed after him as the boys dragged him towards the woods.

Leah took me over to a log next to Kim, pushing me down to sit. I wasn't fully alert though, I barely felt Kim's arm wrap around me as I stared into the burning fire. The tears I had shed dried on my face and the taste of Jacob's blood on my lips as I licked them. I cringed at the taste, regretting dampening them.

If I had had a human boyfriend and his friend who was also my friend had drunkenly kissed me, I would have been able to push him away. Or even if I did have to bite him, my human boyfriend would have fought with him or even shouted at him but that would be it.

However being a werewolf's imprint meant that if another boy makes a move on you, especially a pack member, regardless of how drunk he was.

There would be war.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later in my room. I was covered with a sheet, still wearing my emerald blue shirt and jeans.

I could hear the bath running down the hall. The bedroom door left ajar, allowing a certain amount of light in. I wondered whether Paul was taking a bath or if he was even here. My nerves were at me again, what if Paul was still angry?

"Fay," Paul said, entering the bedroom.

I gasped at the sight of him, bringing a hand up to my mouth.

His hair was completely disheveled, standing up in different areas. His face worn out and hard. There were dark circles under his eyes and his mouth was turned downwards at each corner. But it wasn't his face that shocked me, it was his body.

The entire left side of his torso had three gashes starting from his chest all the way down to the waistband of his shorts, which hung low on his hips. His right arm was covered in bruises, each of them different sizes. Which brings me to his right leg, which had one big gash on its knee.

Not to mention blood was still dripping out of each and every wound.

"Paul, oh my god," I whispered, "Why aren't you healing?,".

He balled his hands up into fists at his sides, "I am… they were deeper than this a while ago,".

"Do you need to see a doctor?," I asked worriedly, never taking my eyes off his body.

"No, I'm fine. I ran you a bath, thought you might want one," he told me. His voice low and strained.

I nodded. Getting up out of the bed slowly, "Yeah, what about you?," I met his eyes, "You don't want a bath?,".

He nodded, "After you,".

"How about you take one first, I can wait," I offered.

He shook his head, "Take it now, I can't stand the smell of him on you,".

So I obliged, brushing past him as I made my way to the bathroom. Before I stepped into the bath, I decided to brush my teeth as I'm positive Jacob's scent was strongest there.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I looked absolutely horrible. My hair was a mess, my eyes were baggy and my lips was chapped and bloodstained.

Brushing my teeth quickly and taking the hair band out of my hair, I stripped and stepped into the warm and inviting bath, sighing once I was comfortable.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the tub just as Paul's voice boomed into the room.

"Did he hurt you?," he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

At first I was speechless. Here Paul was as I was taking a bath, naked. But his eyes never left mine and right now it didn't seem like he cared about my nakedness. It was kind of unsettling though and I would have felt stupid trying to cover myself up.

"No… he was drunk and I guess I was just there," I said thoughtfully.

He snorted, "Sure he was, like where did 'maybe if you weren't Paul's imprint you'd find me attractive' come from eh? Oh and how about 'you're so sweet Fay',".

I shook my head, "Paul he was drunk. He's my friend so he likes me in a 'friendly' way and tonight I was there to comfort him when he was down and it just… happened. I forgive him Paul,".

"Fay haven't you heard the saying 'Drunken talk is sober thought'?,".

"Yes but that's just a saying, not exactly true. There's men out there who beat their wives when they're drunk, that doesn't mean they hate them when they're sober,".

"Look Fay," he started, walking over to the bath and kneeling down next to it, "I'm just really angry and pissed off right now, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you but I can't help it,".

I reached out and ran my fingers over his cheek, "I understand. Just don't forget that Jake was drunk and that he was truly sorry. I hope you didn't hurt him that bad because I assume he did that to you…," I trailed off noticing his wounds had fully healed, "Oh,".

"Yeah told you they'd heal," he smiled but it never reached his eyes, "And no, Jake never touched me tonight and I never touched him, I was close though. Sam and the pack had to tackle me to the floor before I laid a paw on Jacob. His thoughts were killing me,".

I smiled sadly, "Just forgive him okay, the fight is near and you guys need to be a team,".

He swallowed, his eyes leaving mine, "I'm not ready,".

"But Paul-,".

"No," he said firmly, standing up again, "When the time is right and now it isn't, I'm still angry," his eyes scanned my whole body through the water for a second, causing me to blush before he walked out of the bathroom.

I sighed and allowed my eyes to close, relaxing in the warm water. I didn't need any of this right now, neither did the pack. Jacob made a mistake but he was under the influence of alcohol, what did they expect? What did Paul expect?

He was so stubborn at times.

* * *

Saturday morning was like any other morning (except for the fact that Paul was still angry). I had awoken to the sound of the rain hitting off the windows and the light snores of Paul next to me.

We hadn't spoken to each other after I had finished up in the bathroom last night. Mainly because Paul had said he needed to go for a run. I on the other hand was exhausted. It had been a long stressful night and I really needed to put my mind to rest. So I retired to the bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

I sighed as I flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch. Today I wasn't in the best of moods. It was only two days till the newborn fight and I was feeling worse about it than usual.

Of course I didn't want Paul to see me like this, it would only make him worry about me and I didn't want that. So when Paul did eventually get up, I put on my best smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," I chuckled as he fell into the arm chair in the corner of the room.

Of course as usual he was only wearing a pair of denim cut offs. His hair looking a little shaggier than normal.

"Morning," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Paul it's like noon you're not that tired are you? What time did you get back at last night?," I asked, switching the TV off.

He half opened his eyes to look at me, "Three,".

I pursed my lips, "Why? Because of Jacob?,".

He was fully alert now, "Yeah because of Jacob, got a problem with that?,".

"As a matter of fact I do," I started, looking him dead in the eye, "I live here now and I don't want you running off on me like that! Would you like me to that to you huh? You know I'm here for you as a lover and as a friend. If you want to talk about Jacob then talk about it TO ME, don't ignore me by running away. I'm so tired of this Paul,".

Paul shot up out of the arm chair then and was on his knees in front of me so that we were eye level, "You think it's that easy for me to just forget about last night Fay? Well I've got news for you baby, it's not!," he hissed.

I flinched at his tone of voice, taking the cushion next to me on the sofa and wrapping my arms around it, "Just leave me alone. You never listen to a word I say," I told him.

He groaned, standing up to his full height again, "What do you want huh? Tell me what you want,".

"Nothing," I replied.

"Fay tell me already!,".

"I've already said everything I want to say,".

He leaned in then, taking my face in his hands, "What do you want from ME? Just tell me,".

I stared into his eyes. They were tired and stressful, there was a hint of the love he had for me but other things (Jacob incident and/or newborn fight) seemed to be on his mind. So I told him what was best for our current situation.

"I want you to leave. I want you to just leave me alone until you let everything go," I said firmly.

His mouth fell open, "You don't want me here?,".

"No, not like this. Just go,".

His hands dropped to his sides, "Fine," he whispered, "But I'll be back,".

I rolled my eyes at him as he turned his back on me and stomped out of the room. He made a show by pulling the front door open a little too roughly and then slamming it hard on his way out. Dramatic much?

I then contemplated whether I should go visit the Black house and clear everything up between Jacob and I.

What happened last night was completely understandable, although I do regret biting him but it had to be done. However what I didn't find understandable was Jacob's drinking problem and I'd like to help him with that…if I could.

So heading out into the hall, strapping on my black sneakers and grabbing an umbrella. I sprinted out of the house, slipped into the car (thankfully Paul hadn't taken it) and started driving off towards the Blacks.

On my way there, I wondered how Jacob would react to seeing me. Would he be embarrassed, awkward or just simply carefree as he usually was. I hoped on the latter but knowing these werewolves I should always expect the unexpected.

"Fay?," Billy answered the door, confusion written on his face.

"Hey Billy, how's it going? Is Jake home?," I asked rather quickly, just dying to get this over and done with.

He nodded, wheeling himself aside to let me in, "He's in the living room… I guess I'll see you later," he said before exiting the house. Probably giving Jacob and I some privacy.

The Black house was warm and inviting. Surprisingly it eased my nerves and I suddenly smiled as I looked up at the photos of Jacob and his twin sisters when they were young, hanging up on the wall.

But I recomposed myself once I reached the door into the living room. God knows what mood Jacob was in today. I just wished the best.

"Jacob?," I said as I entered to find him passed out on the recliner down the end of the room.

He looked exactly like Paul as he slept. So peaceful and carefree, dressed in only a white t-shirt and black shorts. I could also tell that he had been working in his garage by the oil stains on his clothes.

His eyes fluttered open, "Fay?,".

"Hey," I half waved, "Sorry if I disturbed you,".

"No, no not at all," he waved me off, raising himself up off the sofa.

An awkward silence passed between us then. Both of us just standing there, watching each other, knowing what one another was thinking but not having the guts to come out and say it. I decided to break the silence though. After all, it was my decision to come here.

"Look to get to the point, I came here to talk about last night so do you want to talk about it or do you need time?," I asked.

He shook his head, "No I'm ready. How about we uh sit on the sofa?,".

I smiled at him. He seemed to be in a good enough mood.

"So," I started, shifting next to him on the sofa, "About last night-,".

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I'm really really sorry Fay, I was an idiot, I should've known better,".

"Jacob," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder, "You were drunk, it was a normal reaction,".

He shook his head, "No it wasn't. I betrayed my brother,".

"Paul will get over it, you know how he is. A drama queen," I smirked.

Jacob chuckled, "I wouldn't call him that if I were you,".

"Yeah I'll try to remember that," I laughed, "Oh and Jacob?,".

"Yeah?,".

"I'm sorry for uh… biting you,".

Then he laughed a laugh so loud I was sure the neighbors down the street could hear it, "It didn't hurt so we're good,".

"Pffft, it hurt Jake and you know it," I pointed out.

"Nope, not at all,".

"Jake," I warned.

"What? It didn't,".

"Jake!," I chuckled.

"Ok maybe a little," he admitted, falling back against the sofa.

"He he, knew it. Anyway I better get going," I told him, getting up off the sofa.

"No wait!," he called, standing up, "Can't you stay for coffee or something?,".

I looked into his eyes then and saw the hope in them. It was a friendly gesture and considering I had nothing better to do. I was more than willing to accept it.

I nodded, "Sure, thanks Jake… for everything,".

He smiled, "Don't mention it," before pulling me into one of his signature bear hugs.

And we stayed like that for a while. Letting go of all the awkwardness, bad feeling and regret. I could already feel a shift in the atmosphere which made everything normal again. Friendly. I had forgiven Jacob and now Paul had to forgive him…

"Jacob Ephraim Black!," a familiar voice roared into the room causing both Jake and I to jump apart.

"Paul don't do this, not here please," Jacob pleaded, taking a few steps back.

I stood there unmoving. I was both shocked and afraid of what was going to happen next. Would Paul hurt Jacob right here in front of me or would he take it outside? Why was he even going to hurt Jake in the first place? Surely he wasn't still THAT bitter about last night.

"You can't seem to stay away from her can you?," Paul hissed, never taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Dude come on, let's just put the past behind us," Jacob said, standing his ground.

"Paul please stop, Jake and I were only-,".

"Stop calling him Jake!," he shouted at me, "You don't even have a nickname for me, I must say that hurts… a lot,".

"What the-," I was cut off again. This time by Jacob.

"Fay get out of here before he loses control,".

"He wouldn't hurt me…," I replied, glancing over at Paul.

But like the speed of light, Paul had grabbed me by the hand and enveloped me in his warm arms, "I would never ever phase around you Fay or hurt you," he whispered into my ear, "You should know that,".

"I know," I whispered back, my cheek pressed against his bare chest, "But what are you doing here? Jake and I were just clearing everything up,".

He sighed, "I just hate seeing or hearing you with other," he cleared his throat, "Men,".

Jacob snorted, "So what you thought I was going to pull another move on her?,".

Paul snarled, "You just keep away from that beer Black and we're good,".

Before anyone had the chance to reply, the sudden sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen sounded throughout the house.

"Give me a sec," Jacob muttered as he jogged out of the room.

I broke our embrace then and headed back over to the sofa to sit down.

Paul was being a jerk. He just walked into the Blacks and caused bad feeling between the three of us. I hated fighting with Paul in front of people but now that Jacob had disappeared for a minute, I would NOT allow Paul to touch me.

"So that's it huh?," Paul asked, crossing his arms over his perfectly bronzed chest, "You're not going to talk to me today,".

I gave him a filthy look, "No,".

He pursed his lips, "You were talking to me a minute ago. You were in my arms a minute ago… and Jacob's," he spat out the last part.

"You see that's it!," I shouted, "That's what I hate about you. I despise you when you do that Paul, I freaking hate it,".

Hurt flashed across his face, "Hate what?,".

"I hate when you're a jerk Paul. You invited yourself in here and treated Jake like dirt. Then you think that you can take me in your arms and everything will be okay. Well it's not! Nothings okay and right now I don't want you to touch me, talk to me or be near me. Got that?,".

He stared at me then, his eyes searching mine for an answer to a question he had not asked. The hurt in them was bad, very bad and was becoming almost too much for me to bear. So I diverted my gaze to the floor before I said something I'd regret.

I heard him swallow, "Yeah… I got it," he mumbled.

I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of keeping my tears at bay. I hated hurting him like this but it had to be done. He had hurt me and others too many times to count. And this time he needed someone to stand up to him. And that someone was me.

"Fay," Jacob called as I heard him approach the doorway.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. And in the process, noticing that Paul's shoulders were hunched over, his eyes on the floor.

"Yeah?," I asked.

Jacob gulped before he told me the last thing I thought I'd hear today of all days.

"Your parents are here,".


	23. Undisclosed Desires

**A/N: Hello everyone! Alright so here's something random I've come up with. I was reading a couple of fanfic's and was loving all the fluff in them and so on. Anyway it suddenly came to me that maybe you guys would have wanted a detailed love scene for Paul and Fay's first time together. Yes I have never ever written any lemons before but if you guys want I'll give it a try and put it in one of the chapters if you want? I understand that I may have some younger readers out there so I thought then I could always just write a one shot which you would be able to find on my profile.**

**So do u guys want lemons in a chapter or as a one shot? Or do you not want lemons at all? Please let me know in a review or PM. Because as you all know I will have to change the rating of this story to M.**

**Again thank you all so much for the reviews. I feel really bad for never replying to them but you know the story, I barely have any internet. Just keep in mind that they make my day and keep this story going.**

**Cheers and sorry for this ridiculously long author's note.**

**Chapter 23: Undisclosed Desires**

The short walk to Sam and Emily's felt like the longest walk of my life. I don't know how I even had the strength to get my legs moving but somewhere deep inside me I did.

I vaguely remember Jacob telling me my parents were here, over at Sam's. What I do remember though was the look of pure horror that crossed Paul's face. And yet he never said a word.

Both Paul and Jacob walked silently on each side of me. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The fact that Paul and I weren't speaking was probably the worst part of it all. I still had no intentions of making up with him, regardless of my parents being here. I would stand up for myself tonight, alone.

If Paul himself did intervene I would not interrupt. But who was I kidding? Of course Paul would say something. I'm engaged to him and my parents are probably just dying to meet him. Especially my father… in a negative way.

When we approached the front door, Jacob looked at me, "You ready?,".

I nodded once.

We stepped into the narrow hall, the front door clicking shut behind us. I could hear chatter and the oh so familiar voices of my parents. Jacob wished us good luck before leaving through the back and without another word Paul and I headed for the kitchen.

Of course at the Black's house, Paul borrowed a simple black t-shirt, jeans and the only pair of good shoes Jacob owned before leaving.

"Fay!," my mother squealed as she jumped up from her seat at the table, enveloping me in a warm hug, "I missed you so much," she whispered before pulling away, holding me out at arm's length, "You've grown," she noted.

I half smiled, "I've missed you too,".

She let go of me then, her eyes landing on Paul.

He shifted awkwardly next to me. So I decided to introduce them to each other before it got more awkward.

"Mom, this is Paul," I gestured to him, avoiding eye contact, "Paul, this is my mother Emma,".

Paul extended his hand out to her, "Nice to meet you," he said as she accepted his handshake.

"You too," she smiled before letting go.

I could already tell my mother was in shock by the look in her eyes. I had grown used to Paul's largeness but this was new to her. I just hoped she hadn't noticed the heat from his hand.

Someone cleared their throat then and I knew all too well who it was.

My father.

All eyes shifted to him as he raised himself off the chair he had been sitting on. He stood tall and proud as his eyes landed briefly on me then onto Paul.

The look of disgust that crossed his features caused me to wince. I snuck a glance at Paul but he wasn't looking at my father, instead his eyes were on the floor.

I wanted to take his hand, tell him we could get through this. Tell him to ignore my father but I couldn't. Not now.

Emily then excused herself, leaving the four of us alone.

"So this is him then? This is the man that's changed your view of the world Fay, is it?," my father asked, crossing his arms over his chest. My mother making her way over to stand next to him.

I swallowed, meeting his eyes, "His name's Paul,".

He snorted, "I don't care what his name is, does he even know mine?,".

"Yes I do actually, it's Frank," Paul said suddenly, his voice and expression unreadable.

"Oh so you're going to stand up for yourself now are you son? Well I can tell you one thing, you won't be seeing my daughter again," he spat.

"Dad don't do this," I said, pleading with my eyes.

He shook his head, "Fay I didn't bring you up to just throw you here in La Push so you could move in with this guy and forget about everything your mother and I worked for,".

"What are you implying?," I asked, my hands balled up into fists at my sides.

"I'm implying that you have put shame on our family Fay! Not to mention you've neglected your studies, got engaged and god knows whether you're pregnant!," he shouted, causing me to flinch and Paul's hand to instinctively rest on my back.

"I haven't neglected my studies dad!," I shouted back, tears stinging my eyes.

"Then what was it you told your mother on the phone the other day? That you weren't going to look around for a college because you were getting engaged,".

I was so angry then. My father hadn't got an ounce of sympathy in his heart, all he had was pure bitterness for me and Paul. He was so heartless.

"Frank just calm down," my mother whispered to him, "We need to sort this out the right way,".

"This is the-," she cut him off.

"No Frank this isn't, just sit down and relax,".

To my surprise he did as she said and sat back down at the table. She took a seat next to him before gesturing for us to sit down across them.

Once we were all seated, I hadn't realized I was shaking until I noticed the chair shake a little beneath me. I wasn't ready for all this drama, tonight of all days. However it was better to get it over and done with.

Paul on the other hand seemed unfazed by it all.

"Alright that's better, now where were we? Oh right," she looked directly at me, "Fay instead of asking you tons of questions, I'll ask you one. Tell us everything, starting from when you first met Paul,".

Taking a deep breath I started, "It was the first day I arrived here. Paul was working for Sam with a bunch of other guys and they all came over for dinner. I was just sitting around in the living room up to nothing when Paul walks in. And right at that moment my world shifted," I smiled, "We got talking after that and as the days went by our relationship grew stronger and stronger until we became a couple. It was nice at first, being able to see him at school and sometimes over here at Sam and Emily's but our feelings for each other, they grew.

"They grew stronger and stronger until we couldn't be apart. It was like we couldn't physically stay away from each other. It hurt too much," I told her, tears once again stinging my eyes but with love. Paul's hand somehow finding its way on top of mine, "So Paul got us a house. A cute little house in a lovely area just down the road. We moved in not long after he got it and then he proposed a few weeks later. So here we are,".

I tried to tell my mother everything as truthful as I could.

My mother had nodded and smiled throughout everything I had told her. My father just sat there, a serious expression on his face and Paul, his hand placed on top of mine had never felt as comforting as it did right now.

"So Fay honey, is this what you really want? To get married and spend your life here in La Push?," my mother asked.

I smiled, "Yes," Paul's fingers pushed in between mine, entwining our hands, "This is the only thing I'll ever want, I love Paul,".

"And I love her, always," Paul spoke, squeezing my hand.

"Fay," my father spoke, "I'm sorry for… for lashing out on you like that, it's just you're my only daughter, my little princess and I just forget that she's all grown up now and is capable of making her own choices,".

A tear escaped the corner of my eye, "Thanks dad," I whispered.

He nodded, "After hearing you explain everything like that… I guess I saw you with new eyes. If this is the life you choose to live then live it, we won't stand in your way,".

I was confused with my father's complete change of attitude. But I was grateful.

"And Paul," my father said, raising himself up off his chair, "Nice to meet you son,".

He extended his hand out to Paul, "Nice to meet you too Sir," he replied, shaking his hand.

"And Fay," my father smiled, making his way over to me, "I love you honey," he said before wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too dad," I replied as he kissed my forehead and pulled away.

The mood changed then, everyone seemed to relax. The tension and awkwardness was gone. I just wondered now how long my parents were staying for.

"So how long are you both staying for?," I asked.

"Nah we're leaving tomorrow honey, your father and I have our jobs to get back to, not to mention your brother is staying with your Gran, waiting on us to get back but we'll visit. Once I get my summer holidays I'll be over," she smiled.

"Will do," my father agreed, "So when is the wedding?,".

"Sometime during the summer, don't worry I'll let you both know when," I chuckled.

"Paul," my mother said suddenly.

"Yes?," he replied, giving my hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Are your parents okay with this?,".

He smiled his brilliant smile, "Absolutely. They adore Fay and wish us all the best,".

"Well I guess that's it then," my mother announced, standing up.

"Yeah we better get going. Haven't found ourselves a hotel yet and we need to be up by 6am tomorrow morning and it's what now?," he glanced down at his watch, "Nine,".

And with that, Paul and I stood up. I gave my parents long goodbye hugs and thanked them for keeping an open mind. I chose to ignore my father's behavior in the beginning, after all what else did I expect from him?

Paul gave my mother a quick hug and my father had patted him on the shoulder before we walked them to the front door. He had also spoke a few words to Paul which I overheard Paul say, 'yes sir', to.

Emily was already descending the stairs so she too gave them both hugs before they exited the house as we all waved them goodbye.

Once the car they had rented for the day disappeared down the road, Paul shut the door and I let out a long sigh of relief. In truth I would miss seeing my parents but if it were Paul leaving, I would miss him more.

It was just the way things were.

* * *

Paul and I never spoke as we drove home. We hadn't talked after my parents left either or even when we walked back to our car parked outside the Black's house.

Paul didn't seem angry though. He just remained silent, his face unreadable. But I hated this, I hated not knowing what Paul was thinking or feeling. It must be an imprinting thing, just like how you can't lie to your imprint.

Although I was the one who had told Paul to just leave me alone, I was regretting it more and more every passing second. After everything with my parents, I felt I needed some sort of contact with Paul.

When we pulled up outside our house I suddenly felt lonely. I assumed Paul wasn't going to speak to me after I'd pushed him away today but right now all I wanted was for him to say something to me.

The house was a little cold when we entered, causing me to shiver. I noticed Paul tense as I did so while he made his way up the stairs.

I really wanted his warm arms around me then.

However I followed him up the stairs, just dying to get under the blankets. Quickly stripping out of my clothes and into my grey tank top and black sweats. I slipped into bed and waited for Paul to join me.

He never did though.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke at three in the morning, shivering, alone in the bed.

It was an unusually cold night. One of those times when I just loved having Paul's warmth around me. But as usual, we fought and now Paul wasn't sleeping next to me. As hard it was to find sleep again in this freezing night, somehow I did.

**Paul's P.O.V**

Sleeping on the all too small sofa downstairs was more than uncomfortable. Being as tall and as large as I am. Not only was the fact that I had to sleep down here depressing but being so close to Fay, yet so far was just completely miserable.

Earlier today at Jacob's, finding her in the arms of another man, a man who had forcefully kissed her just twenty four hours back had driven me mental. I couldn't stand it, especially as she was in a mood with me. I knew Jacob's intentions were nothing but friendly, I just couldn't help myself.

But I just made things worse. Now she doesn't want me to talk to her, touch her or be near her. Didn't she realize that that was almost impossible for a wolf and his imprint to do? Was she giving us space like normal human couples do? Because it was becoming too hard to stay away.

My body ached for her in ways I never felt before. It was as if my body had shut down completely. All I could do now was walk, talk a little and sit. I couldn't even express my feelings to her. Not to mention I was weak.

If she kept this distance between us until tomorrow night, I wouldn't be strong enough for the fight.

Sam had never mentioned this to me before though, nor did I ever feel this from any of the pack members when they phased. Sure, Jacob was constantly rejected by vampire girl but she wasn't his imprint so his feelings weren't as intense as mine.

I wondered how Fay was able to sleep tonight. We had just gotten home when I found her in bed, fast asleep. I was tempted to join her, wrap her up in my arms. My warmth spreading through her whole body, shielding her from the cool night air.

But I couldn't. She didn't want that, she didn't want me right then. She told me what she wanted at Jacob's, for me to stay away from her so I obeyed. I would always obey Fay, whatever she wished I granted.

Just like how Sam pulls the Alpha orders on us.

However I hadn't obeyed her at Sam and Emily's. I touched her once… twice. The first time being when her father had roared at her. She looked so frightened, I couldn't help but place my hand on her back. The second being when she had told her mom that she wanted to spend her life here, with me in La Push. My hand had instinctively rested upon hers which was placed on her lap.

It had all come to an end though.

We said goodbye to her parents and that was it. We were no longer the loving couple her parents had seen, no we were the couple with problems. The couple that weren't speaking to each other, the couple that weren't touching each other.

The couple that weren't sleeping together.

And it hurt me to think about it. But there was no escaping it. It was in my face right now. I was lying on a sofa in our living room. Why? Because she doesn't want me right now.

Nothing mattered to me but her. Especially now, she was the only one in my mind. I couldn't even think of the scenario in Emily's kitchen with her parents. Her father's angry, outraged face. The glares he gave me.

No, all I thought about was Fay.

"Paul!," her strangled cry echoed throughout the house, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Paul!," she cried again.

I was up off the sofa and running up the stairs like a maniac.

What if something was wrong with her? What if a leech had snuck in? What if she just… wanted me?

But when I reached the bedroom, there was nothing wrong with her. She was sound asleep. I could tell she was having a nightmare though, the frown on her face proved it. Not to mention the tear that had escaped the corner of her eye.

Maybe I could just kiss her on the forehead and whisper that everything would be okay. She wouldn't mind would she? She wouldn't even know, she's asleep after all. Just a few footsteps away and I could be near her. My body would undoubtedly grow stronger.

I took a step into the room, my body aching for her. Her smell assaulting my nostrils, it was all over the room. Her favorite perfume, her shampoo, her body lotion and her… her natural smell.

I whimpered as I took another step closer to the bed. I don't know why, it just happened. Normally I'd be embarrassed but tonight I couldn't find anything funny. Absolutely nothing. This was serious.

She shifted in her sleep then, causing me to freeze in my place. My name came out as a whisper this time as she snuggled into the bed. I wanted to slip in next to her then. Kiss her, hold her, fall asleep with her. And I was so close.

But I stopped myself before I reached her. I told myself that she didn't want this, that she wouldn't approve of this if she knew. So with a deep breath, I turned on my heel and quietly made my way back out of the room.

Maybe she would forgive me tomorrow morning?

* * *

The next morning Fay Uley herself, had not forgiven me. Instead she took a shower, blow dried her hair then descended the stairs but not to wish me a good morning as I stared at the TV. No, she headed into the kitchen to clean it up before our furniture arrived.

I was looking forward to having nice new furniture in our house but today I couldn't care less. It wasn't as important to me as Fay. All I wanted right now was for her to make up with me. To give me permission to talk to her. To touch her.

But by the look of things, she wouldn't be anytime soon. So I decided upon taking a quick shower and heading over to Sam's to explain this 'odd' feeling I was having. This painful weakness I was suffering from the loss of contact with my imprint.

"Paul?," Sam answered the door confused, "What has you here so early?,".

"I need to talk to you about something," I told him.

He nodded and let me in. As usual we entered the living room, the TV was off which was unusual. Apparently Emily was still in bed.

"So, what's up?," he asked as we both made ourselves comfortable on the sofa.

"I'm in pain Sam," I told him, looking him in the eye.

He frowned, "You're in pain?,".

"Yeah… Fay and I fell out last night, she doesn't want any contact with me right now and I'm aching Sam, my whole body is aching,".

"Oh," he said, deep in thought, "How long has it been?,".

"Thirteen hours, four minutes, twenty six seconds," I answered.

He chuckled, "Woah, that was… precise,".

"Sam this isn't funny!," I hissed, "What's wrong with me?,".

He waved it off, "It's normal Paul. If a werewolf doesn't have any contact with his imprint. Physical or verbal, it causes their whole body to shut down. So basically everything you do now hurts because it has absolutely nothing to do with you and Fay,".

"And will it stop?," I asked desperately.

He shook his head, "No, you guys have to make up,".

"Damn it Sam! She won't even look at me, how am I supposed to fight against the newborns tomorrow huh? I can't believe this!," I growled, grabbing fistfuls of my now shaggy hair.

"Easy," Sam ordered, "She'll talk to you today, if not now, tonight. She loves you Paul and you know how she feels, how all the imprints feel about the fight tomorrow. You just have to calm yourself down,".

"But I can't Sam," I whispered, looking up at him, "I NEED her, I physically need her,".

"Then _you _make up with _her_, not the other way around," he told me.

I sighed, leaning back against the sofa, "She wants me to make up with Jacob,".

"She's right Paul, you should. He's your brother, you know he didn't mean what he did that night,".

And he was right, they were both right. Jacob was drunk, we all knew it. He isn't tied to an imprint so he acted on instinct. It was a normal reaction, just like how two strangers wake up in the same bed and realize they had a one night stand.

But me being as stubborn as I am, could not forgive him. Not then anyway. But today, as a matter of fact right now I would forgive him. Not because Fay wanted me to but because it was the right thing to do. We needed to be a team. Especially considering that the fight was tomorrow.

So I thanked Sam and left the house. I walked a faster pace than normal to Jacob's. I hoped he was awake as I hated waking people up but this had to be done. And maybe, just maybe Fay would find it in her heart to forgive me today.

**Fay's P.O.V**

The furniture had arrived at nine o'clock this morning. Paul wasn't around so I had the delivery guys help me with a couple of things like carrying the dressing table in the bedroom, over to the corner of the room.

After they had gone and everything was in place, I took a look around. The whole house seemed to have changed in some way. The kitchen was lovely, it kind of reminded me of Emily's but a much more modern version.

The bedroom was what made me genuinely smile for the first time this morning. It was exactly everything I wanted, so pretty. I always dreamed of having a bedroom like this. And now that I finally had it, I wasn't very happy.

Not because of the bedroom though. Like I said it was exactly what I wanted, perfect actually. But I wasn't speaking to Paul. The last time I had spoken to him was fourteen hours, twenty minutes and three seconds ago. And it hurt, a lot.

This was our bedroom. It was now in the front of the house. A much bigger room, the master bedroom to be exact and had two windows unlike the other room down the end of the hall that had only one.

I hated ignoring him. But I couldn't take back what I had said last night. It was the truth and only the truth. I wasn't going to support everything Paul did. That would be exactly like my mother. She supported all my father's decisions whether they were right or wrong. But I wouldn't.

No matter how much I loved him. I would not stand by and let him ruin his relationship with Jacob.

I just hoped that today we could make up. Last night was bad enough, not to mention that I had a nightmare when I fell back asleep at three in the morning. I dreamt Paul was being attacked by vampires and as usual I just stood there, helpless.

Which brings me to the fight tomorrow.

I don't know how I'm going to sit around waiting for him to come home to me. I'll be thinking up the worst possible scenarios in my head and praying that he comes home to me. Safe and sound, like always.

And my body. My body aches for him in ways I never thought possible. It's as if all energy has been drained from me. All I can really do is sit around or walk… like a zombie. I noticed one of the delivery guys giving me a funny look.

But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but Paul.

When my parents had called the minute Paul left the house, I didn't care. When the new furniture arrived, I didn't care. When I thought about the fight tomorrow, I didn't care. All I cared about was him.

I walked over to my new bed and sat down on it, staring over at the window.

I imagined that there were long flowing curtains, cream in color. And that it was night, the full moon a brilliant silver sending a soft glow throughout the room. I pictured Paul with his naked back to me, drawing the curtains shut.

Then I imagined him turning to me, his black hair falling into his eyes as he watched me. His body, so perfectly sculpted glistening with a thin layer of sweat. My eyes wandering down over his bare chest, down over his rock hard abs and following that dark trail of hair which started below his belly button downwards.

His jean cut offs, hung so very low off his hips. So low they left little to the imagination. Unbuttoned but yet to be unzipped.

I pictured his strong hands reaching for the zipper but I stop him. Telling him I want to do that for him. So he chuckles quietly to himself as he stalks over to me, stopping directly in front of me. Then he reaches for my hand, bringing it up to his abs. He takes my index finger then and presses it in between his rippling six pack, taking it downwards.

My finger now slick with sweat continues southwards, over the soft hair until he stops it at the waistband of his jean cut offs. He lets my hand go as I reach for the zipper and slowly I pull it down.

His breathing shallow, my fingers trembling and both our hearts racing.

Then my fantasy disappears as I lie back on the bed, a tear falling freely from my eye.

I miss Paul so much.

I need him.

* * *

It was exactly nine o'clock at night. The full moon was out and it had started lashing rain. I was curled up on the sofa watching TV when I heard the sound of thunder. Lightning flashing through my windows.

It was unbelievably cold, I had no logs or coal to start a fire so I just sat there under a blanket waiting for him to come home to me.

It had been way too long, exactly twenty four hours and thirty minutes since we had last spoken. I missed him terribly. I couldn't eat or even take a nap. I just couldn't take my mind off him. It was that bad.

I wondered if he would even come home to me.

My thought was answered when I heard the front door open, then shut closed.

My heart rate sped up, my body starting to shake. With nervousness was it? I had no idea what it was but all I knew was that I was thrilled to have Paul home. Even if he didn't know it… yet.

I sucked in a breath when he appeared at the doorway, soaked to the bone. His white t-shirt clung to his body, his nipples dark and erect. The brown shorts he was wearing wet and dripping onto the carpet but I didn't care.

He stared at me intently with longing in his eyes. And this time I just couldn't resist.

I jumped up off the sofa and ran to him. He enveloped me in his warm arms as I clung to him, placing kisses all over his chest. He buried his face into the hollow of my neck, breathing me in as I continued my assault on his chest upwards to his collarbone.

"I missed you so much," he murmured, kissing my neck.

"I missed you too," I breathed, my lips now on his jaw bone.

I realized then that he was wet.

"Paul," I pulled away from him, "You're wet, we should get you cleaned up,".

He chuckled, "I don't care Fay, you're the only thing I care about right now,".

I smiled up at him, "I'm sorry this had to happen, its just-,".

He hushed me, bringing a finger to my lips, "_I'm _sorry Fay. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I upset you and I hurt Jacob. So I should be the one apologizing,".

I nodded, "I just missed you so much,".

"I missed you too baby, very much," he told me.

We were silent for a moment, just staring up into each other's eyes.

"We got the kitchen and the b-bedroom," I stuttered, blushing.

He grinned, "How about you show me the bedroom first,".

Before I had the chance to respond, he threw me over his shoulder and raced up the stairs with me. I was laughing uncontrollably when we reached the bedroom and when he set me down, I was wobbly on my feet.

"Wow," he smiled, "This is beautiful,".

"I know," I replied, looking around the room with him.

Earlier in the day, I had put up some curtains. They were white in color, a present I had received from Kim three days ago. Very girly but I loved them. I had also put down the bed clothes, light pink in color. I didn't think Paul would mind.

I turned back around to look at him just as he tore the wet t-shirt over his head.

The way his muscles contracted as he stretched was mouth watering. And his skin, so soft and dark. It took all my strength not to attack him right then but I did however reach out to run my hand over his chest.

His eyes met mine as he threw the t-shirt across the room. His hand covering mine as I placed it over his heart, "This will always be yours," he told me.

I bit my lip, holding back a sob, "So will mine," I squeaked out.

I knew he was telling me this because of tomorrow. But I wouldn't talk about it tonight, I would just love him.

As he would love me.

He then scooped me up in his strong arms, the warmth of them spreading deep within me. I placed light kisses on his shoulder as he placed me on the bed. I watched him then, just like I had imagined this morning.

And yet this was so much better.

He walked over to the curtains and drew them closed just as a flash of lightning broke through the clouds. His broad shoulders so strong and his arms, so big and muscular. My eyes wandered down his back, landing on his perfectly curved bottom.

He turned to me then, running a hand through his almost dry hair.

My eyes roamed over his muscular god-like body, loving everything they saw. He was much bigger and much more muscular then I had imagined earlier. My fantasies hadn't done him any justice.

His chest much more chiseled then I had pictured. His six pack way more defined and the dark hair beneath his belly button, seemed… darker.

The shorts he wore weren't hanging low off his hips though and they weren't unbuttoned. But I could do that for him, or maybe I would let him do it this time. After all, I loved watching him. Paul was beautiful.

He stalked over to me then and just like in my fantasy, he stopped directly in front of me. My eyes level with his abdomen.

"I love you Fay," he whispered huskily, running a hand through my hair.

I met his eyes, dark with lust, "I love you too Paul,".

He grabbed a fistful of my hair then, at the back of my head and brought my lips fiercely to his. Our lips moved together, eagerly and hungrily. Our tongues battled each other for dominance but of course Paul always won.

My hands roamed up and down over his torso as his kisses grew more heated. He let go of my hair then, cupping my cheek instead. I could feel his muscles ripple beneath my touch causing me to smile into the kisses.

His lips left mine then and started on my jaw bone. I moaned quietly into his ear as he grabbed my hands, placing them on the waistband of his shorts.

"Please," he begged as he began suckling on my neck.

"Please what Paul?," I teased, kissing his temple.

"J-Just please do," he moaned, curling my hands around the waistband and pushing downwards.

I giggled quietly to myself, "Sorry Paul I didn't get that,".

"My s-shorts," he stuttered, placing open mouthed kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Your shorts what?," I asked innocently, enjoying the teasing.

He growled into my shoulder then, pushing down on my hands. The button of his shorts popping off as he pushed them down over himself. I gasped as they fell to the floor, "There," he whispered.

"Paul!," I whined jokingly.

"Shut up and kiss me," he ordered before his lips claimed mine again.

My hands now on his bare waist, pulled him closer to me. He moaned into my mouth as I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him even closer.

"Fay," he breathed, his hips buckling into mine causing us both to gasp.

"Hmm," I murmured.

He snaked his hands under my shirt, "Your turn,".

Not long after that we made love.

But the night hadn't ended that way. After all our love making, my emotions got the best of me. Paul was laying next to me on the bed as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest for the rest of the night.

He whispered over and over again to me that everything would be okay but I couldn't believe him. I just lay there against his naked body as the tears overflowed onto his chest.

Looking up at Paul hadn't helped either because he was shedding silent tears too. I had never seen Paul cry before but the tears were there, rolling down his cheeks as he whispered "It'll be okay," to me.

I just hoped he was right.

**A/N: Okay so I would have continued that love scene but like I said, I need your guys opinion. M or T rated? Lemons or no lemons? Please let me know.**

**Cheers.**


	24. Without You

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!! Okay I LOVED your reviews for last chapter. It was the most reviews I have ever gotten to date. You were all so very kind to me, I really appreciate it. You guys are seriously the best reviewers I could ever have. Always full of compliments and kind words. I don't know how to make it up to you all. So I have another random idea.**

**I'm going to give this story another two chapters maybe? So I was wondering if you guys want a sequel or maybe you'd prefer an epilogue instead? So it's up to you guys, please let me know. Please.**

**And about the whole M rating. I've had a majority of you say you'd like lemons but I have to keep in mind the ones that don't. So I've decided to do a One Shot instead. Which I'll let you know about as soon as it's done.**

**Oh and I've never written a lemon before so I hope (fingers crossed) that you guys like it when it's ready.**

**Once again sorry for the long authors note.**

**Chapter 24: Without You**

I couldn't get any sleep. Just constant tossing and turning throughout the night. Afraid that Paul would disappear somehow. But he would always be there next to me, fast asleep. A frown plastered on his face.

But I watched him every time I awoke.

His jet black hair, so shiny and soft had now grown longer. Constantly falling into his eyes. His cheekbones prominent and high. His lips full. And his jaw bone so masculine and strong.

I wanted our children to look like their father.

I was terrified of losing Paul in the fight as we made love last night. So I deliberately hadn't taken the pill that morning. Afraid that if Paul never made it home, I would have a part of him growing inside of me.

However even if he did make it home to me, I wouldn't mind becoming pregnant with his child. I've always loved kids and considering that this would be our own I definitely wouldn't mind at all. What if Paul did though?

I sighed, laying my cheek back against his chest for the hundredth time that night.

Who knows? Maybe I wouldn't get pregnant. But a part of me hoped to. Simply because we would marry in a couple of months. I wouldn't be going to college. I'd be staying right here in La Push with Paul. And it would be nice to have company.

I was young though, that much was true. Obviously my parents wouldn't be too happy about it. Neither would Paul's parents. But what's done is done. There's no turning back. I could only pray and hope for the best.

"Fay," he murmured, "Sleep."

He ran his long fingers through my hair as I lay awake against his chest. I wondered how he could tell I hadn't been asleep.

"I can't," I whispered back.

His hand dropped to his side, "I want you to. It's only four in the morning."

I looked up at him, meeting his tired eyes, "I'm afraid to Paul. What if I wake up and you're gone?."

He ran a finger down the side of my face, "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

I leaned into his touch, "I'll be praying for you."

Leaning up, he pressed his lips to my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that his head fell back against the pillow as I once again pressed my cheek to his chest. The steady thump of his heart the only sound in the room. I treasured it though. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I'd hear it.

We didn't speak after that. Just lay there together in a comfortable silence. Both thinking the same thing but never saying anything.

However two hours and forty five minutes later my face was buried in his pillow, muffling sobs as he threw on his cut offs.

It was a quarter to seven. Meaning we only had fifteen more minutes together until he left for the fight. I wasn't taking it well though. I couldn't help it. The minute the alarm clock sounded throughout the room and Paul had risen himself out of bed. I broke down.

My heart was breaking with every passing second. My body was aching for his touch, to be reunited with him one last time. And my soul was empty at just the thought of him putting himself in so much danger.

"Baby please, don't cry, please," he begged. Crouched next to the bed, rubbing my shoulders.

"Don't go!," I pleaded, turning on my side to face him, "Please Paul, don't leave me."

He looked down, "I wish I could."

"What if you don't make it back Paul, what then?," I asked through my tears.

He gazed into my eyes, "That won't happen. I'll be back, I promise."

I shook my head, reaching out to cup his cheek in my hand, "Will you make it up to me.. when you get back?."

He nodded, taking my hand from his face and kissing the palm, "I'll make it up to you. I swear."

I leaned up then, my face inches from his as I stared into his dark orbs, "How?."

"Anything you want Fay. Dinner out, a movie, a walk on the beach. Anything," he breathed.

I pressed my lips to his, "All I want is you," I murmured against them.

He pressed his lips harder against mine, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied as he pulled away.

More tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched him glance over at the clock. He looked nervous, maybe a little scared too? But I couldn't be sure. All I really wanted to do was take him in my arms and never let go.

Sadly that wasn't an option.

"I should go," he announced.

I slipped out of bed. Almost tripping over my own feet as I approached him. He was leaning against the door frame. Eyes hard, jaw set and expression unreadable.

"I.. I'll," I couldn't speak, the tears overflowing, "I'll be waiting for you," I choked out.

"Oh Fay," he whispered. Throwing his arms around me and holding me to his chest.

"Paul," I whimpered. Clutching his waist. Never wanting to let go.

He hushed me. Combing his fingers through my hair, "I'll be back baby, I promise."

I nodded, releasing him. If he couldn't possibly stay here with me then he was better off getting this over and done with. I would see him when he returned. I hoped.

It was so miserable, so depressing. Just thinking of him putting himself in so much danger. Of course I worried about the others too but Paul was my lover, my soul mate, my other half. I couldn't help but put him first.

He meant the world to me.

"Bye," he smiled. A genuine smile. A smile that reached his eyes. One which caused my knees to weaken and my heart beat to quicken. His pearl whites, such a beautiful contrast against his dark skin.

It was a smile I'd never forget.

"Bye, Paul," I managed to say.

He nodded once at me before turning around, heading towards the stairs. His head held high and proud. You could tell just by watching him that he was ready for this battle, more than prepared to fight for his people. To protect us from the bloodsucking monsters out there.

As many of the pack including Emily had said once before. Paul had never begrudged being a werewolf, instead he took it with pride. He was always more than ready for a vampire attack. Even when it came to Bella Swan. A person he didn't exactly approve of.

And although he was only seventeen years old, almost eighteen. There was nothing about him that resembled a teenager. He was all man. Every single thing about him, whether it be his features or his personality. He was a grown mature man.

I'm surprised my parents hadn't mentioned how old he looked last night. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that Paul defended himself against those bloodthirsty newborns.

Like the man he was.

**Paul P.O.V**

Leaving Fay this morning, knowing that I was up against an army of newborns was the hardest thing I have ever done.

Everything she had said to me, her worry and concern was enough to tear me apart. I knew she was terrified that I wouldn't make it home to her today. That I'd be attacked by some filthy leech and wouldn't be able to tackle him off.

And I understood that. Yes, sometimes she underestimated us werewolves. But I was more than fine with it because to any human who hasn't had the experience of becoming a wolf, would probably think the same.

After all, vampires could kill you with a simple bite. Allowing the venom to spread throughout your body, through your veins.

But us werewolves, we had to fight hard.

We had to fight for our lives against those parasites. Giving them our full undivided attention. Because they were fast, very fast. One distraction and they could tear you apart. Rip you to shreds.

Newborns however were much more animalistic, perhaps a little foolish too as they were new to it all. Craving the blood of innocent humans. Innocent humans like Fay. Just that thought had me more than ready to fight.

If anything happened to Fay... my life wouldn't be worth living.

"Paul!," Sam's alpha voice called out to me.

I hadn't realized I was approaching his home. Too lost in my own thoughts to care. Sam hated that. He wanted us to be on the alert at all times. It was hard though, especially when you had an imprint to worry about.

I ran towards him then. Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady were standing next to him. Apparently I was late.

When I came to halt before them, I noticed they were all watching me. Obviously all pissed off I wasn't on time. I wasn't in the mood for this, not right now. Two minutes late and they're giving me dirty looks. Rolling their eyes at me.

"What the hell are you all looking at!," I growled.

"Well we wouldn't all be looking at you if you weren't so fucking late!," Jacob growled back.

"Bella's not pleased is she? I'm too late to protect her?," I mocked.

Jacob made a lunge for me but the guys held him back. He was always that way when it came to Bella, even though he had told us numerous times that he was over her. The dude needed to imprint, that was for sure.

"Bet you wouldn't be two minutes late if it were Fay in Bella's place," Leah said.

"Don't you dare Leah," I warned.

"Try me," she replied. A cheeky grin on her face.

"Enough!," Sam ordered.

I wouldn't waste my time on her though. She was always the same. No matter how many times me and the guys tried to get through to her she would tell us off. She held such bitterness towards Sam that it was quite sad actually.

Before I imprinted, I would have lost it with her. I never fought with her physically but we would insult each other until someone. That someone being Sam would have to put an end to it. I wasn't as childish anymore. Fay changed me.

Fay. She consumed my thoughts, phased or human, day and night, dreams and fantasies. Always in my mind. Last night as we made love, it was different to all the other times we had. We really connected, I never wanted it to end.

But I would try my hardest to shield my memories from the pack. I had never once exposed any of our intimate times to the pack. No man would ever see Fay the way I did, in the privacy of our own room except me.

"Paul! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!," Sam ordered before disappearing into the woods. Me following close behind.

I would make it home to her later.

And I would make it up to her.

* * *

**Fay P.O.V**

Sinking deeper into the bathtub, I shut my eyes and allowed my mind to wander. Enjoying the warmth of the water on my body, reminding me of Paul's.

Everything reminded me of Paul. I couldn't keep my mind off him. Everywhere I looked I found something that reminded me of him. From the curtains in our bedroom to the television in the living room, I just thought Paul, Paul, Paul.

Not only did things around the house remind me of him but I could smell him. His scent. His earthy, musky, manly scent all over the house. His smell was strongest on the sheets of our bed, invading my nostrils. Sending my heart into a frenzy.

I had lay there, right where he had slept when he left this morning. The sheets were still so warm due to his high body temperature. That I had buried my face in his pillow and wept my eyes out. Longing for him.

Neither Emily, Kim or I really knew how the men fought against vampires. Yes, we had heard their stories and listened to every single detail but it wasn't like the real thing. We imagined the real thing to be horrifying.

And the thought of our lovers going off to fight for their lives against those vampires had us in tears.

Kim had phoned me not ten minutes after Paul had left, sobbing her heart out to me. She was so worried and scared for Jared that I considered dropping by to her house just to calm her down. She was such a softie. My heart went out to her.

When eventually her tears subsided and I told her to think positive, she said goodbye to me and I decided to phone Emily. Just to see how she was holding up. Of course as always, she seemed to be taking things pretty well but I wondered whether she was just hiding it from us.

Halfway through our conversation Emily started talking about her unborn baby. Going through names she'd love to call him or her. How much she and Sam will love and adore it. How excited her family is for her.

While she rambled on, my hand unconsciously found its way to my abdomen. As though I were pregnant also. Which gave me a slight headache at the thought of Paul's reaction if I were pregnant.

Then I asked Emily a question I hadn't meant to.

"Would Paul be pleased if I were pregnant?."

At first she didn't say anything. And I realized what I had just asked her. But what exactly was my problem? I wasn't pregnant…

"Fay," she said slowly, "Are you?."

I shook my head then realized how foolish I must've looked since Emily was on the phone, "No! I'm.. I'm not pregnant."

"Honey it's okay if you are, you can tell me."

"I'm not," my hand never left my tummy, "I was j-just wondering is all."

"Alright, whatever you say. As to answer your question, I'm sure he'd be happy but I don't know whether he's prepared to be a father. He's still a teenager, like yourself Fay,".

I bit my lip, a thin layer of perspiration appearing on my forehead, "Yeah I agree. Like totally agree! We're still so young."

She chuckled, "Like I said Fay, you can tell me anything."

"I know, thanks. But seriously, I'm not pregnant," I muttered a 'yet' to myself.

Afterwards Emily had to say goodbye as her cousin Claire had arrived with her mother. Obviously Emily was going to babysit. Claire was a well behaved child though, no trouble at all. And she had a bright future ahead of her. With Quil.

I sighed, lifting myself up out of the bath. I was doing way too much thinking and it definitely wasn't helping at all. I would have liked to babysit for someone. It would have taken my mind off things.

Oh well.

* * *

I was cooking spaghetti for me.. and Paul, in our new kitchen. It helped stop my mind wandering for a while but once all the preparing of the food was done, I found myself watching the clock. Wondering when he'd be home.

It was exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. Meaning they had been out there for over five hours. Which seemed a little too long for a fight. I knew they weren't exactly fighting humans but vampires. Although I still found it quite odd that it was taking them that long.

My body was shaky. The shaking had started two hours ago for some unknown reason. I couldn't stand still and was feeling particularly weak. Maybe it was normal of me to be like this though. After all, my soon-to-be husband was putting his life at risk.

This time last year I would have been sitting up in my room back at home. My mother would have been cooking me lasagna, one of my favorite dishes. My father would have been out working and my little brother would have been playing video games with his friends in the living room.

Even though that life compared to this was easy, I didn't want it back. There was nothing I would rather have then living in this cute little house in La Push with Paul. Back then I would have never thought any of this possible.

My life had been quite boring. The only fun things I ever did was hang out with my friends, go to the movies, maybe eat out at some fast food restaurant but looking back on it now. It was completely boring.

Not to mention none of the guys there were interested in me. But that didn't matter anymore because Paul was one hundred times better than any guy out there. Completely devoted to me as I was to him.

Soul mates.

Just then I heard howling in the distance. The howling itself wasn't the kind I was familiar with though. It sounded.. mournful?

With shaky legs, I lifted myself up out of the chair I was sitting on at the kitchen table and dragged myself towards the back door. Slowly pulling it open to reveal Quil, Embry and Brady emerging from the forest.

I waited for them, tears building up in my eyes as Quil was the first to approach me. He looked unsure and awkward.

"Fay you uh.. need to come with us."

I glanced from him to the others then back to him, "W-Why?."

"We'll explain later, just come."

"I can't dinners cooking."

"Brady will turn off the stove, now come Fay."

"But where are we going?," I asked as he took my hand.

"Sam and Emily's," he answered before dragging me along with him and the others through the woods.

I was never a fan of the woods. I always thought of it as creepy, dark and filled with vampires. However I didn't feel afraid right now, knowing that I was with three werewolves. I just couldn't understand why they insisted on walking when we could have driven there in my car.

Not to mention the guys seemed a little off. They'd look at one another every now and again, dread apparent on their faces. But they never made any eye contact with me. As though they were afraid to.

I let out a sigh of relief when we finally made it to the house. Hoping that I'd finally get an explanation for all of this.

"Emily?," I said once we entered the hall.

It was quiet in the house except for the sound of something cooking in the kitchen. I peeped in there but she was nowhere to be seen. I then headed into the living room, the guys following close behind as I saw Seth sitting on a recliner with his face in his hands.

"Seth, what's the matter? Are you hurt?," I asked, rushing over to him.

He looked up at me, "No I'm fine…."

I could tell there was something wrong though. Seth's eyes were red rimmed and his face was in his hands again. I looked over my shoulder at the guys but they just stood there, awkwardly. I wasn't having any of it though.

I needed answers.

Turning around to face them, I crossed my arms over my chest, "What's going on here?."

The three of them shifted awkwardly under my gaze. Normally that would have really pissed me off but today knowing where Paul had been and what they had all been fighting, my heart sunk. I knew something was up. Something to do with my man but none of them had it in them to tell me.

But the worst part was I didn't know what to expect. What kind of news about Paul did they have? Was he hurt.. or even worse k… I couldn't finish that thought. I just hoped that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Paul at all. That everything was fine and I was overreacting. Because if anything happened to him.

I would lose my mind.

"Fay," Emily said breathlessly as she ran into the room, over to me.

I stared into her eyes, searching for an answer. She looked away, "How about you and I go into the kitchen."

Before I even had the chance to answer her she was already pulling me out of the room. Her hand gripping my wrist. Once we made it into the kitchen, she let go of me and headed over to the coffee machine.

I watched her warily as I took a seat at the table. Emily was in no way acting like her normal self. In fact she was far from it. Having said that, what was up with her and the others? Maybe something happened to her baby or worse… Sam.

Sam was my cousin after all. Even though I hardly knew him, I thought he was a great guy. A great leader. Whenever I needed him he was there. and whenever he needed me I'd be there for him. I like thinking of it this way. If Sam had never invited me to his wedding, I wouldn't be here now. I probably wouldn't have known this place existed and I would have never ever met Paul. Which would be a tragedy.

"You like coffee right?," she smiled as she set down the mug in front of me.

I could see behind the smile.

"Emily what's going on?."

Her smile vanished, "Why don't you finish up your drink first?."

I pushed the drink away, my eyes locked on hers, "I'm not thirsty."

She sighed as she slumped into the chair opposite me, "Do you really want to know right now?."

"Has it got anything to do with Sam?."

She shook her head.

"You?."

She shook her head again.

"P…," I took a deep breath, "Paul?."

She nodded.

I blinked my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay, "W-what's wrong with him?."

She threw her face into her hands just like Seth had done earlier. Her elbows propped up on the table, "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?," I asked, a tear escaping the corner of my eye.

She brought her hands down from her face, "After the battle.. Paul was," she sniffed, "Paul was missing. We don't know where he is."

"H-how?," I stuttered, the tears now flowing freely down my cheeks, "Can't they see into each other's minds?."

She nodded, "Yeah they can but Paul's… Paul's not there Fay. It's blank."

Blank. Paul's mind was blank. What was that supposed to mean? Was he unconscious or d…dead? Could they not find him? I would look for him, If they can't find him I will. If there's a vampire that wants him dead then let them kill me instead.

I'd do anything!

"I'm going," I said desperately, my eyes unfocused, "I have to find him."

"Fay stop please!," Emily begged. Grabbing my hand across the table, "There's nothing you can do. Sam, Jared and Jacob are looking for him."

I shook my head frantically, trying to pull my hand from Emily's grasp, "No, no, no, no, no! I have to find him. He's out there, I know it! He's alive! He told me he'd come home to me!."

"Honey please. Just relax, calm down. The boys will hear him, you won't."

"Emily I have to find-,".

"Stop!," she ordered causing me to flinch, "Fay just calm yourself down. Relax, you're not making the situation any better."

"But he's… he's out there Emily. We can't just leave him," I cried.

"We'll find him Fay, I promise," she told me, squeezing my hand.

I couldn't hold myself together any longer after that. I let myself go. The tears roaming down my face, my breath coming out in gasps, my heart breaking with each and every second that passed. My soul was empty. My body limp.

I was nothing without him.

Absolutely nothing.

I rested my cheek against the table as I cried my heart out. I had never cried so hard in my life. The sobs that shook my body had never felt as strong as they had now. My tears had never flowed as much as they did now. I was literally crying a river.

My hands clutched at my tummy. I was silently praying that I would become pregnant, that even though Paul was… gone. I would be carrying his child. Our flesh and blood. That he would always somehow be a part of me.

Emily lightly stroked my hair, hushing me. I could hear the murmurs of the boys as I assumed they had come into the kitchen. Then everyone was whispering to me. Some telling me they'd find him, some telling me he was okay and some telling me they were sorry.

None of their words helped, they just made it worse.

So I blocked their voices and slowly they faded until they disappeared. The only sounds I could hear was Paul's husky voice as I replayed each and every memory I had with him. Starting from when I first met him.

Why did mythical creatures have to exist? If they hadn't, none of this would be happening. Yes, maybe Paul and I would have never ended up together but at least he'd be okay. He'd be living a normal teenage life. Not fighting off bloodthirsty vampires.

He didn't deserve this.

"Emily! Boys! Come out here!," I heard Sam's loud voice call from out the back. The only reason I had actually heard it was because it seemed urgent.

"One sec honey," she whispered before running out with the boys.

I sat upright again, wiping at my tears and decided to follow them. Perhaps someone else was hurt. I wouldn't be as selfish as to not care. No matter how broken and empty I was after the bad news.

I stumbled out of the kitchen, my legs weak. Hardly capable of making it to the back door but somehow I did.

However I wasn't prepared for what I saw out the back.

Sam was making his way towards me, followed by the rest of the pack including Jared and Jacob. In his arms was the man I loved, lifeless and wounded. Blood oozing out of his gashes, rolling down Sam's arms and dropping onto the ground.

And that's when I realized as Sam came closer to me that my Paul, my love, my soul mate was not alive and well. He was either.

Unconscious or… dead.


	25. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter of The Truth You Hide. Paul and Fay have come a long way haven't they? I never realized I'd actually make it this far. But thanks to every single person who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorites it went on. I don't know how much to thank you all. You make my day with your wonderful reviews.**

**BUT this is not the end. Yes there's a sequel coming up, hope you guys read it.**

**ALSO the lemony one shot of Fay and Paul's intimate night together is up! You can find it on my page.**

**And finally, how about we get on with the story? :)**

**Chapter 25: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

"Seth go call Dr. Cullen immediately!," Sam ordered as he rushed past me, entering the back of the house.

They had all given me pitiful looks but none of them said a word. It was as if they were afraid to, in case I broke down or lashed out at them for letting this happen. But didn't they realize that this was the most shocking moment of my life? Did they think an imprint could watch her man in the worst possible state he has ever been in and have the energy to speak?

Was Paul even alive?

Somehow my body found the strength to carry me inside the house with everyone else. They all seemed to be upstairs. Moving about and asking each other questions. I didn't listen to their voices though, I just headed up the stairs as fast as I could.

I brushed past everyone as I made my way into the overly crowded spare bedroom. Sam, Jared and Jacob looking down at Paul and whispering frantically to each other. They noticed me then, their faces softening.

"Fay, Carlisle Cullen will be here any minute," Jared told me as I approached the bedside.

I watched Paul as he lay there, lifeless and wounded. His face was paler than I had ever seen it, blood dripping from his nostrils and his lips covered in dry blood. His left eye was swollen which would obviously turn into a black eye.

My eyes scanned his body then. His chest was covered in mud, scratches and bruises. His abdomen had a long gash on one side of it which was still oozing blood. His arms were covered in large red marks, as though someone had squeezed him so hard their hands left a mark.

It must have been a vampire.

His waist downwards was covered in a thin white sheet. Making it impossible for me to see any wounds down there.

I looked down at the mattress he was lying on, noticing it was soaked in blood underneath him. I lifted my head up to meet Sam's eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"It's.. he's badly wounded Fay. His back it's uh," he swallowed, "Deep gashes you know?."

"W-Why don't y-you," I hadn't realized I was shaking so bad, "B-Bandage him u-u-up?."

He shook his head, "Dr. Cullen told us not to touch him."

My eyes drifted back down to Paul again, running my hand through his hair. Realizing that a chunk of his hair had been pulled out, leaving a bald patch.

The tears flowed endlessly from my eyes as soft sobs broke through my throat. I fell to my knees next to the bed, taking his unusually cold hand in mine. The steady rise of his chest the only thing making me feel better.

Suddenly the room went silent. At first I wondered whether it was because I was crying but then I heard the familiar voice of Dr. Cullen and looked up to meet his golden eyes as he entered the room.

"Fay," he nodded at me once before turning to Sam, "I need everyone out of here so I can focus. He's severely injured so I need to be alone for this," he told him politely.

I heard a couple of the boys growl but I wouldn't have any of this now, Paul needed help, "Do what he says," I told them.

They looked taken aback by my tone of voice. I didn't care though, Paul was all that mattered right now. Dr. Cullen was kind enough to come here in the first place and I would do anything in my power to help him cure Paul.

"Leave," Sam told them, which they all obliged to, "Fay I think you should come too, you don't want to see this."

"But-," I started, he cut me off.

"Trust me Fay. You don't want to see this."

Even though I never wanted to leave Paul's side I knew Sam was right. I didn't want to see any of it. The wounds I hadn't seen yet, the broken bones and the blood. So much blood…

I nodded my head slowly, scrambling to my feet. Dr. Cullen smiled sympathetically at me before I rested my hand on his ice cold shoulder.

"Thank you f-for this, I'll b-be forever g-grateful," I choked out.

"Always my pleasure Fay," he replied before heading over to examine Paul.

Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the room. We didn't speak a word to each other as we descended the stairs. He dropped his arm then, telling me he had to speak with the boys who were all out the back.

I, on the other hand headed into the living room and sunk down into the sofa.

I cried quietly to myself, praying that Paul would make it through. Hoping that I'd see him walk down the stairs, full of life and take me into his arms. Strong and healthy again. Perhaps even moody.

Every time I pictured his face though, all I saw was what I had just seen. Lifeless, sickly pale and bruised. My body longed to be next to him now but I knew better. If I saw the other deep wounds he had I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

I'd disturb Dr. Cullen and I didn't want that. I wanted him to have all the time he needed with Paul without any distractions. None of us knew exactly what had happened to him but we all knew he was badly hurt and unconscious.

He must've been attacked while in wolf form because no man would get by a vampire.

But luckily Paul was found.

* * *

Sometime during the day I had fallen asleep. Dreaming of Paul. Only Paul. Healthy Paul. Memories of Paul and… our children.

It was the first time I had ever dreamt of Paul and I married with kids. Of course the toddlers looked exactly like Paul. Straight Jet black hair, falling into their cute little brown eyes. Dark skinned, big lipped along with high cheekbones and an adorable smile.

In my dream we were all in the living room. Paul next to me on the sofa, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we watched our children play with their toy cars on the floor.

We had two boys. One was two years old while the other was three. I had been so happy, so elated in the dream. Paul had been too, his broad smile infectious as he watched our children play.

Memories of the dream had me in tears once again. I was sprawled out on Sam and Emily's sofa, covered in a blanket. One of them must have covered me up but I couldn't hear anything. Not a sound.

I glanced up at the clock which hung over by the door. Nine o'clock it read. Dr. Cullen must've gone home by now. I couldn't believe I had slept that long, especially since Paul was unwell. I wondered if he was any better than he was.

Throwing the blanket off me, I lifted myself up off the sofa and ran for the stairs. Which caused me to nearly fall on my butt as I slammed into someone. That someone being Sam. He caught me before I hit the ground with a low chuckle.

I looked up at him, "Is he okay? What did Dr. Cullen say?."

He nodded, "His bones had to be broken again in order for them to heal properly. He's also been stitched up. But he still hasn't woken up yet."

"Does he need to be cleaned? Is there still blood on his body? his face? I'll wash him down with a cloth," I said almost too quickly for Sam to hear.

He shrugged, "Yeah I guess you could do that. Just be careful okay."

I didn't bother replying, instead I just rushed up the stairs like the speed of light. Grabbing a clean cloth from the bathroom and filling up a basin with warm water. I rushed into the spare room Paul was laying in and shut the door quietly behind me.

He lay there peacefully as though he were sleeping. His left arm in a sling. Dr. Cullen had bandaged him all up. His arms had a couple of plasters here and there. His chest seemed to have some sort of cream applied to the cuts and his abdomen was wrapped up in a big bandage that went all the way around to his back.

I also noticed his foot was bandaged up too, sticking out from under the sheet.

I sighed, heading over to kneel next to the bed. Wondering how long would it take him to heal and when he would ever wake up.

My whole being missed the sound of his voice terribly. It was as if I hadn't heard his voice in years. And every part of my body longed and ached for his touch. A simple hug would take the pain away.

But even that he wasn't capable of.

I dipped the cloth into the warm water, rinsing it out before pressing it to his shoulder. From there I began to wash down his body. The dry blood disappearing with every wipe. It was hard at times, trying not to hit off his broken arm but I was doing okay.

I bit my lip as I reached his waist, afraid of what I might see when I pulled back the sheet. Was he hurt there too? With a deep breath I removed it to reveal his naked body to me. Thankfully he wasn't harmed anywhere down there. His legs seemed fine, only his foot had been sprained.

So with a sigh of relief I continued wiping him down the best I could until. Once I pulled the sheet back over him, the only place I had left to clean was his face. His beautiful face.

I bit back a sob as I ran the cloth over his bloodstained lips, my hand shaky. His face had regained some of its color back but it was still nowhere near the skin tone he normally had. So pale.

Surprisingly his body wasn't very warm either which obviously meant he wasn't well. He wasn't well at all. Just that simple thought and I covered my mouth with my free hand. Muffling my cries from Sam and Emily.

Just then I noticed Paul's hand twitch as it hung off the bed next to me. One simple twitch. And nothing in the world mattered to me in that moment but that movement. Maybe he was healing? Maybe he'd talk to me soon?

And I had smiled. Smiled for the rest of the day. I even got some sleep in the uncomfortable arm chair next to the bed Paul was laying on.

But it didn't last.

Every day was the same. I would wash him down. Tell him how much I loved him even though he couldn't hear me. Explained my dreams to him, including the one where we had children. Told him that I would do anything for him and that no one in this world meant as much to me as he did.

But he never moved. Not even a simple twitch like that one time. Nothing.

Dr. Cullen visited him every day. Telling me that he was making progress. That his wounds were healing perfectly but a little slower than usual. However today I wanted to ask him questions about Paul. I was tired of remaining silent during his visits.

"How come he isn't healing as fast as normal?," I asked just as Dr. Cullen was done with Paul.

His golden eyes met mine, "Because he's unconscious. Hopefully he'll wake up within the next few days and healing will be faster."

"What if he doesn't wake up?."

He pursed his lips, "Do you really want to go there?."

I sighed, looking down at my hands as I sat in the armchair, "No."

"Alright well is there anything else you'd like to ask?."

I met his eyes again, "What do you think Carlisle? Do you think he'll pull through? Your honest opinion please. It's all I ask."

He looked at me sadly, "It's hard for me to tell. These men heal very quickly but in some cases," he gestured to Paul, "They don't. However I honestly don't know what to expect Fay. It's my first time to treat a.. shape shifter."

I nodded, "Thanks for being honest with me."

He smiled, "Don't mention it. So I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice day."

"You too," I replied before he left the room.

And once again I was left alone with Paul. Every now and then Emily would come up to keep me company, hand me dinner or ask whether I wanted anything. I never ate though, I had no appetite.

Sam always came up to check on his brother. Offering me kind words of sympathy. The rest of the pack would visit too. Even Leah herself seemed upset. But none of them made me feel any better.

So today at around eight o'clock I decided to head home for a shower and to take some clothes back with me for Paul.

Everyone had been afraid to dress him, even Sam. They were scared of causing him damage. Telling me to leave him to heal before dressing him. But it seemed so wrong to leave him like that, bare under the sheet.

I know he wouldn't have left me like that if I were in his place.

So with that I called a 'goodbye' and a 'see you later' out to Emily and Sam before leaving the house.

Except home wasn't really home without Paul there.

* * *

"Kim?,".

"Hi Fay, um.. sorry I didn't call before I-," I cut her off.

"No don't worry about it, come in," I told her, stepping aside.

I was surprised to find Kim at my doorstep only ten minutes since I had entered. I wasn't expecting her or anyone else to visit me at my house. But Kim being Kim shouldn't have surprised me. It was nice to have company.

We headed into the kitchen. Kim making herself comfortable while I poured us out some juice.

"So what's up Kimmy?," I half smiled, sitting across from her.

Trying so hard not to think of Paul.

"I should be asking you that question Fay, how are you keeping? I'm really so sorry about Paul."

I blinked my eyes repeatedly, keeping my tears at bay, "I'm.. I'm alright."

"You know you can talk to me anytime. Call me and I'll be here," she told me, squeezing my hand across the table.

I nodded, "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Kim spoke up.

"Sooo I was thinking maybe you should get a job? Forks have a couple available," she suggested, taking a sip of her juice.

I chuckled for the first time in four days. She was _not _serious.

"Kim if Jared were in Paul's place would you want to be out working?."

She sighed, "No. Sorry Fay, I suck at this. I just wish Paul would get better."

"It's okay," I said, "He… he w-will."

"Aw Fay," Kim said as she saw the tears spill from my eyes.

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, "Don't mind me, get used to it."

She shook her head, "No Fay, I'm not going to get used to it because you'll be smiling soon. Paul will be here at home with you and you… can get up to all sorts of things!," she joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Does that mean you and Jared 'get up to all sorts of things'?."

"Hmm what? No, hell no," she said, blushing a dark shade of red.

"Whatever you say Kimmy…"

"So what's up with my new nickname?," she asked grinning.

I shrugged, "Thought it suited you."

She laughed, "That's what my cousin Chloe calls me, she's adorable! Only one year old and a half."

My left hand automatically held onto my tummy. Again.

"Oh yeah, that's nice," I said, seemingly uninterested. In truth I was. Very. But I didn't want to be thinking of becoming pregnant right now.

"Yeah," she smiled, "She has cute dark curly hair, my mom thinks she looks like me when I was a baby."

"Nice."

"Yup! And she loves me! it's crazy because normally kids can't stand me but she does. I always look forward to seeing her on Tuesdays."

"Umm."

"Speaking of babies, I can't wait for Emily to have hers! I'm sure she'll be lovely.. or he," she said as an afterthought.

"Yeah sure will."

"Yeah and like I hope the pregnancy goes well because you know what pregnant women go through."

I nodded.

"Me and Jared are always safe though. Like I think Jared would be like totally happy if we were having a child but come on! I'm like sevent-."

Before she had the chance to finish, I darted up out of my seat and ran for the toilet upstairs. Throwing up once I reached it.

I heard Kim's light footsteps run up the stairs after me. but what was I supposed to tell her? That I had eaten something that didn't agree with me. Or that I was just randomly nauseous? But I needed to talk to someone about it.

Kim and I had grown close over the months. So I guess I could tell her. however didn't she say she was too young to be pregnant? What would she think of me then? I decided to just push those thoughts away.

I would tell her the truth.

"Fay are you okay?," she asked worriedly as I brushed my teeth.

I nodded, rinsing my mouth out, "I'll tell you in a sec, wait for me in the living room."

"Okay," she replied before heading back down the stairs.

I hadn't realized how horrible I looked until I saw my reflection in the mirror then. The perfect word to describe how I looked had got to be retched. The bags under my eyes were unflattering and my face looked a sickly pale.

Not as bad as Paul's of course.

"Oh Paul, I miss you so much," I whimpered, leaning against the sink.

And I did. I missed him terrible. Just like the morning of the fight, I could still smell him everywhere. Even in this bathroom. His aftershave and cologne invading my nostrils.

Everything still reminded me of him too. One glimpse at the bathtub through the reflection of the mirror and memories clouded my brain.

It was an unusually warm morning and I had decided to get up early for a morning jog by First Beach. Not wanting to wake Paul up, I slipped out of the bed carefully and tip toed out of the room into the bathroom.

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when Paul strode in, clad in a pair of boxers. He mumbled a 'morning' to me before turning on the shower. I had stopped brushing my teeth a moment, watching him.

He seemed to know my attention was focused on him only because he dropped his boxers to the ground and stepped into the shower. Under the gushing warm water. Causing my jaw to drop and my eyes to widen.

His body was god like. Glistening under the water and running his hands through his hair, smirking. He looked over his shoulder at me then and smiled. His pearl whites making my knees weak. His eyes mischievous.

"You're not going to just stand there are you?," he asked.

I giggled, dropping my toothbrush into the sink. I'd finish that off later…

I shook my head then, the tears once again streaming down my face. Remembering things didn't make anything better, it just made things worse. So with one last look in the mirror, I exited the bathroom and headed downstairs to a waiting Kim.

"Sorry I took so long," I said, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Nah that's okay," she smiled, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?."

I gulped, "It's about me and Paul."

I had her full attention now, "What about you guys?."

"I… I..," I didn't know how to tell her.

"You what? It's okay Fay," she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "I'm here for you."

I met her eyes then, "I didn't take the pill.. on Saturday. I was afraid that if anything happened to Paul," I sniffled, "I wanted to have his baby at least."

She smiled sympathetically at me, "And so you're afraid that you're going to be pregnant soon?."

I nodded, "Not that I don't want the baby, I'm afraid of Paul's reaction… if he makes it through."

"Fay," she rubbed my shoulder, "He will be so happy, you have no idea! You should have seen Sam's face when Emily broke the news to him. I have never seen him as happy as he was that day."

I smiled, "Really? Because Paul is only seventeen, well eighteen in a while but you know…"

She chuckled, "The pack are all twenty five years old. And always will be if they don't stop phasing. So look at it that way. He's a grown man."

I hugged her then, "You're right Kimmy. Thanks."

"It's no problem at all," she said hugging me back.

When we both pulled away, I asked her something, "If I do get pregnant.. what will you think of me?."

"I'll think of you as the strongest woman I have ever known and I'll know that you and Paul will make fantastic parents," she smiled.

"You're way too kind,".

"Oh the flattery!," she giggled, "I'm just being honest. I love you Fay, you're the greatest best friend a girl could ever have and I support all your decisions."

We hugged again before Kim said she had to leave, telling me her father would hunt her down. Literally.

So I said goodbye to her before heading upstairs to take a shower.

Kim really was a sweetheart. She never said a bad word about me and we had never gotten into a fight. I knew that she'd always be there if I needed a shoulder to lean on and after tonight I knew she'd stand by me.

I owed her so much.

After taking a quick shower, I headed into our bedroom and threw a couple of Paul's shorts into a bag. Cut offs would be uncomfortable but his shorts were thin and comfy looking so I stuck with them.

I just prayed he'd be okay soon.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen said Paul is healing faster than before," Sam informed me as he leaned against the doorway.

I was knelt by the bed, holding Paul's hand to my lips, "How?."

"Dunno, it's good news though right?," he smiled, "You can you know.. lie with him if you want, his wounds are almost healed."

My face broke into a smile, "Really?."

"Yep. I'll catch you later," he winked before closing the door.

This was probably the best news I'd heard in a ages. This time yesterday, Kim and I were having a glass of juice in our kitchen while Paul lay here. But today he was healing and although he still hadn't woken up, I was thrilled.

I stood up and pulled the sheet away from his body. It seemed to have regained some of its color back, just like his face and I was happy with that. I noticed he was sweating though and wondered if that were normal. He hadn't sweat before.

Grabbing the sheet, I wiped the sweat away and blew cool air onto his chest in an attempt to cool him down. I knew it wouldn't work though. His body temperature was too high to even notice my cool breath on it.

Sighing, I threw the sheet down the end of the bed and crawled in next to Paul. Pressing my cheek against his chest like I usually do. I wrapped my arms around him carefully, holding him close to me. Reveling in his warmth. The warmth I had missed so much.

And just like that, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was sometime during the night when I awoke, shaking. At first I opened my eyes and wondered what was wrong with me. But then it became clear to me that _I _wasn't the one shaking but Paul was.

My head snapped up from his chest to meet his eyes. They were half open but when they connected with mine. They widened. Suddenly, before I had the chance to scream and jump for joy. To kiss Paul all over and tell him I love him. His arm which wasn't broken, wrapped around my waist and crushed me to him.

"F-Fay," he choked out, his voice so weak.

"Paul!," I whimpered as I started to cry out of happiness into his chest. My tears spilling over.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he had come back to me. After a whole week without him I wasn't sure what to expect. But here he was, alert and healing. The relief my body felt at that moment was indescribable.

I could've cried all night long but I wouldn't waste my time. He was awake now and I wasn't going to waste any minute of it on anything but him.

He was still shaking though.

I looked up at him to find his eyes closed once again, "Paul? Paul are you awake? Oh please tell me you're awake. Don't leave me again, please," I begged, taking his face in my hands.

His eyes opened slightly, "I love you Fay," his voice barely above a whisper, "I'll never leave you."

Relief washed over me before I attacked his face, his torso, his whole body, each and every part of him with kisses. I told him I loved him over and over again and saw a hint of a smile on his plump lips.

"Is there something wrong honey? Are you cold?," I asked him.

His shaking subsided slightly, "T-Too warm."

"Do you want me to wipe you down with a cool cloth?."

He nodded.

I rolled off of him then for a moment, "I have to tell everyone you're awake okay."

He nodded again slowly before I ran out of the room and called Sam and Emily, telling them Paul was awake. Of course Sam ran off to tell the pack while Emily ran up the stairs and wrapped Paul up in a big hug.

She hugged me then, silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Emily knew how bad it was for me, hell I was in her house twenty four seven. And appreciated her concern and everything she had done for me.

She really was a great person.

The pack barged into the room seconds later, hugging their brother and offering kind words while I ran a cloth over his forehead to cool him down. It was a beautiful sight to see them all happy together. Just like a family.

Once they had all left, I was in the middle of wiping down the sweat that formed on his chest when I felt his shaky hand cup my cheek, rubbing his thumb over the tears that had escaped my eyes.

"Don't cry," he said softly. His voice a little clearer than before.

I smiled, "I'm just so relieved. You have no idea."

"What day," he swallowed, "Is it?."

"Thursday."

Shock ran over his face, "Thursday?."

"Yeah.. I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me," I whispered, running the cloth over his arms now.

He smiled weakly, "I-I'll make it up to you."

I chuckled, "You already have."

* * *

A week after Paul had woken up he still wasn't strong enough to get up and walk. But I didn't mind, as long as he was healing that was all that mattered.

Dr. Cullen had come to see him and surprisingly Paul was full of praise for the vampire, thanking him for his help. I was shocked at first because none of the pack particularly liked the Cullen's. However later Paul told me that if it weren't for Dr. Cullen, him and I wouldn't have reunited. So he was forever thankful.

It was a Friday today and I had just finished up in school. Our finals were close, only two weeks away. Kim of course was freaking out as she wasn't doing too well in History but one simple 'you'll do great' from Jared and she was floating on air.

Gotta love that couple.

We said a goodbye to each other then and I headed home. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face the past week. I was so unbelievably happy that Paul was doing okay. I would go see him every day after school until eight o'clock due to tons of homework.

But Paul didn't mind. He was happy enough with the four hours we spent chatting and cuddling. Yesterday he had told me he wanted to go home. Sam didn't agree with it though, telling him he was better off just waiting until he was fully healed.

The pack and I also learned what had happened to Paul the morning of the fight.

It turned out he had been fighting off a newborn, a tricky one may I add when it just disappeared from his sight. So he ran on all fours after it when he came across the newborn again along with another leech.

So they attacked.

And Paul being the powerful werewolf he is, managed to destroy them. But he had been hurt badly, his head throbbed with the pain of it being crushed into a tree trunk. So he passed out and somehow during the time the pack were searching for him, his body had phased back to its human state.

All I could do was tell him how happy I was to have him back.

So here I was, fidgeting in my jeans pocket for the keys into the house. With a sigh of relief, I found them and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Today I would have to wait till later to visit Paul. I had piles of homework and essays to finish off. So typical of them to assign all of that when I literally needed to get to him. I couldn't wait to finally graduate.

I headed into the living room and turned my school bag upside down, letting all its contents fall to the floor. I was definitely not in the mood for it but the sooner I did it, the sooner I'd see Paul.

Sprawling myself out on the carpet, I began with my English homework.

"Need any help with that?," a familiar husky voice asked, scaring the life out of me.

"Paul!," I shrieked. Running to him as he stood by the doorway, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "Thought I was fit enough to head home and surprise you."

I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and took his hands in mine, gazing up at him, "You have no idea how happy I am right now!."

He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the side of my mouth, "I could say the same."

"I love you Paul, so so much."

"I," he kissed my lips then, "Love you too baby."

Baby. It brought one word to my mind.

Pregnancy.

"What's the matter?," he asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just thinking is all."

I couldn't tell him what I had done yet. It was too soon. I just wanted to enjoy this moment of having Paul back and not be disturbed with thoughts of pregnancy. Like I said, it's not that I don't want the child, I do. But it wasn't negotiated between Paul and I so I was nervous.

I took a step back from him then, looking him up and down. He was wearing a black vest along with a pair of grey shorts. He was barefoot as usual but all in all he looked fantastic. Not a scratch on him. He was completely and fully healed. His hair had been shaved off though as he had a bald patch.

To be honest I preferred him with hair but I wouldn't complain, it would grow back. As long as I had him here with me I was happy.

"So," he grinned, running his hand down my arm, "How about I make it up to you?."

I blushed, "I've got l-lots of homework."

He bit his lip, "You sure you want to miss out on this wonderful opportunity?."

"Umm…," I trailed off. Supposedly thinking it through.

"Come on," he whispered huskily, pressing his body against mine, "I know you want it as much as I do."

I giggled, "I _was_ feeling a little lonely for the past two weeks."

He crushed his lips to mine then, reaching for my legs and wrapping them around his waist, "I promise this will be worth the wait."

And then we were off. Me squealing like a child on Christmas and Paul carrying me up the stairs like a maniac.

I had never felt so fulfilled after that night.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Paul, Jared, Kim and I had all graduated just two weeks beforehand. It had to be one of the best days of my life knowing that school wouldn't be in the way anymore. And that Paul and I could get married without the thought of doing homework.

Kim and Jared had been quite emotional about it though. They had spent so many good times in that school which had them quite sad. Kim was crying which hadn't surprised me in the least. I did feel sorry for her though. A lot of people liked her.

Paul on the other hand was delighted.

He had gotten himself a job at the local mechanics down the road and things just seemed to flow from there.

Like Kim had suggested in my kitchen once. I should look for a job in Forks as there weren't many jobs available in La Push. But I felt that now wasn't the time for me to start working. After all I had the wedding coming up and Paul's birthday.

However Kim had me in the local store right now, handing me three different types of pregnancy tests.

"Try them when you get home. I'd go in with you but Paul's there and you know how it is with the werewolf hearing and all. So just do your thing in the bathroom and let me know how it turned out alright? I promise you everything will be good," she smiled.

So I listened to Kim and bought the pregnancy tests. Running out of the store as fast as I could before anyone saw what I had. I noticed Kim laughing at me as she headed home but I just rolled my eyes, hopped into the car and hoped everything would turn out fine.

I mightn't even be pregnant after all.

But of course that thought flew out the window when I checked all three of the pregnancy tests and it turned out that I was indeed. Pregnant.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub for a while, biting my nails. Wondering how Paul would take the news and played out different types of scenarios in my head. He wouldn't be mad though would he?

"Paul," I said slowly, entering the living room. He seemed to be watching the game.

"What's up honey," he asked, his eyes meeting mine for a second before drifting back to the TV.

"I eh.. have some," I scratched the back of my neck, "N-News for you."

"Cool what is it?," he asked, eyes still on the TV.

I sat down next to him on the sofa, "I need you to listen to me."

He nodded, still watching the game, "Sure, I'm listening."

I gulped, "Paul."

He frowned then, giving me his full attention. His eyes scanning my face, "What is it Fay? Are you alright?."

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Then what is it honey?," he took my hands in his, "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

He dropped my hands then as though they had burned him and stared wide eyed at me, "W-What?," he stuttered.

"We're having a baby Paul. I'm so sorry if this upset you, I'm rea-."

I was wrapped up in his arms then as he kissed my neck, "Don't you dare apologize Fay! You have no idea how happy I am right now."

I pulled away from him, staring up into his eyes, "You're not mad?."

"Absolutely not! I'm going to be a father, that's every werewolf's dream," he smiled with his tear filled eyes.

I sighed with relief, "Werewolf eh?."

He chuckled, "Yeah we all dream of our imprint bearing our children, raising them, carrying on the genes you know?."

I smiled, "Really? How come you never told me that before?."

He shrugged, a hint of pink tinting his cheeks, "I guess I was a little embarrassed."

"Aw Paul, I never knew you wanted this," I gestured to my tummy.

"Yeah well," his hands touched my abdomen, "Now you do. So I was wondering _how_ exactly you got pregnant. You're on the pill after all."

"I skipped a day… the day of the fight. I was afraid you wouldn't make it back so I wanted a part of you.. growing inside of me."

I looked down at his hand on my tummy then, too shy to look up at him. But he wasn't having any of it. He tilted my chin up, his beautiful lust filled eyes smoldering into mine, "That's one of the most wonderful things you have ever _ever_ done for me Fay."

A tear rolled down my cheek, "You'll make such a good father."

He leaned in, kissing away my tear, "And you'll make such a good mother."

His full lips claimed mine then. Our lips moving together in perfect unison. My hands wrapped around his neck as his hands slid around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm muscular body. He began sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, causing me to moan.

My tongue skimmed his plump bottom lip as his mouth opened, our tongues intertwining. His kisses became more passionate then as he pressed me into him, moaning into my mouth at the sensation.

His lips left my mouth then, trailing kisses along my jaw bone, "You know what?," he murmured.

"What," I breathed as he began nipping at my neck.

"You'll be a pregnant bride and nobody will even notice."

I giggled, "You will though."

"I notice," he took a deep breath as he stared down between us, "A lot of things about you, like how much you want me right now," he winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Werewolves and their senses."

"Come on," he smiled, taking my hand and pulling me off the sofa, "Let's have some fun at First Beach. We can go swimming."

"Why the sudden change of attitude? Sexy to fun?."

He laughed, "Because I wear sexy at nighttime and well it's only three o'clock right now so we should go for a swim."

I shook my head at him, "You're insane you know that?."

"That's why you love me," he replied before we ran upstairs to change.

~*~

I smiled remembering last month and how well it had all turned out. It was such an emotional time for me with graduating and my pregnancy. But they were only the buildup to what was occurring now.

My nerves were all over the place as Kim, Emily, Paul's mother and my mother fidgeted around with my dress. I was shaking which didn't help Kim as she applied just a little more lip gloss on my lips.

I couldn't believe how fast the months had flown by.

"Are you ready?," Emily asked, smiling excitedly at me.

"Yes. I've never been more ready in my life."

Because waiting outside along with everyone on First Beach was the love of my life.

And I was going to marry him.

**A/N: Yep the end of The Truth You Hide. Of course I'm writing a sequel soon so I hope you all read it and believe me things are going to get crazy! Haha, well I've got a few ideas anyway. So guys thank you for sticking with me through this story. I really hoped you all liked the ending.**

**Oh and don't forget to check the One Shot! It's called Bittersweet ;) **


End file.
